Seduciendo a Nejiniisan
by okashira janet
Summary: Por el bien del clan tendría que casarse con su primo, hacer que él aceptara corría por su cuenta. 11: Tú y yo. Confiar en Naruto era de idiotas, aguantar a Kakashi de santos, pero no importaba si a final de cuentas su premio venía envuelto en hebras oscuras y ojos color plata. NejiHina. Completo
1. Chapter 1

**SEDUCIENDO A NEJI-NIISAN**

**Capitulo I: De cuando a papá se le ocurre una idea**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen al buen Kishimoto, yo sólo los uso para entretenerme, en esta ocasión un NejiHina porque ya era justo y necesario, no sólo para cumplir mi reto "emparejar a Hinata con todo chico guapo de Konoha y sus alrededores" sino porque hay tanto drama en esta pareja que se me antojó algo diferente. Sin más, espero les agrade.

_La orden que Hiashi le dio a Hinata era simple, por el bien del clan tendría que casarse con su primo, claro, hacer que él aceptara corría por su cuenta. _

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Hinata abrió los ojos, dio vuelta para un lado, dio vuelta para el otro y luego miró fijamente el techo, intentó recordar que era lo que había hecho el día anterior, por su mente pasó rápidamente su día, por la mañana había ido con Sakura e Ino a ayudarlas con los exámenes médicos de la academia, una actividad normal.

En la tarde había estado en la mansión, Hanabi había invitado a una amiga a comer así que les había hecho unos bollos, luego se la había pasado regando flores, acomodando archivos, cosas aburridas, en la noche Shino y Kiba habían pasado por ella para irse a la fiesta de Shikamaru, el Nara cumplía veintiún años.

—Damos vuelta por aquí y luego por allá. —Kiba con el mapa en las manos sorteó diferentes calles, Shino murmuro secamente que era una tontería que Shikamaru no hubiera llevado a cabo la fiesta en los terrenos de su clan, Kiba había alegado en defensa que de haber sido así no hubieran podido hacer la pachanga que seguramente les esperaba.

—Frente a una iglesia. —Shino señaló el edificio, Kiba gruñó que "ya lo había visto" Hinata soltó un suspiro y avanzó con ellos por el callejón que los llevaría al lugar de la fiesta, se había puesto un pantalón azul que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y una blusa oscura, el cabello se lo había recogido en una media coleta.

—¡Ey Shikamaru! —Apenas llegar Kiba se colgó del hombro del Nara y murmuró algo acerca de conseguir sake, Shino se mimetizo con la pared como era su costumbre y ella dio un suspiro y se fue a sentar con Ino y Sakura, Temari también estaba ahí y ni tarda ni perezosa Ino empezó a meterle caña con Shikamaru, Hinata escuchaba todo divertida, luego había llegado Tenten, estaba tan preciosa con su camiseta de cuadros y su cabello recogido de manera diferente que la joven no pudo evitar observarla embelezada.

—A que no sabes, —Sakura le susurró por lo bajo—, ahora que por fin Temari trae un novio de la arena parece que a Shikamaru le ha dado por decir que le gusta.

—¡Pues yo le di muchas oportunidades! —Temari interrumpió empinando un vaso de sake con tan buena técnica que Hinata apenas pudo esconderse tímidamente en su propia copita.

—Pero él dice que ahora si que esta coladito por ti. —Ino le pegó juguetona con un hombro pero Temari se cruzó de piernas y empezó a enumerar las buenas cualidades de su actual novio, que además de novio era su amigo, no, ¡su mejor amigo!, todas empezaron a asentir con la cabeza, si encontrabas a un hombre que aparte de quererte era tu amigo entonces debías quedarte con él.

—¡Me hace tanto reír!

—Y bueno… —Hinata titubeó un poco y se puso colorada—. La verdad es que Shikamaru-kun es tan… aburrido…

—¡Sí, si que lo es! —Todas corearon y el cumpleañero sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo, mejor no acercarse a esas locas.

—¡Naruto! —Sakura meneó su mano en el aire, el rubio se acercó al punto, Hinata ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sonrojarse por su cercanía porque ya Sakura le había puesto unas monedas en la mano—Si vas a la tienda tráeme un jugo de piña.

—Seguro Sakura-chan.

¿Luego que?, no estaba muy segura, recordaba vagamente que Neji había llegado vestido con una camisa azul con rayas blancas, las chicas habían gritado que era guapísimo, ella había girado a verlo con su ingenuidad habitual, bueno, Neji-niisan era apuesto ¿no?, luego le habían tomado a Shikamaru una foto con todas las mujeres a su alrededor agarrándolo como si lo quisieran violar o algo por el estilo, de alguna manera Hinata había acabado sentada a su lado y en medio de aquel atolladero había salido en la foto casi encima de él cuando (por alguna razón que no acababa de entender) al Nara se le había abierto la camisa, después de eso Sakura le había puesto un vaso en la mano.

—Prueba esto Hinata-chan.

—¡Tienes que tomarle a esto Hinata!

—¡Esto esta bien fuerte, mira, prueba Hinata! —Vagamente recordaba que una vez Shino había dicho algo acerca de revolver bebidas aunque fuera en poca cantidad, en aquel momento no lo recordó.

—¡Hinata, mira ven! —Kiba se le había colgado de los hombros—. ¡Vamos a bailar!

—Estas ebrio Kiba-kun.

—¡De todas formas! —La pista de baile se abrió gracias a ellos, Shikamaru intentó coincidir con Temari pero ella se deslindó platicando animadamente con Naruto que en esos instantes no le importaba con quien hablaba siempre y cuando le pudiera contar de cuando había entrenado con el "buen pulpo-abeja-rapero".

Ino empezó a platicar con Lee pero de pronto se acerco a Sakura, intercambió unas cuantas palabras y luego se fue muy meneada hasta donde estaba el joven de vestimenta verde.

—¡Si Lee, Sakura-chaaaan dice que si quiere contigo!

—¡¿Qué? —Sakura meneó la cabeza intentando despejarse, las mejillas tenuemente sonrosadas por el alcohol—. No es cierto.

—Sí, si que lo es. —Ino sonreía de manera casi maniática y empujo a Lee con tan buen tino que el chico verde estrello los labios en los de Sakura y ambos chocaron contra la pared entre grandes risotadas de los presentes y las lagrimas de Naruto que "yo no he besado a Sakura-chan aún dattebayo".

Hinata parpadeó y viendo como se carcajeaba Ino giró hacía ella con las mejillas enrojecidas.

—Ino-san que mala.

—Ah, vamos, que aguafiestas.

—Nu-nunca dejare que seas mi celestina.

—¿Ah? —Los ojos celestes de la joven relampaguearon—. ¿Me estas retando?

—¿Na-nani?

—¡Chouji! —La joven controladora de mentes tronó los dedos y al instante su amigo apareció de un salto a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa Ino? —La rubia le susurró un par de palabras ante el horror de Hinata y segundos después el "grueso" joven echó un grito que se oyó en todo el salón.

—¡Eh Shikamaru!

—¿Qué? —El Nara giró a donde en medio de toda la gente habían quedado una sonriente Ino, un divertido Chouji y una sonrojada Hinata.

—¡Dice Hinata que le gustas!

—¡N-n-no! —La chica abrió grandes los ojos—. No es cierto. —Pero era demasiado tarde, todos empezaron a aullar, Naruto preguntó "¿En verdad Hinata-chan?", Ino masculló que necesitaban un beso y una foto para la eternidad y para cuando la joven heredera fue consciente se encontraba parada a un lado del pastel de cumpleaños, los brazos de Shikamaru rodeando su cintura, su aliento mitad ebrio mitad dulzón estampándose en su mejilla en un beso húmedo y medio mundo haciéndoles bulla, para pasar la vergüenza había intentado escabullirse enseguida pero Kiba la había tomado del brazo.

—¡Brindemos por tu amor Hinata!

—Que a mí no me gusta Shikamaru-kun… —Intentó explicarse sintiendo que se le atoraba el rubor en la cara pero como siempre que se trataba de Kiba terminó obedeciéndolo y supo que aquello ya no estaba bien cuando Kiba empezó a vomitar apoyado en una columna y ella tuvo que sujetarse a una mecedora para no caer, Ino ahora lloriqueaba en una esquina porque "¡Maldito Sai que no quiere bailar conmigo!" y Sakura intentaba quitarse a Lee de encima mientras Tenten se contoneaba con un extraño.

—Hinata-sama. —Los ojos de su primo nunca se habían abierto tanto al observarla—. Hinata-sama, ¿esta borracha?

—¡Ahhh! —Al recordar esa parte de la noche la chica se tapó con las cobijas hasta las mejillas intentando desaparecer de la tierra, es más, que viniera Tsunade y le hiciera un cráter al suelo, que Gaara lanzara una tormenta de arena, que los venados del bosque de Shikamaru se volvieran locos y la aplastaran.

—Y Shikamaru-kun. —Se sonrojó violentamente al recordar aquel beso húmedo y la manera en que la había seguido con la mirada el resto de la noche, ¿sería que creía que de verdad gustaba de él?, ¿sería solo que él también estaba muy tomado?, ¡todo había sido cuento de Ino!

—Que, que desastre. —Con humo saliendo de su cabeza se volvió un puñito en su cama aferrando su almohada y con la cara completamente roja, valiente idea había tenido poniéndose la borrachera de su vida a los veinte años en una fiesta donde estaba presente su primo—. Que vergüenza. —Hundió la cara en la almohada y tuvo la impresión que podía sentir el calor que se liberaba de la misma.

—¡Hinata-neesan! —Escuchó la voz de Hanabi y casi inmediatamente después el ruido del shoji al ser abierto y los pasos emocionados de la menor para llegar hasta su cama y trepar a ella de un salto.

—Hanabi-chan…

—¡Tienes que contarme!

—¿Contarte? —La mayor se encogió sobre si misma.

—¡Sí, sí, de lo que paso ayer!

—¡Ay no! —Sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos la mayor sintió que moría— ¿Cómo sabes?

—¿Cómo no voy a saber? —Hanabi rió de lo más entretenida—Ayer llegaste en la espalda de Neji-niisan.

—¿Qué?

—Y lloriqueabas que no querías casarte con Shikamaru-kun…

—¡¿Qué?

—Y que para el caso preferías a Naruto-kun a quien siempre habías amado…

—¡¿Qué?

—Y que "Neji-niisan me duele, no me aprietes tanto el trasero".

—¡¿QUE? —Finalmente la joven no pudo soportarlo por más tiempo y se fue hacía atrás con los ojos cerrados y lágrimas escapando de sus parpados—. ¿Qué le dije, qué a Neji-niisan?

—Hubieras visto, —Hanabi rió con ganas—. No sabía quien estaba más rojo, si tú por el sake o él de tan avergonzado.

—Ay dios. —Con ambas manos la chica se tapó la cara.

—Me explico atropelladamente que, —la adolescente se paró sacando el pecho y tratando de imitar la voz masculina de su primo—, "Hanabi-sama, la razón por la que tuve que sujetar a Hinata-sama de lugares poco indicados es porque no se quedaba quieta y se me iba a caer de la espalda" —Acto seguido la castaña rompió en una violenta carcajada—. ¡Lo hubieras visto, tan mono estando rojo!

—¡Mono nada! —La joven heredera se mezo el cabello— ¡Que atropello!, yo a Neji a-a Neji-niisan…

—Que todavía no acabo, —Hanabi levantó la mano pidiendo silencio—, en eso estaba cuando intentó bajarte, te puso en el suelo (por cierto perdiste tus zapatos, no me preguntes que no sé) empezaste a lloriquear que estaba frío y que preferías seguir en su espalda porque estaba tibiecita.

—¡E-estas inventando! —El latir errático del corazón de Hinata anunciaba un pronto paro, uno rápido.

—¡Que no! —Hanabi tuvo que taparse la boca para ahogar una carcajada—. Así que Neji volvió a subirte.

—¿Por qué lo dejaste? —Hinata casi sollozó—, le hubieras dicho que ya suficiente había hecho y que lo que yo merecía era que me dieran con agua helada, ¡ay Hanabi-chan!

—¡Es que te veías tan linda!, mira, tenías el cabello todo revuelto y tus ojos brillaban.

—¡Po-porque estaba ebria!

—Y tenías las mejillas sonrojadas como una niña pequeña y lloriqueabas de tal manera.

—Mi-mi vida ha acabado…

—Neji-niisan no podía negarse, —Hanabi meneó un dedo frente a su hermana—, así que te cargó de nuevo y yo le abrí paso hasta tu habitación tratando de que Ottou-san no se enterara, él te dijo, —nuevamente la joven intentó imitar la voz de su primo—, "Hinata-sama estése calladita onegai"

—Pensara que soy una niña tonta, ¡so-soy una niña tonta!

—Hinata-neesan deja de interrumpirme. —Hanabi le cubrió la boca con la mano, cuando acabamos de cruzar toda la mansión te habías dormido, abrí la puerta de tu cuarto y le dije a Neji-niisan que entrara en silencio, pero él no sabía donde estaba la cama en la oscuridad porque nunca había entrado a tu cuarto así que activo el Byakugan y… —La joven se tapó la boca ahogando violentas carcajadas.

—Creo que no podría ocurrir nada peor. —Hinata comentó abatida y Hanabi continuó, intentando a duras penas ahogar la risa.

—Entonces que le digo "¿Neji-niisan, acaso quieres ver por debajo de la ropa de nee-san?"

—¡Hanabi!

—¡Y que te suelta! —Sin poder contenerse más la castaña soltó una potente carcajada que hizo vibrar las ventanas.

—¿Qué?

—Hubieras visto el golpazo que te pusiste contra el piso, pasaron como dos segundos sin que ninguno de los dos se moviera y entonces los ojos de Neji-niisan se abrieron como del doble de su tamaño y gritó "¡Hinata-sama!", le dije que se callara porque Ottou-san nos iba a descubrir, pero no paraba de frotarte la frente que se te había puesto roja, por cierto, creo que deberías vendártela que se esta poniendo morada.

—Ah… —Hinata se llevó la mano a la frente entrecerrando los ojos, así que la cabeza no le dolía exactamente por resaca.

—Le dije que simplemente te metiera en la cama y se fuera pero no me hizo caso, te levanto, te acostó y repetía "soy un tonto, perdóneme Hinata-sama", le dije que no lo oías y que estabas tan ebria que no te habría dolido, pero no parecía creerme.

—Po-pobre Nii-san. —La joven apretó sus dedos unos contra los otros.

—Al final juntó tu frente con la suya y soltó un hondo suspiro, parecía que le dolía más el golpe a él que a ti.

—Pu-pues puedo asegurarte que ahora me duele más a mi Hanabi-chan. —La chica se frotó la frente dejando escapar un quejidito.

—¡Pero dime! —Los ojos de Hanabi brillaron—. ¿Shikamaru Nara te pidió matrimonio?

—¡N-no! —La heredera se puso roja.

—¿Entonces?

—Fu-fue…

—¡Ah sí!, Shino vino muy temprano a decir que Kiba estaba bien, que lo había llevado a su casa y que no te preocuparas.

—Ah, que-que bien. —La joven sonrió nerviosamente, lo cierto es que después del recuerdo de su compañero vomitando se había olvidado por completo de él.

—¿Pues a que fiesta fuiste que terminaste de esposa de Shikamaru y tú y Kiba tuvieron que salir en hombros de otros?

—U-una de cumpleaños…creo…

—¿Cómo que crees?

—Hinata-sama. —Una voz se escuchó fuera y ambas chicas dieron un bote al reconocer a alguien de la servidumbre.

—¿Si?

—Su padre la espera en su despacho en una hora.

—Ah… gracias. —La persona se retiró y ambas hermanas tragaron grueso.

—Oh, oh.

—¡Seguro Ottou-san ya se entero!

—Bueno nee-san, fue un gusto haberte conocido.

—¡Hanabi-chan!

—Bueno, Ottou-san nos ha dado una hora, vamos. —La menor empujó a su hermana de mala manera—. Báñate rápido en lo que voy por unas vendas para ese desastre de frente.

—Ah…

—¡Nee-san!

—¡Hai!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata soltó un gran suspiro y empezó a caminar lentamente hacía el despacho de su padre, llevaba puesto un hermoso kimono, el cabello suelto y la venda que Hanabi le había acomodado en torno a la frente con una flor pintada en medio, ojala su padre pensara que era adorno decorativo y no sospechara del chipote que había debajo.

Antes de partir de su cuarto le había donado solemnemente a Hanabi todas sus posesiones terrenales, la menor había prometido cuidar todo con el gran cariño que le tenía a su hermana, sería…

—So-solo… —La joven respiró hondamente—. Solo espero no volver a ver a Neji-niisan en un buen tiempo. —Es más si no volvía a verlo en un año le parecía perfecto, que él o ella se fueran de misión y que cuando regresaran un jutsu mágico hubiera borrado esa fatídica noche de sus mentes.

—E-espero que Ottou-san no este muy enojado. —Titubeó antes de anunciarse, pero finalmente se dijo que al mal paso darle prisa y cerrando los ojos infló lo más que pudo sus pulmones.

—¡Ottou-san!, soy yo, ¿puedo pasar?

—Adelante. —Abriendo la puerta lo más digna posible y sin hacer demasiado caso a aquella pesadez en su cabeza la joven entró.

—Ottou-san, ¿me mando llamar?

—Hinata, me han llegado rumores esta mañana. —Oh no, oh no, ¿Por qué en Konoha los chismes corrían tan rápido?, bien decía la mamá de Kiba que no podía uno echarse un pedo sin que la Hokage lo oliera.

—¿Rumores Ottou-san? —Bien, había que comportarse digna, toda una dama Hyuuga, aunque los contornos del rostro de su padre se volvieran difusos con semejante dolor de cabeza.

—El rumor de que Shikamaru Nara te pidió en matrimonio.

—¡¿Qué? —Adiós dignidad, sintió como el rubor trepaba hasta sus mejillas de manera escandalosa, un beso húmedo se había convertido en una vida feliz al lado de un hombre con el que —dicho sea de paso— no tenía una muy buena comunicación que digamos.

—Hija, no te mentiré, una unión con los Nara, un clan tan prominente no nos desfavorecería demasiado.

—¡O-Ottou-san! —Oh no, oh no, ya podía imaginarse su vestido, las campanas, el arroz, ¡y alguien que no era Naruto tomándola del brazo en el altar!

—Sin embargo Hinata, desde que me ha llegado esta noticia en la mañana he estado pensando…

—O-Ottou-san, no debe pensarlo tanto, la verdad es que…

—El clan Hyuuga es en estos momentos el más prominente de la aldea y como tal debemos pensar lo mejor para nosotros.

—Pe-pero…

—Soy consciente de que estaba tan ocupado en otras cosas que no presté la debida atención a tu casamiento y lo cierto es que ya estas en edad.

—O-Ottou-san…

—Así que he pasado el primer minuto después de recibir la noticia de la propuesta de Shikamaru Nara pensando como nos beneficiaría tu unión con él.

—¡Pero es que…!

—El siguiente minuto me he puesto a pensar en las desventajas y lo cierto hija, por más inteligente y avispado que sea no creo que lleguen a un buen acuerdo juntos, lamento cortar de esta manera el amor que sientes por ese joven pero…

—¡Ottou-san yo no…!

—Pero es vago, irresponsable si la cosa no es de vida o muerte, se hundiría en la miseria si tuviera que hacerse cargo del papeleo del clan, le molestarían nuestros protocolos, no entendería nuestras costumbres, además seguramente te reclamaría para el clan Nara en lugar de unirse a nosotros.

—Ah… —Hinata que no tenía idea de que su padre pudiera pensar en tantas cosas en un minuto no pudo hacer otra cosa que ladear un poco la cabeza cerrando los ojos con nerviosismo.

—El siguiente minuto me he puesto manos a la obra y he hecho una lista de los posibles candidatos para tu unión.

—¿Qué? —A esas alturas empezaba a creer seriamente que no conocía del todo a su padre y sus habilidades.

—En primer lugar Shikamaru Nara. —Su padre señaló la cara de una piña sonriente en el papel—. Descartado por las razones antes mencionadas.

—Ya veo. —La joven parpadeó.

—En segundo lugar Gaara del desierto. —Hiashi señaló una pelota roja con ojos enmarcados con profundas ojeras.

—¡O-Ottou-san! —Hinata retrocedió abriendo mucho los ojos, uno de sus traumas de niñez incluía a cierto pelirrojo matando gente en el examen Chunnin.

—Descartado porque vive muy lejos.

—Ah… —Bueno, no es que le interesara de todos modos el kazekage.

—En tercer lugar, —Hiashi señaló un pequeño perrito y Hinata no tuvo que preguntarle de quien se trataba.

—Ottou-san, Kiba-kun es mi amigo.

—En realidad lo descarte porque es demasiado violento para compartir el liderazgo del clan contigo, pero podría reconsiderarlo.

—N-no, gracias. —La joven negó con ambas manos.

—Cuarto, —Su padre señaló una carita encapuchada con lentes oscuros que parecía más bien un vago de las esquinas—, Aburame Shino viene de un buen clan.

—Ottou-san…

—Pero últimamente hemos tenido diferencias con su padre en el consejo así que lo descarte, el siguiente—, su padre mostró a un brillante sol con carita.

—¡Naruto-kun! —La cara de Hinata se iluminó.

—Descartado. —Hiashi echó la hoja a un lado.

—Ottou-san… —La joven soltó un profundo suspiro deprimiendo los hombros.

—Es demasiado estupido en asuntos prácticos hija.

—Pero…

—Lee-kun y Sai-kun no pertenecen a ningún clan conocido y Chouji-kun no me da buena espina, el siguiente minuto me la pase reconsiderando propuestas de señores feudales pero ninguna me convenció y creo que eres demasiado joven para Kakashi.

—¡Ottou-san!

—Entonces caí en un profundo abismo de pensamientos, —Hiashi llevó una mano a su barbilla, sus ojos fijos en algún punto de la pared— y fue en ese momento que la respuesta más elemental llegó a mí, te mande llamar y en la hora siguiente convoque a una junta de consejo donde mi propuesta fue recibida con las mejores muestras de aprecio.

—¿Tu propuesta? —Algo iba mal con eso, muy pero que muy mal.

—Hinata, tenemos a la persona con la cual te casaras.

—¿Qué? —sintió que la boca se le secaba, que un abismo se abría bajo sus pies y que las piernas se le volvían gelatina.

—No solo no tendremos que preocuparnos con problemáticas de otro clan sino que el apellido se conservara por completo, nuestra línea de sangre estará a salvo y las diferencias insalvables de las dos ramas de la familia se sellaran con este pacto.

—Ottou-san, —los ojos de la joven se abrieron enormes—, ¿quieres decir?

—Te casaras con tu primo Neji.

—¡Pero Ottou-san! —Compungida la joven respiró rápidamente— ¡Yo no creo que…!

—Solo que hay un problema. —Hiashi soltó un hondo suspiro y Hinata giró a verlo con la esperanza renaciendo en ella, ojala el problema fuera tan grande que no pudiera salvarse, ojala que Neji tuviera una novia secreta y se fugara con ella, ojala que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla—. No podemos imponerle un matrimonio forzado a Neji.

—Entiendo. —¡Eureka!, estaba salvada, casi podía llorar de felicidad, no se casaría con su primo.

—Neji no aceptaría algo así de la familia que por mucho tiempo lo tuvo reprimido, lo sentiría como una obligación hacía los Hyuuga y las ramas y no podemos permitir que éste sea un matrimonio solo en apariencia.

—Comprendo. —Sí, vaya que lo hacía, en su mente era como si su padre dijera "no vas a casarte, no vas a casarte"

—Así que el consejo ha llegado a una resolución, —Hiashi tomó aire, Hinata que ya se había relajado lo observó con calma—, para que este sea un matrimonio real lo primero que debe pasar es que los implicados se enamoren.

—¿Ah?

—Hyuuga Hinata, heredera del clan Hyuuga y mi primogénita, tu misión imperante como representante del clan, como miembro de la hoja y como mi hija es seducir a tu primo para que se enamore de ti y se consume el matrimonio que todos esperamos, que así sea.

—¡Espere! —Hasta el momento su padre no le había prestado la más minima atención a sus palabras pero ahora tendría que oírla—. ¡Ottou-san, usted sabe mejor que nadie que soy completamente inútil para una tarea como esa!, ¡ni siquiera era capaz de acercarme al chico que me gustaba porque me desmayaba!, ¿Cómo espera que seduzca a-a…?, ¡A Neji-niisan!

—Confió en ti. —Hiashi colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hija, por largo tiempo ambos se vieron a los ojos, un viento frío pasó por en medio de ellos y el hombre terminó por toser—. Si no lo logras reconsideraremos a Shikamaru Nara, a Sabaku No Gaara o a alguno de los hijos del señor feudal.

—¡O-Ottou-san!

—Esfuérzate hija. —El hombre apretó fuerte los dos hombros de su hija en un gesto de adiós y salió dignamente por la puerta—. Por cierto Hinata, muy bello el adorno que escogiste para ponerte en la frente. —¡Es un chipote!, hubiera querido gritar ella, pero en vez de eso se deslizó lentamente hasta el suelo y apoyó ambas manos a los lados de sus piernas sintiendo ganas de llorar, ¿ella seduciendo a Neji?, primero Lee se volvía un príncipe encantador de cuento.

¡Y lo peor era que las otras opciones le aterraban!, ¿por qué su padre no podía reconsiderar a Naruto?, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?, ¡hace apenas unos minutos había deseado no ver a Neji en un año y ahora tendría que acosarlo para enamorarlo!, ¿cómo diablos se enamoraba a alguien?, no tenía la menor idea, nunca lo había intentado, solo de algo estaba segura, no servía verlo desde lejos, no servía mandarle fuertes pensamientos de bienestar con la mente y no servía arriesgar la vida por él en una pelea al tiempo que le gritaba "te amo".

—¿Por-por qué nací en el clan Hyuuga? —sollozó sintiendo pena por si misma.

—¿Hinata-sama? —La voz que en el pasado la había alegrado al ver que ya no encerraba odio ni rencor en esos momentos tuvo el efecto de hacerla pararse de un brinco y poner pies en polvorosa hasta ocultarse detrás de la pesada cortina del despacho de su padre.

—¿Hinata-sama? —Neji echó una mirada a la habitación vacía y luego arqueó una ceja—. Hubiera jurado que la oí aquí.

—Por favor que no use el Byakugan, por favor que no use el Byakugan. —Hinata murmuró entrecruzando sus dedos, pero su primo no se veía por la labor de usar su línea sanguínea.

—Debo pedirle disculpas por lo de anoche. —Sin cambiar un ápice la expresión de su rostro el joven volvió a cerrar la puerta y ella se llevó una mano al corazón soltando un enorme suspiro, no tenía opción, iba a tener que cumplir las ordenes de su padre, ¡a sabiendas de que nunca lo lograría!, vamos, ¿por qué se fijaría Neji en su prima? Que, dejando de lado que eran familia, era tímida, introvertida, insegura, sin ninguna belleza que destacar y por encima de todo débil.

—Voy a necesitar ayuda. —Cerrando los ojos se sentó frente a las cortinas reposando la frente en sus rodillas, dejando que el cabello le cayera libre hasta el suelo—. Necesito que alguien me aconseje que hacer.

—Hinata-sama.

—¡Ah! —Al levantar la mirada se encontró con Neji frente a ella, en cuclillas y observándola atento.

—Sabía que estaba aquí, quisiera pedirle disculpas por…

—¡Ne-Ne-Neji-niisan! —gritó tan fuerte y manoteó de tal manera que por un momento Neji se preguntó si no lo habría confundido con Naruto.

—¿Hinata-sama?

—¡Yo-yo-yo! —Y sintiendo que su cara se ponía colorada (por lo que había pasado en la fiesta, por lo que le había dicho su padre y por lo que se le venía encima) se desmayó silenciosamente sobre él, su cabeza hizo un ligero "clac" cuando su frente chocó con el hombro de su primo.

—¿Se ha desmayado? —Neji parpadeó y luego le tocó una mejilla preocupado—. Esta caliente, ¿será que tiene fiebre? y volví a hacer que se golpeara en la frente, —tomándola en brazos el joven cerró los ojos aguantando un suspiro frustrado—, valiente guardián resulte ser, lo único que hago es estrellar a mi protegida en todos lados, si Ottou-san me viera… —Y un tanto molesto consigo mismo volvió tras de sus pasos para llevar a su prima a su habitación, seguro que Hanabi le ayudaba a hacerse cargo de ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **¡Bien!, no me pude contener, tomando en cuenta mis últimos trabajos quería algo más relajado y Neji me gusta muchísimo en su plan de caballero despistado, a ver que les parece, un beso a todos Ciao

_28 de julio del 2011 Jueves_


	2. Un clavo no saca otro clavo

**SEDUCIENDO A NEJI-NIISAN**

**Capitulo 2: Un clavo no saca otro clavo**

**Por Okashira Janet**

—A ver. —Hanabi sentada sobre la cama con las piernas a modo de árabe abrió los ojos mucho más de lo humanamente posible—. ¿Ottou-san pidió hablar contigo?.

—Sí. —Hinata sentada echa un ovillo en un rincón del cuarto asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Te leyó una lista de posibles candidatos?

—Sí. —Parecía que una nube oscura saldría en cualquier instante y se posaría sobre la cabeza de la joven heredera.

—¿Y finalmente dijo que seducirías a Neji?

—S-sí…

—Es broma, ¿cierto?

—Hanabi-chan… —Bien, si estaba buscando apoyarla no lo estaba logrando en lo absoluto.

—No en serio, ya. —Hanabi estaba luchando por no reírse y aquello no le hizo mucha gracia a su hermana mayor.

—Hanabi-chan…

—Es que Hinata-neesan, —finalmente ahogó como mejor pudo su risa e intentó hablar correctamente—, de verdad, ¿Neji-niisan?, ¿ya se le olvido a Ottou-san que nos odiaba e intentó matarte?

—Pe-pequeños detalles…

—Sin dejar de lado que indirectamente asesinaste a su padre.

—¡Hanabi-chan!

—Bueno no, que genio el de algunas personas. —La castaña se cruzó de brazos y luego elevó los ojos al techo—. Ahora que lo pienso nee-san, ¿que no estabas enamorada de Naruto?

—Hum… —La joven Hyuuga se revolvió incomoda—. S-sí.

—¿Y luego? —La menor parpadeó—, ¿por qué no haces algo por eso?

—Bueno… —Hinata suspiró hondamente—. No es como si me haya funcionado en casi diez años.

—Hum. —Hanabi colocó la barbilla entre sus rodillas como meditando—. ¿Estas segura de querer seguir las ordenes de Ottou-san.

—Pre-prefiero a Neji-niisan que… —Las mejillas de Hinata se colorearon de manera escandalosa—. Que a Shikamaru-kun o-o el Kasekage.

—Picarona. —Los ojillos de Hanabi la observaron maliciosos—. Entonces no eres inmune a ese cuerpo de Dios griego que se carga nuestro primo.

—¡Ha-Hanabi-chan!

—¿Qué? —La menor se defendió rápidamente—. No estoy ciega.

—E-esto es muy difícil, yo ni siquiera tengo idea… —Hinata dejo caer la cabeza nuevamente entre sus rodillas, cuando se había despertado estaba en la habitación de Hanabi quien le anunció con voz chillona que "Neji-niisan tuvo que traerte cargada de nuevo, por lo menos esta vez no te quejabas porque te apretara el trasero", de verdad, ¿en realidad no había otra persona más madura para confiarle sus temores que su hermana menor?, ¿por qué era tan poco sociable que no tenía amigas para esos asuntos?

—Como bien sabes no soy tu mejor elección para romances y esas cosas rosas. —Hanabi hizo un mohín con la boca, luego suspiró—. Pero creo que es necesario decirte esto, un clavo no saca otro clavo.

—¿Ah?

—Quiero decir que si estas enamorada de Naruto-kun no deberías intentarlo con Neji-niisan.

—Pe-pero… —Los ojos de Hinata miraron con tristeza el suelo—. No es como si pudiera negarme.

—Entonces habrá que expulsar a Naruto de tu corazón primero, vamos, —Hanabi la señaló acusadoramente con un dedo—, ¿o me dirás que lo sigues queriendo igual que cuando tenías catorce años?

—No, —Hinata negó con ambas manos—, por supuesto que no. —Y realmente era cierto, no después de que se le hubiera declarado en plena batalla contra Pain para que después él hubiera salido con un "Muchas gracias por todo Hinata-chan dattebayo, yo también pienso que eres una gran amiga" y momentito, ¿cuándo le había dicho ella que él era un buen amigo?, ¿en que momento alguien podía confundir un "te amo" con un "seamos amigos para siempre"? que si quería quebrar su corazón había formas más fáciles y directas de hacerlo.

"La verdad es que amo a Sakura-chan y siempre la amare", esa era su frase favorita para ver su corazón roto, se imaginaba al rubio diciéndoselo y ella quedando en el suelo de rodillas, llorando como tonta.

"La verdad Hinata-chan no puedo pensar en ti de esa manera", en realidad esa era mas sofisticada y dudaba que Naruto pudiera colarla en su mente así que sus fantasías acerca de esa frase se remontaban a una era diferente, quizás una en donde Naruto fuera un hombre de negocios y renombre, algo así.

"Lo cierto Hinata-chan es que a mí no me gustas nada", por suerte Naruto no era tan malvado, aunque Hinata a veces pensaba que una frase como aquella pudiera escapársele, no por maldad sino por aquella constante ingenuidad aunada a una boca demasiado floja.

—¡Nee-san! —El grito de Hanabi la trajo de vuelta a la realidad—. Lo que digo es que debemos sacarte a Naruto de la mente para que te concentres en tu nuevo objetivo.

—U-uhm. —Balbuceó sintiendo que se ahogaba en vergüenza, no quería pensar en Neji como en un objetivo.

—Tengo un par de ideas. —Hanabi sacó un montón de revistas de debajo de su cama.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Material femenino. —Hanabi aclaró muy pagada de si misma.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes Nee-san que a mí no me interesa demasiado ser femenina y esas cosas, cocinar, coser, ser amable y tierna, yo no soy así.

—Hum…

—Así que el otro día que me entró curiosidad por ese curioso mundo rosa le pregunté a Moegi acerca del asunto, —en la frente de la más joven apareció un sudor de extraña procedencia—, de haber sabido que se iba a poner como una histérica no le habría pedido nada, pero bueno…

—¿Entonces? —Hinata tomó la primera revista, en la portada una chica de cabello rubio hasta la cadera y boca pintada rojo fuego mostraba un kunai en su mano "kunnoichis rebeldes" leyó el título de la revista y sin querer hacerlo en realidad sintió que salía un quejido de su boca a juego con una mueca, ¿estaba dejando su destino a manos de un montón de paginas con ilustraciones coloridas?

—También tenemos, "El jutsu del amor", —Hanabi le pasó una revista—, "Kunoichi adolescente", "S.O.S Kunoichi", "Konoha fashion", "Kunoichi eres tú"

—¿Y esta? —Hinata tomó una revista del suelo y al instante sus mejillas se colorearon más de lo usual.

—Ah. —Hanabi le arrebató la revista—. No Hinata-neesan, "Machos ninja" será para cuando queramos que conquistes a Neji-niisan, no antes.

—Pu-pues que alivio. —Aún en su mente la imagen de dos jóvenes ninjas a medio desvestir en la portada.

—Mira, —Hanabi hizo tres montones de revistas y luego colocando ambas manos en su cintura señaló la primera columna—, esas son de consejos de amor, moda y artistas. —Luego señaló la segunda hilera—. Esas son de secretos de belleza, ardides para enamorar a tu galán, consejos y cosas de esas. —Finalmente los ojos de Hanabi brillaron al señalar la última columna que era considerablemente menor—. Y por ultimo nos adentraremos en la mente de un prototipo ninja, ¿qué es lo que piensan esos machos?, ¿solo hay sexo en su disco duro?, ¿de cuantas maneras diferentes puede uno complacerlos?, ¿cuál podría ser su posición fa…? —Pero Hanabi no pudo terminar Hinata se le fue encima tapándole la boca, vale, su hermana ya tenía dieciséis años, pero de todas maneras le era vergonzoso que hablara con tal desparpajo y mucho más si aparentemente sabía más del asunto que ella.

—Ha-Hanabi-chan, empecemos ahora por la primera columna, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien. —La castaña bufó y tomó la primera revista "Kunoichi adolescente", acto seguido se echó de panza al suelo y Hinata se sentó frente a ella con las piernas cruzadas al centro.

—¿Y-y bien?

—Aquí hay un test para saber si alguien te gusta. —Hanabi arqueó una ceja—. Vamos a intentarlo con Naruto y Neji-niisan, ¿esta bien?

—De-de acuerdo.

—Primera pregunta, cuando estas cerca de él sientes la terrible sensación de desmayarte, mariposas en el estomago y te cuesta formar palabras coherentes, a) ¡si, sí, soy una kunoichi enamorada!, b) a veces, c) no, d) sólo cuando tengo diarrea… —Hanabi arqueó una ceja mientras murmuraba que clase de respuestas eran esas, Hinata se apresuró a anotar los resultados en una hoja de papel.

—Siguiente pregunta. —Hanabi continuó—. Cuando te habla no puedes pensar más que en el sonido de su voz y lo bien que se ven sus labios, a) ¡Sí, sus labios son tan sexys!, b) En realidad prefiero ver sus ojos, c) ¿por qué habría de pensar en otra cosa en lugar de concentrarme en lo que me esta diciendo?, d) la verdad es que usa frenos y me da un poco de asquillo.

—Hum… —Hinata contestó rápidamente.

—Siguiente, —Hanabi meneó sus pies en el aire entrecruzándolos por los tobillos—, cuando salen con amigos no puedes dejar de verlo de reojo, desearías estar a su lado para que su hombro roce con el tuyo, a) ¡Sí, sí!, intentó acercarme a él y no puedo dejar de verlo, b) Lo veo mientras puedo, porque si alguien se da cuenta me moriría de vergüenza, c) cuando uno sale con los amigos es para divertirse con ellos no para espiar gente, ¿no? d) La verdad es que me la paso tan bien con mi mejor amigo que me olvido de él.

—Esto… —Hinaata titubeó un poco y luego apuntó sus respuestas.

—Siguiente y última. —Hanabi tomó aire—. Mi mayor sueño para cuando sea mayor es casarme con él, tener una linda casa y vivir juntos para siempre, a) ¡Definitivamente!, mi sueño como kunoichi es seguir formando parte de los clanes que enorgullecen a la hoja, ¡con el amor de mi vida!, b) casarme con él no suena tan mal, siempre y cuando él lave los trastes, c) si hubiera querido ser una simple ama de casa no hubiera estudiado para kunoichi, por dios, d) ¿casarme?, ¿no podríamos mejor discutir otras alternativas?

—Esto…

—Préstame tus respuestas, —Hanabi le arrebató la hoja y luego comparó el resultado de Naruto con él que decía la revista—, bien, dice: "Tú no debes dudarlo mas, ¡amas a ese ninja!, te estremeces de pensar en él, sueñas con él, vives para él y serías la mujer más feliz del mundo si él se te declarara, no lo pienses más, con todo y a por él. —Un pesado silencio cayó entre las dos y acto seguido Hanabi carraspeó—. Bueno, vamos a ver como le fue a Nii-san.

—Bi-bien…

—Dice, —Hanabi aclaró su garganta—, ¿de verdad crees que te gusta?, ¿no te habrá dado un enemigo demasiado fuerte en la cabeza?, su relación es puro hielo, no tiene futuro, no piensas en él, te da igual si tiene o no novia, es más, ¿no será que tus padres arreglaron un matrimonio entre clanes?, corre ahora que puedes porque ese primo tuyo no te dejara nada bueno, si tienes una hermana menor que te comprenda convéncela de que te ayude a huir una noche de luna nueva y herédale el clan mientras buscas el verdadero amor en una aldea lejana.

—¿De verdad dice eso la revista? —Hinata abrió enormes sus ojos.

—No idiota, lo acabo de inventar. —Hanabi la miró de reojo, de verdad que había una gente que nacía con una ingenuidad… —Aunque lo del principio si es cierto.

—Lo sabía. —Hinata hundió la frente entre sus rodillas—. No tengo futuro.

—Bueno, lo de que no lo querías lo sabíamos desde el principio. —Hanabi pasó rápidamente las hojas—. Lo que necesitamos es un hechizo para que olvides a Naruto.

—¿Un hechizo? —Tímidamente Hinata levantó la cabeza.

—¡Aquí hay uno!, "mezcle los jugos corporales del susodicho con…"

—¡No quiero mezclar los jugos de Naruto con nada! —Hinata chilló escandalizada.

—Que mojigata. —Hanabi arqueó una ceja y siguió pasando los renglones con rapidez hasta que finalmente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. Aquí dice que el amor viene de la mano con un aspecto psicológico, que para deshacerse del sentimiento de amor es probable que se necesite también hacer algo representativo.

—¿A-a que se refiere? —Hinata se llevo una mano a la boca, como inconscientemente lo hacía cuando se encontraba muy nerviosa.

—Aquí dice que lo mejor sería que tomaras algo muy preciado que él te haya dado, camines hasta un lugar muy alto y lo avientes al vacío mientras gritas que te desprendes de él y de ese amor.

—So-sonaría bien si Naruto-kun me hubiera dado alguna vez algo.

—Bueno, —Hanabi cerró la revista—, un lugar alto podrían ser las caras de los Kages y en cuanto a que no te ha dado nada, pienso que si le quitamos algo que sea suyo…

—¡N-no le robaría nada a…!

—Algo representativo, —Hanabi la interrumpió meneando una mano al frente—, no sé, una playera, una agujeta de su tenis… ¡Ya sé!, un cabello.

—¿Un cabello? —Hinata parpadeó.

—¿No tenías por ahí uno de esos odiosos muñequitos vudu de Naruto?

—N-no era un muñequito vudu. —Hinata se sonrojó violentamente.

—Lo que sea, agarramos al mono ese, le atamos el cabello de Naruto y lo aventamos al vacío.

—Uh… —Hinata tragó fuerte, le había costado muchos esfuerzos hacer ese pequeño muñeco cuando tenía trece años y tirarlo así…

—¡Hinata-neesan!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo… —Con pesadez la joven se levantó y apretó su pecho con ambas manos forzándose a si misma para no quejarse.

—Te espero en la entrada en quince minutos, quítate ese kimono.

—Pareces mi jefe. —Hinata volteó a verla de reojo.

—Bueno nee-san, —Hanabi se encogió de hombros—, es que si no te casas con Nii-san seguro Ottou-san me obliga a mí.

—Oh. —Sus cejas se juntaron apenas en un mohín—. ¿Entonces es puro interés?

—Absolutamente. —Hinata hubiera querido ser la clase de chica divertida que le lanzaría una almohada a la cara a Hanabi, pero como definitivamente no lo era solo pudo ponerse colorada y salir de ahí presintiendo que del otro lado de la puerta su hermana menor estaría riéndose.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Naruto había sentido muchas veces a lo largo de su vida que alguien lo observaba desde las sombras, tenía varías teorías al respecto que había ido formulando en sus noches sin entretenimiento después de la academia, incluso las había escrito en una libreta, su letra un poco grande, bastante chueca y con las hojas manchadas de ramen.

1- Mis padres (quienquiera que sean) me están cuidando, ¡dattebayo!

2- Existe un fantasma al que le gusto y me acosa.

3- Existe un fantasma que quiere matarme y por eso me acosa

4- Hay un enemigo súper guay que quiere acabar conmigo pero como soy demasiado genial no se ha atrevido a enfrentarme ¡dattebayo!

5- Comer tanto ramen me hace ver cosas.

6- Alguno de los aldeanos que me odia me ataca con genjutsu

7- En realidad es Sasuke-teme que esta enamorado de mí y me acosa, ¡nunca me dejare besar por ése dattebayo!

8- Es Sakura-chan que en realidad me ama pero es muy tímida para decirlo y por eso me golpea tanto en clase.

9- Ya no voy a tomar leche pasada, además de diarrea da alucinaciones

10- Existe una chica misteriosa que esta enamorada de mí, pero como es tan tímida para declararse me observa desde las sombras dándome ánimos con la mente en espera de que mis poderes telequineticos (que hasta el momento no se han hecho evidentes) capte algún día sus pensamientos… nah, es la leche pasada.

Un Naruto de veinte años volvió a leer aquella infantil lista, una tenue sonrisa se coló por sus labios, pero luego sacudió la cabeza recordando porque había buscado la lista en realidad.

Alguien volvía a acosarlo.

El fantasma que últimamente había parado de seguirlo había vuelto a la carga y la sensación de que alguien seguía sus pasos día y noche no le dejaba paz (bueno, en realidad la presencia tras de él llevaba apenas media mañana siguiéndolo).

—¡Naruto! —Escuchó un grito en su puerta y abrió cauteloso encontrándose con una Sakura que se acomodaba un mechón de cabello rosa tras la oreja— ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —La joven golpeteó con su pie en el piso.

—Es que veras Sakura-chan… —El rubio estaba por intentar explicarle sus teorías acerca del ente peligroso que lo perseguía pero la de cabello rosa no le dio tiempo y tomándolo del brazo lo jalo tras ella.

—Hoy quedamos de reunirnos con Sai, ¿te acuerdas?

—Ah, sí, claro. —El rubio salió tras ella como un manso corderito y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos Hanabi se dejo caer del techo, a su lado una sonrojada y acelerada Hinata.

—Nunca pensé que quitarle un pelo fuera tan difícil.

—E-es Naruto-kun después de todo.

—Bueno, sigámoslo. —Hanabi volvió a correr tras él y Hinata tuvo que hacer lo propio, lo bueno de tener el Byakugan en momentos como ese era que podía ver a donde se dirigía sin necesidad de ir demasiado cerca.

—Esta entrando a Ichiraku. —Hanabi desactivo su Byakugan y giró hacía Hinata—. ¿Traes dinero?

—Más o menos.

—¿Alcanza para dos tazones?

—¿Del barato?

—Ya que. —Ambas hermanas entraron en el local, Naruto se había sentado en medio de Sai y Sakura en la barra, Hanabi bufó por la difícil posición en la que se había colocado.

—¡Hinata! —Sakura giró hacía la joven ondeando una mano en el aire en señal de saludo.

—Sakura-san. —La joven Hyuuga hizo una ligera reverencia.

—Las hermanas Hyuuga. —Sai giró hacía ellas pensando en el mejor apodo que podía usar para ellas, pero antes de que hiciera patentes sus pensamientos artísticos Hanabi se dirigió hacía ellos y abrió la boca como si estuviera asombrada.

—¡Que cabello tan dorado!

—¿Eh? —Naruto giró al instante, sus ojos azules bien abiertos—. ¿Te refieres al mío? —Ahí, con aquella bronceada piel, con aquel cabello dorado como el trigo y esos enormes ojos azules Hanabi fue muy consciente del porque del amor de su hermana, incluso ella que se jactaba de valiente sintió que se sonrojaba ante aquella mirada ingenua que no conocía su propio sex apple.

—Sí, es muy bonito. —La joven se armó de valor para continuar por donde iba, si tan solo alcanzara a acariciarlo como quien no quiere la cosa y arrancarle un cabello de paso…

—Bueno, —Naruto echó la cabeza hacía atrás apoyándose en la barra con ambos codos—, nunca antes me habían dicho que mi cabello era lindo, pensaba que les gustaba más color negro como el del Teme, ¡gracias miniatura de Hinata-chan! —Hanabi apretó los dientes, podía ser que fuera el mismo Adonis en persona, pero ¿cómo que miniatura? y además, ¿qué pensaba el idiota alejando de aquella manera su cabeza de ella?

—Mejor sentémonos. —Hinata tomó a Hanabi de la mano antes de que hiciera una barbaridad como saltarle encima a Naruto para conseguir su dorado premio.

—Dos platos de ramen. —Hanabi masculló con enfado, aquellas doradas hebras se movían lejos de sus dedos.

—Sencillos por favor. —Hinata susurró más despacio viendo a Naruto de reojo, su dorada cabeza meciéndose al compás de una risotada que al parecer Sai no lograba comprender.

—Yo creo que usa shampoo, "Sharingan, el hombre". —Hanabi murmuró con enfado tomando sus palillos—. Brilla demasiado para que sea natural.

—No creo que a Naruto-kun le interesen esas cosas. —Hinata titubeó observando al joven que se pasaba una mano por el alborotado cabello.

—Claro que sí. —Hanabi volvió a mascullar por lo bajo—. Da esa falsa imagen de desorden pero en realidad le da un aspecto rebelde, ¡seguro que él lo sabe y por eso se deja así el cabello y se lo revuelve él mismo cada rato!

—Hanabi. —Hinata saltó sobre ella callándola.

—¿Todo bien? —Sakura giró a verlas parpadeando.

—S-sí, no hay problema. —La mayor balbuceó y luego ambas chicas volvieron a lo suyo, Hanabi un tanto irritada y Hinata con aquel sonrojo tan propio de ella.

—Esas hermanas no se parecen demasiado. —Sai acotó despacio sorbiendo sus fideos.

—¿A que te refieres? —Naruto empezó a engullir su segundo plato.

—Además de que su físico difiere sus personalidades parecen ser opuestas.

—A mi me parece que se ven muy bien juntas. —Sakura murmuró encogiéndose de hombros y sorbiendo sus fideos sin darse cuenta de que a cierto rubio el ramen se le atoró en la garganta y tuvo que toser ruidosamente para echarlo fuera, Sai también parecía meditar sobre lo que había dicho.

—Ya veo, —murmuró de tal forma que solo Naruto pudo escucharlo—, esto es a lo que se deben referir con una relación lesbica incestuosa.

—¡Sai! —Naruto saltó escandalizado intentando a toda prisa que ciertas imágenes provocativas de las hermanas Hyuuga no inundaran su mente.

—¿Qué se traen ustedes dos? —Sakura giró a verlos con ojos de pistola y Naruto le tapó rápidamente la boca a su compañero antes de que pudiera compartir sus pensamientos con el resto del Ichiraku.

—Na-nada.

—Seguro. —Sakura siguió viéndolos recelosa mientras comía.

—Creo… voy a esperarlos afuera, me he llenado por hoy. —Naruto salió del local atropelladamente ante la cara de asombro de todos los presentes.

—¿Será que le ha dado diarrea de nuevo? —Sai expresó en voz alta para desencanto de Sakura que se sonrojó al tiempo que lo golpeaba.

—¡Nosotras también acabamos! —Hanabi sorbió de un tirón el resto de los fideos y Hinata apenas pudo decirle adiós a su dinero tirado cuando dejo la mitad de los fideos en el bol y corrió tras su hermana.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido? —Hanabi arrugó el ceño.

—Por allá. —Hinata señaló el lugar donde Naruto y Konohamaru se habían encontrado, ambos jóvenes parecían locos de emoción por enseñarse sus nuevos jutsus sexys, Hanabi observó con el ceño fruncido de rabia como Konohamaru se transformaba en una silueta medio desnuda de algo muy parecido a ella pero con ojos verdes.

—Uh. —Hinata se sonrojó de pena ajena cuando Naruto se transformó en una rubia estrambótica, pero luego estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando el rubio se transformó en alguien tan parecido a ella que sólo los ojos azules daban una idea diferente.

—Esos idiotas… —Hanabi crujió de mala manera su mano cuando los clones de ella y su hermana empezaron a toquetearse en plena calle, medio desnudas a no ser por aquel humo blanco que los envolvía.

—Na-Na-Na-Na, ¡Naruto-kun! —Y eso fue lo último que recordó haber dicho antes de caer desmayada para gran desencanto de su hermana.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cuando Hinata despertó había unos ojos plateados a pocos centímetros de los suyos, había un cabello castaño largo que le rozaba con la mejilla produciéndole cosquillas y una mano grande y tibia sujetándola por la espalda… un momento, la mano de Hanabi no era grande…

—¡Neji-niisan! —Chilló levantándose con tal fuerza que Neji tuvo que esquivarla antes de que la frente de su prima chocara con la propia y hubiera entonces dos Hyuuga desmayados en la calle.

—Hinata-sama. —El joven parpadeó—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—S-sí. —Ni siquiera valía la pena intentarlo, era incapaz de ver a su primo a los ojos.

—Iba pasando cuando Hanabi-sama gritó algo de romperle la cabeza a alguien y salió corriendo tras de Konohamaru.

—Uhm… —Hinata se levantó con cuidado, obviando la mano que su primo le ofrecía para ponerse de pie, aún no estaba lista para su contacto.

—Hinata-sama, ¿qué sucedió?

—Bueno… —Pasó saliva sabiendo que era pésima para mentir y que (de entre todas las personas) Neji sería el primero en darse cuenta si lo hacía—. Es que… —Sonrojada bajó el rostro—. Es que Ha-Hanabi-chan y yo estábamos… bueno, yo quería… quería un cabello de Naruto-kun.

—¿Un cabello? —Neji la observó perplejo, sabía que cuando las chicas estaban enamoradas tendían a coleccionar cosas raras pero tendría que agregar el nuevo objeto a su lista de extravagancias—. ¿Solo uno?, ¿qué no lo normal es guardar un mechón de cabello?

—Yo-yo no quiero guardarlo Neji-niisan… —Parecía más sonrojada aún al decir eso.

—¿Entonces? —Su curiosidad ya estaba picada para ese punto—, ¿qué planea hacer con él?

—Ti-tirarlo. —Bien, la cabeza de su prima estaba fallando, ¿sería por el golpe que le había puesto al soltarla cuando la llevaba de regreso de la fiesta?, ¿sería por la vez que había hecho que se desmayara en el despacho de su tío?

—Hinata-sama, —el muchacho se rascó la nuca—, no entiendo.

—E-es… —cerrando los ojos Hinata tomó aire y valor—. Sólo es algo que necesitó hacer.

—Uhm. —Y aunque le seguía pareciendo que no tenía sentido ni lógica se encogió de hombros—. Naruto esta justo ahora en el campo de entrenamiento de su antiguo equipo.

—Ah, —la joven se inclinó en una pequeña reverencia—, muchas gracias Neji-niisan. —Acto seguido dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, para su sorpresa Neji la emparejó y empezó a caminar a su lado—. ¿Nii-san?

—Es que en realidad Hinata-sama, —Neji se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de caminar—, por más que lo intento no la imagino arrancándole un cabello a Naruto.

—Oh, —se dio cuenta de que tenía razón y sonrió suavemente—, gracias. —Siguió avanzando con la cara sonrojada y Neji giró a verla de reojo, recordaba que aquel gesto siempre le había llamado la atención, incluso desde que habían sido niños, ¿cómo le hacía Hinata para que sus mejillas se encendieran de tal manera?, Neji nunca había visto semejante gesto en ninguna otra niña y menos aún en una mujer.

—¿Pasa algo Nii-san?

—Nada. —Volvió a dirigir su vista al frente preguntándose por qué Hinata querría un cabello del rubio, si fuera para atesorarlo, para hacer alguna de esas pócimas de amor o incluso un jutsu él lo entendería, pero, ¿para tirarlo?, siguieron caminando varios minutos más sin cruzar palabra.

—Llegamos… —Hinata anunció titubeante, Sakura, Sai y Naruto entrenaban a unos cuantos metros, el rubio sin poder usar una mano para estar en igualdad de condiciones con sus compañeros, había que recordar quien y que tan fuerte era Naruto Uzumaki.

—Hinata-sama, para que lo que sea que planea hacer funcione, ¿necesita arrancar el cabello personalmente?

—N-no. —La joven jugueteó con sus dedos.

—Entiendo. —Y entonces Neji avanzó a grandes trancos hacía Naruto, sin saber que hacer Hinata se quedo simplemente ahí, viendo, el joven Hyuuga interrumpió el entrenamiento con un saludo de mano general, al instante Sai y Sakura sonrieron en reconocimiento.

—¡Ey Neji! —Naruto se acercó corriendo, su cabello húmedo de sudor pegado a su frente—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Tú. —Como siempre Neji fue directo al grano.

—¿Eh? —Naruto se echó hacía atrás sin entender.

—Necesito que me des algo, —el castaño se acercó al rubio—, algo tuyo.

—¿Qué? —Inconscientemente Naruto dio otro paso atrás pegándose a un árbol ante la mirada incrédula de sus otros dos compañeros de equipo y la imaginación intrépida de Sakura que empezaba a crear toda una novela yaoi de aquel momento.

—Creo que será un momento muy corto y no creo que te duela mucho.

—¿Qué me duela? —Era el momento en que Naruto hiperventilaba—. Ne-Neji, la verdad es que yo… ya hay una persona que…

—Quédate quieto. —Avanzó más hacía él, Naruto cerró los ojos, Sakura soltó un chillido extasiado, Sai empezó a dibujar la escena y Neji… Neji sujetó entre sus dedos un húmedo cabello dorado y lo arrancó sin el mayor preámbulo—. Gracias Naruto.

—¿Qué? —Naruto y Sakura preguntaron al tiempo, el primero sin saber que había pasado y la segunda quejándose, sin darse cuenta de lo que sus actos habían provocado el joven volvió donde su prima y le entregó el húmedo cabello.

—Aquí tiene Hinata-sama.

—Gra-gracias. —La joven lo recibió entre sus manos, por un instante admiró aquella dorada hebra brillando en su palma, pero ya lo había decidido, un amor que por tanto tiempo hacía sido unilateral…

—¿Ahora que va a hacer? —Neji la observó con sus limpios ojos plateados y ella retrocedió apenas.

—Uh… bueno…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hacía mucho tiempo que Neji no subía a los rostros de los Kages, siempre había una misión que hacer o era momento de entrenar, así que le parecía francamente extraño estar ahí al lado de su prima, eso sin contar con que Hinata tenía una replica de Naruto en la mano y un cabello dorado bien atado a la pequeña figura que dentro de poco caería por los riscos, si ese era el amor que le tenía a Naruto esperaba que Hinata-sama nunca lo amara a él.

—Bi-bien… —Su prima balbuceó con dificultad, apretaba de tal manera al pequeño ser contra su pecho que su nudillo se había puesto blanco.

—Pareciera que no quiere hacer esto Hinata-sama. —Recalcó lo obvio porque él era así y no porque quisiera amedrentarla.

—N-no quiero hacerlo Nii-san. —Sin embargo ella le contestó con sinceridad provocando que él la viera más atentamente—. Si-sin embargo debo hacerlo.

—He aprendido que el destino puede doblarse según nuestros propios propósitos Hinata-sama.

—E-este es el destino que estoy eligiendo… por mi propia cuenta… —Unas furtivas lágrimas se atoraron en la comisura de sus ojos y el fingió tos para girarse y romper el contacto visual con ella.

—Entiendo.

—Bu-bueno… —La joven avanzó lentamente hasta quedar en el filo de la roca, Neji tamborileó en el suelo, nervioso de que estuviera tan cerca del vacío—. Yo, Hinata Hyuuga… —¿Qué era lo que se suponía debía hacer?, ya lo había olvidado—. Quiero este día y en este instante desprenderme de mi amor por Naruto-kun. —Ya que, improvisaría sobre la marcha—. Po-por el nuevo amor por el que debo pelear. —No se le ocurrió nada más que decir y de cualquier manera sentía que las lágrimas no le dejarían en paz si alargaba aquello—. A-adiós Naruto-kun yo nunca…

—¡Hinata-sama! —Repentinamente la mano de Neji la sujetó por la cintura y la jaló hacía atrás pegándola a su propio cuerpo—. Por dios, solo apúrese a tirar ese muñeco y aléjese de la orilla. —Clásico de Neji interrumpir sus momentos profundos por sus propias preocupaciones, lo mismo había pasado cuando de niños Hinata había querido despedir como dios manda a Cucu-chan, el pequeño pajarillo, estaba cavando muy concentrada la pequeña tumba cuando empezó a llover, al instante Neji salió de dios sabe donde "Hinata-sama que se va a enfermar" y tiró de ella hacía la casa mientras los gatos destrozaban el cadáver de Cucu-chan, esa vez había llorado dos semanas seguidas.

—Uh. —Pero como siempre enojarse con Neji (o de hecho, casi con cualquiera) estaba bastante lejano de sus capacidades así que sin ser del todo consciente de cómo había ocurrido sintió los dedos de Neji que se entrelazaban con los suyos para quitarle el muñeco y lanzarlo al vacío, al final su primo había tenido la decencia de no arrojarlo él solo y había permitido que sus blancos dedos lo acompañaran en el instante en el que pequeño peluche salía despedido en los aires.

—Ya, adiós Naruto. — Neji exclamó con fuerza y luego guardó silencio, se quedaron ahí, con las manos entrelazadas al frente, el otro brazo de Neji rodeando la cintura de Hinata, sus cuerpos encorvados hacía delante mirando como el muñequito bajaba entre rebotes por las rocas, ¡outch!, eso debía haber dolido, ¡anda! que se había desgarrado un brazo, oh… ¿acaso se había quedado sin cabeza?, con horror Hinata se dijo que seguramente aquella experiencia aterradora no era lo que planeaba aquella revista.

—Mmm, —Neji que seguramente pensaba lo mismo se permitió carraspear—, esto, Hinata-sama, ¿quién es el nuevo amor que pretende ganar?

—Uhm. —Y ahí, con el cuerpo de Neji inclinado sobre él de ella, sus manos entrelazadas y el cuerpecito de Naruto deshaciéndose entre las rocas Hinata se dijo que decirle que en realidad ese nuevo amor era él sería de lo más cómico, tan cómico que su Ottou-san la desheredaría en el momento en que se enterase la manera babosa en que había fallado la misión—. A-aún no sé… —Decidió que aquella era la mejor respuesta para una situación tan apretada, Neji que seguía viendo como aquel juguetillo iba quedando en su bajada sin piernas (es que eso de tener Byakugan) arqueó una ceja con dolor por aquella copia en miniatura de Naruto.

—Pues le deseo Hinata-sama que tenga mucha suerte. —Ella suspiró, no sabía si él era exactamente el indicado para decirle aquello en semejantes circunstancias, definitivamente que Neji Hyuuga no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Escribir este fic es ridículamente divertido, espero que se diviertan igual al leerlo.

Agradezco a:

**Hatoko Nara**

**Hopesol**

**Vampirville**

**AJGDJAMDA GT**

**Bell**

**Hinamel**

**Eradril**

**Beaty Dark**

**Dark-KannaI**

**Valentia-Crzn**

**Ridesh**

**Diana carolina**

**Mina**

**Flordezereso**

**Shizuru-Hime**

**Zeldi-chan de Hyuuga**

**Kaoru-sakura**

**MusaCaliope**

**I can hear the screems tonight**

**Umeki-Nara**

Agradezco de todo corazón sus amables comentarios y ¿por que no?, la risa que compartieron conmigo, de verdad me han halagado, en cuanto a si habrá Shika-Tema ciertamente no estaba en mis planes, si hay sería muy poco, pero a ver si se puede hacer algo con eso, aunque no prometo mucho.

También agradezco a quienes se han pasado por mi fic "Imágenes" y el nuevo que he escrito de Harry Potter, no esperaba que también fueran fans de esos magníficos libros, gracias a todos.

Me despido con un beso Ciao

_2 de agosto del 2011 Martes _


	3. Amistad es

**SEDUCIENDO A NEJI-NIISAN**

**Capitulo 3: Amistad es…**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Hinata despertó y miró largamente el techo y no era solo que el día anterior había decidido olvidar al amor de toda su vida, tampoco por el hecho de que había encontrado a Konohamaru medio muerto balbuceando algo acerca de que Hanabi era una bestia, tampoco había sido el hecho de que su padre le hubiera mandado miradas en la cena (con movimiento de cejas incluido), era simplemente que llegado al punto donde Naruto había pasado a disolverse en el aire no tenía ni idea de que hacer a continuación.

Por supuesto siempre podía confiar en correr donde Hanabi, pero el caso era que su padre la había castigado por la paliza que le había puesto al nieto del tercero así que por desgracia no podía confiar en ella.

—¿Qué hare? —Gimió cerrando los ojos con fuerza, intentar seducir a Neji ella sola era para morirse de risa, no podía confiar en sus habilidades—. ¿Y si…? —Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ante su nueva idea, bueno, después de todo, ¿qué mejor que preguntarle a un chico sobre lo que les gustaba a los chicos, verdad?

—¡Kiba! —Se levantó de golpe y se calzó a todo correr sus zapatos echándose la pesada chaqueta encima, apenas abrió la puerta y sus planes se vieron frustrados.

—¡Outch! —Y al suelo, nunca había sido muy buena en mantener el equilibrio en situaciones que lo ameritaban.

—¿Hinata-sama? —Neji la observó desde su imponente altura.

—Neji-niisan… —Desde el suelo ella se frotó la adolorida nariz intentando que no se le colaran algunas lágrimas.

—¿Es Kiba, su compañero de equipo, el nuevo amor por el que desea pelear?

—N-no, no en realidad. —Se levantó sujetándose de la pared, se le ocurrieron un par de cosas que decir, por ejemplo, "la verdad es que eres tú Nii-san, pero como sé que no te gusto ni un pelo iré a preguntarle a Kiba a ver si puede ayudarme, aunque sé de antemano que es caso perdido", pero sabía que no era lo suficientemente valiente para decirlo y de todas maneras, aunque pudiera decirlo entre tartamudeos, seguramente Neji diría que todo se trataba de una inexplicable fiebre de las trincheras o cosa parecida.

—Oh. —Neji la observó fijamente, Hinata se dijo mentalmente que su "Oh" en realidad carecía de toda entonación de sorpresa, pero así era su primo después de todo.

—Es que necesito ir con Kiba-kun porque… bueno yo…

—Entiendo. —Neji inclinó un poco la cabeza, la verdad es que no entendía nada, pero siempre que quería escaquearse de algo decía eso y la gente creía que era demasiado educado para seguir preguntando.

—¡Ah, gracias Neji-niisan! —Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron cuando continuó su carrera dejándolo ahí en el pasillo, por un momento el joven tuvo la vaga impresión de que huía de él, pero, ¿por qué habría de huir de su guardián Hinata?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kiba despertó ese día gracias a un húmedo lengüetazo que Akamaru le ofreció en la mejilla.

—Amigo, basta… —Medio gruñó tratando de alejar a la bola de pelos de encima de él, pero lo cierto era que estaba demasiado grande para soñar apartarlo con una sola mano.

—¡Wof!

—Aparta Akamaru… —gruñó de mala gana cuando el peludo se trepó de un salto a su cama—. Ya te he dicho que no te subas con las patas sucias, —acabó de despertar del todo arrojando a su perro al suelo, fue en vano, Akamaru volvió a trepar, las patas llenas de lodo, tendría que lavar la colcha—, ¡bueno ya! —Arrojó de mala manera a Akamaru al suelo y se puso de pie señalándolo con el dedo—. ¡¿No te he dicho que no hagas eso?, ¡¿Acaso no entiendes?

—Y aquí tenemos al macho alfa. —Su hermana se asomó por el quicio de la puerta, lucía bastante entretenida.

—Cállate Hana. —Kiba gruñó por lo bajo, su hermana soltó una risotada y se perdió por el pasillo.

—Wof. —Akamaru volvió a ladrar sacando la lengua y meneando la cola, a veces Kiba no podía creer que ya fuera un perro adulto, seguía portándose como un cachorro juguetón.

—Escucha Akamaru. —Lo sujetó de las orejas y las movió hacía arriba para que su voz entrara bien hondo en aquella mente canina—. Soy tu dueño y cuando te digo que…

—¡Kiba-kun!

—¿Ah? —El joven giró la mirada a la ventana, Hinata estaba ahí, las mejillas muy rojas, su pecho subiendo y bajando a gran velocidad, seguramente por la carrera que se había echado.

—¡Ki-Kiba-kun necesito tu ayuda! —La jovencita gritó y Kiba sacudió la cabeza.

—Arr, si claro, —medio cohibido cerró la puerta de su habitación para que nadie fuera a echar un ojo ahí dentro y se rascó el corto cabello de la nuca—. Ah, pasa…

—¡Gracias Kiba-kun! —La joven entró por la ventana y sin invitación previa se sentó en la cama sujetando una de las almohadas con fuerza contra su pecho, Kiba siguió parado frente a ella sin saber muy bien que hacer, solo llevaba puesto el pantalón de su piyama y se le hacía muy raro que su compañera de equipo no hubiera tartamudeado algo acerca de que se pusiera una playera aún.

—Entonces, —el muchacho carraspeó— ¿qué pasa?

—E-es… —Las mejillas de la joven enrojecieron más aún y él parpadeó intrigado para después pasar a sentarse en la cama frente a ella, al instante Akamaru trepó también haciéndose un rollo a sus pies (que había cruzado a modo árabe).

—¿Algo de tu clan?

—S-si.

—¿De nuevo tu padre?

—S-sí. —Kiba suspiró, la problemática no era nueva, aún recordaba la primera vez que Hinata había llegado corriendo hasta esa ventana suplicándole que la dejara entrar, al parecer entrar por la puerta principal en un clan tan alocado como lo era el Inuzuka no acababa de convencerla.

—Déjame adivinar, —el muchacho rodó los ojos—, su nueva idea es que te cases con alguien, de preferencia alguien con el que no tienes mucho contacto y le des al clan un heredero lo más rápido posible.

—¡¿Cómo lo sabes? —Hinata abrió grandes los ojos.

—¡Estaba inventando! —El muchacho soltó un manotazo sorprendido que provoco que Akamaru soltara un chillido—. Oh, lo siento mucho amigo, —pero Akamaru dudó mucho de sus disculpas porque enseguida el joven volvió a la carga—. ¿Con quien te casas?

—C-con… es con Neji-niisan. —La voz le salió en un hilo.

—¿Neji? —Kiba echó el rostro hacía atrás desanimado—. ¿Por qué con él?

—P-por muchas cosas, —Hinata tomó aire y fuerza, no era el momento de lamentarse de su suerte con su mejor amigo—, Kiba-kun, vine porque quiero pedirte un favor.

—Claro, puedo ayudarte a escapar, ¿la aldea de las kunoichis amazonas o con la kunoichi de las nieves, tu decides?

—N-no voy a escapar Kiba-kun. —La joven se cruzó de brazos.

—Jo, pues que valiente. —Kiba palmeó a Akamaru como si fuera a ella a quien animaba.

—E-en realidad es porque… bueno, las otras opciones son…

—Ya caigo. —Kiba se encogió de hombros—. ¿Entonces para que me necesitas?, ¿quieres que haga de padrino o algo así?

—¡Necesito que me ayudes a seducir a Neji-niisan!

—Porque también puedo ser el padrino de vino, siempre he querido hacerlo.

—¡Necesito tu ayuda para enamorar a Neji-niisan!

—Aunque si me pides que te de los anillos, creo que unos con perritos engarzados me quedarían bien.

—¡Necesito que me digas cómo hacer para que Neji-niisan se fije en mí!

—¡Ay por dios Hinata! —Kiba se abrazó a Akamaru quien jadeó por la falta de oxigeno.

—¡Kiba-kun!

—¿Me viste cara de consejero matrimonial?

—E-eres un hombre.

—Y tu una mujer, ¿cuál es el punto?

—Yo… tu sabes que yo… —Hinata se llevó ambas manos al pecho soltando la almohada, su cara completamente roja—. Yo casi no sé nada de hombres y-y, el clan decidió que yo debía… ¡Debo seducir a Neji-niisan!

—¿Tu? —Kiba se escondió discretamente tras de Akamaru por si se le salía una risita sofocada.

—Ya-ya sé que no parece muy posible. —Se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada.

—Bueno, bueno, —Kiba carraspeó para ahogar la risa en algún lugar de su garganta—, no lo decía porque fueras fea o algo así, es que bueno, tu sabes, eres tú.

—Ne-necesito que me ayudes.

—Servicios Kiba-ligue-garantizado a sus órdenes. —El joven levantó sugestivamente ambas cejas, Hinata se hubiera reído de no estar tan tensa.

—Hum y… ¿entonces?

—Primero quiero que quede en claro una cosa, —el muchacho se rascó al descuido una oreja—, ¿lo que quieres es seducirlo o enamorarlo?

—¿E-es diferente?

—Por supuesto. —Kiba le lanzó una mirada oblicua—. Completamente diferente.

—¿Co-cómo?

—Escucha, si quieres seducirlo será más fácil y rápido, para enamorarlo te tardaras bastante más y los métodos son completamente opuestos.

—¿En serio? —La curiosidad le provocó soltar la almohada e inclinarse ligeramente para adelante.

—Escucha, para seducirlo… —Kiba bajó un poco los ojos, la voz se le volvió gruesa y sugerente—. Hay que tocarlo. —Pasó una mano sensual por el pelaje de Akamaru y al instante el perro soltó un alarido y salió como tromba por la ventana—. Perro idiota. —Kiba entrecerró los ojos, había huido su modelo experimental.

—¿To-tocarlo? —Hinata olvidó a Akamaru y volvió nuevamente su atención hacía Kiba.

—Se empieza con roces, así como accidentes.

—¿Accidentes?

—Por ejemplo que te resbalas y le tocas la pierna, a los hombres nos pone calientes que nos toquen por allá por error después de una plática sugerente.

—Pe-pero… —Hinata pasó saliva ostentosamente—. N-no creo que pueda llegar de buenas a primeras a hablar con Neji-niisan de esos temas.

—Bueno, vamos por pasos. —Kiba saltó de la cama bastante motivado y arrastró por su cuarto un pizarrón de pequeño tamaño hasta estar frente a Hinata, casi como un maestro con su alumna, solo que por lo general los maestros no daban sus clases sin camisa, descalzos y con el cabello medio revuelto por acabarse de despertar.

—Hum Kiba-kun, ¿por qué tienes un pizarrón en tu cuarto?

—Lección 12 "porque no debes trepar a la cama con las patas llenas de lodo", pero Akamaru aún no se la graba.

—Oh.

—Bien, como te decía. —El muchacho borró el dibujo de una cama y de un perro ardiendo en el fuego, Hinata no se quiso imaginar como amenazaba su amigo a su compañero peludo—. Para empezar a seducir a Neji tienes que cambiar un poco.

—¿En que sentido? —La joven encogió al instante los pies.

—Podríamos empezar con la ropa. —Kiba empezó a dibujar rápidamente—. Debes enseñar más carne Hinata.

—¿Carne? —Enrojeció de golpe, sentía como si la estuviera vendiendo en el mercado.

—Tienes una buena delantera y un buen trasero, podríamos hacer que eso se notara más y… —El joven empezó a hacer bocetos a toda prisa y Hinata soltó un quebrado quejido, parecía como si Kiba ya hubiera pensado seriamente en todo aquello y solo esperara el momento para poder decirlo sin tapujos.

—Pero Kiba-kun, —Hinata apretó débilmente los puños—, no-no creo que sea capaz de usar una mini falda y-y un top, de verdad que…

—Lo sé, lo sé, —el joven borró el ultimo modelo con un suspiro—, no proyectare mis pervertidos deseos aquí.

—¡Kiba-kun!

—Broma, broma. —El muchacho soltó una risa contagiosa que provocó que Hinata riera suavecito con él, lo maravilloso de Kiba era que podía hacer de cualquier momento una buena experiencia cuando reía.

—¿Entonces?

—Empecemos con quitarte la chaqueta, ¿de acuerdo?, ya después vamos avanzando, creo que antes de pasar a la práctica deberás entrar en el oscuro mundo varonil.

—Humm, bien. —Aunque no estaba muy segura de si quería hacerlo.

—Escucha, —Kiba tomó aire y hasta ese momento Hinata fue consciente de lo bien que se notaban los músculos de su abdomen—, los hombres somos unos animales en busca de sexo duro y rudo, no hay más espacio en nuestras mentes, quizás un 5% sea entrenar para hacernos más fuertes y otro 5% sensaciones varias pero nada más.

—Ah. —En ese momento Hinata no quiso pensar en sexo duro y rudo, sobre todo porque estaba encerrada en una habitación con un chico.

—Escucha Hinata, los hombres somos bastante belicosos, cuando algo nos gusta nos vamos por eso y cuando nos deja de gustar lo tiramos, cuando alguien se mete con lo que nos gusta le gruñimos y si no nos hace caso lo golpeamos, ¿vas captando?

—S-sí.

—Ahora, si una chica nos gusta hay de dos sopas, una es que nos guste bien y otra que nos guste para pasar el rato.

—¿Pasar el rato?

—Para llevárnosla a la cama. —El joven se cruzó de brazos y asintió solemnemente con la cabeza.

—Oh. —Un terror visceral se formó en su estomago, ¿sería que Neji pudiera quererla para pasar el rato?

—Si nos gusta bien le pediremos que sea nuestra novia, insistiremos con chocolates, flores, peluches o cosas ridículas de esas, si la queremos para el rato seremos calientes, obsesivos y la seguiremos como perros.

—Ya-ya entiendo. —Por alguna razón se imaginaba más a Neji en la segunda opción que en la primera y aquello le causo escalofríos.

—Si nos gusta bien es probable que no descansemos hasta que sea nuestra novia, después de eso viene la etapa de enamoramiento y todo eso que dura demasiado tiempo y que creo no es lo que buscamos.

—¿Ah no? —Hinata abrió grandes los ojos.

—No, la segunda opción parece más optima para nuestras metas, si conseguimos que Neji te desee no descansara hasta querer llevarte a la cama y entonces cuando parezca que vas a ceder le dices que no, se enojara pero luego se casara solo para poder cumplir con su obsesión.

—¿Se casara sólo por eso? —Hinata abrió la boca sorprendida, no podía creer que los hombres fueran tan simples como eso.

—Si su obsesión esta en un punto alto sí.

—Pe-pero…

—Terminara queriéndote no te preocupes. —Como si fuera una niña pequeña que necesitara ser consolada Kiba le frotó suavemente los cabellos—. Ahora, si no me equivoco Neji debe ser un hombre pasional.

—¿Po-por que dices eso? —Hinata enrojeció de golpe.

—Los serios son los peores. —Kiba afirmó categóricamente.

—¿De-de verdad? —Le causaba vértigo pensar que Neji pudiera desearla, era algo que sobrepasaba sus fuerzas.

—Necesitamos por supuesto saber que es lo que le gusta, ¿cómo han sido sus novias anteriores?

—No le he conocido ninguna. —Hinata volvió a enrojecer.

—Mejor para nosotros, —Kiba se sobó la barbilla—, el primer amor hace estragos… no será gay, ¿verdad?

—¡Kiba-kun!

—Digo, si no tendríamos que trabajar el doble.

—Ne-Neji-niisan no es así.

—Bueno, como al parecer aún no sabemos demasiado de Neji abarcaremos temas generales, lo primero quedamos que sería la ropa, algo más ligero le caería bien a Neji.

—¿A Neji? —¿Qué no la que se iba a poner la ropa era ella?

—Si quieres seducir a un hombre debes saber que el calor nos entra a nosotros por los ojos.

—Oh… —Y aquella conversación iba tomando tintes extraños.

—Después de que estés un poco más cómoda con la ropa debes saber que la necesidad es la madre de todas las inventivas.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando un hombre esta solo se conformara con lo que tenga más a la mano.

—Hum. —Ahora que lo pensaba parecía que los hombres eran bastante simples.

—Si logramos que la compañía femenina de Neji gire en torno a ti tendremos gran parte de la batalla ganada, ahora, necesitamos un poco de frases sugerentes.

—N-no creo que…

—Es muy sencillo, espera. —Kiba empezó a escribir a toda prisa en el pizarrón, Hinata siguió sentada en la cama, medio hundida bajo la enorme almohada que abrazaba, ahora que caía aquello olía a perro—. ¡Listo!

"_Frases infalibles para calentar a un hombre"_

_Si su hombre no se calienta es gay_

_O es Sasuke —en cuyo caso plantéese el primer punto._

_O es Naruto —es idiota._

Que calor hace aquí en Suna, ¿verdad?, como para quitarse toda la ropa.

Tuve un sueño… extraño… bueno, era un poco subidito de tono, ¿quieres oírlo?

Nunca me había fijado en tus labios, son gruesos y se ven tan suaves…

Un enemigo me hirió en la pierna, si mira, justo aquí (se puede cambiar el lugar donde lastimó el afortunado enemigo)

¿Por qué tu zapato esta tan grande?

¡Oh!, se me ha zafado el brassier, ¿puedes cerrarlo?

Caí en un genjutsu que extrañamente resultó placentero… vi como me enterrabas esa gran espada que tienes una y otra vez.

Estaba leyendo Icha-Icha Paradise el otro día y me acorde de ti.

Te imaginas que divertido sería si la Hokage nos mandara en una misión a los dos solos.

Si quieres podemos entrenar esta noche, pero te advierto que lo hago sobre el agua sin ropa.

—¡Ki-Kiba-kun! —Hinata chilló lanzándole a su compañero la almohada al leer la décima frase.

—¿Qué? —Kiba bloqueó el ataque a traición con una mano—. Si es cierto.

—¡E-es porque aún no puedo controlar el agua con algo interponiéndose!

—Si lo que digas.

—¡Kiba-kun!

—Shino aún tiene sueños húmedos de la última vez que te vimos.

—¡Me-mentiroso! —Estaba a punto de llorar de vergüenza y él parecía de lo más entretenido sorteando sus misiles en forma de almohadas.

—Tu tuviste la culpa, si nos hubieras dicho lo que ibas a hacer no te hubiéramos seguido pensando que estabas en problemas, ¡eres la única culpable de que Shino se desmayara y casi se desangrara por la nariz!

—¡É-él no sangró por la nariz!

—Pero desde entonces no puede mencionar la palabra "lago" sin hundirse por completo bajo la capucha, ¡le has causado un daño mental!

—¡N-no es cierto!

—Y yo, —Kiba colocó una mano sobre su pecho—, nunca más volveré a ser el mismo.

—¡Dijiste que lo olvidarías!

—Mentí.

—¡Kiba-kun!

—Esas son las clases de cosas que dejan marcado a un pobre muchacho de por vida. —Kiba se cruzó de brazos asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza—. De hecho pienso que si hacemos pasar a Neji por esa experiencia traumática...

—¡N-no parece que haya sido muy traumática para ti! —Sentía que cada vez le llegaba menos oxigeno al cerebro, dentro de poco se desmayaría de puro pudor.

—La verdad eres la musa de mis sueños húmedos.

—¡Ca-cállate! —A esas alturas estaba echando humo por las orejas y Kiba sabía que solo era cuestión de apretar un poco más las tuercas para lograr quebrarla.

—En la noche gimo "Hinata, Hinata oh Hinata".

—¡N-no es cierto!

—Porque los hombres somos unos animales que solo pensamos en sexo puro y rudo. —De un solo tranco llegó al lado de ella, pegando su varonil pecho a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

—Ya-ya déjalo Kiba-kun.

—Y nos gusta pensar que tenemos el control.

—Ki-kiba-kun.

—A Neji seguro que también le agrada pensar eso.

—Ki-Kiba-kun estas muy cerca…

—Así que cuando Neji éste así de cerca, cuando se muera por tocarte, cuando te tome de la nuca y… —Pero apenas había rozado con sus dedos los cabellos de la muchacha cuando silenciosamente Hinata cayó sobre él—. Entonces te desmayas como solo tú sabes hacerlo. —Aguantó una carcajada sabiendo de antemano que su madre se dirigía a su habitación al notar tanto jaleo—. ¡Akamaru muchacho! —Tomó a Hinata de cualquier manera entre los brazos y saltó por la ventana, su amigo lo veía receloso—. Vamos Akamaru no es el momento, llevemos a Hinata a su casa antes de que mamá descubra que la tengo desmayada en mi habitación.

—¡Wof, wof!

—Ja, —Kiba arrugo el ceño—. Nunca antes te habías quejado porque saliera en piyama.

—¡Worf!

—¿Y que si los aldeanos piensan cosas raras acerca de nosotros?, nada supera a la vez que arrastramos a Shino medio desnudo por la aldea cuando teníamos diez años, nunca más volvió a salir sin kilos de ropa encima.

—¡Wof, wof!

—Vaaalee, pero se supone que queremos hacer reaccionar a Neji.

—¡Worf, worf!

—Nadie va a pensar mal de Hinata, ¿estas loco?, es una buena chica.

—Wof… wof…

—¡¿Cómo que yo soy el mal chico?, ¡era broma, yo jamás pensaría así de Hinata!

—Wof…

—¡Es como mi hermana!, ¡Ahora ven acá perro idiota!

—¡Worf, worf!

—Si sí, ya sé que lo haces por ella y no por mí, ¿hasta cuando vas a estar enojado por lo de las croquetas?

—Grrroarr…

—Lo que sea. —Kiba trepó sobre su perro que se había vuelto un ejemplar de lo más grande, Hinata echa apenas un puñito entre sus brazos—. ¡Hacía la mansión Hyuuga compañero! —Akamaru no se hizo del rogar, pasaron como una estela hasta los terrenos de los Hyuuga, al llegar a los jardines Kiba bajó de su perro y sujetó a Hinata en brazos buscando a su objetivo, ojala y Neji no hubiera salido a una misión o alguna cosa por el estilo.

—Kiba. —¡Eureka, el hombre que buscaba!

—Neji. —Giró en redondo, Neji estaba ahí, parado con los brazos a los costados con su usual vestimenta, aquella especie de trapo blanco que lo cubría por entero, él en cambio con apenas unos pantalones de franela cayéndole perezosos por las caderas y su prima en brazos, ¿no era una escena linda de contemplar, cierto?

—¿Qué le sucedió a Hinata-sama? —Neji se acercó lentamente, con su calma habitual, sin ningún matiz especial en su voz.

—Se desmayó.

—Oh. —En realidad se esperaba esa contestación así que no pregunto nada más cuando Kiba extendió los brazos ofreciéndole su carga que él tomó automáticamente.

—Se desmayó en mi casa, —Kiba retrocedió un paso, no era miedo era precaución—, cuando intente seducirla.

—¿Qué? —Neji levantó automáticamente los ojos hacía él, al parecer le estaba fallando un poco el oído.

—Bueno, la verdad es que le dije que tenía sueños húmedos con ella, —retrocedió otro paso y otro más, aunque por el momento parecía como si Neji hubiese caído en un punto sin retorno de complejidad mental—, no, el de los sueños húmedos era Shino, yo le dije que ella era mi musa erótica o algo así.

—¿Qué? —Al parecer la inocencia no era una cualidad única de Hinata, Neji tampoco parecía muy ducho en el tema.

—Le dije que la invitaba a una sesión de sexo duro y rudo, pero parece que fue demasiado para ella y se desmayo, ¡me voy! —Y al instante emprendió la graciosa huida montando en Akamaru, que Neji fuera correcto, puro y noble no lo hacía estupido y creía firmemente que la expresión "sexo duro y rudo" había quedado más que clara.

Neji por su parte se quedo de piedra, una muchacha desmayada en sus brazos y una bola de pelos castaños que huía a todo correr en una bola de pelos blanca.

—Será idiota. —Gruñó por lo bajo y dio media vuelta, últimamente le había tocado cargar a Hinata dormida muchas veces, pensó en llevarla con Hanabi como lo había estado haciendo, pero luego recordó que la más joven estaba castigada por atentar contra la vida de Konohamaru.

—Sexo duro y rudo… —murmuró lentamente y luego negó con la cabeza, una tenue sonrisa apenas formándose en sus labios, nunca antes había escuchado esa expresión y ciertamente le había causado gracia, ¿a que estaría jugando Kiba?, a lo mejor quería que lo persiguiera o algo por el estilo, seguramente alguna apuesta que había hecho con alguien.

Siguió caminando por los desolados pasillos de la mansión principal, Hinata pesaba muy poco contrario a lo que cabria esperarse, pero bueno, siempre le había parecido que su prima en realidad era más delgada de lo que aparentaba, pero siempre se echaba tanta ropa encima, sinceramente no entendía como soportaba el verano, una vez todos habían ido a nadar al río y ella simplemente se había sentado con Shino a mojarse los pies en la orilla, ¿sería que tan mal cuerpo tenía?, no creía que fuera eso, Hinata entrenaba mucho y no comía más que lo normal, a veces incluso un poco menos.

Recordaba esa ocasión, una de las pocas veces en las que había pensado que definitivamente su prima era mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

—Hinata-sama, ¿no va a entrar a nadar?

—¿No vas a entrar tú Neji-niisan?

—Un poco más tarde, el sol esta muy fuerte.

—El verano en Konoha suele ser muy calido, aunque supongo que no es nada comparado con Suna.

—Es cierto, el otro día escuche al Kasekage decir que tenía problemas con la ola de calor.

—Escuche que algunos ninja se desmayaron.

—Sí, debe ser difícil.

—Es el desierto después de todo, Neji-niisan creo que te habla Lee-kun.

—Es cierto.

—Nos vemos Neji-niisan.

—Hasta luego Hinata-sama. —Ya estaba dando media vuelta cuando recordó por qué había ido hasta ese lugar explícitamente—. Hinata-sama, ¿entonces no va a entrar a nadar?

—¿No vas a entrar tú Neji-niisan? —Sí, decían que el destino daba vueltas en redondo…

Sacudiendo la cabeza Neji volvió al momento presente, donde Hinata lucía acalorada y un poco más mal que cuando Kiba se la había entregado en el patio, ¿sería que tenía calor?, encogiéndose de hombros el joven siguió caminando con dirección al cuarto de su prima, en su camino se encontró con Hiashi, intentó explicarle la situación pero el patriarca solo susurró algo acerca de la inteligencia de su hija y se perdió en un pasillo lateral, sin entender muy bien que había pasado Neji llegó hasta la puerta indicada, intentó girar la perilla pero vio bien pronto que le era imposible con su prima en brazos, haciendo malabares se la echó sobre un hombro, al instante el largo cabello de su prima le hizo cosquillas en la coyuntura de la rodilla, apretó los dientes porque por un estupido segundo había tenido el impulso de reírse, ya con un brazo libre giró la perilla.

—Clac, clac. —Otra vez—. Clac, clac. —Definitivo, estaba cerrado, soltó un suspiro pegando la frente a la puerta, por lo general sus primas no echaban llave a sus cuartos cuando salían, después de todo por ahí podían entrar muy pocas personas.

—¿Qué hago? —Giró en redondo sujetando con fuerza las piernas de Hinata, no quería que se le cayera como la vez de la fiesta, intentó dejarla en el cuarto de Hanabi pero también estaba cerrado, trató de dejarla en el cuarto de huéspedes pero también le habían pasado llave, empezó a desesperarse cuando se le ocurrió dejarla en la sala y se encontró con la sorpresa de que todos los sillones estaban llenos de cachivaches, trató de pedirle consejo a Hiashi pero por alguna razón parecía que el líder lo evadía, a esas alturas su idea inicial de entrenar ya se había perdido por completo.

—Oiga Hinata-sama, —ya bastante deshecho intentó despertarla—, Hinata-sama. —Volvió a cargarla con ambos brazos pero parecía una muñeca completamente desarmada, no parecía que fuera a recuperar pronto la consciencia y cada vez se veía más débil y acalorada.

Ahogando un suspiro tomó una última decisión y enfiló a su cuarto, ver que su perilla si giraba le proporcionó un alivio descomunal, con un suspiro desinflado dejo caer a Hinata de cualquier manera en el colchón de su cama, por el cansancio él se botó a un lado resoplando, daba a dios gracias que había tenido que estar cargando por toda la mansión a Hinata y no a Chouji o bestia parecida.

Su cuarto no era la gran cosa, apenas una cama, un espejo, un mueble, un armario y listo, no le llegaba mucha luz así que estaba en penumbras, pero por lo mismo era bastante fresco.

—Que cansado… —murmuró despacio, recordó que Hinata parecía acalorada y se preguntó si ahora él también tenía esa expresión rojiza y débil en su rostro, estaban en verano después de todo, cerró los ojos, pensó en descansar un poco, un par de segundos nada más, no entraba en sus planes que lo cierto es que estaba más cansado de lo que creía y que su cama era mas cómoda de lo que parecía.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cuando Neji despertó se dio cuenta de que definitivamente había dormido más que unos pocos segundos, también se dio cuenta de que su cuarto no era tan fresco como aparentaba porque al parecer Hinata se había quitado la chamarra, él seguía completamente vestido, negó con la cabeza un par de veces y se puso de pie lentamente, estaba empezando a anochecer, se sintió extraño porque por lo general él no dormía en las tardes y de hecho los desmayos de Hinata no duraban tanto, aunque si se había quitado la chamarra quería decir que en algún momento se había despertado, ¿por qué no habría salido de la habitación en ese caso?, suspirando se dijo que iría a buscar a Hanabi, pero cuando llego a la puerta se hallo con la sorpresa de que estaba cerrada con llave, perplejo se dio vuelta, ahora se daba cuenta de porque estaba tan oscuro, la ventana estaba bloqueada con maderos.

—¿Qué? —aturdido se volvió a sentar en la cama y notó con sorpresa que había una nota de su tío en la esquina del buró.

_Neji_

_Por problemas de seguridad duerme hoy con tu prima, te explicare apropiadamente mañana._

_Hiashi_

Por un momento se sintió como una simple herramienta usada para un fin, pero un segundo después suspiró, después de todo él era el guardián de Hinata y había aceptado ese destino de buena gana hacía ya un buen tiempo.

Se acomodó en la cama y miró fijamente a la pared, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos así que no pudo ver que Hinata abría un ojo para verlo y lo volví a cerrar maldiciéndose a si misma, ¿cómo había acabado escuchando a su padre?, ese plan era ridículo y nada más de pensar en los consejos que le había dado Kiba sentía que se desmayaba de nuevo, ¿seducir a Neji?, bueno, Kiba había dicho paso por paso, así que lo primero que había hecho había sido quitarse la chaqueta, pero no parecía como si a Neji le hubiera llamado mucho la atención el hecho.

¿Sería que realmente no le agradaba ni un poquito a Neji?, quizás a él le gustaban las chicas delgadas, sexys y sensuales, ella en cambio tenía unos pechos que más bien parecían balones, esa parte de su anatomía le molestaba en extremo y ahora que había descubierto que a Neji (quien sería algún día su marido) no le interesaban en lo más mínimo le parecían más inútiles que nunca, ella los había aguantado con la esperanza de que algún día le gustarían a quien fuera su verdadero amor, vaya chasco.

—Hinata-sama, —de espaldas a ella Neji habló con su sequedad habitual, aunque con la amabilidad que solía emplear con ella—, ¿esta despierta?

—¿Cómo supiste? —Ella parpadeó.

—Porque acaba de bufar, aunque lo hizo muy suavemente, ¿esta molesta por algo?

—Mmm, un poco… —Jugueteó con sus dedos, la mirada fija en sus manos.

—Entiendo que le parezca poco agradable pasar la noche en esta habitación, pero son órdenes de su padre.

—N-no es por eso Neji-niisan. —Ella aclaró rápidamente, la mirada aún fija en sus manos nerviosas.

—¿Entonces? —Finalmente Neji giró a verla, por un momento fue solamente eso, ambos viéndose y entonces ella instintivamente llevó sus manos a su pecho, parecía incomoda y giraba la vista para no hacer contacto visual con él.

—Hum…

—¿Es…? —Neji arqueó ambas cejas, a veces le incomodaba ser tan bueno leyendo a las demás personas—. ¿Es algo acerca de su persona?

—Hum… —Hinata apretó aún más fuerte su pecho, sin la pesada chamarra la ajustada playera negra parecía querer reventar.

—Es… —En realidad no quería seguir indagando pero ya había empezado y no se iba a echar para atrás—. ¿Es algo acerca de su pecho?, ¿se dio algún golpe?, ¿le duele?

—M-me duele todo el tiempo. —La cara de Hinata se volvió roja como la grana, Neji pensó que le estaba hablando de un plano sentimental y asintió suavemente con la cabeza intentando ser amable con los sentimientos de su prima.

—Hinata-sama, verá que el amor llegara de un modo a otro a su vida, Naruto fue importante pero…

—¿De-de que hablas Neji-niisan?

—¿Eh? —Definitivamente no era una respuesta inteligente, ni algo que él hubiera dicho en otras circunstancias, pero la expresión se escapó de sus labios antes de que pudiera frenarla.

—M-me duelen, po-porque son demasiado grandes.

—Ah… —Y repentinamente sintió que debía verlos para comprobar lo dicho por ella, al instante se arrepintió porque definitivamente no mentía y acto seguido apartó la vista de ahí intentando sonar sereno—. Me imagino.

—Se me cansa la espalda y me molestan cuando entreno. —Hinata apretó las manos sobre sus rodillas, sus ojos fijos en alguna parte de la colcha, seguía sonrojada pero hablaba más fluidamente—. N-no puedo ponerme una camisa de botones porque se abre.

—Ya veo. —Y claro que estaba viendo, como Hinata tenía la mirada fija en alguna parte perdida de la cama él había vuelto a ver a aquellos dos problemas disimuladamente, lo cierto es que nunca le había prestado atención al físico de su prima.

—Y-y… —Las cejas de la joven se juntaron en molestia—. No puedo dormir boca abajo porque me los aplasto y… y duele… —Neji hubiera querido decirle en aquel instante que era demasiada información y que si seguía hablando no habría poder humano que lo hiciera apartar de su mente aquello que hasta el momento no había notado, pero era su primo, se suponía que ella podía confiar en él, además él era el que había insistido con saber que le pasaba.

—Lamento no poder ayudarla con ese problema Hinata-sama.

—A-a veces… yo quisiera deshacerme de ellos. —Neji estuvo seguro de que Kiba habría gritado ahí un "¡Nooo!" desgarrador, pero como no estaba ahí para esa clase de bromas y se suponía que estaban hablando seriamente forzó a su cerebro de genio a extremos increíbles, tanta pelea le había dejado apenas un mínimo porcentaje para enfrentarse a la vida común.

—Puede que le parezca que no le sirven para nada y son molestos Hinata-sama, pero si le hace sentir mejor los hombres suelen verse atraídos hacía esa clase de fisonomía. —Hinata hubiera querido chillarle algo como "¡pero tú no!" pero se contuvo.

—Su-supongo… —Se encogió más en la cama, Neji miró a todos lados intentando encontrar algo bueno que decir plasmado en las paredes, pero como al final se convenció de que no iba a hallar nada tomó aire fuertemente y se deslizó como un gato hasta quedar sentado a un lado de ella.

—Hinata-sama…

—¿Eh?

—Pienso que usted es bonita. —_Y ellos también _habría podido agregar, pero decidió no hacerlo, la sujetó por los hombros y la ladeó un poco hacía su pecho, uno de aquellos molestos problemas se rozó contra él, al parecer había dado un importante paso para convertirse en un amigo para su prima… extrañamente estaba resultando un poco difícil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Esta vez el humor estuvo más leve (creo yo), pero de cualquier manera me divertí, recordé platicas existenciales con mis amigos.

Agradezco a:

**Rhyannon Eltanin**

**Hatoko Nara**

**Eradril**

**Nyu02**

**Ania coug**

**Kaoru-sakura**

**Diana carolina**

**Lorss**

**Marcia Andrea**

**Zeldi-chan de Hyuuga**

**Flordezereso**

**Shizuru-Hime**

**Beaty Dark**

**Mina**

**Tsuki**

**Bell**

**Thekimy17**

**Umeki-Nara**

**Azkaban**

**Ridesh**

**I can hear the screems tonight**

**Hinamel**

**Lalalalau**

**Ahome Uchiha-Hiuga**

**Neko C**

A todos mil gracias por sus comentarios, sus risas y su apoyo, en cuanto a parejas secundarias ya tengo a mi pareja #2 en la mira y no, no es ninguna de las que han insinuado, de hecho aún no estoy muy segura de cómo manejar la cosa con ellos, en fin, un beso a todos, gracias por leer.

_13 de agosto del 2011 sábado_


	4. Espiando al objetivo

**SEDUCIENDO A NEJI-NIISAN**

**Capitulo 4: Espiando al objetivo**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Hinata estaba decididamente descorazonada, sentada en los jardines traseros de la mansión Hyuuga no le prestaba la más minima atención a los planes dementes que sus dos celestinas estaban haciendo para ella. En primera, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido confiar en Kiba y Hanabi?, el primero era demasiado coqueto y la segunda bastante arrojada, era lógico que los planes que hicieran juntos sólo sirvieran para aterrorizarla.

Cerrando los ojos Hinata recordó la noche anterior, los largos minutos que pasó con el brazo de Neji sobre sus hombros. En aquel momento había sentido que una delgada línea empezaba a romperse entre ellos, eso claro hasta que la posición que mantenían se volvió incomoda. Su primo había decidido dormir en el suelo, la espalda recargada en la pared, por alguna razón en la mañana Neji había caminado de manera que parecía dolorosa por espacio de varios minutos.

—¡Escucha!, —un grito particularmente fuerte de Hanabi le provocó girar la cabeza para ver a su hermana—, ¡no podemos empezar ningún plan contra Neji si no lo conocemos!

—¡Y yo ya dije que todos los hombres respondemos más o menos igual! —Kiba parecía particularmente exaltado, Hinata lo relacionó con el hecho de que a su amigo nunca le había gustado perder.

—Neji no es un hombre corriente. —Hanabi sentenció poniendo una mano bajo su barbilla—. Mira que ver los melones de Nee-san y no hacer nada.

—¡O-oye! —Hinata se sonrojó al instante tapándose el pecho con pudor.

—Bueno, tienes razón. —Kiba coincidió espantosamente fácil con semejante observación.

—¡Ki-kiba-kun!

—Digo, según lo que Nee-san nos contó él ni siquiera se mostró interesado o sorprendido lo más mínimamente.

—¿Seguras de que no es gay? —Kiba preguntó con recelo.

—Empiezo a pensármelo seriamente. —Hanabi hizo un mohín con la boca.

—¡Yo ya he dicho que Neji-niisan no es así! —Hinata chilló cerrando los ojos, pero sus compañeros pasaron de escucharla.

—Yo opino que para quitarnos completamente de dudas habría que seguirlo. —Kiba arrugó un poco la nariz como meditando.

—¡Que buena idea! —Los ojos de Hanabi se iluminaron.

—A-a mi no me parece que… —Hinata quería ponerlos en antecedentes de que perseguir a Neji sería poco menos que imposible dadas sus habilidades, pero ambos castaños estaban demasiado emocionados para siquiera considerarla.

Bufando la joven volvió a hundir la cabeza entre sus manos musitando por ayuda divina. Neji que pasaba por el corredor vio semejante escena a lo lejos y arqueó una ceja, Kiba y Hanabi chillaban argumentos alzando en alto su puño de la victoria mientras su prima parecía sumirse en una profunda depresión en medio de ellos. Por un momento el joven se permitió el pensamiento de acercarse para averiguar que ocurría, pero muy pronto una imagen lo disuadió de sus propósitos. La imagen de Hinata-sama mientras dormía, la manera que tenían sus labios al entreabrirse y su dulce respiración de musa encantada. Mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Era una mañana fresca. Neji se levantó antes de que los rayos del sol pudieran tocar su ventana, estaba tan acostumbrado a despertar temprano que lo hacía mecánicamente así no tuviera misión. Se pasó una mano por el enmarañado cabello recordando la platica que había tenido el día anterior con el patriarca Hyuuga.

Ciertamente su tío se mostraba extraño, había dicho que de ese día en adelante tenía que estar muy al pendiente de su prima, que le daría más detalles conforme la situación se fuera aclarando. También había puesto las manos sobre sus hombros mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Tú eres el hombre Neji. —Cualquier cosa que le hubiera querido decir en realidad no la entendió así que dio un paso rígido hacía atrás, por precaución.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando de su mente cualquier insinuación extraña que hubiese podido acompañar a esas palabras. Sus pies descalzos hicieron contacto con el frío suelo, entreabrió ligeramente los ojos. Tomó una toalla y salió de su habitación, tuvo el vago, muy vago sentimiento de que no estaba solo, pero hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de creer en el monstruo shinobi debajo de la cama.

Anduvo con paso lento hasta los baños, dio una vuelta cerrada en la esquina de un pasillo y pasó al descuido los dedos por la superficie esquinada. Se introdujo al baño con los movimientos fluidos de siempre, dormía solamente con sus pantalones así que solo fue cosa de quitárselos, cuando iba a hacer lo mismo con la ropa interior se quedo quieto y levantó la vista de golpe, no había nada ahí, solo las cortinas del baño, un poco de humedad en el suelo de la persona que había entrado a bañarse antes que él.

—Tonterías. —Agitó un poco la cabeza, entró a la ducha y cerró la cortina. Ya adentro se quito los boxers y procedió a bañarse, el agua fría cayendo sobre su cuerpo sin que él soltara un solo quejido. Se bañó rápido y maquinalmente como lo hacía todas las mañanas, después jaló la toalla que había dejado expresamente colgada del tubo de la bañera y se la enredó en la cintura. Apartó la cortina y salió, su cabello mojado dejaba gotitas de agua en el suelo. Se dio un segundo para revolvérselo con una toalla más pequeña mientras pensaba en lo que le esperaba para aquel día y entonces volvió a él la sensación de que el monstruo shinobi lo estaba observando.

Cerró los ojos con frustración, ya estaba bastante grandecito para pensar en cosas de aquellas. Sin embargo no pudo evitar el escalofrío y tampoco el impulso infantil de abrir un ojo y observar a su alrededor. Cuando era pequeño su padre se lo decía, que si se portaba mal el monstruo shinobi lo perseguiría y entonces cuando usara el Byakugan para intentar atraparlo se horrorizaría tanto con la visión que quedaría loco de por vida.

—Vamos Neji. —Se amonestó a si mismo con su voz glacial de siempre al tiempo que salía de la habitación dando un portazo—. No hay ningún monstruo observándote. —Sin embargo al decir aquello un chillido salió del cuarto donde anteriormente se había duchado y contrario a todo lo que pudiera esperarse de él Neji abrió los ojos muy grandes y continuó su lento caminar a su habitación, haría como que no había escuchado nada.

Por los largos caminos de la mansión se consoló pensando que todo había sido cosa de su imaginación, últimamente estaba un poco presionado por extrañas circunstancias ajenas a él.

—¿Uh? —En acto reflejo levantó la mirada hacía arriba—. ¿Hanabi-sama? —Arqueó ligeramente su ceja al ver a su prima pescada como araña al techo observándolo—. ¿Qué esta haciendo?

—Estoy espiándote.

—Ah, con que era eso. —Avanzó dos pasos, luego algo hizo luz en su mente y regresó lo que había avanzado—. ¿Qué?

—Que te estoy espiando. —La adolescente se dejo caer al suelo mientras sacudía su ropa—. Pienso que Ottou-san debería ser más estricto en quitar las telarañas del techo.

—Sí, yo también lo pienso. —Apenas la mente de Neji empezaba a divagar sobre una araña particularmente grande en su cuarto cuando un sentimiento de alarma le volteó el estomago al revés—. Hanabi-sama, ¿usted estaba en el baño?

—¿Cuál baño? —Había tal ingenuidad en los ojos de la chica que Neji se dijo con un suspiro que no podía haber sido ella.

—Nada. —Volvió a avanzar y en acto reflejo paró de golpe—. Hanabi-sama, ¿Por qué me esta espiando? —Pero cuando volvió la vista su prima ya no estaba.

Decir que Neji estaba confundido cuando volvió a su cuarto sería quedarse corto, se vistió de cualquier manera aguantando la curiosidad de asomarse bajo la cama para ver si el monstruo shinobi estaba ahí debajo. Salió a paso veloz de la mansión y sólo cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente se permitió soltar un suspiro aliviado.

Sintiendo que definitivamente necesitaba unas vacaciones avanzó lentamente por las calles de la aldea, se suponía que había quedado de verse con Lee y Tenten en la tienda de armas, hacía tiempo que no entrenaban juntos y siempre era bueno recordar buenos tiempos.

Se le hizo extraño no encontrarse con Lee parado de manos haciendo flexiones o alguna cosa por el estilo, el de cabello a lo honguito siempre era el primero en llegar con su llama de la juventud ardiendo. Mecánicamente se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la pared esperando por sus compañeros, tuvo la sensación de que lo observaban y giró violentamente a la izquierda pero sólo pudo ver un mechón de cabello castaño siendo jalado por una mano. Arqueando una ceja se dispuso a usar el Byakugan, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo alguien interrumpió su línea de pensamientos.

—¡Ey Neji! —Volvió a concentrar la vista al frente, Tenten estaba parada frente a él levantando una mano en alto, una sincera sonrisa en la cara—. Tiempo sin verte.

—Sí. —Él asintió secamente con la cabeza.

—Lee dijo que no podría venir. —La castaña se encogió de hombros poniendo cara de circunstancias—. La Hokage lo mandó de último minuto a una misión, creo que iba a ir con Naruto y Sakura así que estaba muy emocionado.

—Me imagino. —Neji se despegó lentamente de la pared, Tenten llevó ambas manos a su cintura.

—Creo que ya te esta pesando la edad.

—No molestes. —Y sin embargo una tenue sonrisa se pintó en sus labios.

—Ya las reumas están en su punto más alto. —Tenten señaló al cielo con energía.

—Te recuerdo que tenemos casi la misma edad. —Neji arqueó una ceja con humor. Tenten colocó las manos en su cadera murmurando alguna diferencia de meses entre ellos. Caminaron así un largo trecho hasta que llegaron al área del bosque prohibido donde habían empezado a entrenar desde que se habían vuelto Chunnin.

—¿Qué quieres hacer primero? —Tenten ladeó la cabeza tronándose los huesos del cuello.

—¿Qué sugieres? —Neji se rascó al descuido la cabeza.

—Cualquier cosa estará bien.

—¿Cualquiera?

—Ah no ser, claro, que no aguantes como antes.

—Bueno, personalmente creo que aún soy lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar tu ritmo.

—No esperaba menos de Neji Hyuuga. —Tenten preparó kunais entre sus dedos, pero apenas estaba por arrojarlos cuando el árbol que estaba cercano a ellos se derrumbó.

—¡Ah! —Neji dio un brinco y sujetando a Tenten por la cintura la puso a salvo.

—¿Qué diablos? —La castaña aferró los hombros de su compañero sin dejar de ver el lugar donde el enorme árbol había caído—. Nunca había pasado esto antes.

—Cierto, no es cómo si Lee estuviera aquí dando patadas. —Neji observó el árbol con interés hasta que pasados unos segundos Tenten lo soltó y se puso de pie.

—Eso ha terminado un poco con mi concentración. —La joven arqueó una ceja tomando mucho aire—. Bien, ¿dónde estábamos?

—Pienso que quizás deberíamos ir a otro lugar. —Neji giró alrededor, tenía la vaga impresión de que alguien lo observaba.

—¿Por qué?, no creo que los árboles sigan cayendo.

—Bueno, espera. —Activó su Byakugan, pero lo desactivo de inmediato poniéndose rojo como grana.

—¿Qué? —Tenten sonrió de manera casi demencial—. ¿De nuevo viste a Kakashi-sensei y Anko en lo suyo?

—No. —Neji la fulminó con la mirada, aún ligeramente sonrojado—. Solo unos chicos besándose.

—¿Quiénes, quienes? —Tenten canturreó.

—¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho?, sólo puedo ver el chakra, no es como si reconociera a quien le pertenece.

—Que aburrido, ¿entonces no puedes ver por debajo de la ropa?

—Que no tengo un desnudador integrado o algo por el estilo. —Neji se cruzó de brazos, el sonrojo lentamente desapareciendo—. Si no los Hyuuga seríamos considerados como pervertidos y no cómo el mejor clan de Konoha.

—Ay sí, vengo del clan Hyuuga y me creo mucho. —Tenten levantó la barbilla despectiva, Neji bufó.

—Olvida eso, vamos a entrenar.

—Lo que digas, lo que digas. —La chica se pasó las manos tras la cabeza estirándose mientras Neji se colocaba a una distancia prudente. Cuando estuvieron listos Tenten llevó ambas manos rápidamente a su cintura, kunais, shurikens y agujas fueron lanzadas al tiempo, Neji giró sobre si mismo para bloquear todos los ataques, pero mientras lo hacía Tenten extendió en el aire un pergamino, las armas más letales empezaron a surgir de sus manos sin control.

Neji estaba verdaderamente activo esquivando todo aquello, Tenten no era la clase de chica que le daría un respiro, con tal de lastimarlo y anotar un punto era capaz de apuntarle directamente a la yugular, pero así había sido desde el principio, sus entrenamientos nunca habían sido para débiles.

Con un último movimiento el joven desvió un hacha particularmente peligrosa que fue lanzada a su izquierda con fuerza, ambos jadeaban, ella con una sonrisa de superioridad y él con una ligera curvatura de labios.

—Eres bueno.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Ya había olvidado lo divertido que era entrenar contigo.

—Siempre es un honor. —El joven se echó hacía atrás el cabello humedecido.

—Aunque es más divertido con Lee en medio lanzando las armas a ambos lados.

—Supongo.

—¿Te han mandado a una misión divertida últimamente?

—Sólo lo usual.

—Yo extraño cuando éramos un equipo, ya sabes, tú, Lee, Gai-sensei y yo. Dormir en la casa de campaña, contar historias de terror por las noches y asustar a Gai-sensei.

—Era bueno. —Neji asintió secamente, pero sus ojos tenían un tenue brillo ante los recuerdos.

—¡Outch! —Tenten se sobó la cabeza—. Maldito bosque, se esta cayendo en pedazos.

—¿Algo te pego?

—Sí. —La joven se levantó malhumorada—. Mejor vámonos de aquí, ¿qué horas son?

—Mediodía supongo. —Neji giró la mirada al cielo.

—Vamos a comer, yo invito. —Tenten se señaló a si misma sonriendo ampliamente—. Me acaban de pagar de una misión rango A.

—¿A dónde?

—¿Qué te parece ese puesto de fideos?, ¿te gustaba ese lugar, no?

—Supongo. —Neji metió los brazos en sus mangas entrelazando las manos al frente de su pecho y echando a andar.

—Siempre eres tan poco animado, —Tenten bufó alcanzándolo—, por eso aún no tienes novia.

—Tenten. —Neji la reconvino arqueando una ceja.

—¡Es de verdad Neji! —La chica negó con un dedo cerrando los ojos—. De nada te sirve tener buen tipo y ese aire de misterio si te empeñas en pasar de todo.

—No estoy interesado justo ahora en una relación por el estilo. —Cuando acabó de hablar Neji giró hacía atrás, le hubiera parecido escuchar un quejido.

—Siempre dices lo mismo, desde que éramos niños, si sigues así voy a dejar de estar enamorada de ti y me voy a buscar a otro.

—Pienso que sería lo mejor. —Neji sonrió suavemente, casi como si sus ojos se iluminaran tenuemente.

—¡Lo digo en serio Neji Hyuuga! —Tenten le pegó con la cadera haciéndole perder momentáneamente el equilibrio—. Me enamorare de otro y cuando me veas con mi novio te entraran celos y dirás "¿por qué no le hice caso a Tenten?".

—Espero no sufrir mucho entonces. —Neji soltó con calma y ella giró a verlo con una vena latiendo en su sien.

—De verdad Neji, ¿acaso no tienes sentimientos o algo así? —Antes de que el joven pudiera decir algo en su defensa entraron en el restaurante, comieron al fondo pero Neji ya no tuvo la sensación de que lo observaban. Cada quien pagó la mitad de la cuenta y después de salir se despidieron y tomaron diferentes caminos.

Neji sonrió de medio lado al recordar sus preocupaciones por la mañana, en primera no cualquier enemigo entraba a Konoha y aunque así fuera, ¿para que seguiría a un simple jounnin de Konoha?, aún divertido por sus pensamientos matutinos avanzó lentamente y sin venir a cuento dio vuelta para entrar al parque donde solía jugar cuando era niño.

En aquel entonces no era exactamente un chiquillo feliz así que cuando Lee se había acercado a él gritando algo cómo "¡Eleva tu llama de la niñez!" él le había hundido la cabeza en la arena de mala manera.

—¿Ah? —Parpadeó sorprendido, su prima se encontraba sentada debajo de un árbol, parecía ligeramente decaída, llevaba sus pantalones de siempre y una blusa azul de manga corta ligeramente holgada, bueno, por lo menos era un cambio a la pesada chamarra de siempre.

—No creo que pueda… —Hinata susurró por lo bajo hundiendo la frente entre sus rodillas e instintivamente Neji se dirigió hacía ella.

—¿Hinata-sama?

—¿Neji-niisan?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kiba se rascó la nariz por décima vez sintiendo que en cualquier momento estornudaría, se había metido al cuarto de Neji aproximadamente a las cinco de la mañana y llevaba dos horas ahí debajo. Sinceramente tener un olfato tan bueno estaba resultando contraproducente, Neji usaba mucho talco para pies y en realidad estaba a punto de ahogarse. Finalmente el genio despertó, Kiba bajó lo más que pudo sus respiraciones y observó fijamente todos sus movimientos. Tomó nota mental de que el cabello del joven amanecía inusualmente enmarañado, pero se supuso que eso era algo normal teniendo semejante caballera, también se fijó en que se paraba descalzo y así salía de la habitación.

—Tomen nota. —Prendió el radio y pulsó el botón de Play—. "Me giro que da gusto" va en camino del baño, repito, "Me giro que da gusto" va en camino al baño.

—¿Po-por que el nombre clave debe ser tan largo? —Hinata tartamudeo y tanto Hanabi como Kiba pudieron imaginársela completamente roja escondida dentro del armario del cuarto de baño—. Y-y, ¿Y po-por que debo ser yo la que lo espía en el baño?

—Por favor nee-san. —Hanabi bajó la voz cuando Neji pasó por el pasillo—. ¿No querrías que tu inocente hermanita viera a un hombre hecho y derecho, cierto?

—Pe-pero Kiba-kun podría…

—"Me giro que da gusto" esta por entrar al baño, —Hanabi chilló—, repito, "Me giro que da gusto" esta por entrar al baño. —Inmediatamente Hinata apagó el radio y cerró los ojos encogiendo las rodillas contra su pecho, el armario era de los que tenía ranuras así que ella podía verlo, pero él no podía verla a ella, por supuesto, si se le ocurría activar el Byakugan todo estaba perdido y ni que decir de que tuviera que abrir por algún motivo el armario.

Sintió que la respiración se le cortaba cuando él colocó la toalla sobre el tubo metálico de la ducha, sólo dormía con los pantalones puestos así que su pecho fuerte y trabajado estaba completamente expuesto, el cabello enmarañado dándole un atractivo aire salvaje.

—Dios… —susurró a punto de llorar de vergüenza cuando él se quito los pantalones, instintivamente echó la cabeza hacía atrás sintiendo que el aire empezaba a faltarle. Neji llevó las manos al borde de sus boxers, fue apenas un segundo pero entonces clavó la vista en el armario y Hinata lo supo, ¡él sabía que estaba ahí!, lágrimas de desesperación empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, ¿qué diablos le diría?, no podría volver a verlo a la cara nunca más.

—Tonterías. —Neji negó con la cabeza y se metió a la ducha, desde ese ángulo Hinata no podía verlo así que tapándose la boca ahogó un suspiro de alivio, el agua corría incesante, Neji no tomaba mucho tiempo en asearse así que muy pronto el correr del agua fue interrumpido.

Lo siguiente que Hinata supo es que Neji Hyuuga, su primo y futuro esposo —si se esmeraba— estaba frente a ella con solo una toalla sobre su cintura, con una toalla más pequeña se secaba el cabello que mojado le caía por los hombros. Por alguna razón Hinata pensó en aquella película que había visto con Hanabi cuando era pequeña, ¡que Tarzan ni que nada!

Neji cerró los ojos, en su rostro una expresión de disgusto, Hinata se sujetó el pecho como si de esa manera su corazón pudiera latir más despacio, ¡ya la había descubierto, ya sabía que estaba ahí!, lentamente Neji abrió un ojo y oteó a su alrededor, Hinata no sabía si sentir miedo o ternura ante esa acción, finalmente Neji pareció reaccionar y agitó la cabeza.

—Vamos Neji. —Se amonestó a sí mismo saliendo del baño y cerrando la puerta de un portazo, ya afuera completó la frase—. No hay ningún monstruo observándote. —Hinata no pudo evitar un chillido, ¿había pensado que ella era un monstruo?, una vez Naruto le había dicho rara, pero creía que monstruo ya eran ligas mayores. Decaída dejó caer la frente contra las rodillas y sintió que definitivamente la vida se la estaba poniendo difícil, ¿por qué había terminado en un baño espiando a su primo?, ¿dónde quedaba la relación fraternal que los unía?, estaba por seguir con sus pensamientos cuando recordó de golpe lo que se suponía debía hacer. Con manos temblorosas tomó el radio y apretó el Play.

—E-esto…

—¡Ya sabemos que "Me giro que da gusto" ya salió del baño! —Hanabi vociferó en su oreja—. Acaba de descubrirme.

—Oh, lo siento. —Hinata alejó el aparato de su rostro, la cabeza le había quedado punzando por el grito.

—Como sea, ahora esta con Kiba, así que seguramente saldrá cuando terminé de cambiarse. —Hanabi moderó su tono de voz—. Nos vemos en el jardín delantero en diez minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —Hinata apagó el radio y abrió lentamente la puerta del armario estirando sus piernas. Se encontró con Hanabi y Kiba donde habían quedado, el castaño la sonrojó hasta el punto del desmayo diciendo que la tranca de Neji era una cosa de cuidado.

Partieron tras su primo quien se detuvo frente a la tienda de armas y se recargó en la pared cruzándose de brazos.

—Y he ahí al gran chulo. —Kiba se asomó por una esquina arqueando una ceja, Hinata asomó la cabeza por debajo de él.

—Ne-Neji-niisan siempre se ha parado así. —Aunque debía admitir que tenía porte y elegancia.

—Todo un caza nova. —Hanabi se asomó hasta abajo y asintió con la cabeza. Demasiados ojos sobre él provocaron que Neji girara hacía allí, antes de que cualquier cosa pasara Hinata se echó hacía atrás jalando a los dos castaños por el cuello de sus playeras, como consecuencia los tres se fueron de sentón al suelo.

—¡Outch!

—Vaya reflejos Hinata. —Kiba se sobó el agraviado trasero.

—Oh, Tenten acaba de llegar. —Hanabi volvió a asomarse. Hinata titubeó un instante pero luego volvió a asomarse también, Tenten lucía fresca y bonita. Como estaban tan lejos no podía oír lo que decía, pero era obvio que lo que salía de sus labios divertía a Neji pues su primo tenía una expresión muy relajada en su rostro, algo que usualmente era difícil de ver.

Los dos jóvenes echaron a andar así que no les quedo de otra más que seguirlos, por desgracia tuvieron que retrasarse un poco para que ninguno de los dos los notara y cuando se dieron cuenta ya habían entrado al bosque prohibido y los habían perdido de vista.

—Fue la onda cuando hice aquí mi examen. —Hanabi se pasó ambas manos tras la nuca sonriendo ampliamente.

—Nosotros tenemos un mal recuerdo de esto. —Tanto Kiba como Hinata giraron la mirada mientras unas rayas moradas surgían bajo sus ojos, para los dos estaba muy reciente en sus mentes la imagen de cierto pelirrojo asesinando gente frente a sus ojos.

—¿A dónde se habrán ido? —Hanabi se enredó con una rama y soltó un chasquido con fastidio—. No es muy normal que cuando veas a un viejo amigo lo traigas al bosque prohibido.

—A no ser que… —Un foquito se prendió en la mente de Kiba—. ¿Acaso Neji y Tenten?

—¡Oh! —Hanabi que era rápida para esas cosas chasqueó los dedos—. Por algo se le llama prohibido después de todo.

—N-no creo que… —Hinata se sonrojó. No se imaginaba a Neji y a Tenten en una situación como esa en un lugar tan poco romántico como lo era el bosque prohibido.

—¿Qué quieres hacer primero? —En eso estaban cuando escucharon la voz de Tenten no muy lejos de allí.

—¿Qué sugieres? —No había duda, esa era la voz de Neji.

—Cualquier cosa estará bien. —Tenten respondió con picardía, Hanabi abrió grandes los ojos, que lanzada.

—¿Cualquiera? —Neji parecía escéptico, Kiba se cruzó de brazos y asintió con la cabeza, había muchas y variadas formas de hacer el amor, Tenten debía ser específica.

—Ah no ser, claro, que no aguantes como antes. —La voz de Tenten provocó que Hinata se sonrojara escandalosamente.

—Bueno, personalmente creo que aún soy lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar tu ritmo. —Fue hasta que Neji dijo eso que los tres presentes dieron un bote, ¡no podían dejar que sucediera eso!, por el bien de su misión y la ley marcial número 69 de Konoha que demandaba no ver, oír, grabar, atestiguar o cosa parecida cuando dos shinobis hacían el amor al aire libre.

—No esperaba menos de Neji Hyuuga. —Tenten sentenció y entonces Kiba hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer.

—¡Gatsuga! —El árbol cayó y los tres corrieron despavoridos esperando que ninguno de los dos hubiera escuchado el grito de guerra. Por desgracia quedaron en un sitio poco adecuado para espiar porque debían tirarse al suelo esperando que los matorrales los cubrieran, Kiba se quejó de que las hierbas se le metían en la nariz, Hanabi se tapó la boca lloriqueando porque quería estornudar, Hinata no les hizo caso, por alguna razón no podía apartar la vista de la escena frente a ella. Neji se había quedado abrazando a Tenten por la cintura al momento de salvarla de la caída del árbol, bueno, lo raro era que su primo no se la había quitado de encima y ciertamente Neji no era la clase de hombre que disfrutara de un acercamiento tan intimo. Finalmente Tenten se retiró por su propia cuenta, Neji la dejó ir sin comentarios, pero a Hinata le pareció que sus dedos se curvaban un poco hacía dentro, como si no estuviera muy conforme con soltarla.

Luego Tenten pidió que continuaran el entrenamiento, ambas chicas fulminaron a Kiba con la mirada, habían matado un árbol por nada. Neji dijo que mejor se fueran a otro lugar y ante los cuestionamientos de su amiga decidió finalmente usar el Byakugan, los tres tirados en el suelo se quedaron helados, por una fracción de segundo intercambiaron miradas de terror. El segundo siguiente fue demencial, Hanabi dio media vuelta en el aire y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Kiba, Hinata no tuvo tiempo de chillarle que diablos pretendía cuando Kiba la sujetó por la nuca y la estampó contra el suelo.

Lo siguiente le provocó abrir los ojos a su máxima expresión, Hanabi se inclinó suavemente contra Kiba, él esperó paciente, sus ojos castaños con un tinte que Hinata nunca antes había visto y luego se besaron. Ella estaba tan cerca —tirada en el suelo boca abajo a un lado de Kiba— que podía ver perfectamente los labios de su hermana rozando suavemente los de su amigo, abrió la boca sin importar que se le metiera la hierba dentro.

—¿Qué…?

—Neji-niisan ya desactivó el Byakugan. —Hanabi colocó las manos en el pecho de Kiba y oteó al frente con su propia línea sanguínea—. Ahora parece que Tenten intenta saber si vio a alguien.

—¿Y? —Kiba soltó el agarre que mantenía contra Hinata y se apoyó en sus codos para erguirse un poco, Hinata tartamudeó intentando pedirle a su hermana que se bajara de encima de Kiba, pero ella no le prestó atención.

—Nada más nos vio a nosotros y desactivó el Byakugan. —Hanabi sonrió ampliamente, como cuando una travesura le había salido bien—. No vio a Nee-san.

—Que bueno. —Con un suspiro de alivio Kiba volvió a dejar caer la cabeza hacía atrás—. Hubiera sido raro un trío en el bosque.

—Ciertamente. —Hanabi asintió con la cabeza cruzándose de brazos. Seguía sentada a horcajadas sobre Kiba pero con la espalda bien erguida, el muchacho completamente acostado bajo ella.

—Por cierto, —Kiba sonrió de medio lado—, besas bien.

—Gracias, tú también.

—¿Po-podrían dejar eso? —Hinata arrojó a su hermana por los hombros para que se bajara de su amigo.

—¡Outch! —Hanabi se sobó la espalda—. Mira que te estamos ayudando.

—N-no tienen que irse a los extremos.

—No, era mejor que Neji nos descubriera. —Kiba arqueó una ceja pasando su mano al descuido por su melena castaña.

—Pu-pues no, pe-pero…

—¿Estas celosa? —Kiba la observó sonriendo ampliamente—. ¡He esperado toda la vida para ver esa expresión en tu cara!

—¡N-no estoy celosa! —Aunque se sonrojó por completo.

—Nee-san, que con el que te vas a casar es con Neji-niisan. —Hanabi jugueteó con sus dedos imitándola, Kiba ahogó una carcajada y ella abrió la boca para replicar, o por lo menos para intentar hacer algo parecido, al segundo siguiente un hacha venida a saber de donde pasó por un lado de su cabeza cortándole la mejilla y yendo a clavarse en el tronco tras ella.

—¡Que mierdas! —Kiba se echó hacía atrás—. Esos dos van a matarnos.

—¡Ou! —Hinata se sujetó la mejilla sangrante con la mano, no había traído su chamarra ese día así que no había ningún mágico ungüento que ponerse.

—Nee-san no te quejes tan fuerte. —Hanabi paró sus lamentos colocándose tras un árbol, Kiba fue tras ella como un perrito faldero y ella no tuvo de otra más que seguirlos.

—¿Te han mandado a una misión divertida últimamente? —Tenten preguntó, parecía interesada.

—Sólo lo usual. —Neji respondió con su sequedad de siempre.

—Yo extraño cuando éramos un equipo, ya sabes, tú, Lee, Gai-sensei y yo. Dormir en la casa de campaña, contar historias de terror por las noches y asustar a Gai-sensei. —La voz de Tenten sonaba soñadora, Hanabi frunció el ceño.

—Era bueno. —Neji contestó, esta vez un poco más animado, antes de siquiera pensarlo Hanabi le lanzó una ramita a la castaña.

—¡Outch! —Tenten se quejó y Hinata abrió los ojos asombrada.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque si seguía hablando de días pasados compartiendo una cama la cosa iba a pintar mal.

—Buen punto. —Kiba arqueó ambas cejas y siguió observando. Tenten y Neji echaron a andar, la joven lo invitó a comer fideos diciendo algo como que eran los que le gustaban.

—Toma nota Hinata. —Kiba la golpeó amistosamente en el hombro, ella trastabilló.

—¡Es de verdad Neji!, de nada te sirve tener buen tipo y ese aire de misterio si te empeñas en pasar de todo. —Tenten empezó a regañar a su primo, a Hinata le sorprendió que hubiera alguien que pudiera hablar de esa manera con él que siempre se mostraba tan cerrado.

—No estoy interesado justo ahora en una relación por el estilo. —Tanto Kiba como Hanabi giraron a ver a Hinata ante la declaración de Neji, ella se encogió sobre si misma sin saber que decir.

—Bueno, —Hanabi carraspeó—, en realidad nadie esta interesado en el amor, simplemente llega.

—Sí, eso. —Kiba asintió con la cabeza, antes de que pudieran seguir animándola Tenten volvió a hablar.

—Siempre dices lo mismo, desde que éramos niños, si sigues así voy a dejar de estar enamorada de ti y me voy a buscar a otro.

—Pienso que sería lo mejor. —Neji contestó, al hacerlo sonrió suavemente, casi como si sus ojos se iluminaran tenuemente. Hinata abrió la boca asombrada, nunca había visto una expresión tan genuina en su rostro.

—¡Lo digo en serio Neji Hyuuga! —Tenten le pegó con la cadera haciéndole perder momentáneamente el equilibrio—. Me enamorare de otro y cuando me veas con mi novio te entraran celos y dirás "¿por qué no le hice caso a Tenten?".

—Espero no sufrir mucho entonces. —Neji soltó con calma.

—De verdad Neji, ¿acaso no tienes sentimientos o algo así? —Ambos jóvenes entraron al restaurante acabando así con la plática que sostenían.

—No creo que sea buena idea seguirlos adentro. —Kiba se pasó ambas manos tras la nuca—. No hay manera de que nos escondamos en un lugar así.

—Creo que por hoy aprendimos bastante. —Hanabi tamborileó con un dedo—. Deberíamos dejarlo por hoy.

—Muy de acuerdo.

—¡Choca esos cinco! —Ambos castaños chocaron las palmas, Hinata era ajena a ellos, estaba pensando en lo que Tenten había dicho, ¿de verdad estaba enamorada de Neji? Y si era así, ¿cómo podía lograr decirle sus sentimientos con tanta facilidad?, definitivamente Tenten y ella eran personas por completo opuestas, ¡y Neji se había visto tan relajado a su lado!, con ella Neji era amable, pero nunca había visto que sus ojos se iluminaran, justo hasta ese momento era plenamente consciente de que nunca había visto una sonrisa genuina en el rostro de su primo como la que había visto ese día cuando se encontraba con Tenten.

—Oye Hinata. —Kiba sacudió las manos frente a ella haciéndola volver a la orbita terrestre. —Deberías ir a tu casa, yo también voy a bañarme, hemos terminado siendo un desastre.

—¿Eh? —Hinata giró a ver a su amigo, el pantalón manchado de verde por el pasto y tanto codos como brazos llenos de tierra, Hanabi presentaba un aspecto por el estilo y suponía que ella debía estar peor porque se había cortado en la mejilla.

—¿Te vienes conmigo a casa? —Hanabi la miró de reojo, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—Hum, te alcanzó en un momento.

—Como quieras.

—Nos vemos mañana. —Tanto Kiba como Hanabi se despidieron y partieron con rumbos diferentes, ella suspiró y sujetando su mejilla herida con la mano echó a andar hacía el parque donde siendo niña había conocido por primera vez lo que llamaban bulling, si, ser Hyuuga no era muy agradable cuando te discriminaban por tener ojos de ciego.

Suspirando la chica se sentó bajó un árbol y escondió la cara entre sus rodillas. Su mente estaba teniendo serios problemas de concentración, por un lado no podía olvidar a su hermana menor besando a su mejor amigo, ¡y esos no eran celos, no señor!, por otro lado tampoco podía olvidar la sonrisa de Neji cuando Tenten le decía que iba a dejar de estar enamorada de él.

Sería idiota, se suponía que debía seducir a Neji no perder la confianza contra su rival, por cierto, ¿cuándo se había vuelto su rival?, aquel plan apestaba y ahora se sentía como en una ruleta rusa.

Ella no era atrevida, graciosa y linda como Tenten, tampoco era valiente, inteligente y audaz como su hermana, ella solo era Hinata Hyuuga, ¡y porque diablos venía a su mente los ojos calidos de Kiba cuando había besado a su hermana!

—¡Ahh! —Gritó dejando caer la frente contra sus rodillas. Error. El golpe que previamente le había dado Kiba para mantenerla contra el suelo se abrió, lo que le faltaba, ahora estaba sangrando de dos lados, pronto caería en anemia y se desmayaría, alguien la encontraría sucia y desangrada, de preferencia desmayada, si la llevaban al hospital entonces Neji y Kiba podrían ir a visitarla y dejarle flores, ¿cierto?

—Es demasiado poca sangre para que pase eso. —Con desconsuelo se reconvino a si misma, no tenía ganas de curarse, el dolor por lo menos la dejaba pensar en otra cosa y no en la sonrisa de su primo, una que a ella nunca le había dejado ver.

Le empezó a dar hambre, el estomago le gruñó de manera nada femenina, pero no quería irse de allí, quería pensar en algo que funcionara. Los minutos fueron pasando, las horas de mas calor se la pasó ahí debajo, hubo un momento en que se ocupó en contar las gotitas de sangre que caían al suelo, pero luego su mejilla empezó su proceso de coagulación y le quito el entretenimiento.

La frente le escocía, le diría a Kiba la próxima vez que lo viera que si quería reducirla contra el suelo aquella no era la manera adecuada. Suspirando se dijo a si misma que lo cierto es que estaba divagando de aquella manera porque no quería hacer frente al problema real. Lo cierto es que dudaba seriamente de lograr seducir a su primo algún día.

—No creo que pueda… —Susurró por lo bajo hundiendo la frente entre sus rodillas, ya había pasado algo de tiempo y empezaba a marearse.

—¿Hinata-sama? —Pensó que la voz había sonado solamente en su cabeza así que levantó el rostro solo para comprobar, con sorpresa vio que su primo estaba frente a ella.

—¿Neji-niisan?

—¡Esta herida! —Neji abrió grandes los ojos y se dejo caer de rodillas frente a ella.

—N-no es nada. —Recordó de golpe cual debía ser su aspecto y se sonrojó hasta la última raíz del cabello.

—Ni siquiera se ha lavado la herida, podría infectársele. —Neji la reconvino frunciendo el ceño y llevando mecánicamente la mano a su frente. Para su sorpresa su prima giró el rostro impidiéndole tocarla.

—E-estaré bien.

—¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?

—Nada… pensaba…

—Podrá pensar todo lo que quiera después de que le ayude a curarse eso. —Sin lugar a replicas Neji la jaló por el brazo, Hinata sintió que las piernas se le hacían de gelatina cuando se puso de pie y para su profunda vergüenza su estomago soltó un sollozo de dinosaurio que la puso en evidencia.

—Oh. —Quiso chillarle "¡Sucio traidor!", pero dudaba de que a sus intestinos les importara el insulto.

—Tampoco ha comido. —Neji la miró de manera reprobatoria, parecía que hiciera lo que hiciera lo único que lograba era molestarlo.

—Yo-yo estaré bien. —En un último acto de sobrevivencia se zafó de su agarre y bajó la mirada al suelo.

—No lo creo. —Pero él no era de los que hacían caso a los demás cuando una idea había entrado en su mente—. La llevare a la mansión, comerá, le ayudare con sus heridas y luego podrá sumirse en sus pensamientos todo lo que quiera.

—Uh. —Sintió que la mirada se le volvía borrosa así que simplemente trastabilló como pudo mientras él la jalaba por la aldea, a cada instante sentía que estaba a punto de caer, la imagen de los ojos de Kiba, la sonrisa de Neji, los ojos de Kiba, la sonrisa de Neji, los ojos de Kiba, la sonrisa de…

—Hinata-sama. —Chocó de mala manera con la espalda de su primo, lo que le faltaba, solo quebrándose la nariz podría coronar ese maldito día.

—Uh, lo-lo siento Neji-niisan.

—Hinata-sama, ¿lo que le esta agobiando hoy tiene que ver con ese nuevo amor por el que iba a pelear o con lo que me dijo hace poco?

—¿Hace poco? —Hinata se frotó la dolorida nariz que a fin de cuentas ni siquiera había sangrado.

—Sí ya sabe.

—No me acuerdo.

—Acerca de… —Neji giró la vista al cielo, cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro—. Acerca de sus problemas. —Hinata pensó que se refería a los problemas de amor y respiró hondamente.

—Sí, es eso.

—Pienso que debería dejar de preocuparse por eso.

—¿Tu crees?

—Con el tiempo verá que no es tan malo como parece.

—Podría ser. —Hinata llevó una mano junto a su boca.

—Claro, cuando corre debe ser molesto, pero a fin de cuentas creo que también se acostumbrara.

—¿Correr? —Hinata parpadeó, ¿acaso él ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba apresurando sus sentimientos para complacer a su padre?

—Y supongo que es desagradable que los hombres la sigan por eso, pero habrá quien sepa valorarla por lo que realmente es.

—¿Eh? —Por alguna razón Hinata sentía que se estaba perdiendo algo importante en esa conversación.

—En definitiva Hinata-sama, no debería desperdiciar buenos momentos en pensar en el tamaño de sus senos. —Neji colocó ambas manos en los hombros de Hinata, su rostro tan serio como siempre.

—¿Qué? —Hinata sintió que se desinflaba y se desmayaba ahí mismo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Neji la soltó y dio media vuelta.

—Voy por un botiquín Hinata-sama espere aquí. —Y mientras la espalda de su primo se alejaba ella se desvaneció lentamente hasta caer al suelo, se había equivocado completamente con Neji, parecía que no era inmune a los pechos después de todo, lastima que su interés fuera tan poco romántico.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Hola, me he tardado en actualizar porque he encontrado un anime que me trae en las nubes "Hana yori dango" en cuanto terminé de ver el anime me solté a leer el manga y sólo puedo decir que lo amo. Al principio me causo gracia porque es una historia ya vieja así que el estilo de los personajes es bastante diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados, pero por lo mismo me agradó, una protagonista que no es la clásica chica con medidas perfectas y un protagonista violento e irascible.

En fin, agradezco a:

**Umeki Nara**

**Hopesol**

**Diana carolina**

**Marcia Andrea**

**Zeldi-chan de Hyuuga**

**Yue yuna**

**Leontinees**

**Hinamel**

**Hatoko Nara**

**Tanuki sempai**

**Bell**

**Valentia-Crzn**

**Shizuru-HIME**

**Rhyannon Eltanin**

**Kaoru Sakura**

**L**

**RAYMAR**

**Ahome Uchiha-hiuga**

**Vampirville**

**Beaty Dark**

**Ridesh**

**Kira**

**Azkaban**

**Iris**

**Flordezereso**

**Neko-C**

**Lorss**

**Lalalalau**

**Sol y luna 0428**

**VaneUchiha**

**MissDupre**

**Taia Mihura**

**Chie Abi**

Este capitulo esta dedicado a mis días de secundaria, una amiga me convenció en aquel entonces de que siguiéramos al chico que le gustaba. Jajajaja, que locos somos de chicos. Un beso, gracias por leer. Ciao

PD- El apodo "Me giro que da gusto" lo saque de Frikipedia, el articulo que habla de Neji es infinitamente gracioso.

_29 de agosto del 2011 Lunes _


	5. El laberinto del perrito llanero

**SEDUCIENDO A NEJI-NIISAN**

**Capitulo 5: El laberinto del perrito llanero**

**Por Okashira Janet**

—¡Tengo una maravillosa idea para que Hinata y Neji sean más cercanos!

—No me interesa oírla Kiba-kun… —Hinata sentada con la barbilla casi rozándole las rodillas por su posición fetal ni siquiera giró a ver a su amigo, sus sentimientos estaban tan confundidos últimamente que temía que de verlo demasiado acabara por convencerse de que le gustaba el Inuzuka.

—Has estado muy apática Nee-san. —Hanabi se pasó ambos brazos tras la nuca y la miró ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, Kiba que la veía fijamente sacudió la cabeza para volver al mundo real.

—Es cierto Hina, estas bateando todos nuestros proyectos. —¡porque son una locura!, hubiese querido gritar ella, pero decidió mantener la boca cerrada. Hace dos días había despertado con la novedad de que se había vuelto a desmayar cuando estaba con Neji y el pobre muchacho había vuelto a echar toda la culpa sobre sus espaldas, de verdad, ¿era el plan "seducir a Neji-niisan" o "hacer sentir culpable a Neji-niisan"?, últimamente Hinata no estaba muy segura de si había diferencia.

—Lo que yo creo es que deberíamos arreglarles una cita. —Empecinada en su idea Hanabi se sentó frente a su hermana con los brazos cruzados.

—Y yo digo que es muy pronto para eso. —Kiba apoyó ambas palmas de las manos en el suelo.

—¡Neji-niisan es demasiado despistado! —Hanabi colocó de manera terminante ambas manos en su cintura—. Nunca se dará cuenta si no hacemos algo drástico.

—¿Y que sugieres? —Kiba arqueó ambas cejas—. Llegar y decir "Neji hemos arreglado una cita con tu prima a la que quieres de modo tan fraternal".

—Por supuesto que no, —Hanabi se inclinó hacía Kiba meneando un dedito en el aire con aire sabiondo—, Neji-nii no tiene porque enterarse de que es una cita.

—Oh. —Kiba abrió de manera graciosa los ojos—. Eres muy inteligente.

—Obvio, soy una Hyuuga. —Hanabi se cruzó de brazos muy segura, Hinata soltó un hondo suspiro, no estaban tomándola en cuenta para nada.

—¿A dónde deberían ir? —Kiba echó la espalda hacía atrás y parpadeó.

—Sea a donde sea terminara en un desastre. —Hinata hundió la frente entre sus rodillas que abrazaba con fuerza contra su pecho.

—Oh vamos nee-chan. —Hanabi le palmeó la espalda—. ¿Acaso aún te acuerdas de esa vez en la que saliste con Shino-kun?

—¡¿Saliste con Shino? —Kiba gritó tan fuerte que ambas chicas se taparon las orejas.

—Fu-fue la peor cita de todo el universo… —Hinata se encogió más sobre si misma.

—Sí que lo fue. —Hanabi sonrió divertida—. Shino-kun llegó tarde, en el cine los insectos se le subieron encima a Nee-chan, de regreso no intercambiaron una sola palabra y cuando finalmente Nee-chan se animó a comentar acerca del clima Shino-kun le soltó una cátedra de la reproducción sexual de las abejas en temporada de lluvia.

—E-eso fue perturbador. —Hinata hundió aún más la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

—¡Ya te lo decía yo! —Kiba saltó emocionado—. Shino intentaba seducirte, desde que te vio en aquel lago desnu…

—¡Cállate! —Casi llorando de vergüenza Hinata elevó su rostro que se encontraba en esos momentos completamente sonrojado.

—Jo, esta bien. —Kiba le desordenó con cariño el cabello y luego alzó la barbilla como meditando—. Por ahora concentrémonos en tu cita con Neji.

—En el desastre en el que se va a convertir… —Hinata soltó un hondo suspiro, se encontraba demasiado negativa en cuanto a su relación con su primo desde que había visto el trato que llevaba con Tenten.

—¡Tengo una idea! —Kiba saltó repentinamente emocionado—. Aparte de Shino, ¿con cuantos chicos has salido?

—So-solo con él… —Hinata miró a su amigo de manera dudosa, no le gustaba la manera en la que habían brillado sus ojos.

—¡Lo que necesitas es experiencia!

—¿Y que planeas? —Hanabi lo miró arqueando una ceja—. Lo último que queremos es que nee-chan salga con otro tipo.

—No tonta, —Kiba negó con una mano—, saldremos los tres juntos.

—Eso no es una cita. —Hanabi puso morros.

—Es entrenamiento, entrenamiento. —Kiba asintió repetidamente con la cabeza—. Saldremos juntos, nos divertiremos, haremos muchos temas de conversación y así cuando Hinata este lista invitaremos a Neji con nosotros.

—¡Ya veo! —Hanabi parpadeó—. Si también nosotros vamos no se sentirá como una cita y Neji-nii no lo verá extraño.

—Sería considerado como una salida de amigos, ¿no es así?

—¡Que gran idea! —De un salto Hanabi abrazó a Kiba—. A veces te sale lo listillo.

—¿Cómo que a veces? —El castaño gruñó, Hinata desvió la mirada con un suspiro, iba a tener que hacer una plana: "no sentir cosas raras en el estomago cuando Kiba y Hanabi estaban demasiado juntos, no sentir cosas raras en el estomago cuando Kiba y Hanabi estaban demasiado juntos, no…"

—¿Entonces a donde iremos? —Hanabi soltó a Kiba, Akamaru que estaba echado a un lado meneó la cola.

—Como la primera vez vamos a ir sin Neji lo mejor será ir a un lugar a divertirnos sin más.

—¡Vamos al bosque urbano, por favor, por favor! —Hanabi palmoteó poniendo ojillos de suplica—. Nunca he ido.

—Creo que es el parque nuevo que abrieron camino a la capital, ¿cierto? —Hinata parpadeó.

—¡Sí! —Hanabi chilló con alegría—. Dicen que tiene un lago espectacular y un montón de atracciones.

—¡Decidido, vamos a bosque urbano! —Kiba gritó con su consabido "yahoo", Hinata fue muy consciente de que aquellos dos solo querían divertirse y ponían el asunto de Neji como pretexto.

—Nos iremos mañana muy temprano. —Acostumbrada a dar órdenes Hanabi los apuntó a los dos con su dedo—. Hinata-neechan llevara la comida, Kiba el agua y yo un balón, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Claro! —Kiba parecía enormemente feliz, por alguna razón Hinata pensó que se estaba portando demasiado dócil siguiendo las indicaciones de su hermana.

—Entonces es un acuerdo. —Hanabi sonrió feliz, Kiba le contestó el gesto y ella se inclinó ligeramente hacía atrás cerrando los ojos, bueno, con algo de suerte igual y aprendía algo y de no ser así por lo menos saldría con Kiba y Hanabi, que —pensándolo mejor— suponía que sería bastante agradable.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Neji se pasó una mano por la frente, cerró los ojos y luego se volvió a hacer la misma pregunta por quinceava vez, ¿en que momento sus neuronas habían quedado tan secas como para contarle sus problemas a Lee?

—¡Vamos Neji, la llama de la juventud…!

—Apaga esa llama ahora. —Neji siseó sujetando a su compañero por el cuello de su playera, de verdad, sus genes Hyuuga debían estar avergonzados de él, ¿confiar en Lee?, ¡por dios!, ¿acaso no tenía más amigos en el mundo?

—Es que si no seguimos avanzando Hinata-sama y los demás se nos perderán. —Lee giró con duda al frente, al lugar donde Kiba, Hanabi y Hinata caminaban con sendas mochilas en la espalda.

—Lee, —Neji carraspeó—, yo la llamo Hinata-sama porque es mi protegida, algo así como una persona superior que debo de cuidar, tú no tienes que llamarla así.

—¡Pero a mi me gusta!, suena guay. —Lee sonrió ampliamente.

—Entonces deja modifico mi oración—, una vena latió de manera grosera en la frente del joven Hyuuga—, no me gusta que la llames así.

—¡Oh! —Y aunque Lee no entendía muy bien supuso que llamar "sama" a alguien debía ser alguna cosa rara del clan Hyuuga donde a él más le valía no meter las narices—. ¡Yosh!, —pero se repuso rápidamente—, ¡entonces la llamara Hinata-hime!

—Lee, —Neji soltó un suspiro y giró la mirada—, mejor vuelve a llamarla Hinata-sama.

—Oh. —Lee parpadeó, últimamente Neji se encontraba raro, su llama de la juventud estaba un tanto inestable, cuando le había preguntado que le pasaba el castaño le había confesado que su tío Hiashi le había ordenado que siguiera de cerca a su prima y la cuidara porque un peligro la acechaba.

A Lee el hecho de proteger a una doncella en peligro se le había antojado tan emocionante que raudo y veloz se había unido al sistema de vigilancia y así, de una u otra forma, habían terminado siguiendo al trío en su camino a Bosque Urbano. Eso sí, Neji lo había mandado de una patada en el trasero a cambiarse cuando había llegado al sitio acordado con su clásico spandex verde, el genio había gruñido algo como "civil, quiero caminar junto a un civil no a un gimnasta fracasado". Definitivamente el castaño estaba de mal humor.

Los dos jóvenes finalmente volvieron a echar a andar, prudentemente Lee decidió no hablarle a su amigo en un rato, en vez de eso lo miro de reojo, Neji llevaba una camisa a rayas y un pantalón de mezclilla con unos tenis viejos, el Hyuuga era bastante bueno al momento de portar prendas civiles, él en cambio se había puesto una playera verde fosforescente y unas bermudas de soldado, al verlo Neji estuvo a punto de regresarlo por el spandex, pero ya era demasiado tarde para nuevos cambios de atuendo.

A casi trescientos metros de ellos el trío de jóvenes y Akamaru caminaban con paso despreocupado, aunque Neji estaba casi seguro de que Kiba ya se había percatado de ellos, el Inuzuka había girado atrás la cabeza y había fruncido el ceño de manera peculiar para después murmurar algo, pero al parecer el asunto no le importó demasiado porque se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando con las chicas.

Neji no tenía particular emoción en cumplir la misión que le había encomendado su tío, desde su particular punto de vista Hinata era bastante capaz de cuidarse sola, además Kiba era bastante hábil también, no creía que ninguno de los dos necesitara niñera y Hanabi era de armas tomar cuando se le provocaba así que, ¿por qué tenía él que hacer algo tan innecesario como seguirlos de incógnito?

El joven ahogó un suspiro, para no escuchar a Lee que se había puesto a silbar una tonta melodía (definitivamente no deberían haber visto esa maldita película de Kill Bill) intentó distraerse rememorando la ropa que llevaban sus objetivos, que remedio, en eso se había convertido su Hinata-sama.

Kiba llevaba pantalón de mezclilla roto en las rodillas, una playera con un cachorro de estampado y una cachucha roja medio ladeada que a juego con los tatuajes en sus mejillas lo hacía ver particularmente arrojado.

—Fiiu, fiuu, fi, fi, fiuuu. —Lee seguía chiflando, ¿acaso no podía hacer otra cosa?, bueno, si mal no recordaba Hanabi llevaba unos vaqueros muy ajustados y una playera negra que decía algo así como "control canino", muy graciosa de su parte.

Lee empezó a llegar al clímax de los chiflidos y sinceramente sus oídos no se lo estaban agradeciendo, negando con la cabeza se concentró en la ropa que llevaba Hinata, la joven se había puesto un pantalón negro un poco holgado y una blusa blanca, se le veía bastante incomoda sin la chamarra cuando había salido de la mansión, pero solo verse en compañía de Hanabi y Kiba parecía haber olvidado su malestar. Por un momento Neji se preguntó si acaso su presencia le seguía siendo intimidante y por eso no le mostraba las mismas confianzas que a su compañero de equipo.

—¡Fiuu, fiuu, fiuuu, fu, fu!

—¡Deja de chiflar! —Neji giró hastiado a su compañero, la fuerza de sus pulmones para imitar la melodía de Kill Bill era brutal.

—Es que es un poco aburrido caminar contigo. —Lee pateó una piedrecilla del camino.

—No te pedí que me acompañaras. —Neji gruñó.

—¡No te preocupes! —Lee sonrió enseñando su blanca dentadura—. ¡Para eso están los amigos! —Neji lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados, por un momento se preguntó si realmente Lee veía buenas intenciones en todos o simplemente se hacía el tonto.

—Escucha Lee, esta es una misión de espionaje, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, sí, entiendo. —Pues no lo parecía.

—No podemos dejar que Hinata-sama nos descubra.

—¿Y eso por que? —Lee parpadeó—. ¿No sería más fácil cuidarla si estas con ella?

—Claro que… —Automáticamente pestañeó, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué había decidido seguirla a escondidas en primer lugar?

—¡Oh entiendo! —Pero al parecer el chico de gruesas cejas encontró la respuesta por si mismo—. Es porque a Hinata-sama no le agradas, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué? —Neji abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Bueno, —Lee asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza—, intentaste matarla en el torneo para Chunnin.

—Eso…

—Y le dijiste que no servía.

—Fue porque…

—Además cuando su padre te contó la verdad pasaste a convertirte en su favorito y así Hiashi-sama empezó a entrenarte mientras a ella no la tomaba en cuenta.

—Ah… —Ahora que caía nunca había pensado en eso.

—Y como eres de la rama secundaria tus logros la dejan en ridículo a ella.

—Mi intención nunca…

—¡No solo eso! —Ahora que Lee había tomado cuerda lucía bastante entusiasmado—. Se te conoce como el genio del clan mientras ella es la desilusión de todos, seguramente que entrena tanto con el afán de superarte, ¡Hinata-sama es tan genial!, le pediré que entrenemos juntos para que su llama de la juventud no se doblegue ante ti, ¡si entrenamos con suficiente poder seremos unos genios del trabajo duro!

—Lee. —Neji le dirigió una escalofriante mirada a su amigo y no, no tenía que ver con que le había hecho ver cosas que nunca había considerado, ¿sería que Hinata-sama en realidad lo odiaba—. Te prohíbo terminantemente que le pidas entrenar contigo a Hinata-sama.

—¿Qué?, ¿por qué? —Una sombra morada apareció bajo los ojos del Hyuuga, sabía que su prima era completamente capaz de ponerse un ridículo spandex verde aunque se muriera de la vergüenza si alguien se lo pedía y más si era alguien tan apasionado como Lee.

—Es más Lee, no te acerques demasiado a ella.

—¡Eso no es justo! —El joven se quejó—. ¡Si Hinata-sama quiere superarte y dejar de vivir bajo tu sombra tú no eres quien para frenarla y…!

—Lee, basta. —Neji desvió la mirada sintiéndose repentinamente mareado, ¿de verdad su prima entrenaba con tanta fuerza para vencerlo?, ¿sería que secretamente lo odiaba?, no, no podía ser tan paranoico, Hinata era incapaz de odiar a nadie… aunque lo único que quería decir eso era que ella simplemente no podía odiarlo por mucho que lo intentara.

—¡Mira Neji! —Lee lo sacó de sus pensamientos señalando con un dedo hacía delante—. Ya llegamos.

—Hum. —Neji elevó un poco la mirada para contemplar bien el arco que anunciaba la entrada al parque.

—¿Entonces vamos a seguir persiguiendo a Hinata-sama?

—No. —Y aunque esa no era su intención en un principio quería demostrarle a su compañero que Hinata no lo odiaba o cosa parecida y que entre ellos había una fraternal y agradable relación.

—¿Vamos a unirnos a ellos?

—Sí, ahora que lo pienso sería lo más apropiado. —Neji se cruzo magistralmente de brazos y avanzó hasta la entrada, se detuvo inseguro de continuar cuando se encontró con unos brazos metálicos que le impedían el paso, ¿debería saltarlos o algo así?

—¿Qué haces Neji? —Lee lo miró sin comprender.

—Nada. —Justo estaba poniendo chakra en sus pies para salvar el obstáculo cuando la voz de Lee volvió a interrumpirlo.

—¿No estarás pensando en saltarlo, verdad?

—Claro que no, no seas ridículo. —Bueno, si no se saltaba, ¿cómo diablos se pasaba esa cosa?

—Ja, ja, lo lamento, es que de pronto me pareció que ibas a entrar sin pagar. —Lee se pasó una mano tras la cabeza sin dejar de reír, Neji arqueó una ceja, ¿pagar?, no veía ninguna caja, ¿donde se suponía que debía pagar la entrada?—. Cuando era pequeño Gai-sensei me trajo una vez a un parque como éste. —Lee siguió hablando mientras buscaba unas monedas en su bolsillo, automáticamente Neji lo imitó—. Intente entrar por la salida y lo único que logre fue clavarme la barra en el estomago. —Al instante Neji giró a ver las barras, no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaban, eran como una hélice.

—¿Cuánto cuesta? —Intentando no parecer tan confundido Neji se dirigió a su compañero.

—Dos yenes. —Lee tomó las monedas entre sus dedos y se dirigió a las barras, introdujo las monedas por la ranura y luego empujo las barras que rodaron dejándolo del otro lado, Neji suspiró, era fácil—. Nunca había venido a este parque. —De espaldas a él y ya dentro Lee siguió hablando mientras Neji se peleaba porque la maquina le dejara introducir las monedas—. ¿Hace cuanto que lo pusieron, unas semanas? —Lee continuó su perorata, Neji puso su mano sobre la barra, Lee solamente la había empujado así que con fuerza la impulsó hacía delante y… —. Por cierto, ¿A dónde habrá ido tu prima?, no la veo. —La barra trasera golpeó a Neji en la cadera, como si de un pivote se tratara fue lanzado más rápido que pedo de Chouji hacía adelante, su mortalmente atractivo rostro de Dios griego se impactó de manera ridícula en el suelo a escasos centímetros de las piernas de Lee.

—¿Neji? —Finalmente el joven de tupidas cejas giró hacía atrás, por alguna razón su compañero se sujetaba la cara con una mano.

—Uh, me sentí un poco mal de repente… —Y es que sería bochornoso confesar que se había parado a velocidad de Hokage para que su compañero no viera el tremendo descalabro que había sufrido, tanto su rostro como su ego.

—Tal vez no estas comiendo bien últimamente. —Lee parpadeó—. Necesitas alimentarte correctamente o tu llama de la juventud…

—Busquemos a Hinata-sama. —Neji lo cortó antes de escuchar uno de sus hiperactivos discursos, la cara aún le ardía como el infierno.

—Uhm, esta bien. —Lee se acercó a un enorme cartel que estaba justo a la entrada, era un gran mapa del lugar—. ¡Mira Neji, hay un laberinto en este lugar!

—Genial Lee. —Y aunque el sarcasmo era patente Lee jamás había sido muy bueno para reconocerlo.

—Y tiene forma de perrito llanero. —Neji se preguntó mentalmente que diablos sería un perrito llanero, la imagen del perro de Kakashi en medio del llano con unos lentes oscuros era demasiado fantasiosa para ser real.

—Me imagino que Hinata-sama siguió el recorrido normal del parque. —Neji se frotó por última vez la nariz y metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos, aún le dolía la cara pero ya no tanto como al principio.

—Entonces debemos empezar primero con los barrancos.

—Eso suena peligroso. —Ambos muchachos echaron a andar, por alguna razón Lee pasó de hacerle conversación cosa que el joven Hyuuga agradeció, cuando por fin apareció un letrero que anunciaba el inicio de los barrancos Lee giró hacía atrás.

—¡Neji, he decidido que serás mi eterno rival!

—¿Qué? —Y ante lo repentino de la declaración el joven no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás, como se veían las cosas tendría que jugar piedra, papel o tijeras con Lee como lo hacía Kakashi con Gai.

—¡El que se caiga al barranco pierde! —Y lo peor era que las posibilidades de caer eran más que factibles, ¿por qué su prima habría escogido un lugar como ese para pasear?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¡Esos barrancos fueron la onda! —Hanabi chilló con energía levantando su puño al cielo, Hinata se pasó una mano por la frente.

—E-estaban horribles. —Y lo decía en más de un sentido.

—Bueno, ya paso. —Kiba intentó minimizar las cosas—. ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

—Hay una isla con patos. —Hanabi señaló el río, una isla con patos se alzaba en medio, tenían incluso su propio hogar Duck's house.

—Yo creo que esta prohibido entrar ahí. —Hinata titubeó—. No hay ningún puente y normalmente la gente no puede cruzarlo.

—¡Pero nosotros si podemos! —Kiba y Hanabi hablaron al tiempo, Hinata ya se esperaba que dijeran algo por el estilo.

—Pe-pero…

—Nada Nee-chan. —Hanabi la sujetó de una mano y viendo que se resistía Kiba le sujetó del otro brazo, no le quedo de otra que acumular chakra en sus pies si no quería que los otros dos la dejaran hundirse en el lago. Con un suspiro se sentó en medio de la isla mientras sus amigos reían por romper las reglas, la vena de rebelión estaba bastante alta en esos dos.

—S-sí viene el guardia nos va a sacar del parque. —La joven se encogió abrazando sus rodillas, los patos habían salido disparados debido a su presencia, Akamaru se había echado cómodamente bajo un árbol a esperar que volvieran.

—Si viene el guardia hacemos el pato-no-jutsu y nos camuflajeamos con los nativos. —Hanabi afirmó repetidamente con la cabeza.

—El pato-no-jutsu no existe. —Hinata frunció el ceño, de verdad estaba preocupada y esos dos no la tomaban en cuenta.

—Pero es posible, ¿cierto? —La chica se sentó al lado de Hinata cruzando las piernas al modo árabe.

—Mmm, —Kiba se sentó frente a ellas—, supongo que si Naruto fue capaz de convertirse en un shuriken gigante uno se puede convertir en pato.

—Y si no existe, ¿podemos inventarlo? —Los ojillos de Hanabi chispearon.

—¿Para que podría servir un jutsu así? —Hinata se sonrojó.

—Pues para una situación como esta, ¡oh tengo una idea! —La menor señaló a su hermana—. Perfeccionamos el pato-no-jutsu y cuando seas una hermosa patita te regalamos a Neji en una caja con un moño al cuello.

—¡Oh! —Kiba levantó un dedo animado—. Sería más fácil espiarlo de esa manera.

—Y una linda patita puede acompañar a un joven a la bañera.

—Y puede dormir echa bolita junto a él.

—Y puede terminar en el caldo. —Hinata apretó los puños mortalmente sonrojada—. Co-conociendo a Neji-niisan me-me haría pato a la naranja. —Al instante Kiba y Hanabi soltaron enormes carcajadas.

—¿Eso fue una broma? —Hanabi sacudió a Hinata por un brazo—. Nunca te había oído hacer una.

—¡Fue genial! —Kiba le revolvió el cabello de manera amistosa—. He pasado toda mi vida esperando que te relajaras un poco y dijeras cosas como esas.

—De seguro que haces muchos comentarios como ese en tu cabecita pero no los dices. —Hanabi se echó sobre ella jalándole las mejillas.

—Las seriecitas son las peores. —Kiba también pasó a formar parte de la rueda humana enredándose con ellas.

—¡To-tontos, cla-claro que no! —Ni ella misma se dio cuenta de cuando empezó a reírse pero antes de que fuera consciente el estomago le dolía de las continuas carcajadas, Hanabi murmuraba que se estaba ahogando de risa y Kiba amenazaba con caerse al lago si seguía convulsionando de esa manera.

Finalmente los tres pudieron controlarse aunque terminaron agotados tirados completamente sobre el verde pasto.

—Los patos nos están mirando feo. —Kiba giró la mirada a donde los patos parecían estar reunidos en junta.

—Bueno, venimos a invadir su casa. —Hanabi les dirigió una mirada oblicua, ¿era su imaginación o se habían estremecido cuando había girado a verlos?

—¡Tengo hambre! —Kiba se arrimó estratégicamente a Hinata quien suspiró, venía preparada de cualquier manera.

—Hum, si quieren podemos almorzar.

—¡Esa es una buena idea! —Hanabi se sentó frente a Kiba, Hinata sacó los respectivos obentos.

—Si me sale una cara de Naruto te la escupiré en la cara. —Hanabi amenazó.

—N-no es así. —Hinata enrojeció.

—Claro que no Hanabi, —Kiba se comió su primer bola de arroz de un bocado—, ahora son de Neji.

—¡Oh cierto!

—¿No es difícil hacer el cabello de Neji?

—Es muy largo…

—¿Crees que use shampoo "Sharingan, el hombre"?

—Pues se ve muy bien cuidado…

—¡N-no hice comida con forma de Neji! —Hinata los interrumpió.

—Ya lo sabíamos Nee-chan. —Hanabi le palmeó la espalda—. Solo te estábamos molestando.

—Esta muy bueno, como siempre. —Kiba le guiñó un ojo, Hinata sintió que se ponía roja y decidió girar la mirada, era normal que su compañero hiciera comentarios despreocupados como ese, entonces, ¿por que se sonrojaba?

—Hinata-neesan cocina muy bien. —Hanabi engulló otra bola de arroz—. Yo en cambio soy un desastre.

—¿En serio? —Kiba parpadeó.

—De verdad, —la jovencita meneó la cabeza—, sin Hinata-neesan moriría de inanición.

—Bueno, no todos podemos ser buenos en todo. —Sonriendo Kiba le revolvió el flequillo a la chica quien se quejó diciendo algo que sonaba a "¿Quién te esta pidiendo tu opinión?" a Hinata le pareció que su amigo era demasiado blando con su hermana, ¿o era su imaginación?

Siguieron comiendo entre bromas, luego Hinata guardó los recipientes de nuevo en su mochila, estaban tendidos reposando cuando un pato muy gordo y blanquito se acercó a ellos contoneándose con la gracia propia de los patos.

—Que raro. —Kiba alzó apenas la cabeza para verlo—. No es normal que un animal se acerque tanto a un humano.

—Hum. —Hinata lo observó con creciente curiosidad, era realmente un hermoso patito y sus ojos oscuros parecían observarla, de pronto el animal se acercó aún más y empezó a mover sus alas de un lado a otro.

—Pareciera como que nos quiere decir algo. —Bastante picada Hanabi se incorporó a medias para verlo mejor, tal como había empezado a mover las alas el pato dejo de hacerlo y se dirigió muy digno a la orilla para después entrar limpia y elegantemente en el agua.

—Que raro, que sería lo que… —Kiba no pudo terminar su frase, todos los aspersores de la isla se prendieron, para su mala suerte un chorro de agua le cayó justo en la cabeza, escuchó a Hinata y a Hanabi soltar sendos chillidos y pararse de golpe, quiso acumular chakra en sus pies pero por lo sorpresivo del ataque acuático no lo logró y su pierna se hundió en el agua hasta la rodilla, en un acto de mera supervivencia se aferró a Hinata y como ninguno de los dos estaba en sus mejores momentos ambos se fueron hasta el fondo. Cuando finalmente pudieron llegar a la orilla Hanabi y Akamaru los esperaban con groseras carcajadas a las que no les quedo otro remedio que unirse.

—Maldito pato. —Kiba empezó a exprimirse la playera, Hinata lo imitó aunque su blusa era demasiado ajustada como para conseguir buenos resultados.

—Él intentó avisarnos. —Hanabi corrigió al vuelo—. Fue nuestra culpa no haberle entendido.

—E-ese pato… —Hinata recordó aquellos ojos oscuros.

—De hecho, —Kiba olfateó el aire—, dudo mucho que haya sido un verdadero pato.

—¡Entonces el pato-jutsu si existe! —Hanabi chilló feliz, los aspersores sólo le habían mojado un brazo.

—Quien sabe. —Kiba se encogió de hombros, igual y podía ser un animal dotado de inteligencia de los jutsus de invocación.

—Ustedes están hechos sopa. —Hanabi recargó una mano en el enorme can—. No se nos acerquen, ¿verdad Akamaru? —El perro asintió felizmente con la cabeza, Kiba lo acusó por lo bajo de traidor.

—¿Ahora a donde vamos? —Hanabi giró a su alrededor, los tres observaron la entrada a un extraño lugar.

—¿El laberinto del perrito llanero?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Neji se dijo a si mismo que había sido mala idea traer esa ropa cuando las mujeres empezaron a acosarlo más de la cuenta, si había alguien que pudiera entender a Sasuke en su etapa en la academia era él, el acoso femenino había sido una constante en su vida hasta que se había decidido por acabar él mismo con su sex apple, sí, lo admitía, su ropa de entrenamiento era ese enorme trapo blanco que lo agraciaba tan poco porque la adolescencia le había traído —al parecer— demasiadas hormonas que disimular.

—¡Wow Neji! —Lee lo codeó—. Eres muy popular.

—No es algo que me interese. —El castaño soltó con irritación, ya había perdido la cuenta de las chicas que se habían puesto en peligro en esos malditos barrancos para que él la salvara, había decidido que ya no lo haría pero al final su vena bondadosa le impedía dejar que cayeran cuesta abajo como el muñequito de Naruto, no fuera a ser que ellas también se despedazaran cuesta abajo.

—¡Pero parece tan genial! —Lee cerró ambos puños, sus ojos prácticamente estrellas de emoción, Neji observó por escasos segundos a su compañero, la playera verde fosforescente, las bermudas de soldado, las enormes cejas y el cabello a lo cazo, definitivamente él no sufría acoso de ningún tipo.

—Oye, —y entonces la idea llegó a su mente—, dame tu ropa.

—Hey Neji. —Lee dio un paso atrás cerrando los ojos y poniendo sus manos a modo de escudo—. Yo a eso no le entro.

—No seas estupido. —Neji carraspeó. —Si me das tu ropa puede que todo este acoso se acabe.

—¡Oh y entonces las chicas vendrán a mí! —Neji pensó que aquello sería ya milagroso pero decidió no expresar sus ideas—. Oye, —Lee miró a su alrededor—, pero aquí no hay baños.

—Atrás de esas piedras. —Neji señaló unas enormes rocas un poco salidas del camino.

—¡Pero Neji! —Lee tragó grueso—. Cualquiera puede vernos ahí.

—Nos apuramos.

—¡Mi-mi llama pudorosa de la juventud…! —Pero Neji no lo dejo continuar, lo arrastró consigo tras las piedras y al joven no le quedo de otra que sacarse la ropa, justo Lee se sacaba la playera y Neji se quitaba a toda prisa el pantalón cuando se escucharon unas voces femeninas y los dos echaron pecho a tierra.

—¿En serio viste a un chico tan guapo? —Las voces se acercaban y Lee sintió que el corazón se le salía.

—¡Tenía el cabello castaño y largo!

—Suena como una chica.

—¡Te digo que era hermoso! —Neji apretó un puño, ¿cómo que parecía una chica?

—No te creo.

—¡En serio! —Las voces de las chicas pasaron por delante de la piedra y se empezaron a alejar, Neji y Lee intercambiaron miradas, había sido mala idea no quitarse la misma prenda al mismo tiempo. Con un suspiro Lee empezó a quitarse el pantalón y Neji la playera, el Hyuuga se maldijo a si mismo por escoger llevar trusa en lugar de boxer ese día, Lee giró a verlo de reojo —error no curiosidad— y Neji llegó a un extremo de rojo apabullante cuando lo golpeó de mala manera en la cabeza.

—¿Qué miras?

—¡Na-nada! —El pobre Lee se sobó la cabeza, eso de tener atributos exagerados les debía venir de familia a los Hyuuga. Como pudieron se pusieron la ropa del otro, Neji se sorprendió cuando comprobó que su ropa le daba un aspecto diferente a Lee, si hasta parecía simpático…

—¡Ahora tu serás la bestia verde de Konoha! —Retiraba sus pensamientos, era un completo idiota.

—Lo que sea. —Ambos volvieron a retomar el camino, Neji empezó a sentirse realmente idiota por llevar aquella playera, las bermudas pasaban pero sentía como si fuera un anuncio andante, el color le hacía daño hasta a sus propios ojos.

Las chicas siguieron volteando, pero esta vez solo para decir que el color les lastimaba la visión, Neji levantó la barbilla, como si le importara lo que las chicas…

—¡Mira! —Lee señaló al frente alborozado—. Hinata-sama y los demás están entrando al laberinto del perrito llanero. —En la mente de Neji aquella cuestión se repitió como rebotando entre las paredes de su cerebro, por algún motivo se sentía apabullado de que su prima lo viera con semejante pinta, estaba a punto de pedirle a Lee sus prendas de vuelta cuando su hiperactivo compañero corrió hasta la entrada y leyó las indicaciones.

_El laberinto del perrito llanero se edifico en honor a los perritos propios de la aldea de Suna._

A continuación aparecía una foto en tamaño natural de Gaara del desierto cruzado de brazos con un perrito subido en su hombro, tanto Lee como Neji coincidieron en que semejante imagen era escalofriante.

_El siguiente laberinto pone a prueba las capacidades de los visitantes desactivando el uso del chakra._

_Se advierte a los visitantes menores de diez años que entren a la atracción acompañados de un adulto porque es probable perderse._

—Bueno, —Lee se rascó la nuca—, no podría llamarse laberinto si no fuera posible perderse.

—Es una atracción para niños. —Neji arqueó una ceja—. Lo más probable es que nosotros no nos perdamos.

—¡Entonces hay que esforzarnos por confundirnos, yosh!

—No, —Neji frunció el ceño—, encontrar a Hinata-sama.

—Ah sí. —Lee sonrió—. Hinata-sama es primero. —Neji sintió que se le contraía el estomago, por alguna razón no le agradaba el "Hinata-sama" en labios de Lee.

—¡Vamos Neji! —No le quedo de otra que seguir a la bestia verde de Konoha, las paredes del laberinto estaban hechas de setos, todo aquello era verde sobre verde así que Neji empezó a sentirse más tonto aún cuando se dio cuenta de que podía mimetizarse con el paisaje, suerte que su playera era demasiado llamativa.

Unos niños civiles corretearon hacía la salida muy alegres.

—¿Viste Joshua?, ¡tarde nada más diez minutos en hallar la salida!

—El otro día yo salí en ocho Rossette. —Neji sonrió de medio lado mientras los niños se alejaban discutiendo, que tierno era que se perdieran en ese lugar y luego discutieran sobre lo mismo.

—¿Y si nos dividimos? —Lee miró a su alrededor—. Parece que es más grande de lo que parece.

—De acuerdo. —Neji tomó el camino de la derecha, Lee el de la izquierda, a los dos minutos se encontraron de frente.

—¡Oh!, —Lee sonrió—, que curioso.

—Hagámoslo al revés. —Intercambiaron direcciones pero entonces salían al mismo pasillo una y otra vez a diferentes alturas, Lee siempre lo saludaba efusivamente:

—¡Neji, otra vez! —Pero el joven Hyuuga empezaba a mosquearse, mucho más cuando se dijo que quizás Hinata ya hubiese salido y se dio con la novedad de que no podía encontrar la salida, como la situación era harto incomoda decidió hacer como que seguía buscando.

—¿Esta perdido señor? —Un boy scout lo observó con curiosidad, él le aclaró fríamente que estaba buscando a alguien, el niño se encogió de hombros y se perdió entre los setos, Neji lamentó no poder usar el Byakugan para ver que dirección tomaba para salir.

—Oye Neji. —Lee volvió a encontrárselo—. Mira voy a tomar este camino todo derecho a ver a donde llego.

—Bien Lee. —En cuanto vio a su compañero perderse en la distancia Neji empezó a mirar cada seto como quien ve a un mortal enemigo, ¿por qué diablos todos se parecían?, no tenía ni la menor idea de por donde había entrado. Mientras el joven se debatía entre tomar derecha, izquierda, norte o sur Lee había seguido su camino en línea recta y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se encontrara con Kiba y Hanabi quienes dijeron estar buscando a Hinata.

—Cuando entramos cada quien corrió en un camino diferente para ver si podíamos perdernos, pero parece que Hinata-neesan si se perdió de verdad.

—Es lógico, —Kiba se encogió de hombros—, es porque los Hyuuga usan el ojo blanco para orientarse y verse repentinamente sin él los confunde.

—Oye. —Hanabi lo fulminó con la mirada—. Yo también soy Hyuuga.

—Y si no fuera por mí también estarías perdida listilla. —Kiba le jaló amistosamente la mejilla ella le pegó un codazo en el estomago.

—Oye Lee-san ¿y que estas haciendo aquí?

—Ah cierto, —Lee miró al cielo—, vine con Neji.

—¿Neji-niisan esta aquí? —Hanabi abrió grandes los ojos.

—Sí, estábamos buscando a Hinata-sama. —Tanto Hanabi como Kiba intercambiaron miradas que Lee no notó.

—Ahora que lo pienso sería mejor esperar a esos dos afuera.

—Sí, que se encuentren y salgan por si mismos.

—¿Eh? —Lee parpadeó.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Definitivo Neji empezaba a entrar en pánico, bueno, no es como si estuviera aterrorizado, fuera a gritar o cosa parecida, simplemente estaba sudando y no era normal que Hyuuga Neji sudara si antes no había hecho un ejercicio demoledor. Estaba decidido, la próxima vez que viera a un niño de menos de diez años le pediría instrucciones para salir de semejante centro de tortura.

El sol empezaba a alumbrar más lentamente, se dio cuenta que empezaba a anochecer, se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior y echó a correr, en línea recta era seguro que llegaría a un lado y…

—¡Uh!

—¡Ahh! —Ambos se fueron al suelo pero como él era más pesado el impacto lo arrojó sobre ella, Neji no supo si alegrarse o adoptar otro sentimiento (la vergüenza venía muy bien en ese momento) al comprobar que se trataba de su prima.

—Hinata-sama.

—¡Neji-niisan! —En un acto sin precedentes Hinata abrazó a su primo por el cuello, Neji tuvo que apoyar las manos en el suelo para no caer sobre ella—. Lo-lo siento, me perdí y me-me estaba asustando porque esta anocheciendo y…

—Hinata-sama. —Dolía en el ego como el demonio pero siempre se había caracterizado por ser sincero—. La verdad yo también estoy perdido.

—Uh. —Hinata lo soltó lentamente, automáticamente él se puso de pie y sujetándola de la mano la puso en pie también, tomó nota mental de que estaba mojada hasta el tuétano y que su playera se pegaba de manera escandalosa a su cuerpo, le preguntaría las circunstancia de su estado cuando su mente pudiera concentrarse en algo que no fuera salir de ahí.

—Quisiera serle de utilidad pero ciertamente estoy bastante mal orientado.

—N-no te preocupes nii-san. —Hinata estaba demasiado nerviosa como para percatarse de la ropa que su primo llevaba o para preguntarle que estaba haciendo en ese lugar y él agradeció a los cielos que así fuera.

—Había pensado que si avanzamos en línea recta llegaríamos a la salida. —Neji miró al frente por el pasillo que estaba recorriendo antes de topar de frente con su prima.

—Humm, parece buena idea… —Hinata no quiso aclarar que ya lo había intentado.

—Vamos pues. —Neji la sujetó de la mano y ella se dejo guiar sintiendo que su corazón latía repentinamente más rápido, ¿qué le sucedía?, de seguir así Neji lo notaría, además, ¿por qué se ponía así porque Neji la tomara de la mano?

—Ah… —Hinata abrió grandes los ojos cuando los setos empezaron a apartarse.

—Por fin. —Neji musitó por lo bajo.

—La salida. —Hinata sintió como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa.

—Empezaba a preocuparme. —Neji musitó apenas, luego arqueó ambas cejas jovial—. Bueno, decía que solo los niños de diez años se perdían.

—S-sí que me sentí tonta cuando me perdí.

—Pero bueno, ya encontramos la salida. —Neji soltó su mano, Hinata sintió que algo se desinflaba dentro de ella cuando su mano dejo de sentir la de Neji, intentando disimular sonrió suavemente sin dejar de seguir a su primo.

—Na-nada y que no sea la salida… —Ambos quedaron de piedra cuando al dar la vuelta se dieron cuenta de que efectivamente no era la salida, en el lugar donde creyeron encontrarían los arcos finales se encontraba una imagen en tamaño natural de Gaara del desierto y el siguiente letrero.

"_Ah-ah-ah, esta no es la salida el Kazekage te recomienda que revises bien tu brújula" _Neji apretó los puños aguantando las ganas de gritar que por si él fuera el Kazekage se podía meter su maldita brújula por el cu…

—Ne-Neji-niisan. —Hinata interrumpió sus pensamientos, la cabeza gacha y su nervioso jugueteo con los dedos—. La-lamento haber dicho que…

—No es nada. —Él volvió a tomarla de la mano, esta vez un poco más rudamente y la jaló con él, sentía que una vergüenza que jamás había sentido lo tragaba por entero, ¡Él, Hyuuga Neji el orgullo del clan, no podía salir de un maldito laberinto para niños!

—Nii-san. —Hinata murmuró por lo bajo, Neji soltó un suspiro.

—No es su culpa Hinata-sama.

—Ya-ya salió la luna… —Hinata cambió el rumbo de la conversación girando a mirar el cielo.

—Eso parece. —Neji también giró a ver al cielo, era una hermosa luna llena… ¡¿Acaso eso quería decir que acabaría durmiendo en ese lugar?

—A-aunque no era lo que esperaba, me-me alegra que estemos juntos. —Hinata bajó la mirada al suelo.

—¿Qué? —Neji giró a verla sin estar muy seguro de cómo tomar sus palabras.

—E-es porque es Neji-niisan quien esta conmigo, —Hinata levantó la mirada sonriendo—, por eso ya no tengo miedo. —Por un instante Neji la observo atentamente, no entendió muy bien porque le ponía tanta atención al contorno de sus labios gruesos.

—Es mi deber como su guardián protegerla. —Sin embargo le contestó con la parquedad de siempre, acostumbrada a eso Hinata le sonrió suavemente.

—Hai.

—Esta empapada.

—Es que hace rato… —Hinata iba a empezar a explicarse cuando Neji la sujetó por los hombros y empezó a frotar sus manos por sus antebrazos.

—¿No tiene frío? —Hinata estaba a punto de musitar que ya no, pero su cerebro alcanzó a frenarla a tiempo.

—U-un poco…

—Puede que se enferme. —Neji frunció ligeramente el ceño como si la idea no le hiciera la menor gracia, Hinata estaba por murmurar que no se preocupara cuando repentinamente el muchacho la pegó a su cuerpo en un abrazo—. Puede que no sea mucho pero creo que soy calido.

—Ah… —Y aunque fuera un bloque de hielo Hinata sintió que podía desmayarse entre sus brazos, su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora y justo cuando sus labios se entreabrían para decirle la verdad…

—¿Muchachos? —Un guardia les apuntó a la cara con una lámpara, Neji entrecerró los ojos al ver afectada su visión—. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

—No-nos perdimos. —Hinata se separó rápidamente de Neji para que no se fueran a malinterpretar las cosas, por alguna razón aquello no le agradó demasiado al joven genio.

—Pues es una suerte que el muchacho lleve una playera tan llamativa. —El guardia apuntó a Neji con la luz en el pecho—. Se veía a kilómetros de distancia. —Neji cerró los ojos, una vena latiendo en su frente de mala manera se debatía entre agradecerle a Lee o golpearlo muy fuerte en el estomago, parecía que Hinata acababa de reparar en su ridícula apariencia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Haciéndome un hueco entre los exámenes les traigo esta entrega esta vez basada en mi experiencia traumática con el laberinto del perrito llanero, ¡me perdí! Y los boy scouts (esos malditos elfos de la naturaleza) andaban tan campantes. Por cierto, han pasado varios años y sigo pensando que ese pato no era del todo humano…

En fin, agradezco a:

**Beauty Dark**

**Sakuya Takuya2**

**Neko-C**

**Lauriitta 01**

**MissDupre**

**Flordezerezo**

**Hinamel**

**Ridesh**

**Diana carolina**

**Azkaban**

**Leontinees**

**Selene Uchiha Hyuuga**

**Umeki-Nara**

**Adlgutie**

**Shizuru-hime**

**Marcia Andrea**

**MikumiH**

**VaneUchiha**

**Zeldi-chan de Hyuuga**

**RAYMAR**

**Kaoru-sakura**

**Brujhah**

**Ahome uchiha hiuga**

**Maribelteka**

**Gaby-l**

**Valentia-Crzn**

**CherryMurder**

**Dark-Kannai**

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, asi mismo agradezco a quienes se pasaron por mi nuevo fic "Dueño de nada" fueron muy amables, un beso, nos vemos

_2 de Octubre del 2011 domingo 00:40_

_Y a octubre lo ensucia un día_

_De matanza en la gran plaza_

_De la que tantos muchachos_

_Nunca volvieron a casa_

_Yo pregunto al evocar_

_Las heridas que nunca cierran_

_Cuando dejarán de rondar_

_Dos de octubres en la tierra_

Guardo un minuto de silencio por este día, el día rojo que nunca pasó en mi amado México tan lleno de violencia en su historia. (Letra de Fernando Delgadillo, maestro).


	6. Nejinii y el rock&roll

**SEDUCIENDO A NEJI-NIISAN**

**Capitulo 6: Neji-nii y el rock&roll**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Hanabi apretó el frasquito entre sus dedos y después de agradecer con una reverencia salió de la tienda. Por el camino giró a ver el cielo y sonrió con una de esas sonrisas deslumbrantes que no se podía permitir cuando estaba en la mansión Hyuuga. ¡Su plan era el mejor plan que se le había ocurrido hasta ese momento!

Después de pasar toda la noche pensando en lo mismo había llegado a la conclusión de que en realidad Neji era una persona bastante discreta, entregada y celosa de sus pertenencias. ¿Por qué no usar esas cualidades para causarle un agradable ataque masivo de celos?, después de todo era bien sabido que "uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" y Hanabi estaba completamente segura de que su primo montaría en justo ataque de cólera cuando viera a cierto chico castaño demasiado pegado a su queridísima prima.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata observó al cielo y soltó un hondo suspiro, ese día en particular esperaba no tener que llevar a cabo ningún plan ridículo para quedar con Neji, de por sí era difícil empezar una relación en cualquier circunstancia, mucho más si la cosa implicaba seducir a una persona de la misma sangre y para colmo, sin ningún interés romántico.

—Hoy no voy a pensar en eso. —La joven se tendió sobre su cama, el cabello desparramado sobre las sabanas y una yukata blanca que le llegaba hasta las rodillas cubriendo su cuerpo, ya lo había decidido, ese día se la pasaría en su cuarto, sin trucos ni tretas ni quebraderos de cabeza, solo ella y un buen libro.

Giró la mirada alrededor preguntándose cual estaría bien que leyera cuando su estomago hizo un poco de ruido, sonrojada se llevó una mano al vientre.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Le preguntó con suavidad sonriendo de medio lado, ahora que lo pensaba habían regresado tan tarde del parque que se habían acostado sin cenar, lo mejor sería ir por algo de desayunar.

Estirando ambos brazos hacía arriba se estiró como lo haría un gato y cerrándose correctamente la yukata echó a andar hacía la cocina, en el último momento le dio flojera calzarse calcetines y caminó descalza por el suelo de duela, no hacía aquello desde que era una niña pequeña, con una suave sonrisa siguió andando hacía su destino, justo iba a cruzar por un pasillo y…

—Outch. —Su cabeza impactó con un pecho, eso ya se estaba haciendo costumbre y empezaba a creer que la culpa no era de ella.

—Hinata-sama. —Neji la tomó de los hombros estabilizándola.

—Buenos días Neji-niisan. —No giró a verlo porque por alguna razón aquella situación era un tanto incomoda.

—¿A dónde se dirigía?

—A la cocina… —Le contestó muy despacito, lo cierto es que ahora que lo pensaba últimamente había chocado mucho con Neji y no es como si ella no tuviera un buen equilibrio, de hecho, cuando eran más pequeños ella lo había esquivado en una situación parecida dando un quiebre con su pie, ¿por qué entonces no hacían otra cosa que estrellarse allá donde se veían?

—Yo también me dirigía hacía allá.

—Uh. —No supo que más decir y tampoco era como si Neji estuviera esperando algo porque soltándola se cruzó de brazos y echó a andar a su lado, de verdad, ¿aquel silencio no era un tanto incomodo?, ¿o era que ella ahora esperaba algo más de una relación que hasta ese entonces se había basado en la cordialidad?, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que cerrar los ojos por un breve segundo, se suponía que ese día no pensaría en Neji y su carencia de sentimientos amorosos hacía su persona.

—¿Ya-ya desayunaste? —Giró a verlo con timidez y él negó con la cabeza.

—Pensaba entrenar un rato esta mañana.

—Puedo prepararte algo ligero… si-si gustas.

—Sería una gran ayuda Hinata-sama.

—Espera un poco entonces Nii-san… —La joven se dirigió a las estanterías, él se sentó en los bancos que daban a la barra de la cocina, de su equipo Tenten era la única que hacía de comer cosas moderadamente tragables, Lee era un asco con su llama picosa de la juventud y él podía decir bien a bien que el destino definitivamente no lo quería como chef de restaurante.

Distraído giró a ver a su prima que en esos momentos bajaba algunos ingredientes, era definitivamente extraño verla con una ropa más relajada, siempre cargaba con su ropa de entrenamiento, pero bueno, compartir casa con ella, suponía, era un bonus extra a las cosas que podía y no podía ver de ella.

Sin ser consciente sintió que una tenue sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro, desde la última vez que le había prestado atención a su prima las cosas habían cambiado bastante con ella, no sólo físicamente sino también en su interior, le parecía que ahora era un poco más decidida y aunque definitivamente nunca dejaría la timidez de lado por lo menos cuando el asunto era importante sabía imponer su presencia de una u otra manera.

Por supuesto, las cosas entre ellos jamás habían sido hojuelas con miel, de hecho los incidentes entre los dos eran tan pelipuntiagudos que recordar era como volver a revivir el dolor. Y aunque en el parque Lee le había recordado el examen Chunnin la verdad es que su historia de rencor se remontaba a mucho antes, a la época en la que su padre había intentado asesinar a su propia sobrina, a Hinata-sama.

—¡Ey familia! —Estaba perdido en sus problemas existenciales cuando Hanabi entró con una sonrisa tan grande en el rostro que parecía genuinamente falsa—. ¿Miren a quien traje?

—¡Ey! —Kiba alzó una mano en el aire, llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla, tenis y una playera roja, sin venir a cuento Neji pensó que últimamente había visto a aquel chico muy cercano de sus primas, de hecho aquellos tres últimamente estaban inseparables.

—Ki-Ki-Kiba-kun. —Hinata tartamudeó soltando lo que tenía en las manos y apretándose la yukata hasta el cuello, desde el particular punto de vista de Neji no es como si aquella prenda dejara ver mucho, pero su prima se caracterizaba desde siempre por aquella timidez de cachorro imposible de vencer a esas fechas.

—Hanabi me invitó a almorzar. —Kiba se sentó de un salto al lado de Neji, en la barra, el joven Hyuuga no hizo comentario alguno ante el choque de hombros que ambos protagonizaron por breves instantes, después de todo en ocasiones Kiba podía ser tan atrabancado como el mismísimo Naruto.

—Pero tú haces de comer Nee-san. —Hanabi se metió a la cocina poniendo ambas manos en su cintura—. Porque a mí me resulta fatal.

—E-entiendo. —Hinata asintió dudosa y Neji estuvo tentado de rodar los ojos, solo Hinata era tan amable e inocente de aceptar de buenas a primeras una petición como aquella.

—¿Qué vas a hacer de comer Hina? —Kiba se balanceó en su banco, de adelante atrás como un niño pequeño que espera por salir corriendo a los juegos del parque.

—Pues… —La joven giró disimuladamente hacía Neji a quien le había prometido un almuerzo ligero, el de ojos plata le hizo un gesto vago con la mano dándole a entender que no había problema si hacía otra cosa.

—Oye Nee-san… —Hanabi dio dos pasos largos alrededor de su hermana, por un instante algo les pareció sospechoso a los dos hombres, como si aquel girar de la muñeca de la menor presagiara algo inminentemente desastroso—. ¡Sorpresa!

—¡Ah! —Un líquido de extraño color rosa fue derramado en la cabeza de la mayor quedando todo su cabello mojado. —¡Ha-Hanabi-chan! —Justo Neji iba a preguntar que era aquello cuando Kiba a su lado se encogió sobre su asiento tapándose la nariz, los ojos se le cristalizaron al instante y (para sorpresa de Neji) sus colmillos empezaron a crecer un poco más de lo normal.

—Hi-Hinata… —El joven Inuzuka se abrazó con fuerza a si mismo como si se estuviera conteniendo—. Ale-aléjate de mí.

—¿Qué? —Los tres jóvenes restantes giraron a verlo sin entender.

—Yo… —Kiba bajó la cabeza, su cabello estremeciéndose por la fuerza que estaba aplicando para contener su cuerpo—. Yo… ¡yo quiero hacerte el amor!

—¿Ah? —Hinata enrojeció por completo dando un paso atropellado hacía atrás, Hanabi abrió grandes los ojos, eso no era exactamente lo que le había prometido la vendedora y Neji simplemente giró a ver a Kiba de medio lado, se preguntaba que diablos planeaba el castaño gritando semejante cosa en nada más ni nada menos que la casa Hyuuga, a dios gracias que Hiashi-sama no se encontraba por ahí.

—¡De verdad! —Los ojos de Kiba, o era su imaginación o estaban volviéndose afilados como los de un animal salvaje presto a atacar—. ¡Quiero tirarte y besarte y chuparte y…! —Mientras hablaba su nariz parecía dilatarse con agonizante placer, de tanta presión sus manos estaban empezando a volverse garras.

—¡Kiba-kun! —Hinata gritó y se aventó a un lado cuando su amigo se le fue encima, apenas pudo esquivarlo y echó a correr, Neji abrió grandes los ojos al darse cuenta de que la cosa iba en serio, se paró de un salto y trató de detener al castaño pero en semejante estado era mucho más fuerte que él y simplemente lo echó a un lado de un zarpazo.

—¡Voy a matar a esa vendedora! —Hanabi echó a correr tras los dos fugitivos y sin entender que pasaba él hizo lo mismo.

Hinata realmente no entendía mucho pero una cosa era segura, si Kiba la alcanzaba iba a tener que despedirse de la idea de llegar virgen al matrimonio.

—¡E-espera Kiba-kun! —Sin dejar de correr intentó racionalizar con él—. ¡Va-vamos hablando!

—¡Sólo corre! —Bueno, por lo menos tenía la decencia de avisárselo, con lagrimillas en los ojos la joven pensó que había sido una pésima idea el pensar que iba a pasar un día relajado en su casa y por lo tanto llevar aquella ropa puesta, la yukata se le estaba levantando cada que daba un paso e ir descalza no era exactamente lo mejor que uno esperaría para una persecución.

—¡Ahhh! —Gritó cuando la mano de Kiba alcanzó su cintura, por la velocidad a la que ambos iban rodaron por el suelo de mala forma, en aquel enredo de piernas, brazos y cuerpos sintió como los brazos del Inuzuka le rodeaban la espalda y su boca buscaba voraz la suya, intentó zafarse pero fue imposible, la boca de Kiba succionó la suya como un pulpo, abriendo mucho los ojos colocó ambas manos en la cara de su amigo y empezó a apartarlo con toda su fuerza. —¡Ki-Kiba! —Justo en ese instante Neji por fin pudo alcanzarlos y (haciendo a un lado la imagen de una Hanabi cuyo chakra se había salido de su cuerpo mostrándola realmente escalofriante) pudo comprobar que:

1: Kiba se encontraba sobre Hinata-sama

2: Hinata-sama le estaba apartando el rostro con ambas manos

3: Hinata-sama estaba siendo reducida sobre el piso, el Inuzuka tenía una de sus piernas en medio de las piernas de su prima.

4: Aquella posición hacía que la yukata se subiera dejando ver unos muslos muy blancos que evidentemente no eran del chico-perro.

5: Aquel bamboleo de caderas del castaño daba pie a una inminente violación.

6: Por cierto, tierra llamando a Neji, la palabra había sido violación…

7: Si, violación, de su prima, de su Hinata-sama, en su propia casa.

8: Justo frente a sus ojos.

9: Violación…

10: ¡VIOLACION!

—¡Hinata-sama! —Hanabi que ya estaba alistando los kunais en sus manos y cuyos ojos empezaban a dejar escapar emanaciones diabólicas sólo pudo ser capaz de ver como Neji pasaba frente a ella, el rostro frío de siempre, los movimientos fluidos y certeros de siempre y, claro, los movimientos Junken de siempre.

Kiba fue lanzado con la fuerza de mil caballos a estrellarse contra la pared, Hinata quedo ahí, la respiración agitada, los ojos muy abiertos y los labios aún ligeramente hinchados por el repentino y salvaje beso anterior.

—Hinata-sama… —Neji parpadeó y no supo reconocer bien a bien aquel sentimiento que se formaba lentamente dentro de él mientras la veía, su corazón empezó a latir inusualmente rápido y se preguntó porque se veía tan encantadoramente adorable con el cabello suelto y revuelto, tan inocente y vulnerable y…

—¡Kiiba! —La chica chilló levantándose y echándose a correr de nuevo, Neji ni siquiera pudo acabar de comprender cuando un manchón castaño pasaba a su lado golpeándolo en el hombro en el proceso.

—¡Espera Hinata, déjame amarte! —Y sí, parecía que aquel chico tenía muy buena recuperación. Parpadeando Neji se quedo ahí, sin saber bien a bien que pasaba cuando repentinamente Hanabi lo golpeó en un brazo.

—¡¿Pero que estas esperando?, ¡has algo!, ¡detenlos! —Y como Hanabi nunca perdía los estribos verla en ese estado realmente lo alarmó.

—¡Hai Hanabi-sama! —Volvió a correr con ahínco, Hinata justo estaba sujetándose de una columna para girar en redondo, Kiba hizo lo mismo tras de ella.

—¡Crsh!

—¡Ah!

—¡TUC! —Fue inevitable, ni él ni su prima pudieron frenarse y chocaron con tal violencia que se fueron al suelo, ella encima de él y Kiba lanzándose sobre ella de tal manera que Neji tuvo que dejar escapar un jadeo ahogado cuando el peso del Inuzuka se le sumó al de Hinata.

—¡Ki-Kiba! —Hinata empezó a removerse desesperada, el castaño metía mano donde podía suplicando que lo dejara amarla, Neji se debatía entre el asombro (pues aún no podía comprender el comportamiento de Kiba), unas profundas ganas de matar al castaño y por otro lado, la intención de no moverse y seguir sintiendo como el cuerpo voluptuoso y adictivo de su prima se movía encima del suyo, se aplastaba contra su propio cuerpo… esperen… ¡¿qué estaba pensando?, con un rubor jamás visto en rostro Hyuuga de varón alguno sujetó a su prima por las caderas y de un rápido movimiento cambió lugar con ella, por supuesto que a Kiba no le agradó en lo más mínimo pero antes de que pudiera gruñir algo Hanabi llegó salida de Dios sabe donde y le atizó semejante patada en la nariz que lo estampó en la pared dejándolo inconsciente y sangrando.

—¡Perro, perro sarnoso! —Hanabi gritó furibunda, pero justo su ira empezaba a elevarse al tiempo con su chakra cuando notó que Neji parecía estar perdido en un punto inexacto de sonrojo sin quitarse de encima de su hermana, Hinata a su vez respiraba agitadamente, su mente juvenil gritó "¡Escena porno!" e inconscientemente dio un paso atrás y carraspeó.

—Ne-Neji-niisan… —Hinata desvió la mirada, Neji que hasta ese momento se encontraba aplastándola se medio incorporó sosteniéndose en sus brazos, ¿por qué se veía tan hermosa?, ¿por qué lucía tan bella?, ¿por qué esos deseos de besarla?, Hinata abrió grandes los ojos, casi como si quisiera morir ahí mismo.

—Ne-Neji-niisan, no digas esas cosas…

—¿Ah? —Neji parpadeó—. ¿Hable?, creí que nada más lo había pensado. —Lucía tan desconcertado consigo mismo que Hanabi tuvo que intervenir.

—Quería hacerle una broma a Hinata-neechan así que le eche encima feromonas, creo que fue demasiado para el olfato de Kiba… quizás también para el tuyo Nii-san… —Silencio, dos Hyuugas sonrojados en el piso, los segundos que pasaban, unos pasos que se iban, los mismos pasos que volvían, un suspiro y luego el jadeo ahogado que acompañaba al hecho de que una jarra de agua helada les hubiera caído encima. Hinata tiritó y cuando aquella sustancia que el organismo de Neji no sabía reconocer más que como una obsesiva atracción se difuminó en el aire (o mejor dicho con el agua) no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse más aún y pararse torpemente jalando a su paso a su prima, pidiéndole balbuceantes y atropelladas disculpas y saliendo huyendo como si Gai-sensei estuviera nuevamente tras él queriendo ponerle un spandex verde para que ardiera su llama arrogante de la juventud.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cuando Neji se levantó al día siguiente se quedo largo rato mirando el techo, pensamientos confusos se revolvieron en su mente dándole a su estomago el desagradable entretenimiento de dar vueltas sobre si mismo como en el carrusel.

Pero como era un Hyuuga —y no cualquier Hyuuga sino Neji Hyuuga ni más ni menos— decidió serenarse y analizar su situación desde un punto de vista lo más meramente frío e impersonal posible.

¿Sería que estaba enamorado?

¡JAMAS!

Agitó la cabeza sintiendo que unos escalofríos de lo más terroríficos lo recorrían por entero, lo que había sentido el día anterior por su Hinata-sama no había sido causado por otra cosa que no fuera aquel peligroso líquido —nombre en clave: feromonas— que Hanabi había echado sobre la cabeza de su hermana.

El hecho de que su cuerpo hubiese reaccionado era harto de esperarse tomando en cuenta que aquella sustancia química no hacía distinción, debía despreocuparse, eso era lo que había pasado, él no era ningún enfermo que pensara cosas raras de su prima, a la que por cierto quería de manera puramente fraternal.

Rodando en su cama y quedando de lado dejó que sus pensamientos vagaran un poco, recordó la primera vez que la había visto cuando ella había cumplido tres años.

—_Papá, ella es linda. —_Bien, ese había sido su primer pensamiento, pero, ¿qué había de reprobable en ello?, es decir, eran dos chiquillos, los niños no piensan en diferencia de familia y sangre y esas cosas para expresar lo que sienten sin tapujos… esperen, ¿eso quería decir que él seguía pensando que su Hinata-sama era bonita?, bueno, ciertamente lo era, él después de todo no era ciego y el hecho de que admitiera su belleza no quería decir que hubiera otra clase de sentimientos de por medio, ¿verdad?

Nueva vuelta en la cama, ahora al otro lado, pensamientos más recientes llegaron a su mente, específicamente los ocurridos en la apenas superada cuarta guerra ninja, en el momento en que había creído que su Hinata-sama era golpeada brutalmente por un miembro de la armada, en aquel entonces había sentido que un rayo doloroso le recorría el pecho, los ojos bien abiertos y el pánico ganando cada célula de su cuerpo, pero eso era porque era su guardián, ¿cierto?

—Para colmo el chucho atosigándome. —El joven susurró por lo bajo sorprendiéndose a si mismo por llamar de esa manera a Kiba, de todas maneras, quizás sus pleitos con aquel castaño vinieran de mucho antes sin que ninguno de los dos fuera plenamente consciente, ¿no había sido ese gamberro el que había obligado a Hinata para que se presentara en el examen de Chunnin?, ella había dicho que aquello era por decisión propia pero él sinceramente no podía creerle, había visto lo suficiente de Kiba en aquel tiempo para distinguir que el chico era una bola de violencia animal, ¿y qué si después había sido el único que se preocupaba por ella y la cuidaba?, ¿y qué si en los combates principales había sido Kiba quien había cuidado de ella mientras vomitaba sangre y otras cuantas cosas causadas por el enfrentamiento casi mortal que había protagonizado con él?

—Por Dios. —Otra vuelta en la cama, ahora tapándose los oídos con los antebrazos, ¡bien!, lo admitía, le tenía un poco de rencor a Kiba, se suponía que él era el guardián de Hinata pero la verdad era que aquel castaño era mejor que él para protegerla y el hecho de que fuera Chunnin no hacía más que ponerlo a él en ridículo.

Si se ponía a pensarlo podía decir que los papeles habían sido más o menos de la siguiente manera hasta el momento.

Naruto era el afortunado bastardo que tenía el amor de la princesa sin saberlo.

Hinata era la princesa que sufría por el amor de alguien que no la merecía.

Kiba era el amigo leal que la conocía al derecho y al revés, que sabía defenderla gallardamente cuando llegaba el momento y que podía hacerla feliz con una sonrisa.

Y él, Hyuuga Neji, era el guardián que ni sabía defenderla apropiadamente, ni la conocía lo suficiente y no podía mantener una conversación afable ni aunque se lo ordenaran.

¿Acaso no era obvio donde acababa aquello?

—¿Será que su nuevo amor es Inuzuka Kiba? —Se preguntó suavemente tendiéndose de espaldas en su cama, ella había dicho que no, pero ahora él no estaba tan seguro, por lo menos él parecía bastante apegado a ella.

Su cuerpo volvió a actuar por su propia cuenta y se colocó boca abajo, había algo groseramente desagradable que él no podía cambiar, el primer beso de su Hinata-sama había sido robado y se lo había dado su supuesto mejor amigo, ¿los amigos hacen eso?, dejando de lado a Sasuke y Naruto —que de hecho era un asunto aún más extraordinario por ser los dos hombres— dudaba mucho que el resto de la población se besara con sus amigos.

¿Sería que ahora tendría que cuidar a su prima de Kiba?, es decir, cuando Naruto había sido el elegido le había molestado un poco (MUCHO) pero al final había acabado aceptándolo, específicamente en el momento en que el rubio lo había derrotado mostrándole que el destino podía modificarse.

Pero que él recordara Kiba nunca lo había derrotado, en la vida, ni una sola vez, jamás, absolutamente no, por lo tanto como guardián de Hinata-sama no podía ver aquella relación con buenos ojos, en primera el Inuzuka ni siquiera le había dado un rollo mareador acerca de cambiar su vida y buenos propósitos, no había hecho hasta el momento nada para que pudiera reconocerlo, peor aún, había sido vencido por un pedo en el examen Chunnin y en la cuarta guerra se la había pasado molestándolo, cada que podía se acordaba de echarle en cara que lo había confundido con Akamaru, ¡¿y acaso un genio no podía sentirse mal y cansarse de vez en cuando? Y si le preguntaban, desde su muy personal y particular punto de vista, no había mucha diferencia entre el can y el dueño.

Finalmente Neji se levantó de la cama diciéndose a si mismo que nada ganaría con darle vueltas al asunto, ladeando de un lado a otro la cabeza provocó que los huesos de su cuello tronaran, se metió a la ducha y después de un relajante baño se puso su ropa de entrenamiento y salió al campo que compartía con su equipo, ese día Tenten se encontraba de misión así que se la paso ensayando con Lee, el resultado fue que ambos terminaron resoplando (Lee un poco más que él) ambos recostados contra las piedras.

El chico de verde dijo algo de la pasión de la juventud que se elevaba en llamas y él correspondió su euforia con un "Ah, lo que digas", para el caso era lo mismo, Lee de cualquier forma no hacía demasiado caso a que tomaran en cuenta sus monólogos existenciales y sus platicas de superación en verde.

Neji se despidió de él cuando pasaban de las seis de la tarde, regresó a la mansión echo una sopa y con semejante hambre que el estomago de Naruto para el ramen le quedaba corto en esos instantes, sin embargo y en honor a su clan, primero se metió a bañar pues incluso él se daba cuenta de su oloroso estado, por decir lo menos. Salió del baño frotándose el cabello con una toalla, se sentía considerablemente más relajado que en la mañana, dirigiéndose a la cocina tomó un vaso de zumo y unas barras integrales para después dirigirse a su habitación. Estaba cansado así que trazó su plan de acción de acuerdo a eso, cenaría, pondría una película, quizás de terror para recordar viejos tiempos y luego se iría a dormir, práctico, fácil y…

—¡Neji-niisan!

Irrealizable.

—¿Sucede algo Hanabi-sama? —Aún con el vaso en una mano y las barras en la otra giró a donde Hanabi se dirigía a él con ojos llameantes.

—¡Debes acompañarme!

—¿Su padre ordenó que la escoltara a algún lado?

—¿Es que acaso no puedo pedirle a mi primo que me acompañe sin que Ottou-san lo ordene?

—No es eso lo que quise decir Hanabi-sama.

—¡Entonces andando!

—Estoy en piyama Hanabi-sama…

—Escúchame, —Hanabi lo sujetó por el cuello de la playera obligándolo a encorvarse hacía delante, aunque en el rostro del joven no se notó ningún cambio de expresión—, el idiota de Kiba ha decidido que para pedirle disculpas a Nee-chan la invitara a salir.

—Hum… —Y sintió como si las manos de su prima se volvieran repentinamente calientes, o quizás era que su propio cuerpo estaba subiendo en automático la temperatura.

—¡No podemos permitir eso! —Neji estuvo consciente que en aquel instante la lógica, la razón y todo lo demás dictaba que debía explicarle a su prima que Hinata era libre de salir con quien quisiera y que ellos no podían intervenir en su vida y…

—Espéreme, ya me cambio. —¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!, ¿qué estaba pensando?, se quito el pantalón holgado a toda prisa y se zambulló en unos vaqueros, playera gris y los tenis viejos que deberían haber pasado a mejor vida desde hace mucho tiempo, exactamente desde la última vez que Lee lo había retado a una carrera de la juventud por Konoha (aún meditaba los métodos de persuasión que había usado Tenten en su contra).

Salió casi corriendo sólo para encontrarse a una Hanabi con pantalón negro pegado y playera roja, lucía brutalmente llamativa, definitivamente no tenía mucho que ver con la personalidad de Hinata.

—Ellos han ido a un concierto. —Hanabi musitó al tiempo que echaba a andar a grandes pasos, a pesar de que las piernas de Neji eran considerablemente más largas tuvo que apurarse para seguirle el paso.

—¿Concierto?

—Es una cosa de rock de esas que le gustan a Kiba. —Hanabi soltó de manera despectiva el nombre del castaño, Neji arqueó una ceja, la noche ya estaba cayendo, señal de que invierno se acercaba con rapidez.

—Hanabi-sama, ¿por qué no quiere que Hinata-sama y su amigo salgan juntos?

—Buena pregunta primo, —Hanabi lo miró de reojo—, ¿por qué no lo quieres tú? —Neji se atragantó con su saliva, bien, aquella niña era lista, mejor no meterse demasiado con ella, dieciséis años de ser una fría princesa Hyuuga era de temer. Neji volvió a mirar al frente, una duda lo asaltó, vagamente tenía una idea del por qué no quería que esos dos estuvieran juntos, pero entonces eso quería decir… ¿acaso Hanabi-sama por el Inuzuka…?, rayos, si le preguntaba era como si aceptara sentimientos que lo avergonzaban por su Hinata-sama, mejor no decir nada.

Iban hechos un rayo cuando el lento acorde de las guitarras empezó a llegar hasta ellos, era un concierto al aire libre.

"_Mejor, bésame, bésame, bésame y no digas naaa"_

Neji abrió los ojos de golpe y giró disimuladamente a ver a su prima, la chica le contestó la mirada.

—¿Qué?

—Nada Hanabi-sama. —Y ambos volvieron la vista al frente, aunque Neji recordó demasiado bien un beso violento y apasionado entre Kiba y su prima, por alguna razón la sangre le estaba circulando más rápido.

"_Yo no quiero que me des, un besito en la mejilla"_

Ok, no era como para hiperventilar (aunque igual y ya lo estaba haciendo), Kiba al igual que él había estado bajo los efectos de las feromonas, sólo que el Inuzuka había reaccionado en un grado intenso debido a su desarrollado olfato, por lo tanto aquellas ansias asesinas en su contra, no, no, no tenía nada de eso, él era Neji Hyuuga, un genio, calmado, frío…

"_Mejor bésame, bésame, bésame sin parar" _

La canción tocaba los últimos acordes cuando Neji y Hanabi giraron en redondo y se encontraron con aquella mole compacta de cuerpos, sabedor de que el rock no era exactamente la onda en Konoha Neji suspiró, odiaba a la gente que iba a esos espectáculos sólo porque eran gratis aunque no se supieran la canción.

—¡Uooo, uoooo, sí! —Girando la mirada se encontró con Naruto que se había quitado la playera y la ondeaba en el aire, a su lado Sai se encontraba muy serio preguntándole si el hecho de que la gente se arrojara de un lado a otro era normal. Neji rodó los ojos, mejor no acercarse demasiado a ese par.

Hanabi le sujetó la mano con tal fuerza que sintió que le quebraba los huesos, por lo bajo escuchó el consabido "Byakugan", él también hizo los sellos y empezó a buscar entre la masa de personas.

"_Compartimos el mismo sueño, compartimos el mismo anhelo…"_

—¡La encontré! —Hanabi jaló a Neji, el joven apenas tuvo tiempo de desactivar su Byakugan, ¿acaso pensaba su prima que iban a pasar en medio de aquella masa compacta?—. ¡Están en el centro, hasta delante! —Oh, sí que lo estaba pensando.

"_¡Las piedras rodando se encuentran y tú y yo algún día nos habremos de encontrar!"_

Pues definitivamente se sentía como una piedra rodando así que esperaba con todo el corazón que la segunda parte de la canción se cumpliera y encontrara a su Hinata-sama (no algún día sino en ese preciso momento).

—¡Cuidado chaval! —Recibió empujones que no pudo evadir mientras su prima se escurría como serpiente frente a él jalándolo como quien tira de la cuerda a un burro, cuando pasó delante de Ino (a quien no reconoció hasta el último segundo) sintió que le palmeaban el trasero, pero intentó no concentrarse demasiado en ello.

—Que bueno estaba ese tío. —Oh por dios, el orgullo. Cerró los ojos sintiendo que aquello que tanto había defendido como su destino de genio se evaporaba en un charco mugroso en medio de aquella multitud que lo engullía, lo aplastaba y manoseaba al por mayor.

"_¡Mientras tanto cuídate y que te bendiga Dios!, ¡no hagas nada malo que no hiciera yo!"_

Neji pensó (en un intento de poner a resguardo su mente) que aquella canción podía tener muchos matices, por ejemplo si lo cantaba su Hinata-sama, bueno, ella era incapaz de hacer una cosa mala, pero si la cantaba Orochimaru por ejemplo… era como para ponerse a violar niños y un cuerno que Sasuke dijera que no había sido abusado sexualmente…

—¡Ya están ahí! —Hanabi medio chilló-anunció al tiempo que le daba un codazo a un gordo para abrirse paso, Neji quiso decirle que ella golpeaba y él era quien recibía los insultos del agredido, pero ya no había caso, a lo lejos pudo distinguir a su Hinata-sama, las mejillas arreboladas, los ojos encendidos, Kiba le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo, ambos cantaban a voz en cuello, jamás la había visto divertirse tanto, jamás había visto que gritara de esa forma, cómo en cámara lenta sus brazos colgaron inertes, o al menos intentaron hacerlo, Hanabi tiró de él y en ese justo instante el grupo se despidió con fuertes ovaciones de los presentes, aquello fue un desbarajuste peor que el causado cuando Naruto había hecho el sexy no jutsu masivo y se había echado a correr por las calles dando como efecto hemorragias nasales incontrolables por la población masculina (PERVERTIDA) de Konoha.

La gente empezó a dispersarse, por un momento Neji se sintió perdido, pero Hanabi rápidamente lo puso en órbita.

—Nii-san. —Ni siquiera giró a verlo—. Tengo dieciséis años.

—Ah, sí… —Aunque no sabía muy bien el por qué de decirlo de pronto.

—Ottou-san me ha enseñado a conseguir lo que quiero sin importarme lo demás.

—Supongo… —Su mente empezó a divagar en la educación que llevaba la rama principal y lo opuesto que era a lo que se les inculcaba en el Bouke cuando Hanabi lo sacó de golpe de sus cavilaciones.

—Y lo que quiero ahora es idiota y café.

—¿Ah? —Hanabi le guiñó un ojo y lo empujó al lado contrario—. Tú también deberías ir por lo que quieres. —Neji intentó detenerla, decirle que era demasiado joven para esas cosas, orgullo, prestigio y tradición de su clan, pero era en vano, Hanabi ya se le había escapado, giró al frente siendo prácticamente empujado por la turba y entonces la vio unos pasos más adelante, luciendo tan desconcertada como él.

—¡Hinata-sama!

—¿Neji-niisan? —La chica giró hacía él parpadeando— ¿Qué haces aquí? — "Una de mis aficiones oscuras Hinata-sama es el rock, en realidad", vamos, no se la creía ni él.

—Vine a buscarla.

—¿A mí? —Automáticamente sus mejillas enrojecieron y tuvo que regañarse a sí misma, pero no podía olvidar lo que él había dicho el día anterior:

"¿Por qué luce tan bella?, ¿por qué esos deseos de besarla?" y aunque él lo había dicho por el efecto de las feromonas…

—Soy su guardián después de todo. —Neji giró alrededor—. ¿Y Kiba?

—Lo perdí. —Hinata jugueteó con sus dedos—. É-él quería disculparse por lo de ayer, e-estaba muy avergonzado.

—No lo creo. —Dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho decidió atropelladamente decir alguna cosa que borrara las palabras anteriores—. ¿Quiere regresar a la mansión?

—Hum… —Hinata miró el cielo, era muy temprano aún, apenas rozando las nueve treinta.

—Podemos entrar ahí. —Neji señaló con un dedo al lugar a donde toda la gente se dirigía y a donde estaban siendo arrastrados, mejor no pelear contra corriente, dejarse llevar por el destino, eso.

—E-esta bien. —Hinata se sujetó débilmente de su playera para que la multitud no volviera a apartarlos, apenas jalando la tela de su manga, pero Neji se sintió bien, de hecho le pareció que incluso había valido la pena el manoseo masivo. Justo estaba en eso cuando una idea tardía vino a su mente, si él que era hombre había sufrido aquello, ¿sería que su Hinata-sama?, de golpe giró la vista hacía atrás, el hombre que venía tras la chica estaba pegado a ella como si fuera su segunda piel y aunque aquello podía ser porque la multitud era demasiada…

—¡Ah! —Hinata no pudo evitar enrojecer violentamente cuando Neji la puso delante de él, ambas manos en sus hombros—¿Nii-san? —pero él no contestó, sintió que sus huesos se volvían espuma y no era solamente porque Neji era alto y fuerte, tampoco porque el olor de su perfume se volvía más penetrante a esa distancia, era que el rozar de sus cuerpos había pasado a convertirse en un contacto constante, podía sentir el pecho fuerte de su primo contra su espalda.

Avanzaron lentamente entre el mar de gente que se dirigía a paso lento al nuevo establecimiento, Neji pudo leer "La posada de los muertos" al entrar, igual y aquello no daba demasiada buena espina, hasta ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que toda la gente a su alrededor vestía de negro, incluso su prima se había puesto una blusa oscura, disimuladamente y dado que iba atrás y ella no podía verlo la recorrió de arriba abajo, pantalón de mezclilla, blusa oscura, el cabello suelto, definitivamente Kiba sabía sacar lo mejor de las personas. Maldijo haber pensado en el castaño.

Adentro las guitarras eléctricas tocaban su melodía haciendo que el piso retumbara y con él su estomago, ¿o era por que estaba muy cerca de Hinata-sama?

"_Déjate enamorar, ven y únete, desnuda tu pudor, ven y entrégate al placer"_

Bueno, lo del principio sonaba bien, lo del placer ya no tanto. De reojo miró a su prima que caminaba muy lentamente en medio de las mesas con él a sus espaldas, el lugar contaba con luces de colores que a cado dos pasos le daban en la cara y con tipos medianamente tomados que agitaban sus cabezas de mechas rockeras, ¡oh el elixir de la mente vacía de pensamientos!, casi se permitió sonreír.

"_Muéstrame tu cuello y deja, que mis colmillos rompan, la piel que impide que tú sangre sea para mí" _

Inconscientemente Neji giró a ver el cuello de su prima, como era más baja que él casi por una cabeza tenía una visión privilegiada de aquel cuello blanco y suave, parpadeando giró a su alrededor, aquellos tipos vestidos de cuero negro y con tan mala pinta de la mesa de la derecha también parecían ver hacía ellos, ¿sería porque su color de piel los hacía resplandecer como foquitos navideños?, negó lentamente con la cabeza, los Hyuuga eran unos bichos raros de cualquier manera, ojos de ciego y pelo de niña le habían dicho en la escuela, eso antes de que recibiera el apodo de "puño veloz Neji", no que estuviera muy orgulloso de eso…

"_Déjate enamorar, sedúceme, por la depravación déjate acariciar" _

Sintió que Hinata daba un respingo y se pegaba más a él cuando un tipo de una mesa empezó a agitar su cabeza más fuerte que los demás a punto de estrellarse contra ella, por instinto Neji adelantó una mano que al no encontrar obstáculo terminó extendida patéticamente al lado de su prima, no hallándole mejor ocupación la colocó de alguna manera en torno a la cintura de la joven. Al instante en que sus pieles hicieron contacto Neji sintió que había cometido un descalabro tremendo, no sólo por la intimidad que reflejaba aquel gesto, intimidad que ellos no tenían, sino porque su cuerpo reaccionó inmediata e impuramente agitándole el corazón.

Oh no, oh no y mil veces oh no, si quitaba la mano abruptamente sería darle demasiada importancia a ponerla ahí en un principio y si la dejaba era como abusar de una confianza que no le habían dado. Quiso estrellar su cabeza contra el muro más cercano regañándose mentalmente por no hacerle caso a Kakashi-sensei aquel día que había llegado con su libro Icha-Icha y una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—_Neji, ya estas grande y en vista de que no hay nadie que te guíe en los derroteros del amor se me ha indicado que invierta mi privilegiada y sucia mente en abrirte los caminos de la iluminación, que así sea. _—Pero no había sido porque Neji lo había mandado a freír espárragos de mala manera, que para conocer mentes pervertidas sólo le bastaba abrir un Icha Icha, pero por desgracia no había hecho ni eso y ahora se encontraba ahí, como un cachorro sin saber a donde correr.

La canción de antes terminó, la nueva canción rasgó las guitarras ante los gritos de los rockeros esa noche ahí unidos, Neji quiso, por un ínfimo y muy angustiante segundo, ser tan simple de mente como ellos, como esos que cantaban a voz en cuello y se besaban con chicas pintadas de negro y zapateaban contra el piso alzando los puños en alto.

"_Desde que ella su amada murió, victima de una venganza, sus lágrimas fueron fundiendo una espada de fe" _

La canción era pegajosa, la gente aún era demasiada y los vapuleaba como barco en medio del mar, no había una sola silla para sentarse, debido a aquello su cuerpo seguía junto, muy junto, al de su prima. Y quiso repetir esa palabra "prima, prima, prima" y se repitió mentalmente lo que aquello significaba, familia, lazos de sangre, honor, lealtad, un sello, un guardián, un pájaro enjaulado, rencor, una piel suave, unos ojos blancos, un cabello largo, unas caderas anchas, un estomago firme, una mano que abrazaba contra él esa pequeña cintura…

"_¡Podrás contar conmigo amor, por ti yo moriré!"_

Y en aquel momento aquello pareció brutalmente real, como si aquella canción fuera de él y solo de él y toda para ella. Se sintió repentinamente aturdido, ya no supo si por el calor de tantos cuerpos juntos, por el acusado aroma a tabaco, la música estridente, las lucecitas de colores, el tamborileo del suelo que se extendía por sus huesos hasta sacudir su estomago, la taquicardia masiva, los tipos que gritaban, los cuerpos que intentaban saltar al tiempo que se aventaban unos a los otros y el cuerpo de Hinata-sama, siempre el cuerpo de Hinata-sama.

"_¡La única causa perdida es la que se abandona!" _

Lo más probable es que estuviera en un estado de paranoia extremo, ¿pero acaso aquella canción estaba cantándole directamente a él?, ¿Hinata-sama no era una causa perdida?, de momento había que preguntarse cuando Hinata-sama había pasado de convertirse en su tierna y frágil prima para volverse una causa, ¿acaso los años de amor reprimido podían salir todos a flote por una maldita noche ruidosa con el morado y el naranja bailando sobre su playera gris?

Un tipo se paró cantando como un tenor, la mano levantada hacía el techo, los rockeros empezaron a aclamarlo, con sorpresa Neji creyó distinguir un cabello muy negro peinado a lo casco y unas cejas espesas en un rostro de hombre maduro enfundado en un ajustado cuero negro, se preguntó a si mismo con un casi imperceptible sonrojo cuanto podía llegar a avergonzarlo en verdad Gai-sensei.

"_¡Y si hay que morir, mejor será luchando!, ¡Y si hay que vivir será pensando en ti!"_

Toda la gente empezó a agarrarse por los hombros y a saltar, Neji creyó caer en dimensión desconocida cuando fue lanzado de un lado a otro, en acto reflejo pasó ambas manos por la cintura de Hinata en afán de protegerla, su prima se agarro de sus antebrazos, la gente gritaba, roncos gritos que para ese momento empezaban a llegar a la afonía.

Se dijo que definitivamente el genio Hyuuga no debía estar en ese lugar, no cuando destacaba como un farol, no cuando toda su vida había sido encaminada al entrenamiento y la superación, no cuando notaba con horror los cuerpos pegajosos de sudor aventándolo sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo. Y aunque aquel no era su elemento, aunque no pegaba nada con él todo parecía perder sentido cuando el cuerpo de Hinata estaba tan cerca al suyo.

—¡Neji-niisan! —Hinata le gritó para que pudiera oírlo.

—¡¿Si? —Tuvo que gritar él también en su oreja esperando que su voz fuera más fuerte que la adrenalina general que chillaban como gatos en apareamiento.

—¡¿Quieres irte? —Bueno, aquello podría poner fin a sus dudas existenciales, a la cerveza que alguien había dejado caer en su espalda, a los aventones, pisotones y cada vez más infrecuentes agasajos encubiertos por la multitud.

—¡¿Desea irse usted? —Hinata enrojeció, giró la barbilla para verlo a los ojos, por un momento a pesar del escándalo general sólo fueron unos ojos plata que veían a otros ojos plata, la cabeza de ella recargada en el pecho de él, ambos que entreabrían los labios para decir algo y aquella música que parecía hablarle:

"_¡Con tus besos forje mi espada y mi armadura!"_

Y sabía que no era correcto, que ella era su prima, pero por un fugaz segundo aquellos ojos privilegiados que sabían verlo todo creyeron vislumbrar algo escondido en el fondo de aquellas pupilas, la manera que tenían de temblar, aquellos sonrojos, ¿acaso?, ¿sería acaso que era…?

—¡Neejiii! —Al instante siguiente sintió que le faltaba el aire y que unos brazos lo rodeaban por el pecho y lo elevaban, como resultado Hinata salió disparada hacía delante de mala manera y se estrelló contra una mesa.

—¡Las cheves! —Los hombres de la misma pusieron a resguardo los vasos de vidrio mientras su prima resbalaba como gelatina por la lisa superficie, eso sí, sin tirar ninguna bebida, tenía que faltar más.

—¿Ah? —Sintiendo que el aire se escapaba brutalmente de sus pulmones Neji pataleó en el aire como un indefenso niño agarrado con la guardia baja.

—¡Neji!, —hasta ese momento reconoció la voz—, sabía que tu llama de la juventud se prendería alguna vez, ¡por fin en un bar de rock & roll como un muchacho normal! —El genio Hyuuga masculló intentando soltarse, no sabía cuales eran los estándares de su maestro para "normal" seguramente aquello incluía terminar con el primer momento verdaderamente romántico de sus veintidós años y no, no contaba la vez que Tenten le había abierto la ducha mientras se bañaba, porque en aquel entonces aún era demasiado joven y su respuesta había sido aventarse por la ventana, su hombría aún sufría por aquel recuerdo.

—Gai-sensei. —Finalmente logró conectar un codazo que lo zafó de los masculinos brazos que lo encerraban.

—Oh chaval, —mierda, Gai estaba tomado—, esa manera de saludar a tu maestro…

—Adiós Gai-sensei. —Como pudo sujetó a Hinata de una mano sin prestar atención a que la chica se había manchado la blusa de frituras, cerveza y porquerías varias.

—¡Muchacho! —Pero Gai le cerró el paso—. Así que saliste con tu prima. —Agachándose se inclinó hasta ver a Hinata a los ojos quien instintivamente retrocedió un paso.

—Ho-hola Gai-sensei… —Hinata trastabilló, aunque dudó mucho que el hombre lo apreciara entre semejante estruendo.

—Que bueno que estrechen lazos, —Gai adelantó una mano y le revolvió el cabello a Hinata quien enrojeció, para desencanto de Neji—, la familia debe estar unida, ustedes no deben pensar en cosas desagradables, no deben recordar que el padre de Neji intentó asesinarte Hinata, ni que por tu culpa el padre de Neji murió, tampoco que Neji intentó matarte, ¿cuántos asesinatos verdad?, lo que importa es que son primos y… ¡espera Neji!, ¡¿a donde vas? —pero ya el chico había sujetado a su prima en brazos ante la sorpresa de ella y había salido del lugar brincando primero a una bocina y luego a la reja de la puerta para pasar así de la multitud apelotonada.

—¡Ne-Neji-niisan!

—Lo siento por eso, —sin girar a verla y sintiéndose brutalmente avergonzado siguió saltando con su prima en brazos—, por lo que dijo.

—Yo-yo también lo siento… —Ella bajó la mirada, sus ojos se abrieron al recordar lo que le había dicho Kiba acerca de los roces físicos para atacar la libido de los hombres y aunque no era exactamente el mejor momento… Lentamente acercó su mano al pecho de su primo, pensaba hacer una tímida caricia pero apartó la mano al instante al sentir la velocidad y el ritmo de su inquieto corazón, avergonzada concentró la mirada en sus manos, su propio corazón se desbocó, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza se dijo que Neji se encontraba así por el esfuerzo físico, por la música, por el ruido, por…

—¿Pasa algo Hinata-sama?

—¡Nada! —Pero ambos supieron que mentía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **La música cortesía de "El Tri" y "Mago de Oz" respectivamente, hoy me he leído Muerdago & Mortifagos, es un DracoHerm y para colmo no esta terminado, ¡pero es la risa pura!, nunca me hubiera imaginado a esa pareja pero ahora la amo, jajaja, si se dan la oportunidad léanlo y mueran de risa.

En este capitulo se suponía que Neji iba a vivir mi día rockero del concierto del Tri, pero al final mi día y el de él no se parecieron en casi nada, empezando porque a mí nadie me toqueteo jajaja.

Agradezco a:

**Hinamel**

**Adlgutie**

**Agadea**

**Bell**

**Lorss**

**Marcia Andrea**

**RAYMAR**

**Ania coug**

**Diana carolina**

**Dark-KannaI**

**Niwa**

**Beauty Dark**

**Ahome Uchiha-Hiuga**

**Maribelteka**

**Shizuru-HIME**

**Selene Uchiha Hyuuga**

**princesaLoto**

**LyX Hyuga U**

**Azkaban**

**Kaoru-sakura**

**MikumiH**

**Anonimo**

**Damydark**

**Gaby-L**

**Tsuki-Tsuruga**

**LunaraKaiba**

A todos muchas gracias por leer, si alguien tiene alguna experiencia de cita desastrosa/divertida que compartir podría ser que ayuden a Neji a conseguir inspiración para un próximo, rápido y feliz capitulo.

Un beso Ciao

_Sábado 22 de Octubre del 2011_


	7. La función de las seis

**SEDUCIENDO A NEJI-NIISAN**

**Capitulo 7: La función de las seis**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Kiba se revolvió sobre si mismo, de un momento a otro había perdido a Hinata de vista, entre el tumulto del concierto su amiga simplemente había sido tragada por la multitud, intentar localizarla por medio de su olfato parecía genuinamente suicida, lo intentó de cualquier forma pero sólo pudo llevarse la mano a la nariz asqueado de tantas cosas juntas, sake, cerveza, chicle, sudor, saliva…

—¡Hinata! —Gritó pero su voz se perdió entre las voces a su alrededor, con enfado chasqueó la lengua, había invitado a su amiga a aquel concierto porque suponía que eso iba más con él que una disculpa propiamente dicha, la verdad se la había pasado bomba cuando había podido estrechar el cuerpo de su amiga entre los brazos, de una o de otra manera lo cierto es que Hinata siempre le había gustado, la cuestión es que últimamente tenía a alguien más en mente para llenar su corazón de soltero.

—¡Hinata! —Volvió a gritar y de pronto pudo verla, una enorme sonrisa se pintó en su rostro y avanzó hacía ella dando de codazos a los que se metían en su camino, abriéndose paso entre el mar de gente, estaba a un par de metros cuando notó con sorpresa que Neji estaba frente a ella, no entendió que era lo que pasaba ni qué hacía el Hyuuga ahí, el joven de ojos claros empezó a buscar con la mirada alrededor, fue en ese preciso instante que los ojos de Hinata hicieron contacto con los suyos, fue apenas un instante, pero ambos lo vieron claro, si echaban a perder esa oportunidad eran unos tontos.

—¿Y Kiba? —Escuchó que Neji preguntaba por él mientras volvía a girar la vista, seguramente buscándolo, Hinata aún lo seguía viendo y el Inuzuka meneó ambas manos fuertemente en el aire negando lo más firmemente que podía.

—Lo perdí. —Hinata contestó bajando la mirada, jugaba tan nerviosamente con los dedos que Kiba se dio una palmada en la frente, su amiga si que era mala mintiendo, por fortuna Neji parecía demasiado perdido en aquel ambiente como para poner mayor atención. Después de un breve momento Kiba vio como ambos se dejaban llevar por la multitud, seguramente irían a un pub cercano, lo mejor sería intentar no cruzarse en su camino.

—Caray… —El joven se rascó la nuca—. Me quede solo.

—¡Kiba! —Escuchó un grito a sus espaldas, tan claro como si sólo esa persona y él compartieran el mundo.

—¿Hana…? —Dio media vuelta, o por lo menos intentó hacerlo, su cuerpo aún estaba en movimiento cuando los delgados brazos de la joven lo sujetaron por los hombros.

—¡¿Qué te pretendes mosquito? —Lo sacudió con tanta fuerza que Kiba sintió que los globos oculares le rebotaban dentro de sus cuencas.

—¿Eh?

—¡Se supone que debemos hacer que Neji-nii sea la pareja de Nee-san, no tú!

—Yo no quiero ser pareja de Hinata.

—¡Claro! —Hanabi dejo de zarandearlo, pero le mandó una mirada tan cargada de antipatía que el castaño dio un paso atrás en automático.

—Yo solo…

—¡Pensé que eras un buen amigo!, —la chica se cruzó de brazos—, pero eres igual que todos.

—¡Oye! —Un tic empezó a latir de mala manera en la frente del muchacho—, por si la memoria te falla todo esto empezó porque cierta personita dejo caer un montón de feromonas sobre su hermana.

—Y yo ni siquiera quiero recordar quien no puede hacerle alto a sus bajos instintos. —Kiba enrojeció de golpe.

—¡So-soy débil ante los olores! —Iba a agregar que era un perro después de todo, pero no creía que aquello fuera a mejorar la imagen que estaba proyectando en esos instantes.

—¡El hombre que perdió contra un pedo! —Hanabi se dio una palmada en la frente—. ¡Claro!, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo?

—¡Incluso una persona normal se hubiera desmayado! —Mortalmente avergonzado Kiba apretó los puños—. ¡Tu no estabas ahí así que no lo sabes!, era como si un ramen de cerdo potencialmente venenoso se le hubiera podrido en el colon.

—Seguro… —Hanabi miró sus uñas, el gesto perdió potencialmente su poder destructor porque en esos instantes un hombre la golpeó en la cadera al pasar, intentó girarse a reclamarle, pero una oleada de gente empezó a arrastrarla con ella, en automático Kiba adelantó una mano, mandándole una furibunda mirada ella se aferró a la ayuda.

—Dejemos ya esto. —Kiba sonó genuinamente cansado.

—Supongo que es fácil decirlo. —Hanabi arqueó ambas cejas—. No es el futuro de tu clan y el de tu hermana el que esta en juego.

—Neji y Hinata se han ido juntos justo ahora. —Fastidiado Kiba la jaló hacía él—. Así que todo salió bien al final, ¿contenta?

—No. —Ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos fastidiados, él porque la euforia del concierto ya había pasado y en su lugar quedaba aquel sentimiento de fracaso y ella porque seguía demasiado molesta y ofendida en su orgullo propio.

—Regresemos a casa.

—La noche es joven. —Hanabi se soltó de él—. Saldré por ahí.

—Tienes dieciséis años. —Kiba arqueó ambas cejas—. No te dejaran entrar a ningún lugar. —Ella enrojeció furiosamente.

—No necesito ir a ningún lugar a tomar.

—Pues es de noche. —Kiba lo dejo salir como si fuera algo tan obvio que resultaba idiota que ella siquiera pensara en otra posibilidad—. No hay muchos sitios a los cuales ir princesa.

—De cualquier forma no es tu asunto. —Hanabi dio una petulante media vuelta para perderlo, por alguna razón su plan inicial (ese donde ella gritaba "¡Kiba!" y él giraba gritando su nombre, se abrazaban en el aire y se besaban) se había ido a la basura, suponía que algo de culpa se lo llevaba su carácter volátil, ¡pero Kiba tampoco se lo ponía fácil!, estaba segura de que le gustaba y a ella le gustaba él, ¿por qué no simplemente decirlo y ya?, ella siempre se había burlado de la manera en la que Hinata seguía a Naruto sin decirle nada, ¿por qué entonces estaba actuando tan ridículamente en esos momentos?, suponía que no sería difícil dar media vuelta, sujetar al chico en cuestión por la nuca y plantarle un beso y bien, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar?, solamente que le dieran calabazas y si había igualdad de sexos en la guerra shinobi, ¿por qué no debería ser lo mismo en el amor?

—Oye, —escuchó la voz de Kiba tras ella, un tantin irritada, sintió como su mano cruzaba el aire para finalmente apoyarse en su hombro provocando que su cuerpo entero fuera recorrido por electricidad—, ya es tarde, te llevo a casa. —No había sensualidad de ningún tipo en su voz, de hecho parecía genuinamente irritado, pero Hanabi no pudo evitar dejar que una sonrisa enorme apareciera en su rostro, ¿y bien?, las piernas de gelatina era algo nuevo a lo que nunca antes se había enfrentado y aquella taquicardia no debía ser de insuficiencia cardiaca porque aún era muy joven y no creía que las vueltas en su panza fueran precisamente anuncio de una inminente diarrea.

—¿Hanabi? —Kiba ladeó la cabeza para poder verla de perfil, ella tomó aire y enderezó los hombros, porque era ni más ni menos que Hanabi Hyuuga y no temía a que le dieran calabazas, creía en la igualdad de sexos, en que las declaraciones de amor no eran asunto solamente de los hombres y en que su belleza no la dejaría malparada (por favor, por favor, por favor que no la dejara malparada).

—Kiba… —Susurró despacio como había visto que lo hacían en las películas de amor, pero al haber tanta gente aún el joven no pudo escucharla.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Kiba… —Volvió a susurrar y le hubiera gustado decir que en aquel momento el mundo se paró, que él la estrechó contra sus brazos y pudieron saber sin más palabras lo que el otro guardaba en su corazón, pero lo cierto es que Kiba nuevamente no volvió a oírla.

—Oye no te oigo, habla más fuerte. —Además se habían parado encima de donde alguien había dejado caer una gaseosa, sentía los tenis pegajosos, a su lado un chico soltó un eructo y unos pasos adelante una chica afónica intentaba explicar los motivos científicos por los que ese concierto había sido lo mejor que les había pasado en la vida.

—¡Kiba! —Y entonces gritó dando la vuelta fieramente, porque después de todo su vida no era una novela rosa, ni él se daría cuenta de nada sin palabras de por medio y por encima de todo el amor que le tenía ganaba terreno demasiado pronto al miedo a que le dieran calabazas y lo más importante, ella nunca había sido precisamente miedosa.

—¿Qué…? —Pero Kiba no pudo decir más, ella se le fue encima en un beso que de tan violento lo lanzó hacía atrás, como pudo intentó mantener el equilibrio, pero entre que no podía creerlo y aquel cuerpo pegándose al suyo se dio de espaldas contra un hombre gordo que venía atrás quien lo lanzó de un manazo hacía delante.

—¡No den esos espectáculos al aire libre! —Kiba no supo si desaparecer del planeta o dejar que su rostro explotara en rubor, para colmo Hanabi lo soltó, pero en lugar de darle una explicación, pedir una disculpa o poner en claro los sentimientos soltó una tremenda carcajada.

—¡Estás mas rojo que las marcas de tu cara! —Y él supo que si quería que aquel beso significara algo al parecer quien iba a tener que hacer engorrosas declaraciones de amor sería él.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o**

Hinata abrió los ojos y observó el techo de su habitación, fue apenas un par de segundos en blanco antes de darse vuelta, encogerse sobre si misma y dibujar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, ¡ella y Neji habían salido por la noche! y si bien no había sido una salida convencional lo cierto es que había ocurrido.

Aun recordaba los brazos de su primo rodeando su cintura, su pecho de hombre a sus espaldas, tan solo de recordarlo sentía que el corazón le bombeaba con más fuerza, ¿sería que se estaba enamorando de él?, si lo pensaba tenía gracia la cosa, supuestamente quien tenía que enamorarse era él no ella, pero al parecer siempre se caracterizaría por hacer las cosas al revés. ¿Pondrían en peligro la misión sus recién descubiertos sentimientos?, no estaba muy segura de poder seducir a nadie si las manos le temblaban en su presencia, de seguir así la cosa terminaría por desmayarse como lo hacía cuando veía a Naruto en el pasado.

Levantándose a medias estrujó las sabanas entre sus manos y sacudió de un lado a otro la cabeza, no sabía que dirían los demás si les contaba, seguro su padre suspiraba por ver que de nueva cuenta era un caso perdido, Hanabi arquearía una ceja y susurraría que era demasiado ingenua y no entendía como podía ser una kunoichi y seguro que Kiba la miraría con los ojos bien abiertos y le preguntaría una y otra vez si estaba segura, ¿por qué tenía que ser de esa manera?, no recordaba que Neji le atrajera de esa forma en el pasado, vagamente podía recordar que se había horrorizado de saber que él sería su prometido, aunque ahora que lo recordaba, ¿por qué había aceptado la misión?, ¿no era por qué le parecía que Neji era mejor opción que los demás?

Enrojeciendo se dejo caer de nueva cuenta sobre la cama y se tapó con una almohada la cara, ahora que lo analizaba parecía que sin ser consciente si que le gustaba un poco Neji desde antes, en caso contrario ¿por qué había aceptado el plan sin poner más pegas?, e incluso le había dicho a Kiba que eso era mejor que el kazekage o Shikamaru.

—Ay no… —Susurró al punto de las lágrimas, sólo ella era tan tonta de complicar las cosas añadiéndole sentimientos de su parte, si de por si le era completamente imposible seducir a un hombre añadirle nervios solo iba a acabar por mandar el paquete por entero a la basura. En esos momentos le gustaría ser un poco más valiente, un pelo más decidida, ¿por qué no podía ser como las otras chicas que tomaban al amor por los cuernos y lo domaban a su merced?, a sus veinte años no había tenido un solo novio y eso realmente daba pena, Neji por lo menos era un genio en combate, pero ella ni siquiera podía sacársela diciendo que estaba demasiado ocupada con el entrenamiento.

—¿Qué debería hacer? —Se cuestionó a si misma lanzando la almohada lo más lejos que se lo permitió su brazo, por el momento no le contaría nada de su recién descubierto amor a nadie, de ser posible negaría su existencia, aunque fuera solo para disimular sobre si misma. ¿Cómo era posible que luego de tan poco tiempo junto a Neji sintiera que su corazón latía de manera desbocada con solo verlo?, en cuanto había dejado de verlo como un primo para dirigirle la mirada como si fuera su futuro marido todas las restricciones que le había tenido a su amor se habían derrumbado, ¡si hasta podía recordar la primera vez que se habían visto siendo niños!, sus ojos claros, el cabello largo y esa sonrisa que ya nunca aparecía en su rostro.

"_Ella es linda" _en aquel entonces le había parecido linda, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde que eran niños, ignoraba completamente como la veía ahora. Suponía que alguien tan valiente, fuerte e increíble como Neji no podía enamorarse de buenas a primeras de un ser gris como lo era ella, ¿pero podría por lo menos seducirlo?, Kiba había dicho que eso era más fácil.

—Mejor me doy una ducha. —Desganada se levantó de su cama y se colocó unas sandalias, la euforia de la mañana se había diseminado con los sombríos pensamientos que la habían atacado sin compasión. Quería creer que no todo estaba perdido, quería creer que el cuerpo de su primo apretándola contra él la noche anterior había significado algo más que un guardián protegiendo a su protegida, ¿pero si no era así?

Con un suspiro abrió la puerta de su shoji y avanzó casi arrastrando los pies hacía el baño, escuchó a Hanabi cantando algo acerca del amor en un estilo que pegaba con el rock, supuso que su hermana de verdad había amanecido de buen humor para estar despierta tan temprano, por lo general dormía como un tronco.

Una pequeña sonrisa se coló en su rostro mientras abría la puerta del baño, la primera visión que tuvo fue la del armario del baño y sin poder evitarlo dejo escapar una risita, aún recordaba lo asustada que había estado escondida ahí dentro mientras su primo se bañaba, de verdad que a veces se dejaba manipular por Kiba y Hanabi que daba pena. Ese par de castaños eran un peligro juntos.

—Ahora que lo pienso… —La joven levantó ligeramente la barbilla cerrando la puerta tras ella—. Ayer Kiba-kun… —recordó que cuando había echado un último vistazo hacía su amigo Hanabi se dirigía hacía él con malas pulgas, con un poco de imaginación aquello hizo conexión con el buen animo de su hermana esa mañana—. ¡Oh! —Sorprendida parpadeó y se sentó sobre la barra de la bañera, el bulto con su ropa se le resbaló de las manos y cayó sobre el piso, apenas pasaron un par de segundos cuando se permitió una carcajada, una que empezó lento y suave para terminar en una verdadera risa que le hacía doler el estomago. Se preguntó por qué en el pasado se había sentido tan celosa de que su hermana le estuviera quitando la atención de Kiba, ahora que lo pensaba eran tal para cual, ambos valientes, divertidos y un tantín feroces, incluso tenían el cabello del mismo tono castaño, imaginárselos juntos era una verdadera combinación dinamita.

—La que me espera ahora. —Sonriendo recogió su ropa del suelo y la colocó en la barra del baño, luego procedió a quitarse la yukata pensando en si sería incomodo seguir planeando artimañas juntos si es que su mejor amigo y su hermana eran novios o algo parecido ahora, ¿sería como hacer un mal tercio?, cuando Kurenai y Asuma eran novios y a uno de ellos le tocaba estar por ahí, bueno, era sumamente incomodo, aunque igual y era diferente siendo de la misma edad… no estaba muy segura. Abrazándose a si misma aguantó un profundo escalofrío y giró la vista hacía la puerta, no recordaba que el baño estuviera tan frío cuando entró, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza se apresuró a meterse a la ducha quitándose de cualquier forma las bragas para después abrir rápidamente la llave del agua caliente, sintió un alivio inmenso cuando el agua tibia recorrió su piel.

La hora del baño era una de sus favoritas del día, podía imaginar mil cosas bajo el agua y además podía entrenar un poco manipulando el agua entre sus dedos, aunque más que entrenamiento era un juego. Justo estaba imaginando si Hanabi o Kiba le contarían lo que había ocurrido entre ellos cuando la puerta se abrió seguida de un golpe muy fuerte, asustada Hinata se enredó una toalla en torno al cuerpo y abrió la cortina lo suficiente para asomar la cabeza, Neji estaba despaturrado en el suelo, ambas piernas abiertas y los ojos claros fijos en el techo, como si aún no acabara de reaccionar acerca de lo que había sucedido.

—¡Neji-niisan! —Asustada por su aparente inmovilidad Hinata salió de la ducha aún chorreando agua y con algo de shampoo en el cabello.

—Hinata-sama… —Él le dirigió apenas una mirada de reconocimiento, al parecer aún reponiéndose del golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Estas bien? —Hinata se arrodilló a un lado de él, con una mano sosteniéndole la cabeza y con la otra jalándole del hombro intentando incorporarlo.

—Creo que sí. —Su voz era la misma sin emoción de siempre, pero su rostro lucía un tanto aturdido, seguramente se había golpeado muy fuerte.

—¿Te has hecho daño en la cabeza?, ¿llamo a alguien?

—No, no es necesario. —Él se pasó una mano por la nuca, ya sentado sobre las frías baldosas, pero parecía que su mente estaba en otro lado, sin saber que hacer Hinata siguió sujetándolo por un hombro.

—¿Estas seguro?

—Sí. —De pronto parpadeó y giró hacía ella—. Lo siento Hinata-sama, se estaba bañando.

—No, no hay problema. —Había estado tan preocupada por él que ni siquiera había recordado ese "pequeño detalle", por un momento continuaron ambos así, uno al lado del otro en el piso del baño, al final Neji pareció salir de su ensimismamiento y sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo lamento, sigo interrumpiendo su baño.

—No hay problema, ¿pero estas bien?

—Sí. —Aún con la apariencia de estar fuera de lugar Neji colocó una mano sobre el hombro desnudo de su prima para poder pararse, sin embargo pareció que aquello le causo dolor porque dibujó una mueca en su rostro.

—¿Te has lastimado el pie?, ¿te duele la pierna? —Solícita Hinata se levantó tras él.

—No, no. —Neji la soltó, cerró los ojos, los volvió a abrir como para asegurarse del lugar donde estaba y soltó un suspiro—. Ya estoy bien, gracias Hinata-sama.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí. —Su rostro había vuelto a su inexpresión de siempre, adelantando una mano sujetó la toalla de su prima y la alzó un poco cubriendo bien sus senos, Hinata enrojeció furiosamente, pero él parecía estar pensando en otra cosa, además solo había tocado la toalla, ni siquiera había ocurrido un roce entre sus pieles, seguro que su primo solo estaba siendo caballeroso mientras planeaba su próximo plan de ataque para que los genios Hyuuga de la rama secundaria no resbalaran hasta el suelo cuando entraran al baño—. Con permiso Hinata-sama.

—Ah, sí… —Él simplemente dio media vuelta y se alejó cerrando la puerta suavemente a sus espaldas, por alguna razón Hinata sintió que el resto del baño no se volvía precisamente agradable. Cuando salió vestida con su ropa de entrenamiento habitual Hanabi ya la estaba esperando frente a su puerta, contrario a sus suposiciones no le contó nada de Kiba, de hecho no entendió en lo absoluto que estaba pasando pues su hermana simplemente sonrió ampliamente lanzándole un paquete a los brazos.

—Cámbiate de ropa, hoy tienes cita con Shikamaru.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo**

Neji despertó con un importante problema en los pantalones, del tipo que dolía como el demonio y que pedía ayuda a gritos para poder ser solucionado, asombrado (pues hacía mucho que no sufría con aquello) abrió grandes los ojos y como en reversa todas las escenas de su sueño volvieron a desfilar frente a sus ojos.

De no ser porque había situaciones que ameritaban su ayuda más urgentemente se habría dado de golpes contra la pared hasta caer desmayado, ¿era su Hinata-sama la misma que le pedía en sueños cosas tan indecorosas?, ¿era esa boquita la que sabía hacer tantas cosas diferentes y hacerlo gritar de placer?, sus mejillas enrojecieron sin que pudiera evitarlo, para colmo esa parte especifica de su anatomía empezaba a ponerse dolorosa, necesitaba atención, ¡ya, ya, ya!

Le pasó por la cabeza mimarse ahí y terminar con su martirio, pero luego recordó que su puerta se había averiado desde el día que su tío (por alguna razón que él desconocía) lo había encerrado dentro con su prima y estar concentrado en aquello y que de pronto se abriera la puerta y entrara la de la limpieza sería todo menos agradable, además (y para mayor vergüenza) él era del tipo que gemía mientras atendía tan engorrosos asuntos.

Como un animal acorralado miró alrededor de su cuarto, pero como nada le ofrecía suficiente intimidad no le quedo más que correr al baño, tomó una toalla, la hizo bola de cualquier manera para que no se notara lo que interesaba y se metió al último aseo, como una idea fugaz recordó que ese baño sólo era usado por Hinata y por él, lo había descubierto un día hacía cosa de medio año, al principio se había preguntado porque nadie más que Hinata usaba aquel cuarto, luego descubrió que era porque entraba aire por debajo de la puerta y la ventana de la ducha estaba muy alta por lo que los pajaritos siempre se paraban en el alfeizar, seguramente el resto de la familia no veía con buenos ojos que las aves miraran la desnudez Hyuuga, al parecer a Hinata le daba igual, decidió que sería benevolente y le mostraría él también la fisonomía a las aves de Konoha, lo más que podía pasar es que el pájaro en cuestión fuera una de las creaciones de Sai y terminara retratado en "Pornografía en tinta: la manera en la que Sai ve la sexualidad".

De cualquier manera había asuntos más urgentes que tratar, específicamente asuntos que su mano derecha debía resolver, como se lo temía no pasó mucho tiempo para que empezara a gemir, asunto curioso, al parecer su mente parecía bastante entretenida en montar un cine porno, él, por supuesto, era el protagonista y su coestelar era su adorable prima, en cualquier otro momento se hubiera reprobado tan sucios pensamientos, pero en aquel instante casi sentía que tocaba el cielo.

Como era un hombre más bien perfeccionista se tomó el tiempo y se dio cuenta con sorpresa que lejos de disminuir parecía que su libido seguía creciendo, aquello si que era un problema porque por lo general su prima se metía a bañar a esas horas y el baño estaba… bueno, aquel olor no era exactamente… además había manchas sospechosas en el suelo, empezó a arrepentirse de haber entrado a ese aseo en particular, peor aún, ¿por qué diablos seguía en lo suyo?, ¿no sería mejor si se ponía a limpiar?, la parte racional de su mente estaba siendo rápidamente suprimida por la parte caliente, si hasta parecía más excitante ahora que sabía que ella podía llegar en cualquier momento.

El último gemido fue más alto y sonoro que cualquiera anterior y por encima de todo fue más irresponsable porque le salió un "Hinata-sama" ahogado, pero por supuesto, lo peor es que aquel fue el último y fue así porque justo en ese instante escuchó los pasos de su prima dirigirse hacía el baño, horrorizado se subió el ziper, se lanzó al suelo con la toalla y limpió la huella del delito, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora se preguntó si ella lo había escuchado, ¿había escuchado a su perfecto y bien portado primo gemir su nombre como si fuera suya?, ¡como la iba a ver ahora a la cara!, si salía del baño mientras ella entraba moriría de puro orgullo aplastado, para colmo no había puesto el pasador sabedor de que ahí solo entraban ella y él, ¿o acaso estaba coqueteando con el peligro?, sin saber si quería o no seguir indagando en su propia mente se arrojó dentro del armario y se hizo un nudo para poder cerrar la puerta, en el último instante se dijo que estaba haciendo una tontería y que debía salir del baño aunque se le cayera la cara al verla, pero fue demasiado tarde, Hinata entró en ese instante y miró directamente hacía el armario, ¡lo estaba viendo!, de hecho estaba sonriendo, ¡ella sabía que estaba ahí!, el corazón le golpeó de tal manera contra las costillas que pensó que se las rompería, además tenía la barbilla prácticamente encajada entre las rodillas.

—Ahora que lo pienso… —Su prima susurró levantando ligeramente la barbilla y cerrando la puerta tras ella, Neji tuvo la idea de que podía oír como corría la sangre por sus venas de tan acelerado como estaba, suponía que no sería buena idea si saltaba gritando, "¡Sorpresa Hinata-sama!" sólo lo tacharía de pervertido y explicarle que se había escondido ahí en un arrebato de idiotez intentando que no se diera cuenta de que se estaba cachondeando pensando en ella… bueno, sonaba mejor lo de "¡Sorpresa Hinata-sama!" y eso era mucho decir.

—Ayer Kiba-kun… —Hinata susurró mientras en sus ojos iba brillando una idea, con sorpresa Neji se dio cuenta de que en realidad no había notado su presencia, al parecer la risita al ver el armario no era por su causa—. ¡Oh! —Al parecer algo la había sorprendido porque se sentó sobre la barra de la bañera con los ojos bien abiertos y el bulto de su ropa se le desprendió de las manos y cayó sobre el piso, Neji seguía demasiado nervioso y aturdido como para prestar atención a la ropa interior que se regó por el suelo, además Hinata empezó a reírse con ganas y no estaba seguro de si se estaba riendo de otra cosa o de él encogido como rata dentro de aquella trampa de madera, le daban ganas de decir "Usted sabe que estoy aquí, ¿cierto Hinata-sama?", pero de cualquier manera no era como si su orgullo fuera a salvarse y en el remoto caso de que su prima no supiera que se escondía dentro del armario sólo se pondría al descubierto.

—La que me espera ahora. —Finalmente Hinata sonrió y recogió su ropa, con sus movimientos suaves de siempre acomodó sus cosas en la barra del baño, tenía una expresión de tranquila felicidad en el rostro, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran lejos de ahí. Neji la observó atentamente preguntándose que estaría pensando y rezando con que no tuviera que ver con él metido en el armario.

Para su sorpresa fue consciente de que ella no sabía de su presencia cuando empezó a quitarse la banda que le ataba la yukata a la cintura, sin darse cuenta contuvo la respiración, ella se había puesto de espaldas a él, su hermoso cabello negro le caía por la espalda mientras la yukata resbalaba por sus hombros, pronto la prenda pasó por sus caderas y quedo en el suelo dejando sus muslos y sus largas piernas al descubierto, Neji abrió la boca, sabía que no era correcto pero no podía dejar de ver, algo empezó a dar vueltas en su estomago y creyó desfallecer cuando ella se abrazó a si misma y giró la vista a la puerta dejando ver sus senos siendo apretujados por sus brazos y su perfecto vientre liso.

Finalmente cerró los ojos de golpe recordándose a si mismo que era un caballero cuando ella hizo amago de empezar a quitarse la ropa interior, unos segundos después el agua empezó a correr, volvió a abrir los ojos y vio que ella había pasado la cortina de la ducha, en cuanto vio semejante escenario solo pudo pensar en una cosa, ¡HUIR!, no podía quedarse ahí dentro mientras ella se bañaba y no era solamente por el riesgo de ser descubierto en cualquier momento, era también que sus sueños se quedaban cortos ante la posibilidad de la realidad.

"Soy un caballero y debo salir de aquí, soy un caballero y debo salir de aquí" se lo tuvo que repetir varias veces antes de armarse de valor, pero cuando por fin logró abrir la puerta del armario saltó fuera como si en eso se le fuera la vida, el resultado fue que cuando abrió la puerta aplicó demasiada fuerza y resbaló con una baldosa particularmente traicionera. Cayó al suelo sin pena ni gloria, los ojos fijos en el techo y el terrible pensamiento de que la cabeza había quedado hacía dentro y los pies hacía fuera de tal manera que cualquiera que le prestara atención se daría cuenta de que no estaba entrando sino saliendo.

—¡Neji-niisan! —Escuchó el grito de su prima, hubiera querido cerrar los ojos y morir ahí si era posible, pero pronto Hinata llegó a su lado, una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y el cabello aún con rastros de shampoo, por cierto, olía a manzana… no que le fuera a servir cuando lo acusaran de pervertido de cualquier manera.

—Hinata-sama… —Le dirigió apenas una mirada de reconocimiento sorprendido de que aún en tan terrible situación solo pudiera sentirse maravillado de ver su cuerpo fresco tan cerca.

—¿Estas bien? —Como siempre su prima parecía más preocupada por él que por el hecho de que su intimidad había sido violentada, casi se sintió mal consigo mismo y era un "casi" porque en esos momentos con su prima ayudándolo a sentarse no era exactamente que se sintiera mal.

—Creo que sí. —Aturdido intentó poner distancia entre los dos, no podía creer que se sintiera tan bien por tener un cuerpo casi desnudo al alcance de la mano, el cabello mojado cayendo sobre su propio hombro.

—¿Te has hecho daño en la cabeza?, ¿llamo a alguien?

—No, no es necesario. —Definitivamente aquello se estaba poniendo más excitante que el sueño de la noche y aquello lo fascinaba al tiempo que le aterrorizaba, sus sentimientos hacía su prima se estaban saliendo de control sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

—¿Estas seguro?

—Sí. —Intentando hacer algo por recuperar el control de la situación parpadeó y giró hacía ella—. Lo siento Hinata-sama, se estaba bañando. —Podía añadir "lo siento" por fantasear con usted, por verla semidesnuda y por varios delitos más, pero decidió guardárselos.

—No, no hay problema. —Por un momento ambos quedaron en silencio, Neji pensó que era una situación terriblemente erótica y lo mejor sería largarse de ahí si no quería cometer una estupidez.

—Lo lamento, sigo interrumpiendo su baño.

—No hay problema, ¿pero estas bien?

—Sí. —Tratando de huir lo más rápidamente posible se levantó apoyándose en el hombro de su prima, aquello fue un craso error, era una piel de porcelana tan suave que el instinto primitivo de asaltarla y acorralarla contra la pared lo consumió y tuvo que apretar el puño libre con tanta fuerza que se hizo daño y compuso una mueca en el rostro.

—¿Te has lastimado el pie?, ¿te duele la pierna? —Solícita Hinata se levantó tras él, hubiera querido que se quedara en el suelo, lejos de él y sus pecaminosos deseos.

—No, no. —La soltó, cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, él era Hyuuga Neji, el guardián de Hinata, debía recuperar su personalidad, su persona—. Ya estoy bien, gracias Hinata-sama. —Recalcó el "sama" para recordarse a si mismo lo que los separaba.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí. —No pudo evitar subirle la toalla para ocultar esos senos que parecían insinuársele, si seguía viéndolos terminaría por cometer una locura—. Con permiso Hinata-sama.

—Ah, sí… —Ella se veía, por alguna razón, sonrojada cuando dio media vuelta y se alejó cerrando la puerta suavemente a sus espaldas, en cuanto estuvo afuera soltó un suspiro todo el calentón se le había bajado de mala manera y ahora se sentía bastante mal, consigo mismo y sobre todo con Hinata. Había planeado que entrenaría pero definitivamente no tenía cabeza para eso en esos instantes. En un estado poco envidiable se dirigió a otro aseo y tomó un baño que de cualquier manera no le subió mucho el animo, empezaba a acariciar la idea de pedirle una misión a la Hokage para alejarse de su prima y todo lo que eso conllevaba cuando Hiashi lo sujetó por el cuello jalándolo dentro de una habitación, por lo sorpresivo del ataque Neji apenas pudo abrir grandes los ojos.

—Neji, necesito que me ayudes.

—Dígame Hiashi-sama. —Aturdido el joven intentó componerse un poco la estrujada playera.

—Mi hija Hinata planea salir hoy con el joven Nara. —En el rostro de Neji no apareció ninguna expresión, pero sintió como si le patearan el estomago, ¿era Shikamaru el nuevo amor de su prima?

—¿Qué sucede con eso Hiashi-sama? —Se preguntó si la frialdad con la que respondía tenía algo que ver con sus magullados sentimientos.

—Existen muchas razones por las que el consejo no acepta esta relación, sin embargo no quiero decírselo de frente a mi hija porque sé que lo prohibido es lo que más llama la atención de los jóvenes, es por eso Neji que te ordenó que seas tu quien acompañe a mi hija en su cita de hoy.

—Bueno Hiashi-sama, no es que me desagrade, —¡no debía haber dicho eso!, los ojos de su tío habían brillado de una manera muy extraña—, pero yo creo que Hinata-sama se va a dar cuenta de que no soy Shikamaru.

—No te preocupes, —Hiashi meneó una mano en el aire—, el joven Nara nunca llegara a la cita. —Sorprendido Neji lo miró fijamente a los ojos, ¿hasta donde eran capaces de llegar para arruinar aquel amor de jóvenes?

—¿Entonces…?

—Sólo dile a mi hija que Shikamaru se disculpa, que le surgió un asunto y que te pidió que fueras su sustituto.

—Pero Shikamaru y yo no tenemos ese grado de confianza, en cualquier caso se lo hubiera pedido a Chouji o…

—No te preocupes, —Hiashi sonrió de manera enigmática—, solo dile eso, no creo que te haga muchas preguntas.

—Si usted lo dice… —Después de las despedidas de rigor y un par de indicaciones Neji terminó aventando ropa sobre su cama, no recordaba haberse encontrado tan nervioso antes, se ponía y se quitaba las camisas, para colmo de un momento a otro le pareció que su peinado era soso, pero no pudo hacer gran cosa para cambiarlo, todo lo que intentaba tenía tan poco que ver con él que parecía que se estaba disfrazando, al final terminó con una camisa azul de botones y el cabello peinado igual que siempre, con una liga sujetándolo al final. No se sentía atractivo en lo absoluto a pesar de que varias miradas femeninas lo siguieron en el trayecto, cuando llegó al sitio de encuentro le dieron ganas de regresar por donde había llegado, Hinata estaba recargada contra la pared, llevaba una falda demasiado corta para sus estándares, el cabello suelto rozando sus caderas, una blusa negra y unos pendientes plateados que parecían darle vida a sus ojos, se veía tan guapa que Neji sintió verdadera pena de no ser él por quien ella estaba esperando.

—Hinata-sama. —Finalmente decidió hacer lo que le habían mandado.

—Neji-niisan. —Ella lo vio fugazmente a la cara y luego bajó la mirada mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

—No sé muy bien como decirle esto pero Shikamaru no va a poder venir, lo mandaron a una misión de último momento, yo iba pasando por ahí y me pidió de favor que la acompañara en su lugar, creo que no tenía de otra, lamento lo sucedido.

—N-no te preocupes. —Por alguna razón a Neji le pareció que no parecía afectada por el hecho de que su cita se hubiera echado a perder, tampoco lucía sorprendida de que su acompañante hubiera cambiado, quizás era él quien estaba viendo cosas que no eran.

—¿A dónde habían planeado ir? —Neji metió una mano en la bolsa de su pantalón, por un momento se dijo que era un idiota y que no debía hacerlo, pero al final su otra mano apresó la mano de su prima, era tan pequeña que cabía perfectamente dentro de la suya, ella aceptó el gesto con naturalidad, como si siempre que salieran caminaran así.

—Shika-Shikamaru-kun había dicho algo del centro comercial.

—Entiendo. —Echaron a andar, aunque aquello fue harto incomodo, no parecía que Hinata fuera a hablar y él no tenía nada que decir aparte de que era parte de un complot para arruinarle la cita con el Nara y que ambos debían rezar porque el consejo lo hubiera quitado del camino de buena manera y no tuvieran que llorar en el futuro a un nuevo caído frente al mausoleo de los héroes.

"Aquí yace Nara Shikamaru rendido por meter las narices en un clan que no le convenía"

Espeluznante si le preguntaban. Por cierto, ahora que lo pensaba, bien que quitaran a Shikamaru de en medio, ¿pero por qué tenía él que ser el acompañante de Hinata?, no le parecía muy factible que Hiashi se preocupara porque su hija quedara plantada en plena plaza de Konoha. Por largo rato le dio vueltas a esa cuestión, de vez en cuando dirigiendo miradas a su acompañante quien también parecía presa de sus propias cavilaciones, como si solo siguiera avanzando por la presión que hacía sobre su mano en cada paso.

Seguramente estaba pensando en Shikamaru y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿en que momento había pasado?, ¿sería que se habían enamorado a primera vista en la fiesta de veintiún años del Nara? Y de cualquier manera eso no había sido a primera vista había sido a centésima vista, o algo así, total que ya se conocían de varios años atrás.

La tensión seguía muy palpable entre ellos cuando entraron al centro comercial, a Neji le hubiera gustado decir algo para relajar el ambiente, pero por desgracia no era exactamente el alma de las fiestas, además ahora que ya habían llegado no tenía idea de que hacer, ¿qué se suponía que se hacía en una cita en el centro comercial?, interesante porque él tenía entendido que en el centro comercial se iba a comprar no a una cita, ¿sería que Hinata quería comprar algo? y si así era, ¿qué exactamente era lo que necesitaba? y en todo caso, ¿era una cita o un día de compras?, eso del amor era muy estresante y si le preguntaban estaba más perdido que en el laberinto del perrito llanero, con todo y que no llevaba su playera fosforescente.

—Neji-niisan… —Hinata hizo un poco de presión en su mano.

—¿Si Hinata-sama? —Sin embargo su prima miraba por uno de los grandes ventanales, él hizo lo mismo, al instante parpadeó sorprendido, de un momento a otro se había desatado una tormenta colosal y estaba seguro de que habría podido verla venir si no hubiera estado tan inmerso en profundos debates mentales. ¡Oh bueno!, la tormenta estaba afuera y ellos adentro y…

—¡TUC! —Se escuchó un ruido ensordecedor y el centro comercial quedo a oscuras, hubo grititos ahogados por todas partes, con la tormenta se había oscurecido el cielo y adentro del edificio casi no se veía nada, asustada Hinata se acercó más a Neji apretándole la mano de tal manera que le hacía daño, pero no dijo nada para no ser el débil de la relación, por cierto, ¿cuál relación?

Empezando a fastidiarse de verdad Neji se acercó a un ventanal, afuera la tormenta hacía tal escándalo que no se escuchaba nada de lo que la gente decía adentro, decidió quedarse ahí hasta que la inspiración llegara a él y supiera que hacer, para su desgracia después de cuarenta minutos la tormenta había arreciado, adentro seguía igual de oscuro y Hinata pasaba su peso de un pie a otro, sin decir nada pero seguramente preguntándose que castigo divino había caído sobre ella para estar con semejante hombre con poco seso en una cita en lugar de Shikamaru.

Justo cuando el joven iba a empezar a clamar por ayuda divina Hinata carraspeó, Neji giró a verla, cosa que no había hecho en los últimos (y torturantes) treinta y cinco minutos, estaba tan roja que por un momento pensó que tenía fiebre, seguramente era culpa de esa corta faldita que dejaba entrar demasiado aire.

—Neji-niisan…

—¿Si? —No quiso hacerlo en realidad, pero su voz siempre era igual de fría y desapasionada, no que él lo hiciera a propósito.

—Ne-necesito ir al baño.

—Ah, bueno. —Hinata lo observó con ojos suplicantes, pero como él no tenía idea de que se suponía que debía hacer arqueó ambas cejas.

—Yo… mi mano…

—Ah, sí. —La soltó en automático, pero ella continuó ahí enfrente, como si se fuera a echar a llorar de un momento a otro.

—Neji-niisan…

—¿Si?

—Es que no veo nada.

—Use el Byakugan Hinata-sama. —Oh sí, la practicidad de su línea sanguínea ante todo.

—Es que… tengo miedo…

—Ah. —Y nuevamente se quedaron viendo, Hinata sintió que enrojecía desde la punta de los pies hasta el ultimo cabello, si Neji seguía viéndola de esa forma saldría corriendo afuera a pesar de la tormenta y se metería en el primer callejón sin salida que encontrara a llorar hasta que se le pasara el bochorno. La culpa de todo la tenía Ino por haberle contado esas leyendas urbanas acerca de lo que pasaba en los baños de las plazas comerciales cuando se iba la luz, ¡lo que daría ahora por no haberla oído!

—Yo voy… —ahogándose con las palabras Hinata hizo amago de escapar de ahí, pero Neji volvió a sujetarla de la mano.

—La acompaño. —De grandes trancos la arrastró tras él—. Pero tendrá que ser en el baño de hombres porque no puedo entrar al de las mujeres. —Hinata empezaba a considerar seriamente el hacerse encima cuando Neji la jaló tras la puerta prohibida que ninguna mujer antes había pasado, el monito azul sin falda en la puerta anunciaba bien a las claras que aquel terreno estaba prohibido para las féminas, sintió que el aire se le iba cuando puso el primer pie dentro, apenas pudo parpadear al conocer los mingitorios (¿de verdad así de altos eran?) cuando notó con horror que alguien estaba usando el baño con el descaro propio de los hombres, en seguida Neji le tapó los ojos parapetándola de tal manera contra él que le dejo doliendo dos que tres partes.

—Oye amigo. —Escuchó una voz masculina que seguramente le pertenecía al otro hombre—. ¿Por qué metes aquí a esa muñeca?, ¿te vas a divertir un rato con ella? —Neji no dio muestras de responder pero Hinata sintió como clavaba sus dedos en torno a su cintura con la mano libre y la metía sin consideración alguna en un cubículo, en cualquier otra ocasión se habría muerto de vergüenza al pensar que en el silencio circundante se escucharía claro y diáfano como su cuerpo se liberaba del liquido extra, pero tenía tantas ganas que apenas alcanzo a levantar su falda, bajarse las bragas y ponerse en _posición_ (porque eso de pescar enfermedades en un baño publico no estaba bonito) antes de dejar escapar un suspiro y por fin liberar a su vejiga del sufrimiento. Claro que la momentánea paz no duró mucho porque el tipo hizo otro comentario libidinoso acerca de su presencia en el baño y Neji al parecer decidió pasar a la violencia física (o algo por el estilo) porque retiró la espalda de la puerta del baño y como aquella cosa del demonio no tenía pestillo la puerta se abrió de par en par, no hubiera sido tan horroroso de no ser porque en ese preciso instante llegó la luz, el tipo salió corriendo antes de que Neji alcanzara a sujetarlo y dos intendentes decidieron que era el mejor momento para entrar a hacer la limpieza. Quien sabe si por el susto o por otra cosa pero Hinata había terminado sus necesidades, estaba parada frente a la taza del baño, su falda no dejaba ver nada, pero estaba el pequeño inconveniente de la ropa interior a la altura de las rodillas y si a eso se sumaba un joven parado a escasos metros y otro que había salido corriendo por patas… sólo había que sumar dos más dos.

Neji no tuvo de otra que colocarse frente a su prima para que ella se acomodara la ropa mientras los hombres les daban un sermón que era para exorcizar a todos los demonios, que si las buenas costumbres, el respeto, las maneras, ¡que en un baño publico ni más ni menos!, que usando la falta de luz como pretexto, ¿y el otro que?, ¿estaban haciendo un trío?, ¡nunca lo hubieran imaginado de una chica tan guapa!, Hinata ya tenía los ojos aguados de pura vergüenza cuando Neji masculló un par de insultos y puso su peor cara de póquer antes de jalar a su prima fuera de ahí, aún no paraba la tormenta pero Hinata no puso pegas cuando Neji la jaló afuera como león enjaulado que acaba de recuperar la libertad. Se empaparon en un instante, adiós cabello mil veces vuelto a alisar, adiós maquillaje, adiós belleza, para colmo Neji la jalaba como si el mismo diablo les siguiera los pasos, definitivamente no debía haberse puesto tacones, empezó a llorar cuando supo que nada podía ser peor (exactamente en el momento en que una bicicleta le lanzó una paletada de lodo a Neji sobre la impecable camisa), sintió que le dolía la cabeza, que su relación con Neji no tenía remedio y que quería morir en ese mismo instante, quizás dio un sollozo particularmente fuerte, el caso es que Neji giró hacía ella cuando trataba infructuosamente de esconder el rostro.

—Esta es la peor cita que ha tenido. —Y no era una pregunta sino una afirmación, ella pasó saliva desviando la mirada, ni siquiera tenía caso limpiarse las lágrimas con semejante aluvión encima, de hecho tal vez Neji ni siquiera había notado que estaba llorando.

—Lo-lo lamento Neji-niisan. —Y no había otra cosa que pudiera decir para tan desastrosa salida.

—Ese cine tiene luz. —Neji giró hacía un lado, eran exactamente las seis de la tarde, Hinata lo miró con asombro, ¿de verdad planeaba alargar más aquella desastrosa cita?, solo faltaba que se les cayera encima la estructura—. ¿Por qué no entramos? —Quería gritarle que no, que ya era suficiente, que tenía horror para toda la vida, que de seguro él la odiaba por todo lo que le había hecho pasar, pero al final no tuvo valor y asintió apenas con la cabeza.

El vendedor les dio sus tickets sin hacer ninguna observación acerca de su ropa mojada, seguro acostumbrado a las rarezas de los ninjas, Neji lamentó por un momento no tener ninguna técnica de fuego con la cual secarse al mero estilo Uchiha, en fin. Compró unas palomitas solo porque así lo decía el protocolo de citas en el cine (o por lo menos eso le había contado Lee cuando tenían quince años, si era mentira le estrellaría un junken en sus enormes cejotas).

Entró con Hinata en la sala seis y se sentaron en una de las filas de en medio, estaba casi lleno, la película ya había empezado. Al poco rato Neji se dijo a si mismo con un suspiro que la trama era ridícula, los actores eran malos y su ropa mojada empezaba a asegurarle una pulmonía a juego con el aire acondicionado de la sala, había sido un desacierto querer compensar el horror de la cita al principio con una película mala al final, si Hinata moría de neumonía fulminante sería su culpa.

De seguro estaba pagando por sus culpas pasadas y las de antes de eso, ¿podía un hombre ser tan desafortunado en el amor?, para colmo notó que Naruto estaba sentado en los asientos de adelante, al parecer también se había aburrido lo indecible con la película porque estaba aventando palomitas hacía atrás y una de ellas lo había golpeado en la cara.

—¿Neji-niisan? —Usualmente era un hombre comportado, serio y bastante maduro, pero quería desquitar la furia de aquel fatídico día con alguien, tomó una de sus palomitas y la lanzó con toda la fuerza posible hacía delante, por desgracia no le dio a Naruto sino a Sakura que estaba a su lado. Sabedor de lo explosivo del carácter de la medic-nin y sobre todo como un acto reflejo se encogió en su asiento, como lo había previsto un brillo asesino se distinguió en los ojos verdes de la chica antes de que empezara a lanzar palomitas hacía atrás. Hinata parecía genuinamente sorprendida cuando se le ocurrió girar a verla, tenía la boca perfectamente abierta y sus ojos decían a las claras que seguramente le habían cambiado a su primo en la dulcería.

Por supuesto Neji no tuvo ocasión de explicar su comportamiento (gracias al cielo porque no habría sabido como hacerlo) cuando un pistachazo entre los ojos le obligó a entrecerrar la mirada, eso era guerra con todas las de la ley.

—Una palomita por favor Hinata-sama. —Hinata le extendió la bolsa y fue ahí donde Neji inventó el "palomita-no-jutsu" que para el caso era aplicarle fuerza junken a un maíz inflado con la suficiente potencia para chicotear en la cara sin que se reventara en el aire por el impulso.

Si le hubieran preguntado a Hinata que estaba pasando no podría decirlo con exactitud, solo sabía que Neji estaba aventando palomitas y a pesar de que al principio se le notaba terriblemente irritado ahora parecía incluso divertido y de verdad, ¿era el mismo Neji con el que hacía apenas unos momentos estaba llorando bajo la tormenta?

—¡Yo! —Escuchó un grito y cuando se giró pudo ver a Kakashi lanzando una almendra cubierta de chocolate hacía Gai, para desgracia de todos los presentes la bestia verde de Konoha era demasiado rápida y se agachó en un horroroso splint que todos desearon no haber visto. Para Hinata todo ocurrió en cámara lenta porque el siguiente objetivo después de Gai para aquella almendra voladora era ella misma.

—¡Hinata-sama! —Neji la sujetó por el brazo y ambos cayeron al suelo, él abajo y ella arriba, ahí había chicles pegados, restos de nachos, envolturas, tierra y el lodo que se había formado por la humedad que llevaban encima, la sala entera se volvió un griterío, Neji le sujetó la cabeza por la nuca para volver a bajarla sobre él cuando pasó volando un hotdog aún humeante encima de sus cabezas.

—¿Qué-que suce…?

—Que quede claro una cosa Hinata-sama. —Como pudo Neji se sentó dejándola a ella en medio de sus piernas—. Yo no empecé esto… creo… —Y había tal grado de seriedad en sus palabras que Hinata no pudo evitar reír, porque hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que en realidad su cita no había sido desastrosa, ¡había sido lo que le sigue! y de tan mala como había sido había acabado por ser graciosa.

Neji la observó atentamente por unos segundos como intentando colegir a que se debía su risa, finalmente ladeó la cabeza.

—Hinata-sama tiene mostaza en el cabello.

—Tú tienes lunetas encima Neji-niisan.

—¡Abajo Hinata-sama! —Hinata apenas pudo sentir como Neji la hacía doblarse en dos inclinándose sobre ella, hubiera sido encantadoramente romántico de no ser porque unos nachos con queso pasaron volando a escasos centímetros, eso y que estaban en el piso entre dos filas de asientos y de tan apretado el espacio se había clavado el reposa brazos en las costillas.

—Byakugan. —No se pusieron de acuerdo, ambos activaron su línea sanguínea al mismo tiempo, Neji se paró jalándola por la mano y hurtando al mismo tiempo una bolsa de cacahuates japoneses a un pobre civil aturdido que estaba sentado en su asiento como si solo eso pudiera salvarlo.

Era bueno descubrir que los cacahuates del sol naciente eran tan resistentes, Naruto había caído reducido luego de que uno con salsa le diera en un ojo, de hecho había gritado algo como:

—¡Me quedo ciego dattebayo!

Bajo las ordenes de Kakashi la sala se había dividido para pelear los de atrás contra los de adelante, como Hinata y él estaban en medio habían quedado entre el fuego cruzado, solo fue cosa de decidir el bando más fuerte, que en ese instante parecía ser Kakashi enarbolando una bolsa de semillas de girasol.

—Kakashi-sensei. —Neji se colocó tras el hombre cuyo único ojo visible brillaba.

—Neji-kun serás mi lugarteniente, Hinata-chan será tu apoyo.

—Hai.

—Las ordenes son simples, gana el que logre darle un semillazo a Gai en la nariz, si lo ahogan mejor, bonus extra si dejan inconsciente a Lee.

—¿Lee-kun esta aquí? —Hinata se asomó por un lado pero Kakashi la regresó rápidamente tras la seguridad del sillón cuando un furibundo Naruto medio ciego dirigió hacía ellos su artillería pesada (léase como M&M a velocidad Sannin).

—Todos son enemigos. —Kakashi entrecerró sus ojos—. Usen sus mejores armas, líneas sanguíneas, chicles del suelo, chocolates chupados, fritos con salsa, pistaches asesinos, pizzas abandonadas.

—Entendido. —Neji se cuadró militarmente, Hinata lo sujetó de su camisa que para esos instantes ya solo estaba húmeda.

—Neji-niisan, ya no tenemos palomitas.

—Tenemos cacahuates.

—Ah cierto.

—¡Al ataque! —Kakashi señaló al frente lanzando bombones previamente masticados, Lee gritó cuando uno de ellos le dio en la mejilla pegándosele de mala manera, justo Neji estaba lanzando un certero cacahuate japonés cuando la luz lo sorprendió con la mano en alto.

—Neji-kun. —Kakashi le puso una mano en el hombro—. Justo ahora es momento para el _me-esfumo-no-jutsu._

—¿No estaba aquí Kakashi-sensei? —Hinata parpadeó, pero luego sólo pudo soltar un grito cuando se hizo un "puff" con Neji, ambos aparecieron afuera, por desgracia seguía lloviendo, en cuanto sus pies hicieron contacto con el suelo Neji resbaló y ella lo sujetó por los codos, se estabilizaron a base de aferrarse al otro con las diez uñas.

—E-eso en el cine fue raro.

—Fue más que raro Hinata-sama.

—¿De verdad paso?

—Quien sabe. —Y ahí, por primera vez desde el tiempo en que se habían enfrentado en los exámenes Chunnin Neji sonrió para ella y lo hizo de tal manera que le temblaron las rodillas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira janet: **Lamento la tardanza, entre exámenes y mucho trabajo no me encontraba ni a mi misma.

Agradezco a:

**RAYMAR**

**Adlgutie**

**Gaby-l**

**Diana carolina**

**Tsuki tsuruga**

**Hinamel**

**Shizuru-Hime**

**Sugeisy**

**Ania coug**

**MikumiH**

**Umeki-Nara**

**Ahome Uchiha-hiuga**

**Beauty Dark**

**Flordezereso**

**Bell**

**Damydark**

**Lorss**

**Maribelteka**

**Selene Uchiha Hyuuga**

**Marcia Andrea**

**LunaraKaiba**

**Kaoru-sakura**

**Valentia-Crzn**

**Greisfer Lehnsher Meyrink**

**Aiko Amori**

**Fangirl x x**

**Hatoko Nara**

**FlorItachiUchiha**

Este capitulo esta basado en un review que alguien me mando y la canción de Fernando Delgadillo "la función de las seis". Gracias por leer.

_7 de Diciembre del 2011 Miércoles _


	8. Fiebre

**SEDUCIENDO A NEJI-NIISAN**

**Capitulo 8: Fiebre**

**Por Okashira Janet**

—Hinata-neesan. —Hanabi infló muchos los cachetes y volvió a intentar infructuosamente meterle una cucharada de algún menjurje en la boca a su hermana a viva fuerza—. Necesito que comas para que sanes para que pueda contarte de Kiba. —Pero su hermana que ardía en fiebre no parecía por la labor de hacerle mucho caso.

Hanabi suspiró derrotada, era el colmo, sólo su hermana era capaz de volver riendo de una cita y terminar tirada en la cama al día siguiente, aunque bueno, tanto ella como Neji habían regresado hechos una sopa, si lo pensaba atentamente la culpa la tenían los que pronosticaban el tiempo en Konoha, no se debía uno fiar de esos tunantes.

—Nee-san. —La chica soltó un nuevo y largo suspiro, quería platicar con su hermana de tal manera que sentía que se desharía si no le soltaba todo de una vez.

—¿Hanabi-chan? —Hinata murmuró entreabriendo un poco los ojos, sus mejillas coloreadas de tal modo que los sonrojos que alcanzaba en el tiempo en que estaba enamorada de Naruto no eran nada en comparación.

—Bueno te contare aunque te lo tenga que contar todo después, —Hanabi se acomodó mejor en la silla frente a la cama de su hermana—, Kiba me pidió ser su novia. —Una risita nerviosa brotó de su garganta—. Aunque antes lo agarre desprevenido con un beso, ya sabes como soy. —Si Hinata conocía o no el temperamento de su hermana no parecía en esos instantes que fuera a acordarse, respiraba agitadamente y sus ojos no parecían tener un buen enfoque.

—Que bueno Hanabi-chan. —Lo dicho, de seguro si estuviera en sus cinco sentidos hubiera pegado el grito en el cielo, la verdad sea dicha, su hermana era en esos asuntos bastante más conservadora.

—Si bueno,—Hanabi infló los cachetes—, luego de eso me llevo a su casa…

—Que bien Hanabi-chan…

—Tuvimos sexo puro y rudo.

—Me alegro por ti Hanabi-chan…

—Y ahora estoy embarazada.

—Que alegría…

—Deja de mentirle a Hinata sólo porque no te entiende. —Kiba entró con un tic latiéndole en la ceja—. Y no me difames.

—Que aburrido. —Hanabi ladeó la cabeza, su novio colocó una palangana con agua tibia a un lado, mojó un trapito y lo colocó sobre la frente ardiente de su amiga.

—Hinata casi nunca se enferma, —el castaño le acarició al descuido la piel caliente—, por más difíciles que fueran las misiones.

—Nee-san es fuerte. —Hanabi alzó un puño en alto, luego lo bajó con lentitud—. Sólo que uno no se da cuenta a la primera.

—Lo sé. —Kiba sonrió y le puso una mano sobre el hombro a su joven novia—. Cuando nos pusieron a formar el equipo 8 creía que era rara y débil.

—¡Oye! —Hanabi saltó al instante.

—Después creí que todo era por culpa de su pedante hermana menor…

—Te estas ganando boleto para el cementerio. —La chica apretó su puño de tal manera que le crujieron los nudillos.

—Pero al final pude ver como era realmente. —El joven asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza—. Parece que no todo era culpa de la enana.

—¿Si por enana te refieres a mí…? —Los ojos de Hanabi se entrecerraron, pero antes de que pudiera seguir su amenaza Kiba le dio una lengüeteada en la nariz—. ¡Oye!

—Sabes rico.

—¿Sabes que eres un humano y no un perro verdad?

—Bueno, —el joven arrastró un pie por el suelo—, a veces se me olvida, ya sabes, tanto tiempo con la manada…

—Lo que digas. —La joven Hyuuga arqueó una ceja, luego se inclinó sobre Hinata y le acarició una mejilla roja—. Se ve tan linda.

—Quien sabe porque pero siempre que se enfermaba tenía esa imagen tierna. —Kiba olfateó a su alrededor como si de esa manera pudiera descubrir la razón oculta de tan extraño fenómeno—. Shino solía decir que seguro era un mecanismo de protección.

—Oh, sí. —Hanabi frunció ligeramente el ceño como si le resultara harto increíble la hipótesis—. Ya sabes, "no me haga daño ninja enemigo, estoy enferma y soy groseramente bonita".

—Algo así. —Kiba que no notó el sarcasmo se cruzó de brazos asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¡Ya sé!, —la jovencita gritó descolocando al castaño—, tenemos que hacer que Neji-niisan cuide a Hinata-neesan en este estado.

—No veo a Neji como un buen enfermero la verdad. —Kiba razonó.

—Es muy recto, bien portado y celoso de sus obligaciones, seguro se esforzara. —La adolescente alzó el dedo pulgar en señal de victoria.

—Si tú lo dices… —Kiba resopló.

—Sólo hay que inventar una razón por la que no podemos cuidarla nosotros…

—Una misión sería bien aceptada. —Kiba pasó sus brazos tras su nuca.

—¡Oye!, —Hanabi saltó—, ¿quieres una misión para los dos solos?

—Cuando lo dices tú suena tan mal… —Una raya morada apareció bajo los ojos del joven.

—Lo que sea, —Hanabi golpeó su muslo con fuerza dándose energía—, la misión de enfermero de Neji-nii esta por empezar. —Recostada sobre almohadones Hinata solo pudo ladear un poco la cabeza, ¿ah?.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Neji se preciaba de ser una persona responsable y un hombre —mayoritariamente— de bien, pero en general sus acciones altruistas nunca habían considerado entre sus quehaceres fungir como enfermero personal de la rama principal…

—Hinata-sama… —Con pesadez dejó escapar el nombre de su prima la cual estaba recostada en los almohadones de su cama, pero tan ausente en su mundo de fiebre que bien podía confesarle amor eterno sin que ella se diera por enterada.

La verdad no sabía si se encontraba feliz o asustado de que le encomendaran tal misión, de hecho no creía prudente que un chico cuidara a una chica enferma encerrados en una habitación en una edad en que los sentimientos eran fáciles y las feromonas voraces, pero claro, todos daban por hecho que Hyuuga Neji no tenía sentimientos o (en el mejor de los casos) que no tenía corazón.

Habría que hacer un movimiento "los genios no somos frígidos", por mucho que Itachi, Sasuke y compañía les dieran mala fama, bueno, por lo menos la reputación de casanova de Shikamaru los salvaba del fuego eterno de la homosexualidad.

—¿En que estoy pensando? —Susurrando apoyó el rostro entre sus manos, le habían puesto una silla junto al lecho de su prima, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tendría que durar ahí. Para colmo desde que había entrado no había vuelto a ver a su prima al rostro, era demasiado bonita como para que se controlara si seguía viendo sus mejillas anormalmente encendidas y los ojos cristalizados por algo que los demás llamaban enfermedad pero que él traducía como enternecedora seducción. Estaba tapada hasta el cuello por una sabana blanca que a pesar de todo dibujaba el contorno de su estilizado cuerpo, ¡dioses!, ¿Por qué las pruebas más difíciles siempre eran para él?, bueno suponía que la mayor parte de culpa se la llevaba por haberla mojado el día anterior en la desastrosa cita que ojala se borrara para siempre de su memoria (de la de ella porque para él era la primera y la consideraba sagrada a pesar del desastre).

—Neji-nii. —Hinata susurró, una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, Neji giró a verla intentando no dejarse envolver por aquella imagen desvalida que se le antojaba tan hermosa.

—¿Si?

—Te quiero. —Lo soltó cerrando los ojos y sonriendo, como solían hacerlo los niños cuando eran muy pequeños.

—Mis sentimientos por usted son recíprocos. —El joven le contestó con naturalidad acomodándole la almohada, era fácil hablar con alguien que no sabía lo que decía y que probablemente no recordaría nada después.

—Neji-nii, ¿te acuerdas cuando éramos niños?

—Un poco. —La verdad lo único que recordaba a la perfección era su primer encuentro y el pensamiento infantil "ella es linda", pero no iba a decírselo.

—Yo me acuerdo cuando me tiraste del columpio. —Hinata hundió aún más la cabeza en la almohada, su sonrisa era muy dulce—. Dijiste que el fantasma Hyuuga estaba atrás.

—Sólo quería protegerla de emanaciones sobrenaturales Hinata-sama. —En realidad él no la había tirado del columpio, había sido Kiba y lo que habían creído que era un fantasma no era más que el anciano más anciano del consejo, Neji se acordaba porque de esa fecha databa la primera vez que se había liado a golpes con alguien, le había pegado a Kiba, luego los adultos lo habían zamarreado a él, algo así… los recuerdos se hacían borrosos a los cuatro años.

—¡Neji-nii!, —Hinata se incorporó a medias de repente, como movida por una gran emoción—, ¿te acuerdas cuando cabalgamos a Canelo?

—No lo olvido Hinata-sama. —La sujetó del hombro intentando volver a recostarla, pero ella permaneció firme riéndose con aquella risa clara de cascabeles.

—Ca-casi atropello a Hanabi-chan.

—Y cuando pude bajar del caballo me puse a vomitar. —Neji completó el relato para no asumir la vergüenza de escucharlo en labios de ella.

—¡A-asustamos a las gallinas!

—Y creo que también tiró usted alguna cerca, —finalmente Neji logró volver a recostarla—, nunca más he vuelto a subir a un caballo.

—Yo tampoco. —La joven negó con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada de tal manera que aquel fue un encantador enredo de hebras negras, Neji suspiró, alguien debería tener lastima de él y relevarlo en su increíblemente arduo trabajo. Se suponía que un enfermero no debía estar pensando constantemente en besar a su paciente, su tío realmente no sabía la clase de joven que tenía en su casa, ¿qué haría si supiera lo que su mente maquinaba en esos momentos?, seguramente lo expulsaba del clan sin preámbulos, que suerte que el Byakugan aún no pudiera usarse para leer por completo la mente.

—Neji-nii…

—¿Sí?

—Te-tengo calor.

—Es porque tiene fiebre Hinata-sama. —Se acordó que tenía que cambiarle la compresa de la frente y adelantó la mano para recuperar la franela entibiada por su temperatura corporal, pero antes de poder evitarlo Hinata lo sujetó por la muñeca pegando su mano fría contra su rostro hirviente.

—Que fresco estas Nii-san.

—Ah, sí. —Sintió que la saliva se le volvía espesa en la boca—. ¿Me devuelve mi mano Hinata-sama?

—Esta tan fresco… —Pero no parecía que su prima lo estuviera escuchando en realidad, Neji tragó grueso pensando en que hacer, pero al final decidió dejar que ella hiciera lo que quisiera con su mano que, ¿después de todo que era más que una extensión de si mismo?, ¿y no era su principal y primordial función cumplir con cada uno de los caprichos de la rama principal?

—Hinata-sama… —Murmuró empezando a preocuparse cuando ella colocó su mano sobre su cuello murmurando que le daba alivio, él en realidad no sabía si su fría temperatura habitual la mejoraba o no, lo único que sabía es que sus dedos fuertes y trabajados sobre algo tan sensual como lo era el cuello de su Hinata-sama no debía ser permitido por lo bien que se sentía y ya se sabe, todo lo que se siente demasiado bien debe ser pecado.

—Nii-san. —Hinata dejó que la mano de su primo descansara inerte, los dedos rozando su mejilla y el resto sobre su cuello—. ¿Te acuerdas de la academia?

—Más de lo que quisiera. —Susurró con pesar, aquellos habían sido sus años más negros, no sólo estaba completamente cegado por el rencor a la rama principal si no que intentaba ver en ella el origen de todos sus males. A pesar de todo no había podido odiarla, había algo en sus ojos y sus sonrojos que le impedían hacerla la depositaria de toda su ira. Cuando había sido más pequeño había pensado que aquello había sido porque ella era una mujer y era de cobardes echar sus culpas sobre una mujer, pero después se convenció con horror que aquella no era la causa.

Durante los recreos se ocupaba en buscarla, no descansaba hasta que la veía, pero en lugar de atormentarla simplemente la observaba, seguía incesantemente sus pasitos tímidos, la manera tonta en que colocaba las manos frente a ella intentando protegerse de los demás, sus constantes y desesperantes tartamudeos. Pensaba que todo eso le serviría algún día, que podría usar todo eso en su contra y destruir la rama principal, de hecho casi había funcionado, en el examen para Chunnin la conocía tan bien que pudo leer sus movimientos a la perfección, casi como si estuviera leyendo su mente, gracias a Dios Naruto había intervenido, en aquel entonces creía que era un perdedor más, pero ahora podía darle las gracias sin rencores.

—Nii-san. —Hinata volvió a traerlo a la realidad, por cierto, ¿cuándo su mano había empezado a bajar hasta meterse un poco debajo de la camisetita de tirantes?

—¡Hinata-sama! —Automáticamente retiró su mano, pero ella apenas si movió un poco la cabeza de un lado a otro, como intentando reaccionar sin conseguirlo.

—Nii-san, a mi me gustaba tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto Naruto-kun.

—Lo sé. —Neji le sonrió tranquilamente, después de todo él había estado a su lado cuando había decidido olvidar aquel amor—. Por cierto Hinata-sama, ¿por qué decidió dejar de quererlo? —Era una pregunta que lo venía mordiendo desde que supiera que iba a salir con Nara Shikamaru, ella parpadeó un par de veces y luego concentró en él la mirada como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

—Es que Ottou-san me dijo que te sedu…

—Neji-kun, —un criado abrió la puerta interrumpiendo a la chica, el joven giró la vista hacía atrás—, Hinata-sama tiene visitas.

—¿Quién?

—Un compañero de equipo, quiere ver como se encuentra.

—Dígale que pase. —El criado cerró la puerta y Neji volvió a acomodar la almohada, las sabanas e incluso el cabello de su prima antes de que Shino hiciera su aparición con su impensable cantidad de chamarras encima que hacía imposible la visión de su piel.

—Buenos días Neji.

—Buenos días Shino. —El joven se levantó de la silla, pero Shino pasó de aquel gesto y se dirigió hasta Hinata, acto seguido le puso una mano sobre la frente, la muchacha murmuró sonriendo que le causaba cosquillas.

—Me han dicho que sólo es un resfriado. —Neji acotó como al descuido.

—Hinata por lo general no se enferma. —Shino aclaró, Neji no supo que contestar, la verdad no estaba tan enterado como su compañero de equipo acerca de cosas como esa.

—Ayer se mojó con la lluvia. —No entendió porque le estaba dando explicaciones y en primera ahí el mayor era él (un año era un año) y el familiar era él y el enamorado era él, bueno, lo último salía sobrando… ¿de verdad?, ¿enamorado?

—Por lo general Hinata hace uso del agua con maestría, es su elemento después de todo.

—¿Lo es? —Neji se sintió estupido luego de hacer la pregunta, parecía como si estuviera jugando a "Veamos cuan poco sabes de Hinata-sama" y Shino era la clase de instructor insensible que destruía los preciados sentimientos juveniles.

—Ella ha estado perfeccionando el uso del puño gentil desde que éramos gennin, lo ha hecho con el uso del agua como elemento conductor. —Shino se acomodó las gafas oscuras.

—Ah. —Podía añadir un "no lo sabía", pero aquello era obvio y tampoco era como si le gustara mostrar ignorancia frente a los demás, aunque aquello atañera asuntos personales de su prima, porque, ¿qué era él más que un pobre guardián para que ella le dijera de que iban sus entrenamientos?

—Shino-kun. —Hinata habló sofocada—. Tu mano me aplasta.

—Lo siento. —Neji no supo si fue su idea, pero sintió como si la voz de Shino fuera más dulce para con ella, quizás también esa imagen tierna lo afectaba como a él.

—Shino-kun, —Hinata sonrió ampliamente—, te-te quiero. —Neji sintió como una estaca atravesando su corazón cual vampiro que ve su inmortalidad siendo destruida, pero Shino por el contrario sólo ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

—La emotividad que presentas en este estado es poco coherente con tu actitud normal.

—¿Ah? —Hinata lo observó fijamente con los labios entreabiertos como intentando deducir que había dicho.

—De cualquier manera entiendo que tus sentimientos de afecto a tu compañero de equipo son genuinos, de mi parte los sentimientos son recíprocos hacía mi compañera de equipo. —Neji se preguntó si no hubiera sido más fácil decir un "igualmente", pero decidió callarlo porque después de todo no tenía verdadera vela en ese entierro.

—Uh, —Hinata se inclinó hacía delante, como para verlo más fijamente—, ¿yo-yo soy esa compañera de equipo, cierto? —Neji iba a acotar que su prima se encontraba desubicada por la fiebre y no porque normalmente fuera de lento entendimiento, pero entonces un borrón amarillo se metió por la ventana antes de que cualquiera de los presentes pudiera reaccionar.

—¡Hinata-chan! —Nadie podía llegar tan impetuosamente a una casa y gritar de esa manera más que Naruto Uzumaki, el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente.

—Naruto, —Shino frunció el ceño—, no es de urbanidad entrar por las ventanas y menos en un clan tan respetado como…

—¡Hinata-chan!, —pero el rubio pasó completamente de él—, ¡me dijeron que estabas enferma dattebayo!

—Naruto-kun, —la joven sonrió placidamente—, ¡hola! —Los tres jóvenes presentes quedaron mudos, había sido un saludo tan ingenuo, feliz y tierno que definitivamente no tenía mucho que ver con los tartamudeos propios de la chica cuando el rubio se encontraba cerca.

—Hum, —incomodo por darse cuenta a destiempo de que la enfermedad le caía a Hinata como una aura de belleza que proteger Naruto pasó saliva—, ¿por qué te enfermaste?

—Se mojó con la lluvia de ayer. —Neji contestó por ella y se colocó al lado de su prima para volverle a acomodar la sabana, no era decente que tres hombres vieran a una chica con tan poca ropa.

—Ah. —Naruto se había quedado tan rápidamente sin tema de conversación que se sintió aturdido—. Ella se ve linda así. —Supo que había sido un error decir aquello cuando la mano con la que Neji la cobijaba quedo fija en el aire y Shino se acomodó los lentes y giró a verlo fijamente.

—¿Qué?

—¡Es decir!, —a las apuradas el joven intentó redimirse—, no es que me guste que Hinata-chan este enferma, lo que pasa es que tiene algo brilloso en los ojos y las mejillas muy rojas y el cabello, bueno, es un enredo su cabello pero…

—Ya caímos en el punto. —Neji cortó por lo sano la perorata del Uzumaki.

—Neji-nii, —Hinata se arremolinó contra la mano con la que su primo intentaba subirle la sabana—, estas frío.

—Ja, —Naruto no pudo evitar la sonrisota en la cara—, Hinata-chan por lo general no hace cosas como esas, parece un cachorrito. —Neji estaba por replicar la comparación animal, pero no pudo porque su prima se enredó en su brazo haciéndose un ovillo, como preparándose para dormir.

—Hinata-chan es linda. —Nuevamente la frase se le salió a Naruto antes de que pudiera pararla, de verdad que era un bocazas—. Es decir, —pero finalmente se rindió a la verdad y sonrió suavemente—, se ve muy linda. —No espero que los otros dos estuvieran de acuerdo con él porque después de todo estaba hablando de Neji y Shino, pero de cualquier manera se sintió bien al decirlo.

—Creo que lo mejor será que dejemos a Hinata-sama descansar. —Neji susurró, no supo si por no despertarla o para que los sentimientos que raspaban su voz no se perdieran como hojas en el aire.

—Creo que a Hinata-chan le gustara más si te quedas tu con ella. —Naruto sonrió con picardía y sujetó a Shino del brazo para luego pasar a jalarlo por la ventana a pesar de los reclamos del controlador de insectos de que debían usar la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Neji abrió los ojos, preocupado de que en el curso de la corta entrevista le hubiera dado a entender al rubio sus recién descubiertos sentimientos, pero por primera vez en su vida no pudo encontrar ni rastro de respuesta en el rostro del joven.

—¡Nos vemos Neji! —Y ambos acabaron saliendo por la ventana. Neji llevo su mano libre a su frente, si el ninja más despistado de Konoha se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos ya podía ir escribiendo su testamento, sus horas de vida eran contadas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Realmente Neji no era un paranoico (bueno, intentaba no serlo), pero empezaba a creer que a su alrededor se estaba formando una tenue telaraña que lo llevaba paso a paso al lugar donde estaba ahora.

¿Sería que de alguna manera estaban controlando su destino y él no había sido capaz de darse cuenta?

—Nii-san. —Sintió los brazos de su prima rodeando su cuerpo y decidió quedarse quieto como tabla, las manos rígidas a sus costados.

Hiashi-sama había sido absolutamente explicito con la orden "cumple todos los caprichos de Hinata por hoy Neji", parecía una orden fácil porque en realidad Hinata no era del tipo caprichoso y siempre buscaba por el bienestar de los demás antes que por el de ella misma.

—"Duerme conmigo Neji-nii, como cuando éramos niños y nos tirabamos en el patio a ver el cielo" —Pero ya no eran niños, no estaban en el patio y tampoco estaban viendo el cielo, eran un par de adultos en una cama con sólo sus respiraciones agitadas como música ambiental.

Además, por muy buen guardián que fuera no dejaba de ser hombre y el cuerpo caliente de Hinata-sama a un lado no era precisamente para irse de rositas. El corazón le palpitaba con tal ferocidad que temía una arritmia prematura, para colmo su prima no tenía la menor consideración con él, lo abrazaba susurrándole "Nii-san, Nii-san" y aquello por alguna razón desconocida en lugar de recordarle los lazos de sangre que los unían sólo hacía todo aquello más sensual.

—Hinata-sama, por favor no… —Susurró ahogadamente cuando ella subió una de sus piernas encima de su hombría frotándose a su lado como un gato, si aquello era el pago por sus pecados de verdad que debía haber sido el hombre más cruel de la tierra. Se estaba deshaciendo encerrado en unos brazos prohibidos, sudando de angustia con la felicidad al alcance de la mano, ¿por qué diablos Hinata no podía verlo como a un hombre?, sólo alguien demasiado ingenuo podía jugar con fuego creyendo que no se quemaría.

—Hinata-sama… —Con delicadeza intentó apartar los suaves brazos de encima de él, pero su prima se acurrucó más a su lado.

—Neji-nii, ¿me quieres?

—Sí, claro. —A esas alturas no había demasiado espacio para respuestas de rigor y etiqueta.

—Yo también. —Bueno, no podía fiarse mucho de ella, lo mismo le había dicho a Shino y por fortuna no le había reiterado amor eterno a Naruto.

—Neji-nii.

—¿Si?

—Ottou-san me dio de misión seducirte, —la joven soltó un suspiro—, pero no puedo.

—¿En serio? —Neji sintió que la angustia que crecía en su estomago se difuminaba lentamente, su prima realmente estaba alucinando para decir cosas como aquella así que no debía prestar atención a los arrumacos que le hacía un cuerpo enfermo.

—S-si. —Hinata colocó la mano tristemente sobre el pecho de su primo—. E-es porque Ne-Neji-nisan de-de verdad me gusta.

—Usted también me agrada Hinata-sama. —Con ternura le acarició la cabeza.

—¿De-de verdad? —Por alguna razón le pareció que la pregunta buscaba una respuesta más profunda, de todas maneras era cierto.

—Sí, —le susurró despacio—, de verdad.

—Me… —La voz de su prima se fue haciendo más pequeña—. ¿Me darías un beso?

—¿Beso? —No lo pensó demasiado y le besó la frente.

—A-ahí no…

—Hum. —Apartando un mechón de cabello le besó la mejilla.

—A-ahí tampoco…

—Ah… —Por alguna razón el cuello le pareció menos peligroso que los labios, apenas fue un aleteo de mariposa, ella se estremeció por entero y ya no estuvo muy seguro de que fuera solo por la fiebre.

—A-ahí tampoco Nii-san. —Si seguía bajando no encontraría nada bueno (o mejor dicho, sería demasiado bueno) así que volvió a su rostro y le besó la nariz.

—Ja, ja, ahí tampoco Nii-san. —Apenas terminó de hablar y los labios de su primo sellaron los suyos, al principio Neji había planeado un besito inocente como los que los niños se dan cuando son muy pequeños, pero una vez que rozó aquellos labios gruesos no hubo poder humano que pudiera apartarlo.

Empezó con un besito de nada, apenas labios que se unían, pero luego se aventuró a dar el primer paso y entrar a esa pequeña cavidad rosa, no debió hacerlo, al instante su autocontrol se perdió, besó, chupo, mordió, aquello se volvió una vorágine donde a veces había pequeños "Nii-san" susurrados y la mayor parte del tiempo no había más espacio que para el reconocimiento marcial que estaba haciendo su lengua en territorio inexplorado.

La besó, la besó y la siguió besando hasta que la cabeza de Hinata empezó a dar signos de que se estaba durmiendo, pero no paró ahí y la siguió besando aún cuando estaba claro que se había sumido en el mundo de los sueños. Cuando le dio el último beso se dio cuenta con una claridad que hasta ese momento no había conocido que no quería que fuera el último, de hecho quería que los besos siguieran y siguieran.

Se tendió de espaldas en la cama al lado de ella, le puso una mano sobre la frente y comprobó que la fiebre estaba bajando, al irse la fiebre también se terminaría el mágico momento que había vivido, no quería que eso pasara, pero ¿qué podía hacer?

—La quiero Hinata-sama. —Le susurró en el oído antes de levantarse, porque no creía que una Hinata en sus cinco sentidos fuera a quedarse muy tranquila si se despertaba y encontraba a su guardián metido en su cama.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Siento los labios extraños. —Hinata susurró para si misma esa mañana, Hanabi había llegado a las corriendas un poco más tarde y le había dicho que había tenido fiebre, que Neji la había cuidado y que al parecer Shino y Naruto la habían visitado, por desgracia no se acordaba de nada.

No podía agradecerle apropiadamente a su primo porque se había ido a entrenar con sus compañeros muy temprano, antes siquiera de que terminara de amanecer. Hinata se sintió repentinamente sola cuando después de que Hanabi le diera un largo y detallado discurso acerca de algo que tenía que ver con Kiba, romance, sonrojos, "¡es un tonto!" y mucho amor por todos lados había salido casi pitando porque había quedado con él enfrente de Ichiraku.

No es que tuviera celos de su hermana, de hecho se encontraba feliz por ella y por Kiba, era sólo que deseaba que Neji también tuviera deseos por ella, si cerraba los ojos aún podía recordar la sonrisa que le había regalado a la salida del cine, había sido la sonrisa más seductora que varón alguno hubiera podido dar jamás.

Neji era tan atractivo que podía deshacer las barreras más establecidas y para su desgracia las suyas ya estaban a sus pies. ¿Cómo podía haberse enamorado de él en lugar de lograr lo contrario?, de verdad que siempre hacía todo al revés.

Con lentitud salió de su habitación y se dio un largo baño, más intentando distraerse que por el hecho de que de verdad lo necesitara.

Su mente para esos instantes ya era todo un caos, veía a Neji en todos lados, pensaba en él cuando el agua corría entre sus dedos, creía visualizarlo en cada pasillo, recargado en la pared, sentado frente al dojo, con los ojos claros fijos en el cielo.

¿Podría Neji quererla?, Kiba había dicho que seducirlo sería más fácil, pero le gustaría que la quisiera, aunque fuera un poquito, con el tiempo quizás el amor fuera creciendo, ¿no eran así todos los noviazgos?, empezaban con atracción y terminaban por volverse un abismo de amor, ¿así funcionaba, cierto?

—Neji-niisan. —Susurró despacito mientras volvía a su habitación secándose el cabello, sentía que su cuerpo exhalaba poesía y toda era dirigida hacía Neji, lo quería y le gustaba, tanto, tanto que se moría por verlo y si lo veía probablemente sentiría que las piernas se le volverían lodo y caería irremediablemente al piso.

—Neji-niisan. —Su nombre mismo sonaba como a pecado y redención, pero mientras ella suspiraba de amor en su habitación, ¿dónde estaría él?, acaso entrenando sin mayores preocupaciones que no errar el uso del Junken, tan ajeno a sus sentimientos y es que a pesar del esfuerzo no sentía que hubiese avanzado con él gran cosa, a esas instancias, ¿qué debería hacer?, una cosa le había quedado clara después de que se le confesara a Naruto en batalla, los sentimientos a veces no podían alcanzar a otras personas a menos que se pusieran en palabras.

Pensar en confesársele a su primo no solo era demencial sino que le producía un torcer de tripas que era como para que el purgatorio entero entrara en conmoción, sin embargo, si ya había dormido con él en la misma cama, si ya lo había visto semidesnudo en el baño, si ya lo había espiado en un día común, si ya le había dado indirectas y nada había funcionado, ¿no era el momento del gran paso?

—Ni de broma… —Susurró con desaliento dejándose caer sobre la cama—. Si fallo echare a perder todo. —¿Pero si no?, sentía que se estaba precipitando pero a la vez no quería esperar ni un segundo más.

Y si dado el caso Neji la rechazaba, ¿no tendría dos hombros donde llorar?, en los de su hermana, su pequeño tesoro y en los de Kiba, su mejor amigo por encima de todas las cosas. Sí, los tenía a ellos y desde el principio sabía que no sería fácil, sabía que seducir a Neji era casi imposible, ¿por qué no tirarse completamente al vacío entonces?, así era el amor y ella lo había aprendido con Naruto. Si dejaba que la vida se le escapara tan solo viéndolo volvería a cometer el mismo error que había cometido con su primer amor.

—Neji-niisan, yo voy… yo voy… —Asustada de su propia determinación colocó la mano sobre su errático corazón, pero antes de que pudiera serenarse se vio obligada a soltar un chillido cuando un enorme halcón entró en su habitación, de la sorpresa encogió las piernas como cangrejo.

Después notó consternada que solo era un recado de parte de Sai, se sintió irremediablemente tonta por reaccionar de aquella manera (y se suponía que era una ninja), con un suspiro despidió al halcón y abrió la misiva.

_Reunión en casa de Shikamaru_

_3 de la tarde, comeremos alitas._

_¡Tienes que venir Nee-san!, Kiba dice que no me dejara ir a casa si no lo haces._

Hinata parpadeó, como un recuerdo lejano le vino a la mente el día en que el Nara había cumplido veintiún años, pero bueno, de eso ya había pasado mucho tiempo, seguro que nadie lo recordaba.

Por otro lado Hanabi si que tenía medios convincentes de convencer a la gente, era todo un caso a decir verdad. Sin rastros de duda la joven se dirigió a su armario y se dispuso a elegir algo adecuado, seguro todo mundo iría de civil y no sería agradable ser la única que cargaba con la ropa de entrenamiento de siempre.

A pesar de lo mucho que supuestamente iba a cambiar y de todo lo que Hanabi y ella habían planeado lo cierto es que no podía usar nada particularmente llamativo así que simplemente se puso unos vaqueros (que se ajustaban más a su cuerpo de lo que hubiera deseado) y una blusa lila. Inconscientemente siempre se ponía ropa con ese color debido a que en una ocasión Neji le había mencionado al descuido que hacía una buena combinación con sus ojos, ni siquiera había dicho "linda" o cosa parecida, pero de cualquier manera la había halagado.

Al final decidió ponerse unos zapatos deportivos negros con llamativas agujetas moradas, no era algo que hubiera usado comúnmente, pero debido a que había llovido en los últimos días prefería no arriesgarse con calzado que pudiera arruinarse con el agua.

No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a casa de Shikamaru, era un día calido, como si la lluvia hubiera dejado cierta humedad en el ambiente. Ni siquiera tuvo que tocar o anunciarse, la puerta estaba abierta y una música pegajosa y definitivamente poco aceptable en los estándares Hyuuga resonaba con parsimonia.

_Hay mamita no seas malita_

_Y dame un poco de tu cosita_

Por primera vez en su vida entró a una estancia sin pedir permiso o anunciar tímidamente su llegada, la razón fue tan sencilla como impactante. Neji Hyuuga estaba parado ahí, justo al lado de la mesa donde habían puesto la computadora desde la que ordenaban la música, un vaso de sake en la mano y la cadera apoyada en la madera. Llevaba una camisa a rayas, blanca con líneas plateadas, un pantalón de mezclilla y el cabello recogido en una coleta baja que le dejaba el cabello suave sobre un hombre. Su perfil de Dios griego se levantaba indomable. Hinata sintió que el aire se le escapaba, entró apenas alzando ligeramente la mano para que Hanabi y Kiba la vieran y se escabulló de cualquier manera sentándose en el sillón de la orilla.

_Chiquita rica _

_Que estas bien buena_

Naruto que estaba sentado en el sillón de enfrente con Sakura a un lado repentinamente pareció reaccionar en ella.

—¡Hinata-chan!, ¿cuándo llegaste?, estoy seguro de que no había nadie ahí apenas un momento. —Hinata sintió que las mejillas se le enrojecían hasta casi explotar, todos giraron a verla, pero los únicos ojos que pudo sentir fueron los de Neji, los ojos de su primo que se clavaban en su persona.

—Hinata-neesan llegó hace un rato. —Como siempre Hanabi salió en su auxilio, llevaba una bebida en la mano y Hinata rezó por todos los cielos que aquello no fuera alcohol o habría dos Hyuugas mayores que tendrían problemas.

—¿Qui-quien esta haciendo de comer? —Como se sintió repentinamente demasiado observada se puso de pie intentando un escape.

—Kiba. —Hanabi señaló hacía atrás—. Esta en el patio, en el asador.

—Vo-voy a ver si… —La voz se le perdió en la garganta y salió rápidamente de ahí, en el camino se encontró a Ino que preparaba una bebida con una agilidad asombrosa y que sólo le guiñó un ojo.

—Luego te preparó una Hina.

_Mami mueve el cucu_

_Que tu cucu esta como pa' el gangster_

Ino empezó a cantar moviendo de un lado a otro las caderas, por un momento Hinata envidió esa facilidad para hacer y decir lo que quisiera, seguro que las cosas serían más fáciles de esa forma.

Afuera se encontró a Kiba y Shikamaru, cada uno con un vaso de sake y en medio del humo del asador, no esperaba encontrarse a Shikamaru y se dijo que aquello era harto incomodo, después de todo hasta ese momento no se había puesto a considerar que Neji creía que iba a salir con Shikamaru (cosa que el susodicho desconocía).

—Ah, ho-hola Shikamaru-kun…

—Hinata. —El joven la reconoció con su mirada aburrida de siempre.

—Venía a ver sí…

—Ya Kiba esta en eso. —Adelantándose a lo que iba a decir el joven Nara la interrumpió—. Ya esta esa problemática con su música rara. —No había que ser un genio en verdad para saber que se refería a la rubia de su equipo.

—A mi me gusta. —Kiba que estaba haciendo malabares con una alita en el asador dirigió a su compañera de equipo su sonrisa más afilada.

—Nadie hace caso de lo que dice el anfitrión. —Shikamaru empinó más su vaso de sake, luego le hizo la seña a Hinata para que lo siguiera.

_Mami mueve el cucu_

_Que tu cucu esta como pa' darle_

Shikamaru la guió de vuelta con los demás, casi llegando Ino se le colgó de un brazo diciendo algo que tenía que ver con ver un video, Sakura lo jaló del otro brazo murmurando algo acerca de bailar. Shikamaru pasó de las dos y antes de que pudieran volver a atraparlo le puso un vaso de sake a Hinata en las manos.

—Gra-gracias. —En realidad tomando en cuenta su última aventura con el alcohol no parecía prudente volver a caer en sus garras, pero después de todo había sido el anfitrión quien le había puesto el vaso en las manos.

—¡Mira este video! —Ino dio un par de clicks y en seguida unas escenas perturbadoras empezaron a mostrarse con la estridente música.

—¿Esas viejas se la van a pasar moviendo las colas de un lado a otro? —Sakura arqueó una ceja poniendo una mano en su cintura, pero antes de que pudiera hacer una larga divagación acerca del honor femenino y el uso de la mujer con fines sexuales en videos musicales de poco contenido lírico Ino la interrumpió.

—¡Sí, es todo lo que hacen!, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda. —Al decirlo movía su sensual cadera de un lado a otro, sinceramente Hinata no sabía si aquello era por llamar la atención de Sai que estaba sentado en el sillón sin aparente interés en nada o si por el contrario no quería que los ojos de Shikamaru se separaran de su cuerpo (si era lo último estaba logrando su cometido).

_Pero hay mamita cuando te veo_

_No me mareo ni me voy pa´tras_

_Pero es que estas como pa-pa-pa. _

Hinata empezó a sentir extrañeza, no de lo que Ino hacía o de que repentinamente Sakura se le hubiera unido entre risas, tampoco de ver que Tenten entraba y al verlas también hacía un quiebre sensual de cadera ante las risas de todos. Sintió extrañeza de que una canción con tan poco seso y tan _sucia _la estuviera haciendo sentir en ese momento la urgencia de mover el cuerpo.

Avergonzada de sentimientos como ese se sentó de cualquier manera en una silla a un lado de donde Neji se encontraba recargado aún.

—Hola Neji-niisan. —Lo saludó con premura, con las orejas hirviéndole.

—Hinata-sama. —Él contestó el saludo con una inclinación respetuosa de cabeza, luego no dijeron nada. Hinata empezó a darle sorbitos intranquilos a su vaso de sake, tras ella Shikamaru se había recargado en el respaldo de su silla y sentía sus brazos de hombre rozando su nuca.

Se dio cuenta con horror que se estaba poniendo roja cuando notó la mirada indiscreta que su primo le estaba dando, carraspeando inclinó el cuerpo hacía delante para alejarse de los brazos de Shikamaru, pero entonces Naruto llegó y se colocó justo a su lado.

—Hinata-chan, ¿ya no te sientes enferma?

—Ah, no, gracias por preguntar. —A ser sincera hubiera podido responder cualquier cosa, tan aturdida se encontraba.

—Fui a tu casa ayer, pero te dormiste.

—Lo-lo lamento.

—No te preocupes, —el rubio le sonrió ampliamente—, si ya te encuentras mejor no hay problema.

—Ya-ya estoy mejor.

—Te sirvo otro. —Hasta ese momento fue consciente de que se había acabado el vaso de sake que le había dado Shikamaru al llegar.

_Ya sabes chula, cuando te miro_

_Si tienes novio, pues que te cuide_

Neji nunca sabría si fue ese verso (de una canción que no lo convencía para nada) la que lo hizo levantarse y sujetar a Hinata de una mano. Ya había visto como Shikamaru se tomaba confianzas con ella pegándose más de lo adecuado, sería el colmo si Naruto también buscaba recuperar el territorio perdido.

—¿Neji-niisan?

—La veo un poco pálida, ¿esta bien?

—Sí, sí, bien. —Ambos se miraron con los mismos ojos pálidos que podían detectar las mentiras y ambos supieron que no estaban siendo completamente sinceros, por fortuna en ese momento Kiba entró visiblemente cabreado.

—¡Ya estuvo!, —el joven enarboló las tenazas como un letal kunai—, soy el único que esta solo afuera mientras aso la maldita comida.

—Ya, ya. —Hanabi que se ocupaba en seguir el ritmo de la música con el pie giró hacía su novio divertido—. Ya nos salimos.

—Todos fuera. —Shikamaru empezó a arrear a las chicas que parecían resistirse a salir al humo reinante afuera. Naruto tuvo que arrastrar con él a Sai, sólo hasta ese momento Hinata sintió la falta de otros, Lee, Chouji y Shino a ser precisa.

—Si busca a su compañero de equipo salió en una misión con los otros. —Neji le aclaró mientras la guiaba afuera con apenas un roce en su hombro, Hinata se preguntó como es que podía saber lo que estaba pensando, pero luego decidió que lo raro hubiese sido lo contrario, después de todo Neji era el genio Hyuuga, quien podía leer a la perfección los sentimientos.

Afuera Shikamaru acomodó un par de sillas que las chicas ganaron con chillidos, los hombres tuvieron que conformarse con recargarse en la pared y Naruto (siempre él más ingenioso) se sentó en una rejilla de madera.

_Ay mamita no seas malita_

_Y deja invito a mis amiguitas_

A esa hora empezaba a hacer hambre, como el rubio repetía a cada tres segundos.

—Se me esta subiendo. —Poniendo una mano en su frente Sakura meneó de un lado a otro la cabeza.

—Es porque no hemos comido. —Hanabi se cruzó de brazos, Kiba simplemente arqueó ambas cejas.

—Porque me estén presionando no se van a asar estas cosas más rápido.

—¡Ya se te cayó una a las cenizas! —Ino chilló.

—Ya, ya. —Kiba minimizó las cosas—. La ponemos de nuevo a asar y listo.

—Tú te la vas a comer. —Sakura entrecerró la mirada.

—Hasta creen. —El castaño alzó ambas cejas—. Cuando tengan salsa ni se va a notar cual es cual.

—Yo si sabré, —Naruto cerró un ojo como intentando concentrar la vista—, es la que tiene el brazo flaco.

—Seguro. —Kiba soltó con voz monótona.

—¡Ya se cayó otra! —Esta vez fue Tenten la que señaló el hecho—. ¡Y se cayó al piso!

—Ya, —Kiba la recogió rápidamente—, todavía no pasan diez segundos, todavía no la chupa el diablo.

—¡Tú te la vas a comer! —Sakura volvió a señalarlo amenazadora.

—¿Qué significa que la chupe el diablo? —Sai preguntó con su ingenuidad habitual, pero todos lo ignoraron.

—Hinata, —Kiba giró hacía su amiga—, ¿podrías preparar la salsa?

—Sí, —la chica se levantó rápidamente de su asiento—, ¿dónde esta?

—Ah sí, —perezosamente Shikamaru se puso de pie—, te llevo, es en…

—Yo la llevo. —Pero antes de que el Nara pudiera empezar a poner en movimiento su cuerpo Neji ya se le había adelantado, su gesto tan natural que nadie pensó que fuera un arranque de celos, cosa que en realidad era.

_Loca, sabes que me provocas_

_Cuando con tu boca le das besos a otra_

—Ah, Neji-niisan. —Hinata en realidad no supo que hacer, el aire se escapaba y todo a su alrededor se volvía impreciso con el cuerpo imponente de su primo llenando el espacio de la cocina.

—Shikamaru dejó los ingredientes por aquí. —La naturalidad del joven para moverse en un ambiente que no conocía le produjo una inusitada admiración, su primo siempre parecía estar en el sitio correcto en el momento correcto. Cada vez que pensaba en él se engrandecía más y más ante sus ojos, ¿de verdad una cosita de nada como ella tendría oportunidad con alguien como él?

—¿Hinata-sama?

—¡Ah, sí! —Con congoja se dio cuenta de que se había quedado viéndolo fijamente, al instante de ser plenamente consciente de lo que había ocurrido se ofusco de tal manera que tuvo que ocultar el rostro bajo el fleco.

—Le digo que aquí están las cosas.

—Gra-gracias. —El roce con sus manos fue inevitable y justo cuando creía que no podía soportar por más tiempo Naruto llegó tan inapropiado como siempre a meterse entre los dos.

—¿Te ayudo Hinata-chan?

—Ah, no, no gracias Naruto-kun.

—Es que Ino me dijo que me largara para que pudiera decirle algo a Shikamaru. —El rubio se cruzó de brazos visiblemente molesto—. Como si fuera a estorbar. —Neji retuvo en su lengua las venenosas palabras de que estaba estorbando justo en esos momentos.

—Sólo tengo que mezclar esto. —La joven colocó en la estufa una cacerola y empezó a mezclar ingredientes.

—De verdad eres buena en esto Hinata-chan. —Naruto se asomó por encima de su hombro—. Serás una buena esposa. —Ya se lo había dicho en el pasado, pero justo en ese instante Hinata se lo agradeció el doble porque por lo menos de esa manera Neji tenía la particular opinión del héroe de Konoha y si el próximo Hokage decía que sería una buena esposa esperaba que su primo le creyera, por lo menos a él.

—¡Hay vienen las alitas! —Kiba llegó a la cocina con una enorme charola y aquello fue un desastre de gente puesto que el espacio era reducido, el Inuzuka se abrió paso hasta la salsa, Hinata para no estorbarle intentó pegarse contra el lavadero, pero Neji había tenido la misma idea y como consecuencia ambos se vieron apretados uno contra el otro, Naruto no tuvo mejor idea que pararse de manos sobre la barra.

—Vas a quebrar eso. —Kiba le advirtió mientras echaba las alitas sobre la salsa.

—¡¿Algún día Kiba? —Afuera Sakura gruñó y Hanabi saltó al instante defendiendo a su novio y algo que sonaba como "sólo yo puedo apresurar a Kiba", el Inuzuka no sabía en realidad si eso debía alegrarlo o entristecerlo.

_Fiesta al cien, algo bien_

_Pa' el DJ every day, every night _

—¡Por fin!, —Naruto sintió sus ojos resplandecer—, ¡comida!

—Ustedes dos también deberían venir o se van a quedar sin nada. —Kiba apenas les regaló una última mirada a ambos primos antes de salir de la cocina con la charola de alitas bañadas en salsa en las manos, pero fue Naruto quien los jaló nuevamente afuera (uno por mano para que no se sintieran mal), por supuesto que nadie notó el ridículo de que Naruto guiara al genio Hyuuga de la mano al patio porque en ese momento se encontraban demasiado enfocados en devorar el mayor número de alitas posibles.

Hinata había sentido que el sake había caído directo en su estomago quemando, así que se apresuró a tomar una alita bañada en la salsa, lo que provocó que sus dedos se tiñeran de rojo al instante. No parecía que nadie tuviera modales, ni siquiera Sai que normalmente era tan pulcro estaba comiendo decentemente, aunque probablemente eso se debía a que estaba intentando copiar los movimientos de Naruto.

Neji se tomó su tiempo en intentar morder la escurridiza pieza de pollo sin mancharse, pronto fue visto que aquello era imposible, incluso la siempre sensual Ino tenía las mejillas manchadas de salsa. Al verla Neji no pudo evitar buscar con la mirada a su prima, la encontró en su silla, intentando infructuosamente comer sin marcharse, tenía incluso las manos manchadas y se veía tan tierna…

—¡Me tocó la ala que se cayó dattebayo! —Naruto chilló.

—¿Cómo sabes? —Kiba parpadeó.

—¡Tenía tierra!

—Eran cenizas. —El Inuzuka se encogió de hombros.

—¡¿Qué?

—¡Dame otra!

—¡Argh, esa es mía!

—¡Suelta cerda!

—¡Yo la gane frente de marquesina!

—Problemáticas.

—¡Matanga dijo la changa!

—¡Esa era mía!

_Mío, mío, tuyo, presta_

_Va a gustarte y no te cuesta_

—¿De quien son estos fritos? —Naruto salió de la casa cargando una enorme bolsa de chetos anaranjados.

—Ah, —Shikamaru abrió los ojos viendo acercarse el desastre—, son de mi madre, no los toquen. —Demasiado tarde, Naruto había empezado por echarse un montón a la boca, Sai lo siguió pensando que era un ritual de las fiestas normal, luego las chicas se unieron con risas.

Pero antes de que alguien fuera consciente se armó una pelea de misiles naranjas voladores, Neji tuvo un dejavu de que ya había vivido eso en el cine, pero de cualquier manera se colocó tras una silla atrincherándose. Por desgracia no recordó a su prima ni su poca capacidad de metabolizar el alcohol, la chica se había quedado con la mirada fija en ningún lado.

—¡Contra Hinata-neesan! —Para ser una hermanita tan adorable lo cierto es que Hanabi no era muy leal. Por orden de la real ley de caballeros y sus derivados Neji tuvo que abandonar su escondite (área de guerra, área de guerra) y tuvo que ofrecerse como escudo humano.

—¡Neji-niisan! —Para ese entonces Kiba aplastaba los fritos en el suelo, Shikamaru había saltado irritado de que le estuvieran dejando la casa como un chiquero y Naruto que se había pasado de alcohol (aunado a su dinamia habitual), se puso a barrer por todos lados sin importarle que causaba más desastre del que limpiaba y barría de paso los pies de todos.

—¡Naruto-baka, si haces eso nunca me voy a casar! —Ino intentó golpearlo pero el joven sacó de cualquier manera la cabeza dando como consecuencia que la estrellara contra la barbilla de Neji que se echó atrás con dolor, si que tenía la cabeza dura aquel papanatas.

_Extasis_

_E-e-e-e-e-extasis_

—¡Kiba!, —se notaba que la paciencia de Shikamaru se estaba acabando—, deja de hacer desastre en casas ajenas.

—¿Ah? —No parecía en realidad que el Inuzuka lo hubiera escuchado, Hanabi tuvo que jalarlo y zamarrearlo para que reaccionara, de no ser porque ella también se sentía mareada Hinata se hubiera preguntado si no sería raro que después de estar a punto de pelearse Shikamaru y Kiba se hubieran abrazado de esa manera brusca que tenían los hombres para mostrarse cariño.

—Ya, pues ya.

—Ya güey. —Para ese entonces Naruto ya había barrido las cenizas por todo el patio, había dejado a todos con los pies grises y se entretenía en mandar los huesos restantes por todos lados. Sakura e Ino se pusieron a recoger y Hanabi decidió llevarse a Kiba antes de que hiciera más cataclismos.

—Hinata-sama. —Hinata escuchó la voz de su primo y sintió como si su voz la llevara lejos de ese momento y ese lugar.

—¿Si?

—Son las ocho de la noche. —Por un instante sus ojos claros se vieron fijamente y sin reservas—. ¿Quiere ir a otro lado? —Sintió como su corazón le daba una patada en el pecho como el tranco de un caballo, quizás el momento para confesarle sus sentimientos se estaba acercando, era eso o era el destino, pero de todas formas lo seguiría.

—S-sí Neji-niisan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Lamento la increíble tardanza, pero sinceramente y a pesar de lo que duela la escuela es primero y realmente este semestre a demostrado ser demoledor. Este capitulo es una mezcla de dos reuniones en casa del sensei (malditas alitas a las cenizas), jo, al igual que Hinata fue ahí donde conocí a "El cartel de Santa" las canciones: _Ay mamita _y _Extasis._

Agradezco por sus amables comentarios a:

**Adlgutie**

**MikumiH**

**Tsuki Tsuruga**

**Shizuru-Valkyrie Amethyst**

**Hinamel**

**Leontinees**

**Kasumi-chaan**

**Beauty Dark**

**Maribelteka**

**Eleone Dark01**

**Brujhah**

**Selene Uchiha Hyuuga**

**Marcia Andrea**

**Diana carolina**

**Lorss**

**Hatoko Nara**

**Zeldi-chan de hyuuga**

**RAYMAR**

**Jess Lilith**

**Eradril**

**Ahome Uchiha Hiuga**

**LunaraKaiba**

**Chany sensei**

**MariieHyuga**

**Gaby L**

**Kaoru-sakura**

**Damydark**

**Ale**

**Usagi grecia desu**

**JuliHyuuga**

**MaryMoonlight**

**Princess311**

**ItaHina-fan**

**FlorItachiUchiha**

**Zaol1996**

**Ahidis Black**

**Valeria Carlax**

No me había dado cuenta de que eran tantos comentarios hasta ahora (Oka-jan llora) y bueno, creo que la historia ya perfila para su final. Muchas gracias a los nuevos, a los de antes, a los de siempre, ¡a todos!, besos Ciao

_15 de Marzo del 2012 Jueves _


	9. La confesión de Hinata

**SEDUCIENDO A NEJI-NIISAN**

**Capitulo 9: La confesión de Hinata**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Hinata salió tras Neji apenas despidiéndose de los demás con un asentimiento de cabeza, de cualquier manera creía que todos sus amigos se encontraban bastante ajenos al bien y al mal como para prestarles verdadera atención.

Era una noche tibia, el viento soplaba lentamente meciendo con suavidad el cabello de Neji, de reojo Hinata lo observó sintiendo que el corazón le palpitaba, realmente se veía guapo con aquella camisa, ¿por qué ella no podía estar a la altura?, mientras Neji se había vestido tan atractivamente formal como lo era siempre ella parecía que fuera a dar una vuelta al parque, ¿por qué se le había ocurrido ponerse unos tenis deportivos?, definitivamente su tino al vestirse dejaba mucho que desear.

—¿Sucede algo Hinata-sama?

—N-no, nada Neji-niisan. —Ambos siguieron caminando, Neji a su vez también la miró de reojo, no entendía que le pasaba pero su prima se había puesto colorada desde que le había propuesto ir a otro lado, ahora que lo pensaba aquello se podía malinterpretar, lo cierto es que sólo se lo había dicho porque los demás empezaban a ponerse pesados con el alcohol corriendo por sus venas y ya buena la había tenido siendo el blanco de todos en la guerra de frituras.

Con esfuerzo ahogó un suspiro, los sentimientos hacía su prima se le estaban saliendo de control y sinceramente no sabía si quería pararlos o dejarlos fluir libremente, a veces incluso sentía celos de su prima menor, Hanabi había dicho que iría por lo que quería y lo había logrado, Kiba era definitivamente un perro que movía el rabo por ella a la menor insinuación.

—Ne-Neji-niisan. —Volvió a escuchar la suave voz de su prima y giró a verla de medio lado.

—¿Sí?

—¿A-a donde vamos?

—Hum… —Ciertamente no lo había pensado—. A donde a usted le parezca mejor Hinata-sama. —En cuanto lo dijo supo que había sido un error, crecerían setas en sus cabezas antes de que Hinata se decidiera, era terriblemente indecisa cuando creía que podría estar perjudicando a su acompañante—. Aunque Lee me comentó algo acerca de una calle con buenos establecimientos.

—¿De-de verdad? —Ambos hubieran podido suspirar con alivio, bendita fuera la bestia verde de Konoha por meterse en la vida de los demás y darle a Neji información que (él creía) nunca habría de necesitar.

—¿Gusta ir ahí?

—S-sí. —Neji asintió con la cabeza, inconscientemente extendió una mano hacía ella y antes de que pudiera reaccionar y separarla ella lo sujetó tímidamente, no le quedo de otra más que encerrar aquellos pálidos dedos entre los suyos. Que diferentes eran los chicos de las chicas, la pequeña mano de Hinata parecía nadar en la suya, apenas un puñito que él podía retener sin ningún problema.

Intentando no girar a verla demasiado tiró de ella entre la gente que aún trajinaba por el centro de la aldea, ¿les importaría ver que los jóvenes Hyuuga iban por ahí de manitas?, ¿si Hiashi-sama se enteraba sus días estarían contados?, por alguna razón nada de eso importaba, el aroma de violetas del cabello de su prima se extendía a su alrededor como una suave fragancia hipnotizante.

Si su solo aroma lo ponía en un extraño estado mental no quería ni imaginarse si volvía a perderse en la perfección de su cuerpo como lo había hecho en casa de Shikamaru, aquellos vaqueros apretaban perfectamente sus piernas reafirmando su trasero, la blusa lila hacía que sus ojos claros resplandecieran y no había ni siquiera que mencionar los atributos que la naturaleza le había otorgado a su Hinata-sama.

—A-aún es temprano. —Sólo hasta ese momento Hinata notó que aunque el cielo empezaba a pintarse de un azul más oscuro en realidad aún no era hora de entrar a un bar o cosa parecida.

—Podríamos ir a ese café. —Neji señaló un edificio, al instante se arrepintió de hablar tan a la ligera, el local estaba decorado con personajes de terror, no había que ser experto para visualizar a Shinobi-Kruguer, también parecía que ese que estaba en la entrada era Orochimaru, no podría decirlo con exactitud.

—¿Ca-café monstruo? —Hinata tartamudeó dando un inconsciente paso hacía atrás.

—Si usted no quiere no. —¡Oh por favor que dijera que no, que dijera que no!

—N-no, esta bien Nii-san. —Muy bien, parecía que era experto en concertar las peores citas de la historia, no le sorprendería nada que al final de la velada Hinata terminara desmayada de pavor por algún rincón.

Con desgano soltó un suspiro, ¿qué tenía esa chica para que siempre terminara sacando la parte más atolondrada de su ser cuando estaba a su lado?, no podía ser que el genio Hyuuga viera reducida su capacidad de raciocinio de esa manera tan denigrante y cierto que nunca antes de ella había tenido una cita, pero de cualquier manera no creía que hubiese persona más desafortunada en el amor y a todo eso, ¿amor?, ¿de verdad su mente ya veía de esa manera a su Hinata-sama?, peor aún ¿era **su** Hinata-sama?

—Ne-Neji-niisan…

—Sí, lo siento, estaba pensando algo. —El joven tiró de ella, quizás un poco más fuerte de lo estrictamente necesario, sin embargo Hinata no se quejó, después de todo las cosas con Neji siempre habían sido así de algún modo.

Cuando eran niños Neji siempre la estaba viendo de esa manera fría que a ella le parecía tan aterradora y el desprecio que sentía hacía su sello parecía realmente demencial, Hinata lo había pensado muchas veces, ¿por qué la trataba tan mal si en la palma de su mano estaba el poder para lastimarlo a consciencia?, ¿no era ella la única que podía activar el sello del pájaro enjaulado?

—Oye Neji-niisan, —la pregunta le salió antes de que pudiera detenerla—, ¿tú no le tienes miedo a la muerte?

—¿A la muerte?, —el joven abrió la tétrica puerta dejando a su prima pasar primero, seguramente la chica estaba pensando en esas cosas por el horroroso lugar donde habían ido a caer—, como ninja de Konoha sé que mi hora puede llegar en cualquier instante.

—Ah…

—Aunque si quiere una respuesta más sincera no esta entre mis planes cercanos el morir.

—Hum… —Hinata jugueteó con sus dedos y elevó la mirada, al instante tuvo que parpadear, el local entero estaba plasmado con escenas de batallas terroríficas, Madara en tamaño completo estaba trazado en la parte trasera, sus ojos rojos brillaban como si tuvieran vida propia—. ¡Oh!, —dio un parpadeo—, esta muy bien ambientado.

—Por alguna razón pensé que su respuesta iba a ser otra. —Neji arqueó una ceja, definitivamente nunca entendería las reacciones de las mujeres y las de su prima menos que cualquier otra.

—¿Co-como qué Nii-san?

—Como que se iba a asustar. —Neji se encogió de hombros y echó a andar con ella tomada de la mano, el lugar era más grande de lo que aparentaba, había saloncitos con un par de mesas y otros cuartos más pequeños donde una atracción se llevaba el momento.

Neji decidió que se quedarían en una pequeña salita con un sillón (igualmente pequeño) donde era posible ver una película de terror o jugar algún juego de mesa.

—¿Po-por qué creíste que me iba a asustar? —Hinata se sentó en el sillón, Neji se sentó a su lado, tan cerca que sus muslos se rozaban.

—Bueno, —el joven soltó un suspiro—, la verdad no lo sé.

—Quien seguramente se asustaría aquí es Naruto-kun. —Hinata sonrió por lo bajo, Neji arqueó una ceja, últimamente le molestaba el nombre del rubio en labios de su prima.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—El es muy miedoso de los fantasmas y cosas así.

—Bueno, —Neji arrugó un poco el ceño—, él vivió solo desde su infancia, supongo que…

—¿Les traigo algo? —Una mesera apareció con una pequeña libreta interrumpiendo a Neji, no era muy guapa, pero se había maquillado como un vampiro así que Hinata no pudo apartar la vista de ella. Para desconcierto del joven la mesera le devolvió la mirada con intensidad y en esa contemplación visual a él lo dejaban fuera de la ecuación, ¿sería que…?

—Dos capuchinos por favor. —Neji decidió por su prima y se inclinó hacía delante tapándole a la mesera la vista de Hinata, no podía ser posible que hubiera escogido el único lugar donde la chica que atendía tenía preferencias distintas en las que pasaba de él y prefería concentrarse en su dulce prima.

—Entendido. —La mesera sonrió coquetamente, con horror Neji pensó que no le estaba coqueteando precisamente a él—. ¿Algo más?

—N-no, gracias… —Hinata se había sonrojado, era un mecanismo muy propio de ella cuando alguien le prestaba más atención de la que creía necesaria, en acto reflejo Neji sujetó su mano y la dejó reposar sobre su muslo.

—Por ahora es todo, gracias. —La mesera se alejó bamboleándose, Neji quiso que aquella imagen se fuera rápido, muy rápido de su mente.

—Ne-Neji-niisan. —Hinata sintió que se acaloraba con el dorso de su mano descansando sobre el varonil muslo de Neji, pero decidió que no se iba a acobardar, necesitaba el mayor acercamiento posible si es que pretendía declararse.

—¿Sí?

—¿Quieres ver alguna película?

—Hace mucho que no veo una película de terror. —Neji pasó de decirle que la última vez que había intentado hacerlo Hanabi lo había sacado de la mansión para arruinar la cita que tenía con Kiba.

—Yo tampoco… —Hinata jugueteó con sus dedos, era un clásico, pero si la película era buena podía abrazarse a Neji diciendo que tenía miedo, no creía que su primo viera nada raro en eso.

—Veamos. —Neji se levantó y momentos después volvía con una enorme cantidad de cajas, se dejó caer a un lado de Hinata, el sillón se deprimió un poco haciendo que su prima se rozara más contra él, pero decidió no darle importancia.

—Choky, el muñeco ninja diabólico. —Neji arqueó ambas cejas, como que no le convencía.

—Choky, —Hinata leyó la siguiente caja—, la novia de Choky. —Arqueó ambas cejas y giró a ver a Neji, él negó vehemente con la cabeza, por nada del mundo vería el romance de un muñeco ninja diabólico.

—Choky, el hijo de Choky. —Neji arrojó las tres cajas, de verdad que había falta de creatividad en la industria del cine.

—El shinobi de la laguna azul. —Hinata ladeó graciosamente la cabeza.

—Dijo Lee que estaba mala. —Neji acotó al descuido—. Que daba más miedo ver una cara de las que hace Yamato-taichou en la noche.

—Hum. —Hinata puso la caja a un lado.

—Sé lo que hicieron en la aldea pasada. —Neji arqueó ambas cejas, en la caja un grupo de shinobis corrían gritando.

—Orochimaru al ataque. Grita antes de cambiar de cuerpo…

—¡Oh!, esa es nueva. —Neji acomodó la barbilla en su mano con desdén.

—¡Mira Neji-niisan! —Hinata sujetó una caja contra la cara de su primo—. Vimos esta película cuando éramos pequeños.

—El ataque de los perros zombie… —Neji soltó un suspiro desalentador y pensar que a sus inocentes seis años había estado a punto de llorar de terror en la soledad de su cama a las tres de la madrugada, a Dios gracias que el Byakugan era muy consolador en semejantes condiciones.

—También vimos esta. —Neji señaló una caja—. El Hokage del terror.

—¿Era de un líder loco que inventaba misiones para matar a sus ninjas, cierto?

—Ninguno de los dos quería volver a la academia después de eso. —Neji apretó los ojos intentando vadear los malos recuerdos.

—A-aquí hay una colección de Akatsuki. —Hinata abrió el álbum, Neji se inclinó por encima de su hombro para ver.

—La muerte es un Bang.

—Orochimaru come back. El regreso de las serpientes.

—Marioneta. El titiritero del infierno.

—Matanza en Konoha.

—Tiburón 3. El asesino de la Niebla.

—Bipolar. Somos lo que comemos.

—Sangre en papel… —Neji arqueó ambas cejas, se peguntaba quien podría haber tomado una foto de Konan con tan poca ropa para ponerla en la portada.

—El muerto viviente. —Hinata pasó la página del álbum.

—Jashin-sama. El culto del demonio.

—¿Qué-que quieres ver? —Hinata observó el desastre que tenían sobre la pequeña mesita, mejor acomodar todo antes de que alguien llegara.

—No sé, —Neji subió teatralmente los hombros—, me debato entre Choky 3 y el regreso de Orochimaru, serpientes for ever.

—A-así no se llamaba… —Hinata contuvo una risita, en ese momento la mesera les llevo las bebidas, Hinata tuvo la impresión de que le había rozado a propósito la mano, pero quien sabe, Neji había tirado una película sin querer en ese momento, a lo mejor nada más se había asustado.

La mesera se fue y ambos le dieron un largo trago a su café antes de concluir que todas sonaban a porquería así que bien podrían poner la que fuera. Se decidieron por "Madara, inicios del Uchihismo", por desgracia el actor que personificaba al antiguo Uchiha era relativamente malo y no tenía ni la mitad del porte que el llamado "hombre leyenda", quizás a otros les podrían pasar la mano por la cara, pero Neji y Hinata habían estado en el escuadrón que había logrado a ver a Madara en toda su plenitud peleando contra los cinco kages.

—Que aburrido. —Con pesadez Neji le dio otro sorbo a su café—. Podría contar cuando Gaara dejo salir al Shukaku y sería más aterrador.

—O cuando a Sasuke-san le salieron alas grises.

—Oh, parecía murciélago. —Neji asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza y bueno, ellos no lo habían visto, pero Naruto había sido muy explicito al respecto: "¡Estaba horroroso dattebayo!"

—Oye Neji-niisan. —Hinata jugueteó un momento con sus dedos mientras frente a ellos aparecían unas mórbidas imágenes que a ninguno le interesaba demasiado—. ¿Por-por qué cuando éramos niños veías películas conmigo si…?

—Era por el sello. —Neji contestó con simpleza a pesar de que aquello le quedo doliendo a Hinata en algún punto, bueno, era lógico pensar que si la odiaba no le hacía compañía precisamente porque le fuera grato.

—Ah… no-no sé por qué, pero siempre pensé que no le tenías mucho-mucho miedo al sello.

—En realidad no. —Neji estiró ambas piernas.

—Si yo lo tuviera… bueno, yo tendría mucho miedo… —Al instante Neji soltó una carcajada, nunca antes Hinata le había visto un gesto por el estilo y aunque seguía siendo una risa muy propia de Neji (adulta y varonil) le provoco abrir la boca sin poder dejar de verlo—. ¿Di-dije algo gracioso?

—Hinata-sama, la única razón por la que nunca le tuve miedo al sello es porque sólo usted lo puede activar.

—¡Oh!, —al instante se encogió sobre si misma—, bu-bueno… es que siempre he sido tan débil y tú tan fuerte…

—Hinata-sama… —Cualquier rastro de risa se borró de labios del joven—. Yo sabía que usted nunca activaría el sello, no porque fuera débil sino porque era una buena persona.

—Oh. —Aunque no estaba muy segura de si debía sentirse bien por tal hecho, después de todo la gentileza no era parte de las tácticas de un ninja.

—Ya lo sabía pero lo termine de comprobar en el examen para Chunnin. —Neji cerró los ojos, no le gustaba recordar ese momento de su vida, de hecho era la cosa más vergonzosa que había hecho hasta el momento—. Usted no intentó activar el sello ni siquiera cuando su vida corría peligro, aún sabiendo que podría matarme con solo desearlo.

—E-eso no hubiera sido justo… —Hinata volvió a juguetear con sus dedos.

—Es a lo que me refiero. —Neji volvió a sujetarla de la mano—. Yo sabía que su bondad le impedía hacerme daño, es por eso que nunca le tuve miedo al sello, lo despreciaba, sí, me hacía sentir encerrado, pero era por lo que representaba más que por lo que podría llegar a hacerme.

—Yo… —Hinata bajó la mirada a su regazo—. La-lamento tanto que tengas el sello Neji-niisan, si, si pudiera hacer que las cosas fueran diferentes…

—Olvide eso. —Neji le apretó la mano y volvió a ver la pantalla, al parecer Madara ya le había robado los ojos a su hermano, la sangre goteaba hasta el suelo—. La verdad es que cuando era pequeño y me ordenaban acompañarla siempre me decía a mi mismo que era por el sello, pero dentro de mí sabía que usted no podía activarlo, no porque no pudiera sino porque simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza hacer algo así.

—¿E-entonces?

—¿No lo comprende Hinata-sama?, —Neji le sonrió de medio lado, sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla—, por mucho que lo intenté, en realidad no podía odiarla.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Ahora solo nos queda esperar que esos dos dejen de estar de atolondrados y hagan algo. —Hanabi se cruzó de brazos, Kiba estaba echado en un sillón aún algo mareado por el alcohol.

—¡No es justo!, —Naruto que también se había pasado de copas gimoteó—, ¿por qué Neji se tiene que quedar con Hinata-chan?

—¡Tú estuviste de acuerdo con eso grandísimo animal! —Sakura lo amenazó con el puño—. Acuérdate que con esa unión los problemas dentro del clan Hyuuga desaparecerán.

—Pe-pero Hinata-chan…

—El que se fue a la villa perdió su silla. —Kiba ronroneó alzando un brazo alcoholizado en el aire.

—¿Y eso que quiere decir?, —Naruto entrecerró la mirada—, no me he ido a ninguna villa y ¿de que silla hablas?

—Quiere decir que ya perdiste tu oportunidad con Hinata-neechan. —Hanabi tradujo las palabras de su novio cruzándose de brazos.

—Que injusto. —El rubio escondió la cara debajo de una almohada, Sakura rodó los ojos.

—¿No fuiste tú el que dijo que iría a la mansión Hyuuga mientras Hinata estaba enferma para darle un empujoncito a Neji?

—¡Es que Hinata-chan se veía tan bonita que se me olvido!

—Eres un caso perdido. —Shikamaru se acercó hasta ellos rascándose la cabeza con un suspiro.

—Muy amable de tu parte poner tu casa actuando como celestina. —Ino arqueó una ceja sugestiva.

—Cállate problemática. —El Nara soltó un suspiro—. Después de todo de alguna manera todo esto fue por mi culpa.

—¿Tu culpa? —Sai arqueó ambas cejas, no entendía muy bien de que iba la cosa, pero le habían llamado para formar parte del "decorado ambiental" mientras intentaban unir a ciertos primos Hyuuga.

—Sí. —Shikamaru se dejo caer sobre el sillón—. Si no hubiera hecho cosas tan problemáticas en mi fiesta de cumpleaños Hinata no se hubiera visto obligada a buscar alguien para comprometerse.

—¡Entonces todo es tu culpa! —Naruto chilló señalando a Shikamaru con un dedo.

—Eso ya no importa. —Tenten contuvo su rostro entre sus manos soñadora—. ¡Ellos dos se ven tan bien juntos!

—¿Pero funcionara? —Sakura aún tenía sus reservas, no por nada había visto a Hinata enamorada de su tonto y rubio compañero por años.

—¡Sí que lo hará!, —Tenten les guiñó un ojo—, la verdad es que Neji siempre esta hablando de Hinata, "Hinata-sama cocina muy bien", "Hinata-sama ya puede hacer un nuevo movimiento", "Hinata-sama se veía muy guapa ayer".

—¿De verdad? —Hanabi y Kiba que no sabían semejante información se pusieron tiesos como resorte, al parecer en su maravilloso plan de enamoramiento habían pasado completamente por alto el intentar conseguir información adicional de uno de sus amigos cercanos, serían torpes.

—Sí. —Tenten se sentó colocando las manos sobre sus rodillas—. Al principio cuando éramos jóvenes siempre hablaba de ella con algo parecido al rencor, pero en cuanto supo la verdad de la muerte de su padre fue como si le hubieran dado cuerda para sacar todo lo que se había tragado, que si Hinata-sama se veía enferma, que si Hinata-sama ha mejorado en el entrenamiento, que ayer no vi a Hinata-sama. La verdad creo que Lee y yo conocemos bastante bien la rutina de Hinata. —La castaña se encogió de hombros.

—Eso nos hubiera ahorrado problemas. —Hanabi bufó.

—Leí en un libro que las relaciones entre miembros de la misma familia es conocida como incesto y…

—Ahora no Sai. —Sakura le impactó un puño en la cabeza que lo hundió en el sillón al menos veinte centímetros.

—¿Creen que Neji-nii por fin le diga algo? —Hanabi soltó un suspiro.

—Lo dirá ella. —Shikamaru se pasó ambas manos tras la nuca.

—¿Estas de broma?, —Ino arqueó una ceja—, Hinata primero se desmayaría.

—O tartamudearía tanto que no se le entendería nada. —Kiba corroboró asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Además los chicos son los que deben declararse. —Sakura juntó ambas manos soñadora.

—Yo digo que es más probable que sea Neji. —Tenten se encogió de hombros—. Cuando quiere algo simplemente va por ello, sin importarle nada, así es él.

—Los libros dicen que una personalidad como la de Neji es más directa, en cambio una como la de Hinata le daría muchas vueltas al asunto. —Sai explicó con su aire seco de siempre.

—Será ella. —Sin hacer caso a los demás Shikamaru soltó un bostezo.

—¿Cuánto quieres apostar? —Los demás lo miraron fulminantes, lo peor de cuando Shikamaru hacía una predicción es que por lo general siempre era correcta, pero en el presente caso era completamente improbable, ¿cierto?

—¡No, Hinata-chan! —Naruto volvió a lloriquear abrazando una almohada, pero nadie le presto atención.

—Entonces, ¿apuestas?

—Lo que quieran. —Shikamaru sonrió, apenas su sonrisa perezosa de siempre.

**9:30 PM. Café monstruo**

La película de Madara estaba dando sus últimas patadas de ahogado, para ese entonces los capuchinos se habían acabado y Neji se había desparramado cuan largo era en el sillón, Hinata estaba echa un ovillo a un lado, su primo aún conservaba su mano entre la suya y la sensación calida que venía dándole desde hace algunos minutos no la abandonaba.

¿Sería el momento indicado para abrirle su corazón?, Neji ya le había confesado que en realidad nunca la había odiado y podía ser su imaginación, pero había pequeñas señas que le estaba dejando como migajas por el camino, ¿era eso o se estaba creando falsas esperanzas?, por más que lo pensaba no sabía si era normal salir con un primo y mantenerte sentada muy cerca a él mientras sujetaba tu mano, ¿eso harían el resto de los primos normales?, ¿Neji lo vería como algo fraternal?, ¿y si se le declaraba y se horrorizaba y ponía tierra de por medio?, ¡podía echarlo a perder todo!, pero seguro si Hanabi o Kiba estuvieran por ahí ya la hubieran presionado, "¡díselo, díselo!"

La salita cada vez se ponía más oscura y sólo la tintineante luz de la pantalla los alumbraba, al final al parecer Neji si que había acabado poniéndole atención a la trama, ¿y si se inclinaba sobre él y se lo decía?, eso era muy atrevido, pero quizás si se aprovechaba de la repentina intimidad que aquel lugar les había proporcionado…

Y a todo, ¿qué le diría?, por nada del mundo tenía que mencionar al consejo y su padre, Neji podría pensar que todo lo estaba haciendo por deber y hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser por eso, de hecho quien sabía si alguna vez había sido por eso.

Suponía que sería un golpe aturdidor si se ponía a declarar amor eterno y que quería estar con él por el resto de sus días porque estaba destinado a ser su esposo, así que tampoco podía ser eso. ¿Cómo podía decírselo de manera que fuera espontáneo y (por encima de todas las cosas) que Neji lo aceptara?

Sentía el corazón como un grosero tambor en pleno carnaval, de hecho se asombraba de que Neji aún no pudiera escucharlo, ¿tan metido estaba en la película?, bueno, quizás fuera un punto a favor, ¿no había dicho Kiba que los enamorados siempre aprovechaban el cine para besarse?... bien, ni era un cine ni quería besarlo… esperen, ¿y si lo besaba y ya?, si claro, como si fuera a atreverse.

De reojo miró su perfecto perfil, sus ojos claros reflejando las luces de la pantalla, su nariz perfecta de dios griego, ¡oh por dios!, ¿cómo podría un chico tan apuesto fijarse en ella?, pero, ¿no había sido Neji quien la había sujetado de la mano?, ¿no había sido él quien la había cuidado estando enferma?, ¿no habían pasado un día entero en compañía del otro en una cita espantosa pero divertida al fin y al cabo?

Con dificultad tragó saliva, si necesitaba de un momento perfecto el momento era ese, tomando aire con fuerza se inclinó hacía él, el corazón como un rehilete loco y la respiración amenazando con volverse errática.

Sintiendo que moriría se inclinó un poco contra él, en cuanto sus labios rozaran su oreja se lo diría, en cuanto…

—¿Tiene miedo Hinata-sama? —Para su sorpresa Neji la sujetó de la cintura sin dejar de ver la pantalla y la refugió en su pecho. Hubiera sido romántico de no ser porque Neji no le estaba prestando atención, eso y que su plan quedo arruinado porque en lugar de que sus labios quedaran junto a su oreja habían quedado hundidos en medio de su camisa y sería bastante absurdo si hacía una confesión de amor desde esa posición.

—N-no era eso. —Imposible, su primo no le estaba prestando la más minima atención, intentó zafarse de su brazo y reconsiderar el plan, pero Neji la tenía férreamente sujeta, de hecho estaba a un par de titubeos de perder el equilibrio y dejar caer la cara en un lugar que se daría mucho, mucho a las malas interpretaciones—. Ne-Neji…

—¿Hum?

—Me-me estas ahogando…

—Ah, sí Hinata-sama. —Lo dicho, no le estaba prestando la más minima atención. Para colmo estaba resbalando, tenía la mitad del cuerpo volando, una parte sentada en el sillón y su cara contra la camisa de su primo. Intentando encontrar un punto de soporte le pasó a Neji los brazos por la espalda para poder reincorporarse, pero contrario a toda lógica su primo volvió a sujetarla por la cintura y sin ningún esfuerzo la sentó sobre sus piernas. Hinata estuvo a punto de chillar, el estomago le entró en tal efervescencia que intuyó que vomitaría y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal por no desmayarse.

—¿Ne-Neji-niisan? —Pero él no contestó, sus ojos fijos en la pantalla, sus brazos la estaban rodeando por la cintura, sin saber que hacer jugueteó con sus dedos, pero luego una idea increíble invadió su mente, ¿sería que el que tenía miedo era Neji?, ¿por eso necesitaba tener a alguien junto a él?, tímidamente levantó el rostro y lo observó de reojo, sus rostros estaban muy juntos por la posición, pero definitivamente él no tenía tiempo para verla a ella, su mirada no se alejaba de la pantalla.

Eso tenía que ser una broma, ¿era normal que un primo te sentara sobre sus piernas?, suponía que si había muchos años de por medio igual y era pasable, pero Neji y ella sólo se llevaban un año, ¿cómo debía tomar ese nuevo gesto?, nunca había salido con alguien en una cita en serio así que no estaba muy segura, ¿con eso Neji le estaba coqueteando?, sería más fácil si giraba a verla o le daba algún indicio de que lo que hacía su cuerpo estaba conectado con su mente, pero no, Neji Hyuuga parecía solo existir para ver los logros de Madara Uchiha en una televisión dentro de un café de monstruos.

Soltó un suspirito y giró a ver también ella el televisor, dudaba mucho que Neji le prestara atención así empezara a quitarse la ropa así como estaba, encima de él.

Hinata soltó un suspiro y Neji sintió que todo su cuerpo se erizaba, su calido aliento le había dado de lleno en el cuello, de verdad, ¿era masoquista o algo así?, no sabía en que momento la película había acabado llamándole la atención, lo único cierto era que de repente había sentido a Hinata muy cerca suyo, haciéndose casi un ovillo contra él y en un gesto tardío la abrazó contra si pensando que tenía miedo, es lo que hacía cuando eran pequeños, antes de que su padre muriera y cuando aún se juntaban a escondidas para jugar tras el dojo antiguo que nadie visitaba.

En aquel entonces Hinata era tan pequeñita que a pesar de que él también era un niño podía tomarla de la cintura y cambiarla de lugar como si fuera una muñeca, la sujetaba sin el mayor problema y la sentaba sobre sus piernas. Ella reía y le pasaba los bracitos por los hombros o la espalda.

—"¡Neji-niisan!" —Eran los únicos momentos del día en que podía verla contenta y lo hacía inmensamente feliz saber que él era la razón.

Por eso cuando Hinata le pasó los hombros por la espalda ni siquiera lo pensó y la sentó sobre sus piernas, ella seguía siendo tan ligera como siempre, o quizás era que él se había vuelto más fuerte.

Sí, eso no había cambiado, lo que definitivamente había cambiado es que ya no eran días de risas infantiles y de ojos inocentes, ahora podía sentir perfectamente bien las curvas de su prima contra su propio cuerpo, sus brazos rodeando su cintura podrían haberse incendiado sólo con su contacto.

Se esforzó en concentrarse en la pantalla intentando no pensar en el perfume de violetas que lo rodeaba, en que el rostro de su prima estaba a unos centímetros, en que la había sentado sin su consentimiento sobre él y se derretía de sólo pensar en su cuerpo hermoso sobre el suyo.

Para su horror la película se acabó (no le había prestado atención en los últimos diez minutos), ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer a continuación?

—Se acabó. —Uy, que idiota había sonado eso.

—S-sí. —Hinata jugueteó nuevamente con sus dedos, bueno, no lo había pensado pero ¿si se le confesaba ahora?, sólo sería cosa de pasarle los brazos por el cuello y decírselo, bueno, era demasiado cobarde para lo de los brazos, pero decírselo si que tenía que hacerlo, ¡vamos, vamos!

—Ne-Neji-nii…

—¿Necesitan algo más? —Salida de ningún lado apareció la mesera, los ojos rojos y sangre saliendo de su boca.

—¡Kyaaa! —Hinata pegó un grito tremendo echándose hacía atrás y golpeando a Neji en la barbilla en el proceso.

—No, nada. —Haciendo esfuerzos por no quejarse Neji fulminó a la mesera con la mirada, o al menos lo intentó, la verdad es que ella parecía más concentrada en su prima, horror, por si las dudas la abrazó más fuerte por la cintura.

**10:00 pm Sonido iguana**

Neji estaba seguro de que "sonido iguana" no era precisamente el lugar donde habría entrado en condiciones normales, pero no creía que los demás centros nocturnos fueran mejor opción, en primera donde no parecían comerse a su prima con la mirada parecía que le iban a saltar encima a él.

Sonido iguana se veía un poco más serio, bueno, lo de serio era relativo…

—¿Ya habías venido aquí antes Neji-niisan?

—No en realidad. —Neji le retiró la silla a su prima para que se sentara frente a la mesa del karaoke—. Es sólo que Tenten y Lee siempre quieren arrastrarme aquí.

—Ah, ya veo. —Hinata sonrió suavemente—. Kiba siempre quiere traerme también.

—Al final hemos venido solos. —Neji curvó apenas la comisura de su boca, Hinata no pudo evitar verlo anonadada, ¡era tan hermoso!

—A-así parece…

—Parece tener un buen ambiente. —Neji giró a su alrededor, el lugar estaba moderadamente lleno, jóvenes y no tan jóvenes estaban sentados alrededor de sus mesas y cada tanto un valiente se paraba a cantar, aunque la mayoría desafinaba al por mayor la gente les aplaudía con ardor. Supuso que esa era la razón por la que ese lugar le gustaba tanto a Lee.

—Con razón le gusta a Kiba-kun…

—Hablando de él, —Neji arqueó ambas cejas—, no me di cuenta de cuando Hanabi-sama empezó a desarrollar lazos de ese tipo hacía su persona.

—Bu-bueno… —No creía que decirle que todo había surgido en un plan de enamoramiento en su contra fuera buena idea—. Empezamos a juntarnos mucho los tres y… bueno parece que congeniaron.

—Había pensado que quizás Kiba fuera su nuevo amor.

—¡N-no! —Hinata gimoteó agitando las manos frente a ella—. Ki-Kiba-kun siempre ha sido un buen amigo.

—Entiendo. —Neji realmente se dijo que tenía que parar ahí, pero el gusano de los celos (uno que no sabía que existía dentro de él) lo estaba carcomiendo—. ¿Es Shikamaru entonces?

—¡No!, —Hinata se puso roja y luego bajó la mirada—, no, no es él Nii-san. —Suponía que aquel era el momento perfecto para decirle la verdad, decirle que su nuevo amor se encontraba sentado en esa misma mesa, con una camisa a rayas y más guapo que cualquier otro.

—¿Entonces?

—E-es… bueno…

—¿Qué les sirvo? —Un mesero con una pluma tras la oreja se acercó hasta ellos, Hinata soltó un enorme suspiro, al parecer los meseros y sus confesiones no hacían buena combinación. Como en realidad no conocía nada de lo que ofrecía la carta Neji volvió a pedir por ella. Luego el mesero se fue y al parecer su primo ya había olvidado lo que había preguntado.

—Ese hombre de verdad que canta mal. —Con una media sonrisa el joven giró a ver al tipo que carraspeaba mientras intentaba berrear una balada.

—Hu… —Hinata lo miró de reojo, la verdad ella cantaba igual de desafinado, le gustaba mucho hacerlo, pero era la típica cantante de ducha.

—Aunque lo bueno de lugares como estos es que se pueden hacer cosas por el estilo y a nadie le importa. —Neji tamborileó con sus dedos encima de la mesa, el lugar se llenaba más conforme se iba volviendo más noche.

—¿A-alguna vez has cantado así Neji-niisan?

—No en realidad, —el joven arqueó ambas cejas—, cantar no es una de mis tácticas secretas a ser sincero.

—Ya-ya veo.

—Pero Lee le pone mucha pasión, como todo lo que hace claro. Tenten canta más o menos bien.

—¿De-de verdad? —Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en la castaña, no desde que había creído que tenía la batalla perdida en contra de ella. Recordar su nombre en labios de su primo la hizo sentir extrañamente vulnerable.

—Sí, cuando alguno cumple años ella es la que lleva la voz, Lee sólo grita y bueno, yo no canto.

—Me-me imagino. —Era tonto deprimirse estando en una cita con su primo, pero siempre había sido dada a sentirse menos frente a otros.

Con lentitud desvió la mirada hacía la pista de baile, unas cuantas parejas se contorneaban con la candida canción de balada. Como hija del clan más respetado de la Hoja Hinata había recibido clases de modales, de dicción, de artes y de danza, pero hasta el momento todo aquello no había servido prácticamente para nada. Sus modales por lo general eran más un impedimento que una ayuda en las misiones, la dicción no le era de mucho apoyo cuando estaba nerviosa, casi nadie de los que la rodeaban tenía tiempo para apreciar la cultura y no había tenido oportunidad de demostrarle a nadie que sabía bailar.

—Están cantando puras calmadas. —Neji acomodó la barbilla sobre su mano, el nuevo cantante lo hacía un poco mejor que su antecesor, pero la música estaba como para arrullarse, de echo las parejas en la pista parecían balancearse apenas recargados uno contra el otro.

—Kiba-kun dijo que a-así es siempre, que luego cantan más movidas.

—Me supongo. —El joven Hyuuga dejo que su mirada se perdiera en la pista, cuando tenía trece años Tenten decidió que les enseñaría a bailar y fue ampliamente apoyada por Gai quien mugió algo como: ¡la llama de la juventud debe arder en sus corazones para bailar con el verdadero amor!

En un principio se había negado rotundamente y se había hecho un ovillo a un lado gruñendo que tenían cosas más importantes que hacer, pero luego había acabado por interesarse en la manera en la que Lee se movía cuando Tenten lo guiaba, su amigo era relativamente bueno para seguir el ritmo.

Esa noche había intentado bailar él solo en su cuarto, para su desconcierto no lo hacía muy bien, para colmo cuando lo intentó con Tenten (pura curiosidad) no podía dar tres pasos sin pisarla, estaba tan tieso como tabla y tuvo las burlas de Lee todo el día porque "no era posible que girara como tornillo loco con el Junken y no pudiera dar un quiebre de cadera en una canción de banda".

Aquel fue el primer golpe al ego que había recibido en toda su vida. Había pensado en dejarlo pasar, después de todo, ¿de que le servía a un ninja saber una cosa tan ridícula como esa?, pero cambió de opinión radicalmente cuando en una reunión obligatoria del clan vio a su prima bailar con un chico por lo menos tres años mayor.

Era hijo de un señor feudal, sus movimientos eran elegantes, su rostro era hermoso como el de una chica, pero lo que de verdad lo impactó fue la manera delicada en que podía tocar la cintura de Hinata, como si fuera una pieza de cristal que de un momento a otro fuera a quebrarse.

Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres. Casi como si volaran y la serenidad en el rostro de su prima menor era como el de una muñeca de porcelana. Al final el chico la soltó con toda propiedad, le tomó la mano y se la llevo a los labios, Hinata había enrojecido furiosamente musitando un "gracias" quedito. Esa noche Neji lo había decidido, aprendería a bailar porque no iba a permitir que sólo los Souke recibieran una educación tan complicada que incluyera esas cursilerías, ¿creían que un Bouke no podía ser educado y fino?, ¡pues estaban equivocados!, aprendería por su cuenta y sería un genio por su cuenta, como siempre.

Si miraba hacía atrás no podía evitar sonreír divertido, lo cierto es que todo aquello habían sido patrañas, él lo único que había deseado era bailar como lo hacía ese chico que era capaz de sujetar con su mano el delicado talle de su prima, de besar su mano y ser un caballero.

Una nueva canción empezó a ser interpretada, el chico al micrófono no lo hacía tan mal, distraído Neji giró la mirada hacía él.

_Deja decirte que te amo_

_Que nunca había sentido algo igual_

—Hinata-sama, —giró la mirada hacía su prima y extendió su mano, lo hizo como lo hubiera querido hacer a los trece años, cuando por primera vez se dio cuenta de que el sonrojo en su rostro no le producía aversión sino una dulce melancolía—, ¿quiere bailar?

—Ah… sí, sí tu quieres… —Sintió que todo su cuerpo ardía por la mirada de él sobre ella. Con lentitud extendió su mano y Neji la sujetó para guiarla a la pista de baile, pasaron en medio de algunos danzantes un poco pasados de copas y algunas chicas que le guiñaban el ojo a Neji, pero él no parecía por la labor de prestarles atención. Su primo la llevó justo al centro de la pista y luego, como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida, colocó su mano libre sobre su cintura y dio un leve paso lateral, era una canción lenta.

_Eres luz, de un lindo amanecer_

_Mi motivo, por lo que hoy vive mi ser_

Titubeante Hinata colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su primo, como lo había pensado siempre era un hombro ancho, de hombre, fuerte. Por alguna razón bailar ahí, con él, le hizo pensar que todo en su vida estaba en orden, que no había problemas del consejo, que nunca había aceptado ninguna misión que la obligaba a quererlo, porque ya lo quería desde antes.

Lo único que había hecho su padre era ponerlo frente a sus ojos y obligarla a verlo, sólo hasta entonces había sido capaz de darse cuenta de que su alma gemela siempre había sido él y siempre sería él. Porque siempre lo había sabido, que de alguna manera Neji había nacido para ella y ella había nacido para él.

_Eres tú el aire al respirar_

_Mi fortuna de saber lo que es amar_

En sus brazos sentía que se balanceaba suave, dulce y libremente, tanto como jamás lo había sido en la vida, ¡de verdad era libre con Neji a su lado!, estaba protegida por sus brazos y a su vez ella era el escudo de él, porque sólo ella podía activar el sello que lo hacía vulnerable y nunca lo haría, ¡porque de verdad lo amaba!, quizás al principio su amor había sido diferente, del tipo de amor que una niña le brinda a un niño, después quizás había estado dormido en el fondo de su ser debido al resentimiento de Neji, pero siempre había estado ahí, preparado para salir, para alcanzarlo y envolverlo, para entregarse por completo.

_¡Deja decirte palabras, palabras bonitas!_

_Deja tocar con mis manos tu cara bonita_

Neji la estrechó más contra su pecho pasando ambas manos por su cintura, instintivamente Hinata subió los brazos y le rodeó el cuello, sentía que le temblaban las piernas, que su corazón latía agitado y que el perfume de Neji se metía por todas partes, salía de su piel y se fundía en la suya.

Neji bajó un poco el rostro, como era bastante más alto colocó la barbilla contra el hombro de su prima hundiendo la nariz en su cabello. Hinata no podía equivocarse, ¿ese no era un gesto fraternal usual, cierto?, realmente Neji sentía los mismos sentimientos que ella, de caso contrario su corazón no latiría tan fuerte.

Cerrando los ojos se aferró más a él sintiendo que lloraría, porque por fin lo había comprendido, ¡era Neji su verdadero sueño!, era él y nadie más que él quien aligeraba su carga y protegía su frágil alma. ¡Dios, por favor, por favor, necesitaba a ese hombre!, de verdad lo quería, ¡por favor, por favor, quería a Neji!, ¡por favor que él también la quisiera!

_Deja morderte los labios como una manzana_

_Deja que nuestras miradas se metan al alma, deja._

Neji le hizo dar una vuelta y luego volvió a pegarla contra su pecho, ella no quería separarse de él, si pudiera alargar ese momento por tiempo indefinido no existiría una chica más feliz a lo largo y ancho de la tierra. Sus pies se movían lentamente, apenas meciéndose de un lado a otro.

El chico que estaba cantando lo estaba haciendo realmente bien, a Hinata la voz le sonaba vagamente conocida, pero no quería pensar en eso, luego tal vez le agradecería, por regalarle el momento más perfecto de su vida, el momento exacto en el que se había dado cuenta de la magnitud de sus sentimientos.

_Eres luz, de un lindo amanecer_

_Mi motivo, por lo que hoy vive mi ser_

Y entonces se decidió, se lo diría, ahí y en ese momento. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y tomó valor, esta vez no había una catástrofe inminente si no se declaraba, esta vez no lo hacía por la urgencia de perder a un ser amado, esta vez simplemente lo haría porque su corazón latía demasiado fuerte para intentar callarlo. Esta vez lo haría porque la espalda de Neji dibujándose contra sus manos era algo que quería tener por siempre, se lo diría porque a veces no había manera de que los sentimientos se supieran si no era poniéndolos en palabras.

_¡Deja decirte palabras, palabras bonitas!_

_Deja tocar con mis manos tu cara bonita_

—Ne-Neji-niisan. —Susurró suavemente, pero al instante supo que él no la escucharía, había demasiado ruido—. ¡Ne-Neji-niisan!

—¿Dijo algo Hinata-sama?

—Yo… —Con un dolor que la sofocaba por entero se armó de todo el valor que podía reunir—. ¡Yo-yo de verdad te quiero!

—¿Qué dijo? —Neji la soltó suavemente y frunció un poco las cejas—. No la escucho.

—¡Digo que tú de verdad…!

—Alto todos, paren la música. —Un hombre con uniforme de seguridad paró la música y se encendieron todas las luces—. Este es un procedimiento de cateo. Todos tengan a la mano su identificación de mayoría de edad.

—Oiga Hinata-sama. —Neji arqueó una ceja—. ¿Cuándo cumple veintiuno?

—E-en dos meses…

—Eso me imagine…

**12:00 PM Mansión Hyuuga**

Neji no podía creerlo, de verdad que sus citas siempre tenían que resultar desastrosas, hacía apenas un par de minutos había dejado a Hinata en su cuarto y luego se había ido caminando con paso lento hacía la mansión Bouke.

¿Quién podía tener la suerte de caer en una redada en una cita?, por fortuna Hinata no había tomado alcohol que de otro modo hubiera sido más difícil salir de ahí. De verdad que tenía que ser un hombre demasiado salado para que esas cosas le pasaran a él.

Con un suspiro cansado abrió la puerta de su habitación (que por cierto aún no había sido reparada) y entró directo a tenderse a la cama.

Ahora que lo pensaba no había sido tan malo, había podido bailar con Hinata, bueno… suponía que había necesitado de esa pequeña ayuda extra, pero nada de lo que avergonzarse. Ahora que lo pensaba parecía que su prima le había querido decir algo en ese instante, a lo mejor era que quería ir al baño o que tenía hambre, ahora que caía en la cuenta habían tomado café y luego un refresco, pero no habían comido nada.

Bueno ya sería otro día, porque a esas horas ni loco iba a la cocina. Pensó en dejar de lado sus responsabilidades y dormirse tal cual, pero al final le pesó demasiado arrugar la estilizada camisa que había comprado. Además olía infinidad a cigarro, eso era lo malo de los centros nocturnos.

Sin muchas ganas se levantó de la cama y se quitó la camisa arrojándola en el cesto de la ropa sucia, al final también se quito la camisa interior porque al igual que su compañera apestaba hasta la zona Uchiha seguro.

Estaba por echarse a dormir como un bebe, pero al final también se sacó los pantalones, no quería que su cama quedara apestando a hombre vividor, sobre todo porque él ni siquiera fumaba.

Finalmente se echó a dormir en boxers, al último se deshizo de cualquier manera la coleta baja y dejó que su cabello castaño se regara sobre la almohada, le gustaba el cabello largo porque le recordaba a su padre, pero le gustaba más el cabello de Hinata, parecía como si tuviera reflejos azules.

—Malditos calcetines. —Gruñó contra la almohada cuando empezó a sentir calor, de verdad que era una noche calida, perfecta para que llegaran los mosquitos a devorar gente. Se sentó en la cama y arrancó de un solo movimiento ambos calcetines y los aventó al suelo, ya estando en esas empezó a masajearse los pies, había caminado mucho ese día y le dolían.

Estaba tan metido en sus asuntos que no reaccionó a tiempo cuando alguien tocó a la puerta, lo usual, claro, es que hubiera preguntado quien era o qué quería, pero en lugar de eso simplemente giró a la puerta con expresión idiota, ¿quién iba a preguntar por él a esas horas de la madrugada?, ¿había surgido una misión importante?

La puerta se abrió lentamente sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando frente a él se encontró a su prima.

—¿Hinata-sama?

…

Hinata apretó los puños con fuerza cuando al fin pudo estar en su cuarto, ¡no podía ser!, había desperdiciado oportunidades perfectas con Neji, ¡era tan tonta e indecisa!, Hanabi se lo reprocharía hasta el cansancio, ¡Kiba le diría cuatro frescas! Y se lo merecía, ya lo sabía.

—Nii-san. —Aturdida entrelazó los dedos de sus manos, como siempre su cita había terminado de lo más espantosa, unos tipos toqueteando a Neji a ver si no traía "algo raro" y ella abriendo la boca siendo obligada a soplar sobre una cosa a ver si no había ingerido alcohol.

Desde su particular punto de vista era una tontería que se volvieran adultos cuando cumplían los 21 años si desde que tenían 12 arriesgaban la vida en misiones, pero bueno, aquellas eran normas civiles y se suponía que los ninjas debían apegarse a ellas.

Pero bueno, ¿qué estaba haciendo divagando sobre ese asunto?, ¡la cuestión aquí era una confesión que no se había dado!

—¿Que hago…? —Sabía que habría más días, que tendría más oportunidades, pero realmente no podía guardarlo por más tiempo, en los brazos de Neji había sentido que volaba, tenía que decírselo, aunque no sirviera de nada, aunque él tuviera a otra persona en su corazón, aunque no la viera de esa manera, ¡él tenía que saberlo!, porque el amor se había vuelto demasiado grande para poder contenerlo, se le había salido de las manos sin control.

—¿Qué hago? —Volvió a repetirse apretando los labios. Caminó de un lado a otro de su habitación, ¿y si iba a decírselo?, no, eso no sería correcto, por mucho que vivieran en la misma casa no podía simplemente ir y meterse en la habitación de su primo a esas horas de la noche.

Pero, ¿no había sido el consejo quien le había dado la misión?, en ese caso no importaba que lo hiciera, no importaban las normas ni nada, ¿cierto?, si conseguía su objetivo nada interesaba.

¡Oh idiota!, pero no se trataba ya de seducirlo sino de confesarle sus sentimientos. ¿Qué diría él?, ¡no quería ni pensarlo!, pero tenía que hacerlo, si no lo hacía perdería el valor y todo lo que había ganado esa noche.

Asustada salió de su habitación pero se quedo parada a medio corredor sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban, aún tenía tiempo de arrepentirse, la mansión Bouke se encontraba relativamente lejos de ahí.

—Ha-Hanabi… —Sintiendo que los dedos se le resbalaban abrió el shoji del cuarto de su hermana, la chica dormía como un bebe, echa un ovillo contra la almohada y con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, por alguna razón Hinata pensó que soñaba con Kiba. Con cuidado para no despertarla se situó a su lado y le acarició levemente el flequillo, Hanabi era menor que ella pero había tenido el coraje para enfrentarse al chico que le gustaba y decirle sus sentimientos.

Como si un nuevo aire entrara a sus pulmones volvió a llenarse de valor, si Hanabi lo había hecho ella no podía ser menos, ciertamente no estaba segura de los sentimientos de Neji, pero fueran los que fueran los aceptaría y… ¡y no se daría por vencida!, lo había decidido, si Neji la rechazaba volvería a insistir, no sólo porque era lo que el clan necesitaba sino porque era lo que quería su corazón.

Neji era su alma gemela, no iba a renunciar a él, de ningún modo.

—Gracias Hanabi-chan… —Con un susurro acarició la nariz de su hermana que se removió entre sueños aún sonriendo. Hinata salió de ahí cerrando el shoji con lentitud.

Luego se dirigió a los jardines que tenía que cruzar para llegar a la mansión Bouke, mentiría si no decía que las rodillas le temblaban y que se sentía tan insegura como cuando a los doce años intentó por vez primera confesarse a Naruto y falló estrepitosamente.

Pero esta vez no iba a fallar, le diría a Neji lo que sentía y esperaría su contestación, ya fuera buena o mala.

La luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo, quiso creer que aquello le auguraría buena suerte (haría caso omiso del gato negro que había chillado cuando descuidadamente le había pisado la cola), necesitaba toda la suerte posible, ya no por la respuesta de Neji sino para obligarse a si misma a no desfallecer antes de lograr su cometido.

Ya había entrado dentro de la mansión Bouke y se detuvo agitada contra un pilar, bien, aquel era el momento, si quería echarse para atrás no habría otra oportunidad, una vez que hubiera pasado de allí tendría que declararse a Neji con todo lo que eso conllevaba.

—Va-vamos. —Intentó animarse a si misma encontrando su voz en un hilo, aquello no servía ni para animar arañas.

Lentamente empezó a avanzar como res siendo llevada al matadero, a cada paso se decía que era una mala idea, que seguro Neji ya se había dormido, que era impropio, que le causaría problemas, pero sin embargo no podía dejar de seguir avanzando.

Se paró frente a su puerta y sintió que toda la sangre se le evaporaba de las venas, ni siquiera supo como logró tocar.

Espero unos segundos pero no hubo respuesta, de seguro ya estaba dormido, murmuró su nombre muy bajito mientras abría la puerta, para su sorpresa se lo encontró sentado en la cama (aparentemente jugando con sus pies).

—¿Hinata-sama?

—Ne-neji-niisan. —¡Las palabras Hinata, las palabras!

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿ocurrió algo malo?, ¿le pasó algo? —Automáticamente Neji se levantó de la cama.

—¡Yo-yo! —No, no podía desmayarse, vamos, tenía que decirlo—. ¡Yo te quiero! —Supo que lo había gritado solo hasta que la frase salió de sus labios, Neji pareció congelarse un momento pero luego la miró extrañado.

—¿Hinata-sama? —No, la había entendido mal, no la había comprendido y no permitiría que eso pasara, después de todo no creía que pudiera armarse de valor de nuevo, así que simplemente cerró los ojos giró la mirada hacía otro lado y habló tan rápidamente como se lo permitieron sus pulmones.

—Yo-yo sé que eres un hombre muy fuerte, que-que eres el genio del clan y-y que yo no soy la mitad de fuerte y hábil que tú, sé que probablemente esto te resulte ridículo, que-que quizás yo misma te lo parezco, porque, porque no puedo ni siquiera hablar sin tartamudear y me pongo nerviosa con todo, pe-pero aún así… —Apretando los puños Hinata tomó aire y fuerzas—. Pe-pero aún así me-me gustas, yo realmente te quiero, no, no como a un primo, yo te quiero… te quiero como a un hombre. —Sintió que su cuerpo por entero se desinflaba, abrió los ojos pero fijó la mirada en el suelo—. Y-y entiendo que tú no sientas lo mismo, porque e-es una tontería, pe-pero tenía que decírtelo porque ya no podía… yo no podía ocultarlo… —Con pánico entrecruzó los dedos de sus manos unos contra otros sin atreverse a girar a verlo. Pasaron agonizantes segundos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, Hinata empezó a creer que aquella había sido una mala, muy mala idea, ¿tanto se había enojado Neji que ni siquiera era capaz de decirle algo?

Estuvo a punto de disculparse por ser tan tonta y salir corriendo por donde había venido cuando la voz de su primo la hizo dar un bote, no había sentido cuando se había acercado, ni mucho menos le había escuchado esa clase de tono antes.

—Hinata-sama. —Como un animal al acecho. Sorprendida giró la mirada hacía él, Neji estaba a escasos centímetros, pero eso no fue lo peor, tampoco era que la luna caía directamente desde la ventana hacía él haciéndolo ver incluso más atractivo que de costumbre, lo espantoso es que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que apenas unos boxers cubrían su hombría, ¡había entrado en la habitación de un hombre que estaba prácticamente desnudo!, el viento calido meciendo sus cabellos castaños y su pecho trabajado a centímetros de sus manos fue demasiado para ella, apenas tuvo un último pensamiento "Neji-nii es hermoso" y se desmayó silenciosamente, por fortuna Neji alcanzó a detenerla, aunque como estaba prácticamente en un estado de shock se fue con todo y ella al piso. Cuando se recuperó del golpe y pudo abrir los ojos notó con agonía que los labios de su prima habían quedado sobre su pecho desnudo, de hecho tenía su cuerpo en medio de las piernas.

Le llegó el vago pensamiento de que los que se confesaban no debían desmayarse sobre sus amados, pero no le hizo mucho caso, en lugar de eso tomó a su prima por los hombros y la acurrucó más contra él abrazando su cabeza contra si mismo.

"Yo te quiero… te quiero como a un hombre", aquellas palabras se repetían en su mente haciéndolo sentir mareado, no podía creer que ella también lo quisiera de esa manera, ¿sería que ella también sentía mariposas en el estomago cuando sus cuerpos se rozaban?, ¿sería que lo deseaba de la misma manera en que él la deseaba a ella?

Bueno, se había desmayado al verlo con tan poca ropa… ¿eso era bueno o malo? Y a todo esto, ¿qué debía hacer a continuación?, por mucho que se atrajeran y quisieran lo cierto es que eran primos, tenían los mismos ojos, la misma sangre corría por sus venas…

—¡Con un cuerno! —Y ahí, medio desnudo, bajo la luz de la luna y con la ventana abierta Neji Hyuuga, el genio del clan Hyuuga y jounnin de Konoha besó desesperadamente los labios de Hinata, de su Hinata-sama… La verdad sabían bien… pero olía a cigarro…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **¡Exámenes off!, lastima que los finales se acercan con rapidez. Agradezco mucho a quienes me han seguido hasta ahora, si mis cálculos no me fallan esto se acaba en dos capítulos más.

¿Por qué Hinata se declaró?, ¡jo!, si esperamos a que los chicos fríos lo hagan por nosotras nos crecerán setas en la cabeza y a veces las sutilezas fallan.

Agradezco a:

**Brujhah**

**Mitchel0420**

**HiinataHyLovers**

**Zaol1996**

**Tsuki Tsuruga**

**Jess Lilith**

**Diana carolina**

**Angelo di luce**

**Adlgutie**

**Hinamel**

**Damydark**

**Leontinees**

**Sugeisy**

**Ahidis Black**

**MissPerfectLunaStar**

**RAYMAR**

**LG93**

**Maribelteka**

**Lovehyuga**

**Flordezereso**

**Princess311**

**Chany-sensei**

**Trister Sister**

**Damon Yamato**

**Brujita Merlina**

**Lorss**

A todos muchas gracias por leer y en cuanto a quien será el siguiente galán de mi nuevo fic, la verdad es que ya alucino a Gaara así que le toca turno al pelirrojo, (aunque para eso aún falta).

La canción fue "Deja" de Banda el Recodo. Sin más un beso a todos. Ciao

_25 de Abril del 2012 Miércoles _


	10. La confesión de Neji

**SEDUCIENDO A NEJI-NIISAN**

**Capitulo 10: La confesión de Neji**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Neji despertó por la mañana y observó el techo de su habitación largamente, el cabello desparramado por la almohada y los brazos inertes a sus costados.

Estaba en un problema con letras mayúsculas.

El día anterior había besado a Hinata-sama, su prima hermana, la líder de su clan, la heredera de la familia, su protegida y tantos otros títulos que la alejaban de él y de sus manos.

¿Qué iba a hacer?, todo estaba jugando en su contra, en primera aquel beso no debió haberse dado, esa confesión no debió haber sido oída, ni siquiera debería haber salido de los labios de su prima en primer lugar.

¿Por qué Hinata había tenido que confesársele?, sentía como si todo el peso del mundo se hubiera colocado sobre sus hombros.

La quería, ¡si que la quería!, siempre la había querido, a veces de diferente manera, a veces intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que no era así, pero siempre la había querido, toda la vida para ser sincero. ¡Pero ahora el cariño se había transformado!, su cuerpo reaccionaba ante su cercanía, quería tenerla entre brazos, quería tocar sus calidos labios.

¡Y eso estaba mal!, eran primos, eran familia, eran sangre que venía del mismo árbol. No sólo nunca sería posible sino que era completamente irracional pensar que de alguna manera el amor pudiera triunfar en esa historia escrita desde el principio para extinguirse.

¿Qué debería hacer?, ¿portarse como el fuerte de la relación y rechazarla amablemente esperando que encontrara el amor en otro lado?, ¿soportaría su corazón algo como eso?, no podía creer que todo le estuviera pasando realmente a él, ¡a Neji Hyuuga ni más y menos!, ¿no habían sido siempre los problemas amorosos su última preocupación?, ¿no había pasado siempre de las chicas?, ¡en que follon estaba metido ahora!, si no se podía ser tan idiota, caer rendido por su propia prima, hasta en eso tenía que nadar en contra de la corriente.

—¿Qué hago? —Con lentitud se levantó de su cama y se mezo el cabello, la noche anterior había llevado a su desmayada prima a su habitación así que seguramente ahora ella estaba despertando en su cuarto, ¿también la comería la angustia como a él?, seguramente estaba más preocupada aún porque después de todo había sido ella quien se había declarado, ahora esperaba una respuesta.

¿Pero que podía decirle?, no había manera de rechazarla sin que se quebrara su propio corazón pero seguir adelante con eso era una locura, el clan y la sociedad misma nunca lo permitirían.

—Hinata-sama. —Con un suspiro se dirigió a su closet y tomó rápidamente unos pantalones y una playera, casi sin fijarse, no podía enfrentarse a su prima, no podía darle ninguna respuesta.

De cualquier manera se dio un baño y salió a paso rápido de la mansión antes de que pudieran verlo, no había manera de que lograra ver a su prima a los ojos, no después de lo que había dicho y de lo que él había hecho.

Como todos los días la aldea se despertaba lentamente, los vendedores empezaban a abrir sus puestos, las mujeres regaban sus entradas, los perros correteaban detrás de los niños que iban a la academia.

Neji vio a los pequeños que corrían con una mochila a cuestas con un deje de nostalgia, cuando era niño las cosas parecían más simples, a los siete años había sido Neji Hyuuga, el genio de la academia que iba por lo que quería sin titubear.

—¡Ey Neji! —El animado grito le provocó alzar la mirada, Naruto ondeaba una mano en el aire sentado en el columpio frente a la academia.

—¿Qué haces ahí? —Lentamente se acercó a él.

—Vengo a dar autógrafos.

—Oh. —Había olvidado que el rubio se había vuelto el sueño a seguir de todos después del ataque de Pain.

—Al principio me daba corte, —Naruto se rascó una mejilla girando los ojos a otro lado y sonrojándose en el proceso—, pero creo que ya me acostumbre. —Neji lo observó por largo tiempo, él, el chico que en el pasado había sido un perdedor, por quien nadie apostaba un yen, Naruto Uzumaki, quien había sido el primer gran amor de su prima.

—Oye Naruto, —lentamente Neji se recargó en el árbol del que pendía el columpio, Naruto por toda respuesta giró a verlo atentamente—, ¿nunca te has enamorado de la persona equivocada?

—¿Equivocada?

—Una que nunca podrás alcanzar. —El joven se cruzó de brazos mirando melancólicamente hacía delante, Naruto por su parte cerró los ojos frunciendo de manera exagerada el ceño, seguramente estaba en uno de sus _complicados _debates mentales.

—¡Oii Neji!, ¿por qué preguntas cosas tan raras?, uno no se enamora de la persona equivocada, uno nada más se enamora y ya, el amor no se equivoca.

—¿Eh? —Con un parpadeo el joven Hyuuga clavó su sorprendida mirada en el rubio que ahora se mecía de atrás hacía delante en el columpio con una sonrisota en su bronceada cara.

—Quiero decir, si te enamoraste de esa persona fue por algo, ¿no?, entonces no hay manera de que sea equivocado.

—Pero… —Por alguna razón debatir algo que sonaba tan simple lo dejaba sin argumentos.

—Yo me enamore de Sakura-chan y nunca he pensado que haya sido una equivocación. —El joven levantó ambos pies dando un poco más de vuelo al columpio. —No me importaba las muchas veces que me golpeaba yo seguí intentándolo e intentándolo, si al final lo deje fue porque me di cuenta de que amaba a Sasuke, pero Sakura-chan nunca fue la persona equivocada.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, —Neji frunció un poco el ceño—, nunca lograste cumplir tu amor.

—Es porque mientras estuve enamorado de ella fue hermoso. —Con simpleza Naruto giró a verlo—. Si enamorarme de ella me hacía sentir tan bien no hay manera de que eso hubiese estado equivocado.

—A veces eres tan simple…

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—No, nada. —Lentamente Neji cerró los ojos. Naruto podía decir cosas como esa porque era un alma libre en toda la extensión de la palabra y siempre hacía lo que le venía en gana sin seguir reglas. Pero de alguna manera esa manera de ver el amor le había hecho sentir enternecido.

—¿Por qué estas pensando cosas tan raras? —Naruto volvió a cerrar los ojos haciendo una mueca—. ¡Ya!, ¿te has enamorado? —Sus ojos azules chispearon.

—¿Por qué estoy teniendo una platica así contigo? —Neji se pasó una mano por la cara.

—¡No lo digas como si fuera lamentable! —El rubio explotó—. Soy bueno dando consejos.

—Tú no das consejos, tú das ánimos. —Neji lo miró de reojo. Naruto empezó a debatir acerca de si tenía o no razón, nunca se había parado a analizarlo. Finalmente (luego de hacer un conteo mental de todas sus pláticas elementales con gente en problemas) llegó a una conclusión.

—Oh bueno, de todas maneras lo que necesitas ahora es que te animen. —Bueno, si que había gente simple.

—¿Tan mal me veo?

—Un poco. —De un salto el rubio se puso de pie. Miró a Neji de reojo y luego sonrió ampliamente. Bueno, se sentía un poco mal dejar ir a Hinata-chan, pero se había dado cuenta de que esos dos de verdad se querían y él nunca había sido la clase de persona que le hiciera al tonto en situaciones como esa. Además siempre se sentía bien ayudar a alguien a ser un poquito más feliz—. ¡Vamos a Ichiraku!

—Tú siempre vas ahí. —Neji dio un paso atrás—. Además no me imagino desayunando ramen.

—Créeme, es lo mejor para los corazones rotos.

—No tengo el corazón roto. —Neji bufó.

—Oh vamos. —Naruto iba a agregar otra cosa, pero repentinamente alzó la mano—. ¡Oii Shino!

—Naruto. —El joven desvió ligeramente la mirada hacía el rubio, luego miró a su acompañante—. Neji.

—Buenos días. —Correctamente el joven Hyuuga le hizo una reverencia.

—¿Te vienes con nosotros a desayunar ramen?, Neji tiene el corazón roto y hay que animarlo.

—Ya he dicho que… —Un tic endemoniado empezó a latir en la sien del denominado genio, pero antes de poder continuar Shino ya se encontraba frente a él acomodándose las gafas oscuras.

—¿Te han rechazado? —Parecía haber sorpresa en su voz.

—No. —Neji negó categórico.

—¿En tal caso por qué el humor que te acompaña no es el adecuado?

—¿Adecuado para qué? —Naruto miró ya de un lado ya del otro—. ¡Oh cielos, no entiendo nada!, ¡vamos ya a almorzar! —Tomó a Neji de la manga de su playera y a Shino de un brazo y jaló con los dos.

—Naruto, no deberías interrumpir una conversación cuando…

—Sólo quiero almorzar. —En la cara del amante del ramen apareció una mueca—. De haber sabido que se pondrían así voy sólo. —Sin embargo no dejo de arrastrarlos así que ninguno de los dos creyó mucho en sus palabras.

—¡Ya llegamos! —Por fin los soltó justo en la entrada del establecimiento, ambos jóvenes soltaron un suspiro, serían la comidilla del día, dos miembros de respetados clanes siendo jalados por el brazo por el chico naranja de Konoha.

—¡Ey viejo!, —el joven se trepó de un salto al banco—, tres especiales que venimos a ahogar penas de amor.

—¿Quién es el desafortunado? —El hombre giró hacía ellos, al instante Shino y Naruto señalaron a Neji con el dedo.

—Él. —Bien, ahí estaba su primer ridículo amoroso.

—¿Te han dado calabazas? —Teuchi arqueó ambas cejas—. Quien lo hubiera pensado, eres un chico muy atractivo.

—No me han dado nada. —Neji frunció el ceño exageradamente.

—¿Entonces?

—Es complicado. —Y definitivamente algo que no quería discutir en un puesto de ramen con unas personas que no eran precisamente sus _íntimos_.

—Bueno muchacho. —El hombre les guiñó un ojo—. Sale un ramen especial para ti, a Naruto siempre le subían el ánimo cuando esa preciosa chica de cabello rosa lo golpeaba.

—Oh que buenos tiempos. —Naruto elevó un puño feliz.

—Eso aún sigue pasando. —Shino arqueó una ceja.

—¡Oii Shino!

—En fin. —Neji colocó su barbilla entre sus manos y soltó un suspiro, no comprendía en que momento había acabado por caer con esos dos en un puesto de ramen.

—¿Si no te han rechazado por qué tienes problemas? —Naruto colocó un codo en la barra para poder verle mejor la cara—. ¿Es por qué no te decides a confesarte?

—No. —Realmente era un asunto complicado.

—¿Acaso la posición en la que te encuentras no es favorable? —Shino apenas le lanzó una mirada perspicaz.

—Algo así.

—¿Y ella te quiere? —Naruto tuvo que apretar los dientes, outsch, esa había dolido.

—Creo que sí… —El joven apretó las manos—. Bueno, parece que sí.

—¿Cuál es el problema entonces? —Naruto sonrió, una de esas sonrisas libres que solo era posible ver en su cara.

—Lo nuestro… no tiene futuro.

—¿Es que acaso estas pensando en el matrimonio? —Shino preguntó con su voz plana de siempre.

—¡No!, no… —Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba no había caído en eso.

—Si estas pensando en un futuro con esa persona eso quiere decir que vas en serio, si piensas que razones externas influirán en ustedes con el tiempo quiere decir que tus intenciones son serias, tan serias como para pasar tu vida a su lado. —Neji sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima, ¿cómo le haría Shino para desmantelar a la gente de esa manera?

—¿La quieres tanto? —Naruto ladeó la cabeza.

—Yo… —¿De verdad la quería tanto?, ¿de verdad como para ir más allá de un simple noviazgo escondido que con el paso del tiempo terminaría?

—Si no la quieres tanto no deberías preocuparte porque con el paso del tiempo el amor se acabara. —Shino colocó ambos codos en la mesa—. Pero si la quieres mucho más que eso entonces la respuesta ya debe estar clara para ti.

—¡Lucha! —Los ojos azules de Naruto brillaron cuando sonrió para él alzando el dedo pulgar, después de todo sí que era el mejor dando ánimos—. ¡Lucha Neji!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kiba despertó cuando ya el sol entraba por la ventana bañando su cara, de verdad que se había pasado de alcohol la noche anterior, seguro se llevaría una reprimenda de parte de Hanabi cuando la viera de nuevo.

Esa noviecita suya si que tenía su carácter, realmente era muy diferente de Hinata, su compañera de equipo era callada, suave, incluso tierna, siempre con esos sonrojos y dejándose llevar por los demás. Hanabi en cambio era decidida, era fuerte, le gritaba cuando era necesario y podía golpearlo si la hacía rabiar, pero si en algo eran iguales es que ambas podían dar amor a manos llenas y hacer sentir paz por medio de esos ojos claros.

—Hanabi… —Susurró al viento con una sonrisa idiota en la cara, realmente era feliz de tenerla a su lado. Ciertamente era mucho menor que él, pero eso no importaba, de cierta manera él seguía siendo muy niño en muchos sentidos, combinado con la madurez de ella se hacía la pareja perfecta.

Seguía en su mundo de fantasía cuando repentinamente giró llevándose las manos al pecho desnudo y dando un grito que de tan agudo pudo bien haber pasado por el de una niña.

—¡Neji! —Sin embargo no recibió respuesta, Neji estaba ahí, en cuclillas sobre el alfeizar de su ventana, el rostro sin expresión y el cabello flotando al viento, ¿por qué los Hyuuga no podían tocar la puerta como la gente decente?—. ¿Qué quieres? —Lentamente dejó caer los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, bueno, Neji también era hombre después de todo.

—Hum. —El castaño dio un paso dentro de la habitación, Kiba enarcó una ceja, nunca le había dado permiso de hacer aquello.

—¡Ey!, —al instante su instinto de líder de manada se activó—, ¿algo pasó con Hinata?, ¿con Hanabi?

—No. —Con los movimientos fluidos de siempre el joven Hyuuga se sentó en la cama del muchacho, al instante Akamaru se acercó a olfatearlo, al parecer encontró algo en él que le agradó porqué se echó a su lado poniéndole el hocico sobre las piernas.

—Oye traidor. —Kiba refunfuñó y se cruzó de brazos, no era sólo que aquello era extraño (y mucho), en el pasado no había tenido mucha interacción con Neji, de hecho se podría decir que cuando más se habían hablado había sido durante la cuarta guerra y en aquel entonces no es cómo si se llevaran lo que se dice "bien". Ambos se la pasaban pendientes de Hinata y si uno fallaba en protegerla no se medían para restregárselo al otro en la cara—. Bueno, —no parecía que el Hyuuga estuviera por la labor de hablar, de hecho sólo lo estaba mirando fijamente, su mano derecha acariciando al descuido a Akamaru—, ¿qué pasa? —Se estaba empezando a poner inquieto, esos ojos parecían bastante capaces de ver dentro de las personas.

—¿Qué intenciones tienes con Hanabi-sama?

—¿Intenciones? —Kiba sintió que se atragantaba, al instante la cara se le puso colorada y bien, siempre se había caracterizado por ser un arrojado sin pelos en la lengua y dispuesto a lanzarse al ruedo a la menor provocación, pero tener a Neji sentado frente a él con esa expresión… ni Hiashi mismo le hubiera causado tanta impresión.

—Eres el elegido por Hanabi-sama, —Neji siguió hablando con su voz monocorde, Akamaru había cerrado los ojos rendido a sus caricias—, necesito saber que intenciones tienes con ella.

—Pues… —Kiba tragó duro—. Yo la quiero. —Los ojos de Neji en realidad no demostraban gran cosa, pero fue como si le estuviera lanzando una mirada envenenada, ¿o era él quien estaba viendo cosas dónde no era?—. Es decir, —sintió que se atragantaba—, sé que soy mayor que ella y eso, pero tengo buenas intenciones… —La mano de Neji dejó de acariciar al can—. ¡Las mejores, excelentes intenciones! —Kiba rectifico a la apurada y el Hyuuga siguió acariciando al perro que soltó un jadeo de animal feliz.

—¿Qué clase de intenciones?

—Pues… —Eso estaba espantoso, era la primera vez que tenía la _charla, _esa que el padre de la novia (en este caso primo sobre protector) daba al insensato que se atrevía a robar el amor de una chica de su familia—. Yo en realidad la quiero. —Diablos, eso ya lo había dicho—. Es decir, —sí parecía novato de tan nervioso—, quiero que ella este a salvo todo el tiempo, quiero cuidarla, protegerla y hacerla feliz, quiero ver una sonrisa en su rostro siempre.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Bien, Neji si que tenía la cara dura.

—¡Sólo lo sé, ok! —Su violencia habitual regresó a él, ya venía siendo hora, Akamaru ni siquiera pareció percatarse.

—¿Qué harías si te digo que el clan no acepta esa relación?

—¿Qué?, —un colmillo apareció desafiante sobresaliendo sobre su labio inferior—, ¿acaso los Hyuuga vienen a meter sus narices…?

—Hanabi-sama es, después de todo, una fuerte candidata a heredera del clan.

—¡Y un infierno los problemas de su clan!, —Kiba apretó los puños—, sí ella me quiere haré lo que tenga que hacer para estar a su lado. —Por un momento Neji simplemente lo miró, no había nada en ese rostro de facciones hermosas, Kiba casi lo odio, por ser tan indiferente, por pasar de todo.

—¿No te importa si la metes en problemas? —Y para colmo quería jugar con su mente.

—¡Problema sería no estar juntos!, —el Inuzuka bufó—, si la quiero tanto y ella me quiere tanto a mí entonces sólo tenemos que estar juntos. —Una suave sonrisa se pintó en el rostro del Hyuuga, Kiba estuvo a punto de soltarle un tortazo—. ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Nada, —con delicadeza Neji empezó a rascar tras la oreja de Akamaru quien parecía tan relajado que los gritos de su amo no lo alteraban—, necesito que hagas algo.

—¿Hacer algo? —Kiba frunció un poco la nariz, cada vez entendía menos.

—Ayer Hinata-sama se me confeso…

—¡¿Qué? —Mil veces mierda, el idiota de Shikamaru había ganado la apuesta.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco lo esperaba. —Kiba rodó los ojos, de hecho, todos lo esperaban menos él.

—¿Y bien?

—Voy a corresponder sus sentimientos. —Neji seguía hablando con esa voz tan pulcra y honorable, como un samurai de tiempos pasados—. Ahora me he dado cuenta de que no tengo porqué contenerme.

—Espera… —Un tic empezó a pulsar de manera espantosa en la frente de Kiba—. ¿Me has usado para aclarar tus sentimientos?

—Fuiste de mucha ayuda.

—¡Eres un maldito! —Le enseñó el puño con rabia, pero no parecía que Neji fuera especialmente vulnerable a amenazas físicas, lastima que fuera tan bueno en combate.

—El caso es que es la primera vez que intento corresponder los sentimientos de alguien. —El rostro del Hyuuga seguía tan calmo como siempre—. Y no sé cómo hacerlo. —Kiba no pudo evitar que su boca se abriera, ¿de verdad?, bueno, si lo pensaba Neji se caracterizaba por ser una persona sincera.

—¿Qué quieres? —No pudo evitar carraspear, aquella situación se parecía espantosamente a la vez que Hinata había entrado a su cuarto de la misma manera pidiéndole que le ayudara a seducir a su primo.

—No te lo pediría a ti, pero Lee sólo haría que quedara en ridículo, Naruto tiene menos experiencia que yo, Shikamaru…

—Entiendo. —Kiba gruñó—. Soy tú última opción.

—En realidad no, —Akamaru se dio la vuelta echándose completamente sobre él para que le rascara la barriga—, eres el hombre más cercano a Hinata-sama.

—Y eso te encela, ¿a que sí?

—Un poco. —¡Bueno, ese hombre tenía atole en las venas!, de verdad que lo sacaba de quicio.

—¿Tienes planeado algo? —Con un chasquido de lengua Kiba se sentó en el piso frente a él, viendo de reojo al traidor de su perro.

—No en realidad. —Neji arqueó una ceja—. Siempre que intento algo con Hinata-sama acaba siendo una pesadilla. —Kiba quiso musitar un "ni que lo digas", pero recordó a tiempo que el Hyuuga no tenía idea de que medio Konoha estaba esperando porque diera el gran paso.

—Bueno, ¿qué han hecho hasta ahora?

—Hum. —Neji frunció un poco el ceño—. Un parque, tiendas, cine, un café, un bar…

—¿Y nada funcionó?

—No. —Neji alzó ambas cejas—. También fui con ella a un bar después de un concierto.

—Ah. —Una sonrisa babosa apareció en el rostro de Kiba, ese día se había hecho novio de Hanabi, ¡pero claro!, era el momento de Neji y Hinata, a trabajar, a trabajar—. Todo depende de la clase de declaración que quieras hacer. —La verdad él tampoco era muy bueno con eso de los sentimientos, les caería muy bien que Shino estuviera por ahí—. Aunque hagas lo que hagas si Hinata ya se te declaro no creo que la tengas muy difícil.

—Hinata-sama es una persona amable que tiende a deprimirse con facilidad, seguramente ahora debe pensar que la he rechazado.

—¡Pues ya deberías estarte poniendo en movimiento capullo! —Kiba se levantó de un salto—. Corre y díselo.

—No puedo. —Como si simplemente estuviera hablando del clima Neji lo miró fijamente.

—¡¿Como que no puedes?, ¡aparta perro idiota!

—¡Warf! —Akamaru salió despedido de mala manera.

—Ya lo he dicho antes, no sabría como hacerlo.

—¡¿Y tu crees que Hinata sí lo sabía?, ¡Au! —Akamaru mordió de mala manera la mano de su dueño—. Esta bien compañero, no debí haberme sobresaltado. —Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimitas de dolor mientras Akamaru lo soltaba, Neji simplemente veía la escena impávido.

—Lo que quiero decir es que pretendo alcanzar sus expectativas.

—Ya lo dije, —Kiba se cruzó de brazos—, siendo Hinata de quien hablamos lo que sea estará bien.

—Inuzuka, —por primera vez algo extraño pareció brillar en aquellos ojos pálidos—, es porque la quiero.

—Oh vaya. —Por alguna razón no podía echarle bulla por haber confesado aquello, sería porque era Neji y aún en un asunto como el presente se mantenía mortalmente sereno—. ¡Ya sé!, —al instante su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa—, ¿alguna vez te has subido a una camioneta?

—No. —Neji parpadeó, sabía que aquello era un medio de transporte de algunos civiles, pero no había visto nunca una en el país del fuego.

—Tú sólo déjamelo a mí. —Y Neji no supo si había hecho bien o mal en confiar sus problemas a aquella bola de pelos castaña.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata despertó y lo primero que vio fue a Hanabi inclinada sobre ella.

—¡Ah!

—¿Y bien? —Su hermana se sentó a su lado sin hacer caso al grito previo.

—¿Bi-bien qué?

—¿Qué pasó?

—¿Pasar? —Hinata se llevó una mano a la cabeza, se encontraba en el cuarto de su hermana y no recordaba cuando había entrado ahí.

—Ayer Neji-niisan te trajo cargada, se veía particularmente nervioso y…

—¡Ah! —Hinata gritó de tal manera que Hanabi tuvo que taparse las orejas.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa?

—Yo-yo-yo… —Sentía que de un instante a otro se iba a desmayar de la peor manera posible.

—¿Tú qué?

—A-ayer…

—Esto empieza a ser desesperante. —Hanabi se cruzó de brazos haciendo un mohín con la boca.

—¡A-ayer me-me… me confesé a Neji-niisan!

—¡¿Qué? —Hanabi sintió que el aire se le escapaba, ¡maldición!, Shikamaru le había pasado la mano por delante a todos.

—Pe-pensé que tenía que hacerlo, —desesperada Hinata retorció una y otra vez sus dedos entre las sabanas que la cubrían hasta la cintura—, yo…yo de verdad…

—¿Y q ué te contestó? —Hanabi se inclinó voraz hacía delante, pero Hinata simplemente enrojeció.

—Yo…

—Te desmayaste. —No era una pregunta, ahora que caía era lo más lógico, después de todo Neji la había llevado cargada hasta su cuarto.

—Hum… —Hinata bajó la mirada a sus manos que no paraban de enredarse en las sabanas.

—De verdad Nee-san. —Hanabi dejó salir un profundo suspiro—. ¿Ni siquiera esperaste a ver su reacción?

—E-es que… —No, no podía decirle a su hermana que había visto a Neji semidesnudo, no quería ni imaginar las bromas que le haría.

—Olvídalo. —Hanabi se pasó una mano por el largo cabello—. Pero… —La ansiedad que nacía de la complicidad femenina no tardó en aparecer en su voz—. ¿Crees que te corresponda?

—No-no lo sé… —Nerviosa la mayor se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, quizás había precipitado las cosas con Neji, quizás debía haber esperado un poco más (cuando fueran unos decrépitos ancianos parecía buena idea).

—Bueno, —Hanabi intentó sonar convincente—, no creo que te diga que no.

—¿Tú crees?

—Bueno, es Neji… —Hanabi entrecruzó sus dedos—. Es difícil leerlo pero… —Viendo que de seguir por esos derroteros terminaría diciendo alguna tontería decidió mejor sacudir la cabeza—. ¡Vamos a desayunar!

—¿De-desayunar? —Positivamente creía que todo lo que intentara meter en su estomago sería devuelto de la peor manera posible, se encontraba increíblemente nerviosa.

—Neji siendo como es seguramente querrá analizar todo el asunto. —Hanabi sujetó a su hermana por el brazo obligándola a pararse—. No te queda más que ser paciente, no presionarlo y esperar.

—E-esperar… —Ya antes lo había hecho, después de confesarse a Naruto, había esperado toda la guerra para escucharlo, sabía que podía esperar a Neji… aunque la respuesta volviera a ser negativa…

—¡Y nada de deprimirse! —Hanabi la sacudió con fuerza tirando de ella hacía el pasillo.

—Ah-ah… —Se sonrojó de pensar en lo transparente que era, pensándolo bien aunque no se le hubiera confesado a Neji él hubiera acabado por saberlo de cualquier manera, el amor estaba grabado a fuego en sus ojos.

—¿Qué quieres desayunar?

—¿Qué quiero…? —La pregunta la descolocó tanto que incluso olvidó su nerviosismo por Neji.

—Claro, eres tú siempre la que hace de desayunar, hoy lo haré yo. —Hanabi le guiñó un ojo—. De tanto verte lo cierto es que me ha entrado amor por la cocina.

—¿De-de verme?

—Siempre pensaba, ¿qué le ve de interesante?, pero creo que ya comprendí.

—¿S-sí?

—Aja, —Hanabi le guiñó un ojo—, es porqué puedes hacer feliz a alguien cuando preparas algo delicioso.

—Oh… —Un sentimiento calido inundó su pecho, así había sido, en el pasado había empezado a entrar en la cocina porqué quería cocinar cosas deliciosas para Hanabi, después el sentimiento se fue ampliando, quería hacer feliz a Neji, a Kiba, a Shino, a Naruto…

—Aún no soy muy buena pero los Hot cakes me salen ricos. —Hanabi le guiñó un ojo—. Bueno, eso dijo Kiba, pero igual y no es cierto.

—Sí-sí Kiba-kun lo dijo debe ser verdad… —Hinata jugueteó con sus dedos—. Porque él siempre dice todo como…

—Como le viene a la mente, lo sé. —Hanabi rodó los ojos, lo cierto es que aunque lo quería por ese arrojo a veces se pasaba de idiota, no que fuera a decírselo…—¿Licuado de fresa?

—¿De-de verdad? —Era su licuado favorito.

—A Nee-san lo que pida. —Nuevamente Hanabi le guiñó un ojo al tiempo que se amarraba el cabello en una coleta alta, por largos minutos Hinata la observó en silencio, de algún modo que no había notado antes su pequeña hermana había crecido, lo había hecho lenta pero inexorablemente, de tal manera que ahora podía hacerle el desayuno y apoyarla para que no decayera.

—Gracias Hanabi-chan…

—No agradezcas hasta que veas que no coges una intoxicación. —Hanabi se sentó frente a ella y empezó a degustar—. No me quedo tan mal. —En realidad no sólo le estaba agradeciendo la comida si no todo lo demás, los ánimos y la aventura, la sensación de calidez que sólo podía otorgar el tener una hermana que te apoyaba cuando la necesitabas. Pero suponía que no era necesario decirlo, de alguna manera ella ya lo sabía.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

—¿Ha-hacer?

—Sí. —Hanabi le lanzó una mirada mientras comía un trozo de su hot cake—. No pensaras que voy a dejar que te quedes aquí a esperar si a Neji se le ocurre hablar.

—Pe-pero… —Estaba tan perturbada que sabía que si salía se la viviría con el estomago encogido por los nervios.

—Nada de peros jovencita. —Hanabi tomó un sorbo de licuado, Hinata hizo lo mismo.

—¿A dónde? —No valía la pena intentar llevarle la contraria a Hanabi.

—No sé. —La chica frunció un poco el ceño—. ¡Podríamos ir a la librería! —Sabía que su hermana podía pasar horas viendo los libros y olvidarse de todo lo demás, así había sido desde que la había llevado por primera vez (cuando tenía seis años) y la había hecho descubrir el maravilloso mundo tras unas letras.

—Suena bien… —Los nervios empezaron a aplacarse en su estomago, quizás eso era lo que necesitaba, respirar profundo y darle tiempo al tiempo. Lentamente terminó de comer mientras su hermana le comentaba acerca de la última trilogía que acababa de leer, algo que tenía que ver con unos chicos que tenían que matarse entre ellos en unos juegos espeluznantes.

Cuando terminaron su desayuno ya era muy tarde (consecuencia de tardar tanto en salir de un desmayo), Hanabi estaba por anunciar que se darían una ducha y luego saldrían cuando repentinamente Kiba entró a la cocina.

—¡Chicas!

—¿Kiba-kun? —Hinata parpadeó.

—¡Ey!, —Hanabi parpadeó—, ¿quién te dejo entrar? —No es que le causara malestar, pero su clan era de reglas muy rígidas, no veía quien habría podido dejarlo entrar a la cocina como si nada.

—Olvida eso, —el joven agitó una mano en el aire—, ¿a que no adivinan?

—¿A-adivinar?

—Tengo un pase para una fiesta en un parque acuático. —El muchacho meneó una invitación frente a ellas—. Y mi madre me ha prestado una camioneta que usamos para transportar a nuestros compañeros caninos heridos.

—Déjame adivinar. —Hanabi sonrió de medio lado.

—¡Tienen que acompañarme!, —el muchacho se lanzó a sujetar a su novia por los hombros—, es un pase para cuatro así que podríamos invitar a Neji.

—N-no… —Hinata enrojeció brutalmente—. N-no creo que-que sea buena idea Kiba-kun...

—¿Ah? —El muchacho arqueó ambas cejas—. ¡Pero sí ahí esta! —Hinata podría haberse derretido en ese instante, ¿en que momento su primo había llegado a la cocina?, ¿cómo es que no lo había oído entrar?

—¿Sucede algo? —La voz siempre correcta de Neji casi provoco que Hinata se desmayara (de nuevo).

—Tengo un pase para un parque acuático, ¿te vienes? —Kiba sonrió divertido, por un momento Hanabi frunció un poco el ceño, que ella recordara esos dos no se tenían esa confianza.

—Suena bien. —Y aquello en el parco idioma de Neji era un "si" con todas las de la ley.

—Pues vayan por sus cosas que aquí dice que la fiesta empieza temprano. —Kiba se entretuvo mirando la invitación por todos lados.

—En un momento estamos listas. —Hanabi sujetó a su hermana por la mano (parecía que genuinamente se encontraba en shock) y la jaló con ella hacía su habitación. Kiba no había podido hacer un plan mejor (aunque aún le sorprendía el modo en que Neji había accedido).

—Ne-Neji-niisan, é-él dijo…

—Yo también lo escuché. —De cualquier manera Hanabi empezó a abrir closets, sabía que su hermana tenía un atrevido traje de baño que jamás había usado (regalo de alguien que no la conocía en lo absoluto).

—Co-como voy a estar junto a-a Neji-niisan…

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo, se verá muy mal si dices que no quieres ir. —¡Eureka!, lo había encontrado, ahora sólo aprovechar que su hermana estaba en un estado catatónico para meterlo en la maleta sin que lo notara.

—Yo…

—Quítate esa ropa. —Hanabi le jaloneo la piyama—. Un pantalón corto y una blusa estara bien.

—Pe-pero…

—Neji-nii no podrá resistirse. ¡No espera!, un vestido.

—¿Ve-vestido?

—¡Este!, —la castaña gritó eufórica sacando un vestido veraniego sin mangas, tenía la parte de los pechos apretada en un top negro y luego caía vaporoso en una falda blanca con estampados—, Neji-niisan no podrá no enamorarse.

—Pe-pero yo no…

—Esta es la guerra Nee-san. —Los ojos de Hanabi ardieron con fuerza—. Una chica debe hacer lo que una chica debe hacer.

—Uh… e-entiendo… —La verdad no entendía demasiado, pero no tenía sentido intentar hacer que Hanabi desistiera. Con mucha vergüenza se puso el vestido que le llegaba un poco por encima de la rodilla, el cabello suelto le daba un aire de niña que no sabía si era favorable o no.

—¡Te ves preciosa! —Hanabi alzó el dedo pulgar en señal de aprecio, Hinata frunció el ceño, su hermana se había puesto un pantalón corto, una playera y una cachucha, ¡ella si que parecía ir a una alberca!

—Ha-Hanabi-chan…

—No digas nada, además es una fiesta, te ves bien. —Sin darle tiempo a replicar la sacó de cualquier manera del cuarto cargando la mochila sobre un brazo.

—¡Uff!, —Kiba que las esperaba recargado en la camioneta alzó la visera de su cachucha sonriendo de manera galante—, que guapas.

—Nee-san esta más. —Hanabi sonrió con orgullo.

—Yo-yo no… —Hinata no pudo decir más, en ese momento también Neji llegó, llevaba puestas unas bermudas y una playera de resaque, nunca antes lo había visto tan informal y sintió que el corazón se le paraba por lo escandalosamente atractivo que resultaba.

—Bien, todos arriba, mi chica adelante. —Kiba le guiñó un ojo a Hanabi quien murmuró algo que sonaba como "creído".

Neji abrió la puerta corrediza de la camioneta para que Hinata entrara primero, la chica intentó ni siquiera verlo, se encontraba fuertemente sonrojada, su primo no había dicho media palabra acerca de su confesión de la noche anterior, ¿debería inquietarse?, bueno, Naruto también había tardado una eternidad en mencionarlo, quizás es que los hombres eran así…

Apenas entrar se dio cuenta de que iba a tener que estar sentada lado a lado con Neji, no tanto porque no hubiera suficiente espacio si no porque Kiba había atascado los sillones con porquerías varias. Para claro ejemplo el asiento donde se encontraba era monopolizado por una hielera de las grandes.

—Hu. —No supo que más decir cuando Neji cerró la puerta y sus muslos quedaron rozando. Tímida y asustada colocó las manos sobre sus rodillas y se concentró en mirarse los pies.

—Bueno, arrancamos. —Kiba sonrió prendiendo el motor—. Por cierto, esta es la segunda vez que manejo esta cosa.

—¿Q-que? —Hinata apenas había alcanzado a tartamudear cuando su amigo piso a fondo el acelerador, no pudo evitar un grito y un bote, para consuelo (o desgracia) Neji le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Sólo no nos mates Inuzuka. —Habló con su seriedad de siempre, Hinata pensó que en realidad no le estaba prestando atención al gesto que tenía para con ella, pero por su parte empezaría a hiperventilar en cualquier momento.

—¡Oh!, —Kiba sonrió cerrando los ojos—. Bordo.

—¡Ah! —Hinata y Hanabi chillaron ante el bote, la otra mano de Neji rodeó su cintura, ya no sabía si por mantenerla segura (y pegada al asiento) o por su propia seguridad de terminar despaturrado en aquella maquina infernal.

—¡No cierres los ojos so bruto! —Hanabi le tiró un zape a su novio, como consecuencia la camioneta dio un frenón ante las risas del castaño.

—Ki-Kiba-kun… —Un nuevo movimiento por parte de su amigo provocó que se fuera completamente encima de Neji—. ¡Lo-lo siento…! —Pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa la camioneta enfiló hacía el otro lado y fue el turno de Neji de aplastarla a ella.

—Perdón Hinata-sama. —Aquello era realmente como una maquina del terror (por más que Kiba riera como si tuviera todo bajo control).

Un nuevo frenazo provoco que todos se fueran hacía delante, Hinata casi cayó del asiento, Neji que la tenía sujeta por la cintura intentó regresarla hacía atrás, pero a causa de una vuelta muy cerrada terminó por sentársela encima de las piernas.

—Lo siento.

—Yo-yo no… —Nueva vuelta y esta vez Neji azotó la cabeza contra el vidrio, suerte que era resistente porque había estado a punto de quebrarlo. Apenas empezaba a recobrarse del golpe cuando nuevamente fueron lanzados hacía delante, esta vez apretó aún más fuerte la cintura de Hinata para que no viera su cara estampada contra el asiento delantero, el problema fue que al hacerlo se la sentó de manera violenta en las piernas y por Dios que su _amigo _había sido presionado de manera demasiado aplastante para ser placentera.

—Ouu. —Dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor, pero Hinata no fue consciente del hecho, a esas alturas ya no le importaba el agarre de Neji, estaba completamente convencida de que moriría a manos de Kiba.

—¡No seas tan animal! —Adelante Hanabi chillaba, suerte que ella si tuviera cinturón de seguridad.

—¡Esto es lo emocionante de los autos! —Pues si era así prefería regresar a pie. Nuevo arrancón, esta vez se elevó unos buenos veinte centímetros antes de caer de golpe sobre las piernas de Neji, su primo finalmente abrió las piernas y la colocó en medio (no soportaría más de aquellos maltratos a su virilidad).

—Ne-Neji-nii… —Cualquier cosa que hubiera querido decir quedo ahogada por el chillido de Hanabi que le prometía a su novio una muerte lenta y tortuosa. Neji por su parte notó con angustia que con aquel jaleo el vestido de su prima se le había subido hasta medio muslo, sus piernas torneadas y blancas eran más que visibles desde su posición.

¿Y si se confesaba ahí?, bueno, no había sido ese el plan que había trazado con Kiba, ¿pero no era mejor hacerlo antes de que las habilidades de conductor del Inuzuka los mataran?, además era un momento extrañamente intimo, ella entre sus brazos (y entre sus piernas también, pero eso daba pie a malas interpretaciones), su cabello negro cayendo por sus brazos que aprisionaban su cintura, su oreja a la altura de su boca, sólo sería cuestión de susurrárselo, decirle que la quería de vuelta y listo.

Armándose de valor tragó saliva, se pasó la lengua por los labios para no sentirlos tan resecos y se inclinó hacía ella apretando su femenina espalda contra su pecho.

—Hinata-sama…

—¡Ya llegamos! —Kiba anunció feliz—. Shinobi-mar.

—Ya era hora. —Hanabi refunfuñó—. Pensé que me moría.

—Que falta de espíritu, ¿cierto Hyuuga? —Kiba miró por el espejo retrovisor, Neji simplemente rodó los ojos y soltó el agarre en la cintura de su prima, el momento se había roto.

—Hu-hum… —En cuanto pudo Hinata bajó de la camioneta roja como un tomate, ¡había estado entre las piernas de Neji!, de hecho, había estado arriba de ellas también, lastima que el sentimiento de inminente muerte no la hubiera dejado disfrutarlo como debería.

—¡Allá esta la mesa del festejado! —Kiba se colocó unos lentes de sol, se veía muy atractivo con la camisa de botones completamente abierta y las bermudas negras.

—Dime que le trajiste un regalo. —Hanabi suspiró.

—Me tienes en un concepto un poco malo, ¿sabes? —Kiba sonrió alzando las cejas para después pasar a besar a su novia en la frente. Al instante Neji y Hinata carraspearon y giraron la mirada a otro lado, ellos no tenían el arrojo de esos dos en el plano sentimental.

—¡Vamos Nee-san! —Hanabi jaló a su hermana por el brazo y ambas fueron a sentarse en la mesa que les asignaron, el chico que cumplía años era de su edad y parecía de lo más divertido invitando a todos a nadar con él en la alberca, realmente era un parque grande, incluso tenía castillo del terror y todo.

—¿Vas a nadar Nee-san?

—A-aún no. —Hinata parpadeó, ahora que lo pensaba Hanabi era quien había empacado por ella.

—Eso pensé. —La menor le extendió un pergamino—. Te traje esto para que no te aburras, yo me voy a nadar con Kiba.

—Uh, bien… —Miró como su hermana y su amigo se alejaban aventándose uno al otro, corriendo lo más rápido que podían para llegar primero a la alberca, realmente eran una pareja divertida. Apenas una sonrisa suave aparecía en su rostro cuando recordó que su primo estaba sentado a su lado. Al instante sintió que todo el cuerpo se le erizaba, ¿en que momento habían pasado a quedar los dos solos?, ¿acaso Hanabi lo había hecho a propósito?, ¿qué se suponía que hacía ahora?. De reojo giró a verlo, pero Neji parecía muy entretenido en su propia lectura, de hecho se veía irresistible con aquella ropa y ese aire distante que sólo era posible en los chicos muy guapos.

Como la vez anterior pensó que era hermoso, pero se guardó los sentimientos y tragando saliva intentó concentrarse en su propia lectura. Hanabi le había llevado un pergamino que supuestamente tenía que aprenderse para la siguiente junta del clan (algo que por todo el ajetreo de Neji había olvidado).

Ser la heredera de un clan como el suyo si que daba problemas, todo el mundo estaba divirtiéndose mientras ella tenía que estarse grabando aquello, bueno, por lo menos era un día lindo. Había una calida brisa que parecía acariciar la piel y el sol brillaba de manera agradable en lo alto.

Sin darse cuenta empezó a relajar su postura en la silla, unas chicas habían llegado hacía poco para dejarle un plato con frituras y un montón de dulces así que tomó un caramelo y empezó a jugar con él en su boca mientras seguía leyendo. A lo lejos Kiba y Hanabi jugaban a ahogarse mutuamente.

Aquel lugar era relajante, o quizás es que hacía tiempo que no sentía tanto peso encima, con lentitud sacó los pies de las sandalias y los colocó sobre el piso frío, eso se sentía bien. Con una sonrisa cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacía atrás dejando que la brisa jugara con su largo cabello.

Neji, que en realidad no le había prestado ni pizca de atención a su libro desde que habían llegado, la admiró por el rabillo del ojo. Desde que la había visto con aquel vestido había pensado que estaba hermosa, pero justo en esos momentos no habría podido encontrar una visión más perfecta. Hinata estando relajada era como un mundo lleno de belleza, sus largas pestañas negras parecían brillar con más fuerza y su rostro de muñeca de porcelana era apenas coloreado por el rubor de un día de verano.

Sería tan fácil acercarse a ella y confesarse si lo intentaba. Kiba y Hanabi los habían dejado solos y el resto de la gente se encontraba considerablemente lejos, sólo era cuestión de pararse y rodearla por atrás, inclinarse hacía ella y darle el:

—"Yo también la quiero Hinata-sama". —El dialogo y las acciones eran tan fáciles en su mente que aún no comprendía como es que seguía sentado fingiendo leer: "Los shinobis más malvados de la historia".

Finalmente Hinata volvió a abrir los ojos y regresó su atención al pergamino que estaba leyendo, había doblado una pierna por debajo de su cuerpo y la otra colgaba seductora en el aire, cada cuanto encogía los dedos de su pie para volver a extenderlos momentos después. Por alguna razón Neji imaginó esa misma imagen en otro contexto, para ser más específico con su Hinata-sama entre las sabanas de su habitación…

¡Oh dios!, estaba hecho todo un pervertido, deberían comérselo vivo los gusanos. Si no lograba confesarse y tocar esos labios (con una Hinata consciente y sin fiebre) todo su autocontrol se perdería, tenía que hacerlo y hacerlo pronto.

—Hinata-sama… —Se levantó abruptamente de la silla, pero para su sorpresa un mojado Kiba acababa de interponerse entre ellos.

—¡Ey chicos, vamos al castillo del terror!

—¿Ca-castillo?

—Vamos Nee-san. —Hanabi la estiró por un brazo—. No tienes que mojarte para ir.

—¿Ah no? —Hinata fue levantada en vilo por Kiba que se ocupaba en sacudirse de un lado a otro como lo haría un perro.

—Tú también vas Hyuuga. —No era una pregunta, Neji tuvo que contener un suspiro de frustración, de nada servía que Kiba le diera oportunidades si le cortaba el rollo cuando al fin se decidía a hacer algo.

Los cuatro avanzaron por el camino de piedritas, era un día calido, Kiba iba de puntero, luego Hanabi que a cada dos pasos le picaba las costillas, después Hinata y al último él, su prima realmente lucía encantadora en aquel vestido, se veía fresca y juvenil.

—¡Por aquí! —Kiba echó a correr por lo que parecía una escalera de caracol, Neji soltó un resoplido, no era su idea más maravillosa el andar explorando el parque como crío.

—No se queden atrás. —Hanabi gritó unos peldaños más arriba.

—No se preocupe Hanabi-sa… —Las palabras murieron en su garganta, cuando alzó la mirada descubrió que la falda de su prima dejaba a la vista más de lo que debería, ¿o es que inconscientemente él se había quedado atrás para poder ver aquel espectáculo?

Asustado de su propio inconsciente comenzó a trepar las escaleras de dos en dos adelantando rápidamente a su prima, ¿qué pensaría de él su Hinata-sama si se enterara?, seguro no le agradaría querer a un hombre que hacía cosas tan bajas.

—¡Ey! —Kiba parpadeó confundido cuando Neji pasó como rayo a su lado y llegó primero a la cima—. ¡No se vale, no sabía que estábamos compitiendo!

—¿Neji-nii? —Sin entender que pasaba Hanabi parpadeó, pero el joven se hizo el desentendido dando media vuelta, poniendo la cara más seria que tenía en su repertorio de caras serias y mirando el cielo.

—Que-que bonito… —Hinata que subía la última se encaramó contra una de las paredes de la torre para poder ver hacía abajo, desde ahí podían verse a la perfección todas las albercas—. ¿Qué-que es eso? —Señaló una estructura un poco alejada y Kiba sonrió con todos los dientes.

—¡Ese es el tobogán!, ¡te tienes que subir!

—¿Tobogán? —La joven parpadeó.

—Pero primero el castillo, el castillo. —Kiba tomó a su novia de la mano y desapareció tras una puerta de hierro, el lugar si que estaba bien ambientado.

—Uh. —Sorpresivamente Hinata se dio cuenta de que se había vuelto a quedar sola con Neji—. ¿Va-vas a meterte a nadar Nii-san? —Sentía que las palabras le palpitaban en la garganta y que el corazón le bombeaba con tal fuerza que tuvo que apretárselo con las manos para que no se le saliera del pecho.

—Sólo si lo hace usted. —Neji le dirigió una de sus miradas más firmes, Hinata sintió que las piernas se le volvían de atole. Apretando las manos intentó sonar casual.

—Uh, de-de acuerdo… —Dentro de poco el rostro le herviría y caería desmayada seguro.

—Hinata-sama… —Neji dio un paso adelante, era el momento perfecto, Kiba y Hanabi no regresarían a molestarlos, estaban solos y su hermosa prima estaba justo ahí, al alcance de la mano, palpitante y tímida para él. Adelantó una mano y abrió la boca listo para entregar su corazón cuando una voz se escuchó tras ellos.

—¡Que hermosa chica! —Al instante Hinata dio media vuelta luciendo violentamente sonrojada.

—Oh. —Los chicos pararon en seco al ver a Neji—. Hay alguien con ella… —Neji no necesito escuchar más, tomó a Hinata de la mano y la guió sin mucha consideración a la puerta de hierro por la que habían desaparecido momentos antes Hanabi y Kiba, sabía que el momento se había arruinado, para una mala confesión mejor lo hubiera hecho en la comodidad del dojo en lugar de en medio de un espantoso castillo del terror donde aún podía olerse el agua estancada de los subterráneos.

Cuando salieron del lugar Neji soltó su mano, no tenía caso hacer todo aquello si no conseguía confesarse.

—¿Va a cambiarse de ropa para meterse a la alberca? —Era su manera indirecta de decirle que quería nadar, al menos así lo entendió ella.

—Uh, sí, ahora vuelvo. —Hinata se alejó a toda prisa, todo su cuerpo había temblado cuando Neji la había sujetado de la mano y a pesar de saber que podía hacerse cargo de aquellos chicos sin mayor problema había sido lindo que él la protegiera. De alguna manera se había sentido segura.

—¿Qué buscas? —Apenas tanteaba en la maleta por su ropa cuando Hanabi se puso a un lado de ella.

—Mi-mi cambio…

—Es este. —Hanabi le enseñó el traje de baño a dos piezas.

—¡No! —Hinata chilló con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

—Lo lamento, es lo único que te traje.

—Pe-pero… —Neji había dicho que no se bañaría si ella no lo hacía, pero… ¿cómo iba a ponerse semejante cosa?

—No llores, le diré a todo el mundo que te obligue a ponértelo, de hecho es la verdad.

—Yo… —La joven titubeó aún con la ropa echa bola en la mano.

—¡Anda, vamos! —Hanabi la empujó hacía los vestidores—. Y si no sales en cinco minutos te sacare a la fuerza. —Del otro lado se escuchó un gemido desolado.

—¿Sucede algo? —Neji se acercó parpadeando, se había sacado la playera de resaque y el cabello suelto lo hacía lucir salvajemente atractivo.

—Nada, —Hanabi miró sus uñas con humor—, obligue a Hinata-neesan a ponerse un traje de baño que no quería usar.

—Hanabi-sama… —Neji soltó con un suspiro, a veces Hinata se pasaba de amable con las personas que la rodeaban.

—Es porque ese chico, —Hanabi señaló al cumpleañero sonriendo por la maldad por venir—, la ha estado viendo mucho, igual y se arma algo. —En realidad no era mentira, aquel chico no había parado de ver a su hermana (con lo despistada que era Hinata nunca se daría cuenta), pero poner celoso a Neji era algo que quería ver desde hacía mucho.

—¿En serio? —Neji también giró la mirada hacía el chico, lastima que su primo también pecara de inocente en algunas ocasiones.

—¡Sal ahora mismo Nee-san!, —Hanabi chilló viendo que por celos no iba a llegar a nada—, Neji-niisan dice que si no sales ya se va a molestar.

—Yo no dije… —El muchacho intentó desmentir a su prima menor, pero en ese instante Hinata salió del vestidor, estaba tan sonrojada que parecía al punto del desmayo, sus piernas estaban temblando ligeramente. Pero lo importante, lo de verdad importante era aquel traje de baño que era como verla en lencería de calidad.

—¡Ves!, —Hanabi le palmeó un brazo—, te ves preciosa, ese chico caerá enseguida.

—¿Cu-cual chico? —Demasiado aturdida Hinata apenas alcanzó a balbucear.

—Ey Hinata, te ves preciosa. —Kiba que llegaba corriendo alzó ambos pulgares sonriendo ampliamente—. Ahora vamos al tobogán, vamos, vamos.

—¡El que llegue al último es un huevo podrido! —Hanabi gritó y los dos echaron a correr.

—Uh… —Hinata se sintió tan estupida que sintió que podía morir.

—¿Vamos? —La voz de Neji seguía siendo el mismo tono parco de siempre, así que se dijo que no debía estar tan nerviosa, si él no cambiaba de actitud no sería ella la que entorpeciera las cosas.

—Ah sí. —Sin embargo cruzar todo el parque para llegar al tobogán fue un suplicio, todo el mundo giraba a verla y de tanto encoger la cabeza creía que se le quedaría atorada entre los hombros. Se sentía pequeña y demasiado tonta, ser el centro de atención nunca había ido con ella y llorar de la vergüenza empezaba a parecer bastante factible.

—Por aquí Hinata-sama. —Neji le indicó las escaleras para subir a la atracción, estaban incluso más empinadas que las del castillo del terror, por un momento Hinata temió que con todo aquello se desmayara y cayera botando escaleras abajo, además los escalones estaban mojados y sus pies descalzos no parecía que fueran muy hábiles en semejantes condiciones. Cierto es que el agua era como su elemento, pero aquella situación ya la había superado en más de un sentido.

—Que chica tan guapa. —Tras ellos Neji escuchó un cuchicheo—. Debe ser una modelo.

—El chico también es muy guapo.

—Deben ser pareja.

—Que suerte tienen. —Intentó no pensar en las conclusiones erróneas que la gente podía hacer acerca de ellos, por lo general no los relacionaban como familia hasta que veían sus ojos y al estar de espaldas no tenían manera de ver sus características pupilas claras.

Con un suspiro giró hacía arriba, podía escuchar como Hanabi y Kiba corrían y corrían soltando alaridos emocionados, Hinata en cambio subía muy despacio, la mano temblorosa aferrandose al barandal. Como la escalera era tan pequeña no podía hacer más que subir tras ella, intentando no ver demasiado aquel sugerente conjunto que parecía pedir a gritos que tocaran su cremosa piel.

Cuando al fin lograron llegar a la cima Kiba y Hanabi ya estaban en el inicio del tobogán, el guía los había colocado sobre una especie de colchón y les explicaba como tenían que viajar. Por un momento Hinata se horrorizo, fuera de que estaban espantosamente alto y aquella cosa daba una decena de vueltas para llegar a su destino el colchón donde debían sentarse para deslizarse era para dos personas, ¿sería que Neji también tendría que llevarla entre las piernas como hacía Kiba con su hermana? Y bien que ya lo había hecho antes, pero por lo menos en ese entonces había más ropa de por medio.

Finalmente Kiba y Hanabi salieron disparados por el tobogán, momentos después salían proyectados a gran velocidad muchos metros abajo para caer al agua como bólidos. Bien, aquello empezaba a darle miedo.

—Los que siguen. —El guía apenas giró a verlos—. Siéntense. —Sonrojada Hinata se sentó adelante y Neji se hizo sitio tras ella—. Agarrala fuerte. —El guía se inclinó para que Neji lo escuchara—. Siéntense lo más juntos que puedan y traten de mantenerse pegados al suelo.

—Entiendo. —Neji en realidad no había entendido lo último, pero sujetó a Hinata por la cintura pegándola contra él, toda la piel tibia que aquel pequeño traje de baño no podía cubrir se pegó a su propia piel provocándole demasiado para que fuera legal.

—Bien, ahí van. —Al instante salieron disparados hacía al frente, Hinata gritó con horror cuando tomaron la primera curva, Neji azotó de tal manera contra la pared de aquel tubo que reconsideró el aceptar misiones después de eso por un tiempo.

Siguiente curva, esta vez Hinata pegó un costalazo contra la pared, Neji intentó frenar el golpe pero lo único que logró fue clavar sus dedos en sitios poco indicados, reparando en su error estuvo a punto de soltarla y como consecuencia su prima casi sale volando en una curva sin techo. Redirigiendo sus esfuerzos la apretó entre sus piernas, ¿por qué de todos los momentos era ese instante cuando a su _amigo _le apetecía ponerse al cien?, ni modo, no había mucho que pudiera hacer para sofocarlo con semejante diosa entre las piernas.

—¡Kyaaa! —Hinata volvió a chillar en una curva particularmente cerrada, de hecho Neji pensó que su vida acabaría, sí, ahí estaba la luz al final del túnel…

—¡Ahhh! —Ambos gritaron cuando salieron disparados a una velocidad inhumana de aquel tubo infernal, volaron cuando menos unos tres metros antes de caer como fardos en el agua, el colchón en el que viajaban se había desprendido de sus sentaderas con rumbo desconocido.

En el fondo de la alberca se hizo un torbellino de piernas, cabello y dos cuerpos jóvenes y resbalosos que se agarraron el uno al otro para poder volver a salir a la superficie. Cuando al fin lo lograron se agarraron del borde de la alberca intentando recomponer su acelerada (y ahogada) respiración.

—¿Qué les pareció? —Kiba y Hanabi estaban de pie frente a ellos con enormes sonrisas en el rostro.

—Uh… —Hinata echó hacía atrás su largo cabello que por todo aquello le cubría de mala manera la cara.

—Creí que iba a morir. —Neji expresó con calma mientras apoyaba los brazos en la orilla para tomar aire.

—Que aburridos, Kiba y yo vamos de nuevo. —Hanabi les guiñó un ojo antes de salir corriendo hacía las escaleras con el castaño detrás.

—E-están locos… —Hinata boqueó un par de veces para volver a recuperar su respiración normal, al igual que Neji se había agarrado de la orilla intentando serenarse un poco.

—Sí que lo están. —Neji sacudió la cabeza, luego giró la vista hacía su prima, aunque habían pasado el susto de sus vidas, se habían costaleado contra las paredes de un tobogán del demonio y casi habían muerto ahogados… lo cierto es que lo había disfrutado mucho.

—Pe-pensé… —Las mejillas de Hinata tomaron un bonito color rosa, el tono que adquirían cuando estaba alegre y no nerviosa—. Pensé que me moría.

—¿Ahogada o de tanto golpe?

—La-las dos cosas. —La chica soltó una suave risa al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, Neji reconocía esa risa, era el mismo gesto que tenía cuando era niña, cuando las cosas estaban bien entre ellos, cuando se querían tanto que de alguna manera dolía.

—Hinata-sama… —Y fue tan fácil que se preguntó porqué le había dado tantas vueltas en su cabeza—. Yo también la quiero.

—¿Eh? —La joven entreabrió los labios y giró violentamente hacía él al ser tomada por sorpresa.

—La quiero como mujer. —Su corazón golpeó de tal manera que pensó que moriría.

—Ne-Neji-niisan…

—Y sé que el clan no lo aceptara pero…

—Oh Neji, —Hinata abrió graciosamente los ojos—, a-acerca de eso…

—¡No me importa! —Neji la sujetó de una mano siendo consciente que al soltarse de la orilla y no hacer nada por nadar volvería a caer como fardo al fondo—. Porque he descubierto que la quiero más que eso.

—Neji-nii… —También ella se soltó de la orilla, el tiempo apenas les alcanzó para verse fijamente a los ojos, sintiendo que en sus pupilas claras palpitaba el mismo amor, con las manos entrelazadas se hundieron en el agua con un beso submarino que permitió que su cabello flotara como un hechizo de algas alrededor de ellos. Porque aquel era su mágico momento, su maravilloso cuento de amor…

—¡KOWABANGA! —Lastima que el dúo dinamita decidiera aterrizar justo encima de ellos matando su romance de sirena, Neji estaba positivamente convencido de que después de ese ataque a traición su espalda no volvería a ser la misma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Hace exactamente cuatro horas termine mis exámenes, ¡libre! Esta vez el día esta basado en un día de alberca con mis hermanos (Gaby-chan y yo nos pusimos tales costalazos en el tobogán…).

Esta historia se acaba en el siguiente capitulo, de verdad extrañare a Neji y su gracia de caballero despistado.

Agradezco a:

**Adlgutie**

**Tsuki Tsuruga**

**Vejibra Striker**

**Hinamel**

**Mitchel0420**

**Gorath089**

**Valeria Carlax**

**Zaol1996**

**Brujita Merlina**

**Angelo di luce**

**We are fighting dreamers**

**Lovehyuga**

**Princess311**

**Diana carolina**

**Sugeisy**

**Maribelteka**

**Marcia Andrea**

**Leontinees**

**Damon Yamato**

**Zeldi-chan de hyuuga**

**HinataHyLovers**

**LastWizard**

**Ahidis Black**

**Andreastars95**

**Naghi-tan**

**Gaby L**

**Kaoru-sakura**

**Aliz1895**

A todos muchas gracias por leer. Un beso Ciao

_1° de junio del 2012 Viernes _


	11. Tú y yo

**SEDUCIENDO A NEJI-NIISAN**

**Capitulo 11: Tú y yo**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Neji cerró los ojos, los volvió a abrir y soltó un suspiro que encerraba en sí mismo toda la frustración y el nerviosismo de aquellos momentos.

—¡Te lo digo Neji!, —Naruto a su lado brincoteaba como si se tratara de un pez fuera del agua—, ¡esas mangas están demasiado largas!

—Estoy casi convencido de que así son. —Lee a su lado frunció el ceño y colocó una mano bajo su barbilla.

—¡Por supuesto que son así! —Kiba gruñó callando a los otros dos—. ¡Dejen de poner alfileres donde no los necesita!

—¿De verdad no los necesita? —Naruto que ya se había ocupado en recoger las amplias mangas para que no cayeran como abanico parpadeó, en esos momentos el joven Hyuuga bien parecía un alfiletero.

—¡Claro que no! —Kiba arrancó todos los alfileres al mismo tiempo, Neji tuvo que cerrar los ojos y contar hasta diez, a ese paso ese trío destruiría su atuendo.

—Veamos, —Naruto tomó una libreta—, cabello bonito, ya.

—Mi cabello siempre esta bonito. —Neji murmuró, pero todos lo obviaron por engreído.

—Traje ceremonial ya. —Lee le alzó un brazo a su amigo como para darle mayor énfasis al punto, Neji rodó los ojos—. Zapatos ceremoniales…

—Ya. —Kiba alzó el amplió hakama para dejar ver los zapatos que desde el punto de vista de cualquiera eran una perdida de tiempo ya que (de hecho) no se veían.

—¿Nerviosismo?

—En su punto. —Neji declaró con voz firme.

—¿Ganas de salir huyendo? —Kiba lo codeó en el hombro.

—Fuertes y claras. —El Hyuuga asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres sake para tomar valor? —Lee preguntó alzando un puño al cielo.

—Prefiero estar sobrio. —Neji cerró los ojos—. Pero gracias por el ofrecimiento.

—Y aquí tenemos a la victima directo al matadero. —Naruto colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros—. Mis sinceras condolencias camarada.

—Ya quisieras. —Neji siseó entre dientes, aunque no pudo evitar ese retortijón en el estomago que le avisaba a las claras que se estaba muriendo de nervios.

—Y acuérdate, —Kiba le dio unas palmaditas de ánimos en la espalda—, si quieres puedo escribir "¡HELP!" en las suelas de tus zapatos para que cuando te arrodilles toda la concurrencia pueda ver que actúas en contra de tu voluntad.

—No gracias. —El Hyuuga arqueó una ceja. ¿Era su imaginación o empezaba a hacer calor?, de verdad que quien hubiera inventado esas ceremonias no tenía idea de lo que era andar por ahí con el traje ceremonial esperando la hora acordada.

—Si no te acuerdas de lo que tienes que decir puedo hacerte un acordeón. —Naruto alzó una pluma y le sujetó la mano—. Te manchare de tinta, pero…

—Por enésima vez, no gracias. —Neji retiró su mano y aguantó un nuevo suspiro, sólo a él se le ocurría confiar en aquellos tres descerebrados.

—Ya casi es hora. —Lee giró a ver el reloj en la pared, inconscientemente Neji juntó ambos dedos pulgares y los apretó hasta causarse daño, tenía que relajarse, tenía que relajarse…

—Y llegando a este punto ya no hay marcha atrás. —Naruto se colocó tras él y empezó a masajearle los hombros—. Ya no puedes escapar.

—Nunca fue mi intención hacerlo. —El hecho de que su estomago fuera un revoltijo de sensaciones no tenía nada que ver con el inminente deseo de fuga.

—Que bueno. —Kiba hizo que los huesos de sus nudillos tronaran—. Porque no iba a permitir que dejaras a mi mejor amiga plantada.

—No tenías que preocuparte. —Neji le echó una mirada solemne.

—Puff. —El rubio se cruzó de brazos—. Es imposible, no se puede bromear con semejante samurai de la era antigua.

—El honor y el destino. —Lee susurró unos pasos atrás y Neji levantó un puño en señal amenazadora.

—Debe haber unas quinientas personas en ese salón. —Kiba arqueó una ceja—. Así que no te equivoques.

—Pareciera como si esto fuera un examen. —Neji soltó con irritación.

—Es lo que sucede cuando vienes del clan más importante de la Hoja. —Kiba colocó indolente ambas manos tras su nuca—. Incluso los Kages y los señores feudales han venido.

—Claro, agreguen más estrés a la situación. —Neji cerró los ojos—. La verdad ya no me importa nada.

—¿Gaara también esta aquí? —Al instante Naruto saltó con los ojos iluminados por el deseo de ver a su amigo.

—Él y sus hermanos. —Kiba confirmó meneando la cabeza.

—Por cierto Neji, cinco minutos.

—Ok. —El joven Hyuuga abrió lentamente los ojos—. Quiero declarar que lo que esta por suceder a continuación fue a causa de mi propia ceguera, nadie me obligó a hacerlo, caí presa del hechizo de una hada demasiado hermosa y no escuché las plegarias de mis amigos para escapar a su mortal embrujo, que así sea.

—¡Tantos consejos tirados a la basura! —Naruto fingió llorar.

—Nosotros tratamos de salvarte. —Kiba se reclinó sobre el hombro de Naruto y ambos se abrazaron en una falsa tragedia.

—Esto es lo que quieres. —Como siempre fue Lee el que se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro sonriendo con serenidad—. Vas a ser muy feliz Neji.

—Lo sé. —El joven Hyuuga devolvió una arrogante y rápida sonrisa, luego se acomodó por última vez el cuello de su elaborado traje, abrió los brazos para que las mangas le cayeran como en abanico hasta la cintura e irguió la hermosa cabeza de perfil griego—. Estoy listo. —Y los tres hombres presentes supieron que lo estaba, se los decía el brillo en sus ojos y la postura de emperador que había adoptado, las bromas estaban fuera.

—Sé que vas a hacer muy feliz Neji. —Naruto le puso una mano sobre el brazo, luego se rascó al descuido la nariz—. Si te descuidas…

—Eso no pasara. —Neji apenas lo giró a ver de reojo.

—Adelante. —Kiba le dio una palmada en la espalda—. Ya es hora. —Neji asintió con la cabeza y salió del salón, el piso que lo conduciría hasta el salón ceremonial tenía alfombra, pudo escuchar el susurro de su hakama contra el suelo, atrás Naruto, Kiba y Lee caminaban en silencio, también ellos llevaban trajes ceremoniales, pero no eran ni por asomo tan elaborados como el suyo, después de todo era el clan Hyuuga del que se trataba.

—¿Listo? —Kiba y Naruto se adelantaron, cada uno sosteniendo en una mano el asa de la gran puerta que lo llevaría a enfrentarse a su destino.

—Nunca he estado más listo en mi vida. —Atrás Lee pareció lloriquear "ese es mi eterno rival".

—Adelante entonces. —Con idénticas sonrisas los jóvenes abrieron la enorme puerta que les correspondía al tiempo. Neji tuvo que poner en su rostro el gesto inquebrantable propio de los Hyuuga, todos los presentes se giraron hacía él.

No podía equivocarse, el pasillo se le figuró una columna rodeada de dragones y demás monstruos peligrosos, sintió que resbalaba y caía como gelatina hasta el suelo, en el peor de los casos se perdía y se metía entre las bancas en lugar de caminar derecho hasta el atrio que le correspondía.

Con razón era necesario que llevara un padrino, de no ser porque Lee avanzaba sin preocupaciones a su lado estaba seguro de que ya habría caído reducido por aquellas miradas que se clavaban en él sin piedad.

Pero bueno, era Neji Hyuuga, nada más y nada menos que el genio Hyuuga.

—"Barbilla arriba, las manos dentro de las mangas en forma de cuadro, caminar elegante, derecho, izquierdo, derecho, izquierdo, ya casi llegas" —Y bien, sería estupido confesar después que aquel largo recorrido por la alfombra roja había requerido de todo su dominio y capacidad de concentración, pero no ayudaba escuchar los cuchicheos a su alrededor.

—Tan joven…

—¡Tan guapo!

—¿Será que fue obligado por su clan? —De no ser porque en el último momento vio a Gai sentado en primera fila guiñándole un brillante molar bien habría podido pensar que todos en ese salón esperaban que su nueva empresa fracasara.

Finalmente pudo llegar al lugar donde debía esperar arrodillado, se suponía que todo el tiempo su vista debía estar al frente, pero aunque se mantenía quieto como una piedra (una elegante y hermosa estatua desde el punto de vista del público) en realidad ahora lo asaltaba un pensamiento que no había tomado en cuenta antes.

Con los chicos había bromeado acerca de escapar, pero… ¿y si la que escapaba era ella?, con el rabillo del ojo volteó a ver a Lee que se mantenía de pie viendo hacía la entrada, no podía confiar en nadie más que él, cada segundo parecía avanzar de manera espantosa, ¿qué pensarían los presentes?, ¿qué lo habían dejado plantado?, ¡como vil novia de rancho!, se le caía la cara solo de imaginárselo.

Notó con turbación que su respiración se estaba acelerando, oh no Neji, no un ataque de pánico, aunque eso parecía más ego aplastado que otra cosa, ¿oh acaso era su corazón cayendo en pedacitos?, quien diría que tendría un sonido como cristal haciéndose añicos.

Apretó los dientes y volvió a ver de reojo a Lee, su amigo estaba viendo hacía la entrada con gesto serio, pero al instante siguiente sonrió de una manera muy dulce, ¡por fin!, no podía equivocarse, no cuando conocía tan bien a Lee, ella estaba ahí, no lo había dejado, sintió que el aire podía entrar a sus pulmones de nuevo con facilidad.

—Que hermosa…

—Es tan joven…

—¿La habrá obligado su clan? —Le consoló saber que por lo menos la opinión pública no tenía un favorito a quien apoyar en su trágica unión. Casi pudo ser capaz de contar los pasos que los separaban y cuando ella se arrodilló a su lado su aroma de violetas llegó alto y claro para envolverlo con su fragancia.

Sabía que no podía hablar así que simplemente colocó su mano grande y pesada de hombre sobre la frágil de ella.

—"¿Pensaste que no vendría?"

—"No lo dude ni por un segundo". —Y aunque no se lo dijeron ambos sonrieron, la ceremonia estaba por empezar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Hinata-neesan, ¡deja de moverte!

—No me estoy moviendo Hanabi-chan. —Hinata tragó saliva, su hermana estaba creando algo extremadamente extraño con su cabello, o quizás es que ella no estaba acostumbrada a peinados tan elaborados.

—Si que lo haces. —Tenten frunció el ceño, llevaba más de cinco minutos queriendo pintar sus uñas, pero parecía que la joven tenía algo que no le permitía el dejar de temblar.

—Vamos, —Ino que colocaba maquillaje perfectamente en su rostro arqueó una ceja—, no debe ser tan malo casarse con "me-muero-de-bueno-Neji".

—¡N-no es así! —Hinata sintió que el color subía a sus mejillas de una manera apabullante.

—¿Para que usar rubor? —La rubia lanzó la brochita de maquillaje hacía atrás—. Cuando tus colores naturales lo sobrepasan por mucho.

—¡Por fin acabe! —Tenten soltó un suspiro, las tres chicas dejaron a la novia en paz y se separaron unos metros para admirar su obra. El vestido ceremonial blanco le quedaba como guante, el obi resaltaba su estrecha cintura y su cabello recogido dejando caer dos mechones al frente dejaba a la vista su cremoso cuello.

—¡Neji no va a poder resistirse! —Ino soltó triunfal, Hinata sintió que el aire se le iba, la verdad esperaba que Neji lo resistiera, de hecho, no quería pensar en eso por el momento…

—No vayas a desmayarte durante la ceremonia Nee-san. —Hanabi la aleccionó con el dedo—. Toda la familia esta reunida.

—Y los Kages y los señores feudales también. —Tenten murmuró y ella sintió que un escalofrío la recorría, pensar que tanta gente extraña estuviera en su boda le daba terror.

—Entiendo… —Hinata murmuró lentamente, aunque la verdad parecía que el color había abandonado su rostro.

—Veamos. —Ino alzó un dedo—. ¿Nerviosismo extremo?

—Pre-presente. —Hinata tragó saliva.

—¿Ganas de salir huyendo? —Tenten alzó otro dedo.

—Muy fuertes…

—¿Sensación de un inminente desmayo?

—Cla-claro y preciso.

—¡Entonces estas lista para casarte! —Las tres chillaron a coro, Hinata simplemente se dejó caer sobre un banco, solo esperaba no hacer ninguna tontería que dejara mal parado a Neji.

—Por si las dudas. —Hanabi le susurró en la oreja—. No se te ocurra girar a ver a Naruto, no queremos que te acobardes a última hora.

—Hanabi-chan. —Hinata frunció el ceño.

—¡No te perdonare si dejas a mi mejor amigo plantado! —Tenten la apuntó con un dedo acusador—. Sobre que tienes el descaro de quitármelo…

—¿Los celos para después, ok? —Ino se metió en medio apartando a Tenten, luego giró unos ojos azules encendidos hacía Hinata—. Escucha, si se te olvida lo que tienes que decir finge llorar de la emoción, nunca falla en una chica.

—Hum… bien…

—Di a todo que sí y si no sabes decir algo dale un codazo a Neji y deja que él saque el barco a flote. —Tenten la aleccionó con el dedo.

—Y ni se te ocurra enredarte tu misma con la falda de tu kimono. —Hanabi bufó como un toro—. Te matare si te caes antes de que Neji alcance a sostenerte.

—Bien… —Hinata bajó la cabeza con pesimismo, de verdad que esas tres hacían las cosas bastante difíciles.

—Solo asegúrate de llegar con Neji-niisan y todo estará bien. —Hanabi colocó un dedo bajo su barbilla—. Él te cuidara.

—No solo hoy, —Ino le sonrió al tiempo que le daba un ultimo retoque a su nariz—, él te cuidara siempre.

—Porque él te ama. —Tenten le guiñó un ojo.

—Lo sé. —Una suave sonrisa se pintó en su rostro, aún tenía nervios, las rodillas con sensación de ser poco confiables y un vacío en el estomago, pero estaba bien, dentro de poco estaría con Neji.

—Cinco minutos. —Hanabi miró el reloj y luego arqueó ambas cejas—. Si tienes ganas de vomitar éste es el momento.

—No gracias. —Una mueca apareció en su rostro al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

—Acuérdate que aún puedo poner "HELP" en la suela de tus zapatos para que cuando te arrodilles los demás sepan que Neji-nii te ha secuestrado para sus propios fines maléficos.

—No gracias. —Hinata contestó con un profundo suspiro.

—Conste que nosotras tratamos de convencerte de que no lo hicieras. —Ino la apuntó con una larga uña pintada de dorado—. El matrimonio es una cárcel.

—Es porque es con Neji-niisan… —Hinata juntó ambas manos en su pecho, sus ojos parecieron dulcificarse—. Porque yo amo a Neji…

—¡Horror!, —Tenten dio un paso atrás cubriéndose los ojos—, enamoramiento a su máxima potencia.

—La hemos perdido. —Hanabi fingió lloriquear—. Tendrá un perro, dos gatos y Nejicitos corriendo por ahí la próxima vez que vaya a visitarla.

—Por ahora nada de niños. —Ino puso una tacha con sus dedos frente a los ojos de la Hyuuga—. Sería un desperdicio no disfrutar de…

—¡N-no lo digas! —Hinata volvió a colorearse como un tomate maduro.

—Oye, ¿entiendes el concepto de noche de bodas? —Ino entrecerró los ojos, pero antes de que Hinata pudiera contestar Hanabi tomó aire con fuerza.

—Es la hora. —El ambiente se puso serio.

—Adelante. —Hinata asintió con la cabeza. Alzó la mirada y se irguió tan alta como pudo, iba a casarse con Neji porque así lo había decidido, porque lo amaba, no tendría dudas. Al salir se encontró con que su padre la esperaba con el brazo extendido, aquel fue el gesto más tierno que jamás hubiera tenido en su vida para con ella.

—Ottou-san… —Pero él no contestó nada, ambos caminaron con aquel porte orgulloso de los Hyuuga hacía el salón ceremonial y por primera vez en su vida Hinata sintió que podría lograrlo, que podría ser lo que el clan esperaba de ella, que podía encajar en esa familia, que con Neji y el apoyo de su padre podría lograrlo.

Lo primero que vio cuando las pesadas puertas se abrieron para ella fue un mar de gente que se giraba en sus bancas para poder verla, aquella primera impresión hubiera sumido en un mar de nervios e inquietudes a cualquiera, pero no a ella, porque en el fondo del salón vislumbro la sonrisa tranquila de Lee y el mensaje claro en sus ojos "aquí te lo tengo esperando", a su costado Neji estaba arrodillado, la espalda amplia y varonil esperando por ella, la cabeza de Dios griego bien erguida, sin dudas.

—Neji… —Susurró suavemente por debajo del velo y empezó a avanzar, no hubo un tropiezo ni un solo error, porque al final de aquel camino el hombre que amaba la estaba esperando. En algún punto el brazo de su padre la soltó, escuchó algunos murmullos a su alrededor, pero no importaba que la gente creyera que aquella ceremonia era solo con fines políticos o una trágica historia que unía a dos primos.

No importaba que los demás no supieran cuanto se amaban.

Con elegancia se arrodilló al lado de Neji, se sorprendió al escuchar que él dejaba escapar un pequeño suspiro, como si el alivio hubiese llegado a su cuerpo. De haber podido hablar le hubiera dado las gracias, gracias por estar ahí, gracias por darle valor con su mera presencia.

Pero como siempre él fue más rápido al momento de comunicarle lo que quería, no por nada era el genio de su familia. Con delicadeza colocó su mano sobre la suya, una mano que parecía querer decir "ya todo esta bien".

—"¿Pensaste que no vendría?"

—"No lo dude ni por un segundo". —Y aunque no lo dijeron en palabras ambos sonrieron.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o**

Cuando por fin le fue posible Kiba se dejo caer al lado de Hanabi en una de las bancas del frente.

—¿Todo marcha?

—Todo marcha. —Ambos castaños cruzaron una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Bueno, —Kiba le susurró rascándose una oreja—, Naruto se ha dormido y esta babeando la banca.

—Y Shikamaru se ha puesto a dormitar también. —Hanabi señaló hacía donde el joven parecía haberse adormilado en el hombro de Ino que se debatía entre tirarlo al suelo o fingir que no se había dado cuenta, aunque aquello (tomando en cuenta que era Shikamaru de quien se trataba) podría ser una treta para darle celos a Temari.

—Aunque los sentimientos cambian. —Kiba ladeó la cabeza mirando el tenue sonrojo que empezaba a pintarse en el rostro de Ino.

—Si que lo hacen. —Hanabi volvió de nuevo la vista al frente donde Neji y Hinata seguían las palabras del ministro con atención. No pudo evitar sonreír al comparar a su primo con un durmiente (y baboso) Naruto sentado en las filas de en medio, de verdad que el cambio había sido radical.

El sacerdote dijo algunas palabras y los novios intercambiaron copas de sake, Hinata lucía sonrojada a pesar del maquillaje blanco y Neji lucía impecable y hermoso en su traje negro.

Lee sonrió un poco nervioso cuando le pasó a su amigo los anillos y él colocó el indicado en el anular de su novia. En las filas de en medio se escuchó un romántico sollozo por parte de Kurenai y unos fuertes y desacompasados gemidos de emoción de un Gai demasiado orgulloso por su pupilo.

Neji pensó con diversión que para fungir como un padre lo cierto es que él y su maestro no se parecían en casi nada, a Dios gracias que quien le había dado sus consejos de "hombre a hombre" antes de la boda había sido Kakashi, quien, en un acto sin precedentes, se ocupaba de observar con atención la ceremonia sin que su Icha Icha hiciera aparición.

—Bien. —Hanabi se removió en su asiento—. Viene lo difícil.

—Querrás decir lo divertido. —Kiba frotó sus manos, incluso Naruto había despertado luego de un buen codazo otorgado por Sakura.

Neji tomó aire, la ceremonia estaba por finalizar, era hora de decir sus votos. Era una lata que sólo el hombre sufriera esa humillación, aunque suponía que era debido a que en el resto de su matrimonio no sería demasiado _sentimentalista _por decirlo de algún modo.

Y bien, Shikamaru tenía razón, en esos momentos se iría por la borda toda la imagen de chico frío e insensible que se hubiera forjado a lo largo de su vida, ni modo.

—Yo, Neji Hyuuga. —Su voz resonó en el salón de tal manera que incluso creo eco, no se escuchaba ni el vuelo de una mosca—. Me entrego a ti con todo lo que soy y lo que seré. —Aunque había ensayado muchas veces (frente al espejo, declarándosele a la escoba, usando a Lee como sujeto de prueba, antes de dormirse, mientras entrenaba…) al final tuvo que cerrar los ojos y tomar aire tratando de imaginar que sólo estaba frente a ella, que no había más de quinientas personas escuchando una declaración de amor que inicialmente había sido creada para susurrarse en el oído—. Nací para ti, nací siendo tu guardián y mi vida siempre ha tenido por único objetivo protegerte. Amarte era mi deber pero se convirtió en mi única razón de existencia. Por eso, si hoy me lo permites, si me das tu mano y aceptas mis sentimientos estaré a tu lado para toda la vida, yo seré tu guardián, tu escudo, tu amigo y tu más ferviente amante. Si tú me lo permites mi corazón solo latirá en el eterno arte de adorarte. —Por fin Neji dejo escapar el aire que retenían sus pulmones, estaba avergonzado (mucho más porque los sollozos de Gai se habían intensificado), pero lo había dicho.

—Yo, Hinata Hyuuga, —su joven novia sonrió suavemente—. Acepto tus votos. —Oh, ¡bendita ella que sólo tenía dos líneas y no había tenido que quebrarse la cabeza inventando cursilerías!

—Es hora del brindis. —Hiashi Hyuuga se puso de pie alzando una mano, los personajes más importantes de la reunión brindaron en honor de la nueva pareja que desde ese momento unía su destino en uno solo. Por debajo del velo Hinata le sonrió tímidamente a Neji, él no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreírle de vuelta, lo peor había acabado, ¿cierto?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¡Apura, apura! —Bien, había sido muy ingenuo si creía que podía relajarse…

—De verdad no cabemos todos aquí. —Neji lanzó un suspiro desganado, había creído que después de la salida del salón podría por lo menos abrazar a su candida novia, pero no, sus (ya ni siquiera sabía como llamarlos) _amigos. _Lo habían tomado en volandas y lo habían trepado en una carreta.

Kiba, Lee, Naruto, Shino, Shimaru, Sai, Chouji y él se hacían un enredo intentando caber en la cabina trasera, mientras tanto al frente…

—¡Ya te lo he dicho Kakashi, soy el mejor guiando un caballo!

—Lo que digas. —El ninja copia lucía desganado en su traje ceremonial, las dos manos sujetando las riendas.

—¡Esto merece una competencia!

—¿De que estilo Gai?

—¡Ninguna competencia! —Shikamaru chilló apretujado desde atrás—. ¡Nos van a matar! —Neji asintió en silencio.

—¡Ey Gaara! —Naruto se pegó al vidrio, por la calle (y con su elegancia innata) Sabaku No Gaara caminaba con regio porte precedido de sus hermanos.

—¿Eh? —Eso fue lo último que pudo decir el dirigente de la Arena antes de ser violentamente secuestrado frente a las narices de sus acompañantes.

—¡Más rápido Kakashi!

—Yosh, yosh. —Aunque el ninja copia no lucía muy entusiasmado.

—Acabas de secuestrar a un invitado de honor en un vehiculo en movimiento. —Shikamaru se cruzó de brazos como pudo en el apretado espacio—. Acabas de romper unas diez leyes.

—¡Hola Gaara!, —pero parecía que Naruto no había escuchado nada—, ¿te gusto la boda?, ¿verdad que Hinata-chan lucía preciosa?, ése es el novio. —Acto seguido señaló a un apretujado Neji que ni siquiera pudo asentir con la cabeza en señal de presentación.

—Hyuuga Neji. —Gaara murmuró entre los traqueteos de la carreta—. Felicidades.

—Gracias Kazekage. —Un bordo particularmente alto los mandó a todos contra el techo, esperaba que no le reclamaran al pelirrojo sano y salvo porque si no se iban a llevar un gran chasco.

—Por cierto, —Chouji que lucía sudoroso entre tantos cuerpos musitó ahogadamente—, ¿a dónde vamos?

—A cambiarnos. —Naruto exclamó con rapidez—. Tenemos que estar en el salón antes de las ocho treinta.

—¿Y por qué yo tengo que ir con ustedes? —Neji siseó.

—No íbamos a permitir que vieras como Hinata-chan se quitaba el kimono nupcial para ponerse otra cosa. —Naruto se cruzó de brazos con tan mal tino que le clavó un codo en el ojo a Sai—. No seas goloso.

—¿Goloso? —Sin poder evitarlo el Hyuuga se sonrojó.

—Por cierto, —Sai se frotó su ojo sin quejarse por el golpe recibido—, ¿estas listo ya para esta noche? —Al instante la carreta se sumió en el silencio.

—¿Por qué?, —para colmo parecía que el Kazekage no era ducho en ciertos temas—, ¿qué va a suceder en la noche?

—Según el libro "La sociedad humana y sus rituales de procreación"…

—No necesito hablar de mi procreación con ustedes. —Neji tragó saliva azorado.

—Pensé que íbamos a asistir a una fiesta esta noche. —Gaara lucía perplejo.

—El libro menciona que después de la fiesta viene un ritual conocido como "Noche de bodas". —Sai le aclaró con su voz monocorde.

—¿Eso que es? —Lastima que uno no pudiera callar sin más al dirigente de otra aldea ninja, si no Shikamaru ya lo hubiera hecho con mucho gusto.

—En sí es el resultado de una danza sexual que… —Al instante Naruto, Kiba y Neji se derritieron quedando como globos desinflados (y muy rojos) en sus respectivos asientos.

—¿Qué pasa? —Gaara parpadeó sorprendido, pero luego giró la vista hacía Sai—. Eso quiere decir que Hyuuga Neji se acostara con su esposa, ¿cierto?

—Sí. —Sai parecía ajeno al caos que había desatado.

—Tsk. —Shikamaru se frotó el rebelde cabello—. No creo que Neji necesite que se lo estemos recordando.

—Hinata-chan… —Kiba y Naruto se abrazaron llorando—. ¡Nooo!

—Oigan. —Con enfado creciente Neji se pasó la mano por la frente—. No es como si se lo fuera a hacer pasar mal… —Bien, había escogido unas pésimas palabras, unas terribles palabras…

—¡¿Qué? —Naruto y Kiba chillaron al tiempo.

—Con el físico que presentas supongo que has tenido mucha experiencia previa. —Sai dictaminó sin inflexiones en la voz.

—Yo… —Neji sintió que era acorralado.

—¿Has mantenido relaciones de ese tipo con Hinata Hyuuga con anterioridad? —Los ojos verdes de Gaara lucían curiosos.

—¡No! —Neji por un momento agradeció el estar tan apretados, así el brazo de Lee cubría parcialmente su rostro enrojecido.

—¿Estas convencido de tus capacidades entonces? —Y venía Shikamaru a sumarse al juego.

—Ya basta.

—Acuérdate Neji. —Kiba habló entre los traqueteos—. No termines sin haber hecho que goce.

—Uh. —¿Qué más podía responder a algo como eso?

—Sí, es la primera vez de Hinata-chan. —La voz ahogada de Naruto llegó desde el otro lado de la cabina—. Tienes que asegurarte que la pase bien. —Claro, ¿y nadie pensaba que también era la primera vez de él? (no que fuera a confesarlo), ¿cómo se lo haría pasar bien a ella si no sabía ni siquiera que tenía que hacer por si mismo?

—¡Demuestra quien manda!

—¡Que sepa que eres el hombre!

—¡Y a darle y darle!

—¡A darle y darle! —Todos gritaron al mismo tiempo y Neji sintió como el alma se le salía del cuerpo, por Dios, de verdad, por Dios.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata fue subida en una carreta con Sakura, Ino, Hanabi y Tenten antes de poder siquiera intercambiar alguna palabra con Neji. De ahí en adelante se suponía que la fiesta sería más informal así que tenía que cambiarse el kimono nupcial por algo más sencillo.

Todo el viaje se fue en escuchar chillidos de emoción hacía las palabras que había dicho Neji como votos.

—¡Que romántico!

—¿Quién lo diría?

—¡Ojala y a mí me digan algo tan bonito! —Hinata sentía como si los cumplidos fueran hacía si misma y por lo tanto estaba más roja que rosa en flor.

Finalmente llegaron a casa de Kurenai donde se colocó un kimono un poco más sencillo (no por eso menos majestuoso), le quitaron todo el maquillaje blanco e Ino volvió a hacer uso de su magia para darle un tenue maquillaje que resaltaba más aún sus ojos.

—Que guapa te ves. —Sakura declaró sonriendo con sinceridad.

—Espero que Neji-niisan pueda contenerse hasta ese momento. —Hanabi se encogió haciendo un mohín—. Sería de mal gusto si desaparecen a mitad de la ceremonia para…

—¡Hanabi-chan! —Hinata se escandalizó.

—Oh de verdad, —Tenten rodó los ojos—, ¿nada de nada?

—¿A-a que te refieres? —La joven Hyuuga se encogió sobre si misma.

—Llevan seis meses de novios. —La castaña la señaló con un dedo—. ¿Hasta donde has llegado con Neji?

—A ningún lado. —Con pesadez Hanabi respondió por su hermana.

—¿A ningún lado? —Las otras tres preguntaron perplejas.

—Muy a penas se roban algún beso casto, si se toman de las manos es un milagro y no creo que se hayan sobado en ningún lado aún.

—¡¿Qué?

—¡Hanabi-chan! —Hinata chilló, no era justo que aquel animalito despreocupado que decía ser su hermana fuera tan lengua floja.

—¡Pero Hinata! —Sakura la sujetó de los hombros y la sacudió—. ¿De verdad Neji ha soportado eso?

—Lo ha hecho como un campeón. —Hanabi susurró con pesar, pero casi al instante sus ojillos brillaron maliciosos—. Pero estoy segura que Nii-san ahora si desquita de todas, todas.

—Acuérdate de cooperar. —Tenten la miró fijamente.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, flojita y cooperando. —Sakura apretó las manos, aunque era Hinata la que estaba frente al dilema de su vida también ella se contagiaba de su emoción.

—Si te duele trata de no llorar mucho, si no puede que lo hagas sentir mal…

—Ya-ya basta… —Sintió que de un momento a otro se desmayaría, parecía como si esas cuatro consideraran los sentimientos de Neji por encima de los suyos, ¿de verdad su primo habría estado esperando ese momento como un santo?, se volvía un manojo de nervios solo de considerarlo.

—Son las ocho veinte. —Hanabi miró el reloj y empezó a parar a todas de mala manera—. Moviéndose, moviéndose. ¡Tenemos diez minutos para la entrada triunfal!

—Ay no. —Hinata cerró los ojos, había sido una muy mala idea dejar que Hanabi y Kiba se encargaran de eso y peor había sido consistir en que fuera sorpresa incluso para ellos.

A las ocho treinta se encontraba escondida tras un telón rojo, Neji no estaba por ningún lado, el salón apenas estaba alumbrado por unas tenues luces y todos parecían compartir una travesura de la que ella no tenía la más minima idea.

—¿Hanabi-chan?

—Espera un momento. —Sus amigas parecían estar esperando una señal, a esas alturas suponía que lo mejor era esperar y dejarse llevar por lo que fuera que estaba por suceder.

A las ocho cuarenta del otro lado del salón una cortina roja fue removida y apareció la mano de Kiba levantando el pulgar, las luces se bajaron aún más y sólo quedo una luz brillante que apuntaba a la cortina cerrada del lado de su amigo.

—¿Qué esta…? —La pregunta de Hinata quedo en el aire, en ese momento Kiba salió con un micrófono en mano, lucía gallardo en su traje de gala al modo occidental, de hecho hacía juego con el vestido que se había puesto Hanabi.

—_Yo me siento al fin feliz, —_Kiba comenzó a cantar con brios, la gente le aplaudió riendo—, _la tristeza no es para mi, ¿qué me importa lo que viví?, si me regalan el futuro no lo quiero sin ti. _—En ese momento una decena de piernas sacaron de mala manera a Neji de la seguridad del telón rojo, por una fracción de segundo el Hyuuga piso el mundo de un mortal común y miró a la audiencia con aturdimiento.

—_¡Ay no me digas no! —_Hanabi siguió la canción saliendo del otro lado del salón—. _Si escondes algo dámelo, porque llego la hora de estar conmigo, pues el destino así lo escribió. —_Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Hinata también fue lanzada fuera por varios brazos hacía el escenario, tan aturdida como Neji apenas y si alcanzó a sonrojarse.

—_¡Si es amor, abrázame con ganas! —_Los castaños cantaron al unísono, los chicos corrieron y tomaron a Neji por volandas, las chicas hicieron lo mismo con Hinata, al llegar al centro del salón (y cuando parecía que los soltarían para que estuvieran juntos) Naruto brincó para pasar a tomar a Hinata por la cintura y girar con ella, Sakura se colgó a los hombros de Neji haciendo lo mismo—_ ¡Si no lo es, tal vez será mañana!, estando juntos mi mundo se llena de luz, ¡lo mejor de mi vida eres tu! —_Neji intentó infructuosamente quitar a Hinata de las manos de Naruto, en ese momento el rubio le dio una vuelta a Hinata en el aire y se la pasó a Shikamaru quien la recibió sonrojado (al parecer el recuerdo tardío de un cumpleaños pasado hacía mella en su espíritu), él en cambio fue pasado a los brazos de una sonriente Ino.

—_Me voy de fiesta si quieres ir. —_Hanabi arqueó sugestiva ambas cejas cuando Neji era rodado como trompo por enfrente de ella.

—_¡Quiero ir! —_Kiba gritó entusiasmado al tiempo que atrapaba a Hinata al vuelo y la pegaba a su pecho.

—_De Sunagakure a Konoha, sí. —_Hinata estiró una mano cuando Neji pasó volando a su lado atrapado entre los brazos de Ino, pero el férreo abrazo de Kiba no le permitió ni rozarlo.

—_Eso sí._ —Kiba la soltó, mareada Hinata intentó seguir a Neji, pero apenas había intentado dar un paso cuando las manos de Sai se posesionaron de sus caderas.

—_Y sin dormirnos acabar con Oro-chii, te juro que jamás te vas a arrepentir. —_Neji por fin sintió como Ino lo soltaba, trató de alcanzar a su novia (y del potencial peligro de un Sai sincerándose acerca de lo que sabía acerca de la noche de bodas), pero fue atrapado por los brazos de Tenten… y otra vez a girar…

Sai le pasó la novia a un acelerado Lee que le dio un apretado beso en la mejilla deseándole toda la felicidad de la llama de la juventud, Neji estaba dispuesto a acabar con esa llama al instante, pero para su desconcierto algo parecido a tierra lo tomó de los tobillos y antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en un ataque asesino en plena boda se dio cuenta con frustración que Sabaku No Gaara se había unido a la broma.

—¡Neji-nii! —Escuchó el grito lejano de su prima mientras la arena lo botaba en el aire como trampolín.

—_¡Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú!_

—¡Ah! —No supo cómo, pero su prima cayó a su lado en aquella alfombra de arena movible.

—_¡Pues el destino así lo escribió!_

—¡Neji-nii!

—¡Hinata-sama! —En medio de aquella catacombe se agarraron de las manos.

—_¡Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú! _

—¡Neji-niisan!

—¡Hinata-sama!

—¡Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú! —Ambos gritaron al tiempo para después juntar las frentes y cerrar los ojos, hubiera sido el momento romántico que ambos habían estado buscando a lo largo del día… lastima que Naruto Uzumaki tuviera otros planes…

—¡Waaa, esto esta genial! —Y así (en menos de lo que decían "maten a Danzou") todos los _novatos_ se encontraban saltando bajo la mano de Gaara, no que al pelirrojo le importara al parecer…

Luego de eso Neji tenía la vaga idea de que todos sus amigos lo habían cargado, le habían quitado los zapatos y se los habían puesto en la nariz, también lo habían semidesnudado entre los jaloneos que le habían dado. Mientras tanto su Hinata-sama había pasado de hombre en hombre, a veces teniendo que bailar, a veces recibiendo abrazos y besitos, ¿es que acaso el único que no podía tocar a la novia era el novio?

El único momento en que habían estado juntos fue cuando tuvieron que partir el pastel (de tantos flash Neji creía que su pupila había sido dañada irremediablemente), por cierto, el pastel era enorme y había un sello del clan Hyuuga como vela.

Naruto había acabado tomando tanto que se había apropiado del micrófono (y del karaoke como consecuencia), Sai se había puesto a dibujar en pleno apogeo de la fiesta y cuando Sakura le había preguntado porqué lo hacía se había encogido de hombros.

—Es la primera vez que voy a una boda de verdad. —Bueno, era Sai después de todo.

A la una de la noche alguien le había dado sake a Lee y habían tenido que usar a Gaara, Naruto y Shikamaru como fuerza de ataque para que no acabara demoliendo la parte norte del salón.

A la una y media Kakashi coqueteaba descarada y francamente con Anko quien tenía una mirada que quería decir "quiero todo contigo" en toda su ebriedad contenida.

A las dos Neji se sabía cada milímetro de la pista de baile y también sabía que sus pies no volverían a ser los mismos, nota mental, no, no, no aceptar bailar con una Hokage medio alcoholizada: Un pisotón, "¡que puedan llevar el clan muy bien Neji!", otro pisotón, "¡yo sabía que ustedes dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro!", otro pisotón…

A las dos quince Chouji se puso a vomitar, Shikamaru lo tomó "del ala" como solía decirse y se lo llevo arrastrando, Ino también se fue con ellos.

A las dos y media Gaara también se llevo arrastrado a Naruto y a Kankuro, Temari y Sakura se despidieron deseándoles enhorabuena.

A las tres los que aún quedaban fueron desapareciendo, algunos demasiado alcoholizados para despedirse, la servidumbre empezó a recoger el desastre. Neji intentó sentarse en una silla pero alguien le echó en los brazos el álbum de firmas y el buzón que contenía los sobres con el dinero que sus amigos le habían regalado, sólo esperaba que no hubieran exagerado, la cosa esa pesaba una barbaridad.

A las tres y media, molidos, con la ropa mal acomodada, sudados y cansados Hinata y Neji fueron puestos en una carroza (que compartían con porquerías varias) y fueron enviados a una nueva sección de la mansión que habían construido expresamente para ellos.

Ambos bajaron con los brazos llenos, cualquier fantasía mental de la entrada triunfal a su nuevo hogar cargando a su bella novia se fue al demonio, eso y que Neji tuvo que apoyar su carga en la pared para tantear por la llave de su nueva casa en su pantalón.

Apenas entrar ambos soltaron el suspiro que habían estado reteniendo desde la mañana cuando sin previo aviso habían sido engullidos por una montaña de gente que ya no los había dejado solos ni a sol ni a sombra.

—Por fin…

—En casa. —Hinata contempló la frase y ambos se dejaron resbalar en el suelo, las espaldas juntas y el mismo deseo refrenado de arrancarse los zapatos y tirarlos al rincón más cercano. Pasaron así cerca de dos minutos, como cuando cansados del entrenamiento se sostenían en el otro sin palabras de por medio, pero entonces lo recordaron con sorpresa, se suponía que aquella era su noche de bodas…

Hinata considero (y seriamente) el desmayarse, de hecho lo ameritaba tanto física como mentalmente, pero luego recordó las palabras de sus amigas, ¿no habían dicho que Neji había esperado con la paciencia de un santo?, ¿no sería entonces ella una arpía si se negaba a hacer lo que (de hecho) en alguna parte de si misma también deseaba?

—Hu-hum… —Por alguna razón el ambiente se había vuelto pesado—. Fu-fue una boda extraña, ¿verdad?

—Creo que los demás se divirtieron bastante. —Neji tamborileó con los dedos en el piso, estaba cansado, estaba sudado y seguramente no era ni por asomo la octava maravilla, ¿cómo iba a complacer a su Hinata-sama en tales condiciones?, ojala simplemente una oleada de arena lo enterrara y pudiera saltarse esa noche, no es que no la deseara, pero…

—Bueno… —Sintió como Hinata se encogía a sus espaldas—. No había visto esta casa…

—Yo tampoco. —Neji se apresuró a contestar y llevar la platica por otros rumbos.

—E-es bonita.

—Si que lo es. —Y de nuevo el silencio, Neji se devanó los sesos recordando las enseñanzas de Kakashi (aunque quizás era pura experiencia Icha-Icha, así que igual y eran por parte de Jiraiya).

—_Escucha Neji, es la primera vez de tu esposa, ella esperara que la guíes pacientemente por los derroteros del amor, tienes que mostrarte confiado y a la vez cariñoso, ¿entiendes? —_Claro, ¿y de dónde iba a sacar la confianza en su primera experiencia?, seguro su Hinata-sama se daba cuenta de que era un inexperto y se desilusionaba, ¿y que habían dicho los muchachos?, ¿qué tenía que complacerla?, aquello parecía más difícil que misión rango S súper clasificada.

Mientras tanto Hinata se encontraba echa un ovillo detrás de Neji, de repente había dejado de ser el primo de siempre, el amigo y el guardián de toda la vida para pasar a convertirse en un hombre y aquello de alguna manera daba miedo y a la vez curiosidad.

Las chicas le habían dicho que tenía que cooperar, que debía dejarse guiar por él y alentarlo un poco.

—Me-me voy a bañar. —Ese había sido el consejo de Ino.

—_Tú sólo báñate, ponte ropa sugerente y si quieres cierra los ojos. —_La conocían demasiado bien como para pedirle que intentara hacer algo más, todo mundo sabía que híperventilaría de solo pensarlo.

—Entiendo. —Neji asintió y ella se levantó con torpeza para después pasar al salón de baño, en cuanto se quito la ropa y vio su cuerpo desnudo en el espejo se soltó a gimotear y lloriquear sin sentido, ¿y si a Neji no le gustaba?, ¿que tal si se desilusionaba?, tenía la piel demasiado blanca, en algunas partes se le notaban las venas de tan transparente y no tenía una cintura estrecha y chiquitisima como la de Ino, además sus caderas eran demasiado grandes y aquellos pechos, ¡si hasta parecían artificiales!, con nerviosismo pasó saliva y se hundió en la tina hasta la nariz, su cabello flotaba a su alrededor, ojala y pudiera quedarse en esa tina para siempre, ojala y pudiera ahogarse.

Bueno, tenía que suceder y bien, también ella tenía algo de curiosidad acerca de que sucediera, pero se sentía tan nerviosa en esos instantes que podría morir sin mayor aspaviento.

—Neji-nii. —Susurró bajo el agua creando burbujas a su alrededor, no quería salir y era probable que de seguir ahí dentro su piel se volviera el equivalente a un camarón, pero tenía miedo, había amor, curiosidad y miedo danzando en su estomago.

Cerró los ojos recordando su despedida de soltera, o debería haber dicho, ¿su sorpresa de soltera?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Neji se quedo sentado en medio del recibidor, frente a él (y regados por el suelo) descansaba un álbum de firmas, un buzón con dinero, unos manteles, una bolsa con adornos que se habían quedado y el kimono nupcial que su ahora esposa había botado de cualquier manera.

Sin poder aguantar más tiempo se sacó los zapatos y los arrojó lo más lejos que pudo, sus cansados dedos se movieron rítmicamente para quitarse el estrés, de verdad que estaba cansado.

De reojo giró a ver el pasillo por el que Hinata se había perdido y volvió a lanzar un pequeño suspiro para después doblar las rodillas contra su pecho, sería mentir el decir que no lo deseaba, es decir, que el momento de la _verdad _llegara, pero de igual manera tenía un pánico atroz.

Para intentar relajarse tomó el álbum de firmas y lo abrió en una página al azar.

_¡Hinata-san!_

_Siempre supe que sería muy feliz, Neji-kun seguramente la cuidara muy bien y aunque estoy profundamente celoso de que su guardián sea él de ahora en adelante estoy seguro de que tendrá felicidad en su vida._

_Koh_

Neji sonrió ante los sentimientos del antiguo guardián de su prima, la verdad le debía mucho a Koh.

_Hinata-chan_

_Siempre fuiste la mejor dattebayo, no creo que Neji te merezca, pero cuando te canses de él acuérdate que puedes ir a platicarlo con tu Hokage (yo seré el Hokage entonces)…_

Neji rodó los ojos y se pasó el resto de tonterías que había escrito el rubio, de verdad que Naruto no tenía decencia, ni siquiera en el álbum de firmas dejaba de coquetearle a su esposa.

Iba a seguir leyendo, pero escuchó el sonido del agua que decía bien a las claras que Hinata estaba llenando la tina del baño. Su prima por lo general no era de darse baños de esa manera, en el clan todo debía tener un tiempo estimado y perder el tiempo tomando una ducha no era algo que se hiciera todos los días, aquello pues quería decir una de dos cosas, o su prima estaba extremadamente nerviosa y quería relajarse o estaba intentando hacer el mayor tiempo posible antes de enfrentarlo… o quizás era ambas.

Era una noche calida y Neji empezó a sentirse pegajoso, sin mucha ceremonia se desabrochó la parte superior de su traje ceremonial y dejó su pecho descubierto, ¿le gustaría a Hinata tocarlo?, nunca antes había tenido que preguntarse cuestiones como esa. Su noviazgo había sido todo lo conservador que uno esperaría de alguien del clan Hyuuga, se veían en el parque, en el jardín o en el bosque, entrenaban y luego pasaban el tiempo juntos lado a lado, a veces conversando y en ocasiones en un cómodo silencio.

Los besos habían sido escasos y en su mayoría bastante castos. Neji aún recordaba con vergüenza una ocasión en que empezó a ganarle la pasión y sujetó a su prima por la nuca para profundizar el contacto, como consecuencia Hinata se había desmayado encima de él y Hanabi que iba pasando no había dejado de llamarlo _pervertido _por cerca de dos semanas.

Por supuesto, había sido una sorpresa cuando se había plantado frente al consejo (con todo el coraje que podía dar la fuerza del amor) y había declarado que quería a su prima y afrontaría las consecuencias de aquel sentimiento.

Para empezar Hiashi le había palmeado el hombro, luego el resto de los ancianos se habían felicitado entre sí, el joven genio creyó que había caído en dimensión desconocida cuando sus sentimientos fueron aprobados, promovidos y fomentados por el clan en vilo.

Y aquello lo llevaba a la situación presente.

No había tenido que enfrentarse a ningún obstáculo para conseguir su objetivo (de hecho a veces le daba la impresión de que había sido manipulado para llegar hasta el altar), pero no importaba cuando la recompensa venía envuelta en hebras oscuras y piel clara como la luna.

A lo lejos escuchó a Hinata hundirse en la tina, podía imaginar su cuerpo desnudo siendo acariciado por el agua, el mismo cuerpo que dentro de poco sería suyo… oh cielos, que posesivo había sonado eso…

El cansancio empezaba a alejarse dejando paso al nerviosismo que amenazaba con revolver su estomago de manera poco agradable. Debían hacer guías para ese momento.

_Icha-Icha- Tu primera vez._

Seguro y se vendería como pan caliente.

Sin poder aguantarlo por más tiempo se puso de pie y salió descalzo al patio, hacía una luna hermosa y el viento calido lo golpeaba en la cara como una invitación más a una noche de pasión. Si hasta la naturaleza estaba en su contra.

Sintiéndose débil caminó hasta el pozo de agua y se mojó la cara, tenía mucho calor… en un recuerdo vago volvió a visualizar lo que había pasado en su despedida de soltero.

Todo había empezado en la casa de Shikamaru, específicamente en un domo para invitados donde la constante habían sido el sake y las bromas malas acerca de que acababa de ser encarcelado de una manera más funesta que con el sello del pajaro enjaulado.

Chouji y Kiba habían estado asando la carne y Neji se debatía entre partirles la cara a todos por cachondearse con sus sentimientos o mostrar una media sonrisa ante los halagos que hacían sobre su futura esposa.

El caso es que cerca de las dos de la mañana (y siendo sinceros en un estado etílico que dejaba mucho que desear) Sai tuvo la brillante idea de que, según los filmes de comedia romántica que había visto últimamente, se suponía que los chicos tenían que ir a espiar a las chicas en su despedida de soltera.

Al principio Neji se negó (¿quién diablos decía que su noviazgo era una comedia romántica?), pero tuvo que aceptar a las volandas porque Kiba empezó a enumerar con los dedos todas las veces que había hecho el ridículo en su noviazgo (y antes de éste) por lo que tuvo que cerrarle la boca de la mejor manera posible, que en ese caso era cumpliendo el capricho colectivo.

Konoha nunca antes había visto a grupo más escandaloso de jóvenes corriendo por sus calles y diciendo incoherencias. Neji creía estar un poco más sobrio, pero sus esperanzas fueron hundidas cuando dio de frente con un poste y musitó un "discúlpeme" antes de notar que el cemento no le contestaría la gentileza.

La reunión era en una vieja finca de los padres de Ino así que tuvieron que caminar en penumbras guiados por Shikamaru, el resultado fue que Naruto se cayó unas diez veces, se enredó con las telarañas y empezó a musitar que había visto un fantasma poniendose pálido de terror.

Lee, quien no había tomado nada, intentaba animarlos con la fuerza de la llama de la juventud, pero Sai (a quien el alcohol desinhibía hasta un punto alarmante) se ocupó en interrogarlo a fondo acerca de su filosofía: ¿a que se refería con la llama de la juventud?, ¿era una llama real o metafórica?, ¿tenía algo que ver con el alma?, ¿podía apagarse?, ¿que clase de fuerza poseía?, ¿en que momento de la vida abandonaba a un joven?, ¿en que bases científicas se cimentaba para decir que la vida giraba alrededor de esa sospechosa llama que nunca nadie había visto, que no se podía sentir, tocar o ver?, como consecuencia Lee acabó reducido a balbuceos y Sai empezó a dibujar una llama en medio de la oscuridad tratando de encontrar la verdad por sí mismo.

Kiba hacía ruido como si cien elefantes fueran en estampida, se quejaba acerca de que no debía haber dejado ir a Hanabi a semejante fiesta, luego empezó a pintar tal escenario de terror que Neji tentado estuvo de salir corriendo así dejara a todos atrás: ¿Qué tal si las chicas habían contratado a uno de esos tipos que se quitaban la ropa?, ¿y si se quitaba toda la ropa?, ¿sería cierto que se permitía tocar lo que se quisiera?, ¿la novia tenía un trato especial?, ¿sería cierto que el tipejo aquel hacía privados?, entre más imaginaba Kiba más grande era la desesperación de Neji y al final ambos castaños estaban en tal estado de crisis que de buena gana hubieran aventado a Shikamaru sobre sus hombros y hubieran corrido con él para llegar a su destino lo más rápidamente posible.

Chouji, el más despreocupado de todos, opinaba que las chicas estarían haciendo cosas aburridas de chicas (maquillaje, chismorreos, comer), pero nadie le presto atención, cada uno perdido en sus miedos personales.

Shino había estado quitándose la ropa mientras caminaban (situación realmente alarmante), porque a pesar de que llevan quince minutos caminando aún seguía tan cubierto como cuando habían salido de casa de Shikamaru (¿pues cuantas gabardinas llevaba encima ese sujeto?, seguro que cuando terminara de quitárselas quedaría reducido a un simple fideo).

—Ya casi llegamos. —Shikamaru había anunciado de repente y todos dejaron sus cosas para volverse uno solo con la misión: Espiar a las chicas.

Desde lejos podía verse que aquello no estaba demasiado retirado de sus fantasías más disparatadas, una canción pegajosa y estridente podía escucharse mucho antes de arribar al lugar, el salón estaba oscuro, luego pasaba a tener luz rosa, naranja, verde, amarilla… de verdad que aquellas chicas sabían como crear una Disco en casa.

Shikamaru se echó panza al suelo y empezó a arrastrarse por el jardín en dirección al shoji principal, los demás lo imitaron creando casi al instante una ondulada (y ebria) serpiente humana.

Conforme avanzaban Neji empezó a escuchar los berridos de las chicas, si ellos habían creído que tenían _ambiente _en su fiesta era porque no sabían de lo que eran capaces un grupo de chicas después de unas copas (por decirlo de algún modo).

Destacaban los chillidos de Ino y Sakura que berreaban la canción electrónica en algo que parecía ser ingles, la luz se apagaba y se encendía, Tenten y Hanabi de repente chillaban y luego estallaban en carcajadas.

Shikamaru giró hacía atrás alzó dos dedos y luego señaló a la izquierda, Naruto y Sai asintieron y se deslizaron en esa dirección, Sai dando vueltas sobre el césped y Naruto aventándose de palomita. Hicieron un ruidazo mortal que hubiera despertado hasta al sueño más profundo, pero las chicas tenían tal escándalo que ni lo notaron.

Shikamaru se pasó una mano por la cara (ser el líder de semejante panda de idiotas era su pesado karma), sin embargo se repuso rápidamente, alzó tres dedos y señaló a la derecha, al instante Chouji, Kiba y Lee asintieron e hicieron las maniobras evasivas para llegar a ese lugar. Chouji se arrastró como gusano y Kiba se subió en los hombros de Lee.

—¡Adelante alazán, adelante! —Su grito de guerra fue acallado por Neji que le aventó una piedra a la cabeza que lo dejo parcialmente K.O.

—Nosotros dos al frente. —Shikamaru le susurró a Neji y el genio Hyuuga asintió con la cabeza para colocarse de panza al suelo al lado del Nara, ambos se arrastraron centímetro a centímetro, hombro con hombro, codo con codo y justo cuando iban a abrir el shoji que los separaba de la verdad…

—¡Iugh! —La puerta de papel se abrió sorpresivamente, Neji rodó en acto reflejo, pero Shikamaru quedo aplastado por acido gástrico combinado con algo que olía a ron. De verdad que Hanabi-sama era muy joven para tomar…

—¡Aborten, aborten! —Kiba ordenó intentando correr por el patio, pero se tropezó con el cuerpo inerte de Chouji y cayó al piso.

—¡Quiero ver! —Naruto pisó a Shikamaru en la cabeza y se asomó por el shoji sin reparar en Hanabi que seguía vomitando como si no hubiera un mañana, Neji se vio obligado a seguir su ejemplo al notar que las chicas parecían demasiado ebrias para notar su intromisión.

Lo que vio lo dejó sin habla, en el centro del salón Ino y Sakura se le estaban restregando encima a Hinata, ¡a su Hinata-sama!, las dos con los hombros descubiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol. Hinata parecía estar en un mundo paralelo porque aquella sonrisa atontada no se la había visto nunca antes en el rostro (nota mental: emborracharla sólo cuando estuviera a solas con él).

Aquel era todo un cachondeo femenino y Naruto se había quedado con la boca abierta, estaba seguro de que dentro de poco le saldría sangre por la nariz.

Las tres estaban bailando de una manera que podía hacer enloquecer a cualquiera, Hinata llevaba puesto un kimono con rajadas a los lados que dejaba ver hasta la mitad de sus muslos y la ropa se le había bajado de tal manera de arriba que un seductor hombro estaba al descubierto.

—Voy a inmortalizar este momento para la eternidad. —Sai susurró a su lado empezando a dibujar a toda prisa, por primera vez en toda la noche Neji lamentó que se encontrara tan borracho, seguro su capacidad artística no sería la misma en semejante estado de embotamiento mental.

—Hinata. —Shino se acomodó las gafas oscuras y luego las inclinó para ver por encima de ellas, Neji sintió un espantoso escalofrío cuando al Aburame se le escapó un silbidito de admiración. Nueva nota mental: no hacerle mucha confianza a Shino Aburame.

—¡Ey!, —y de pronto toda la magia se acabo cuando Tenten señaló hacía ellos con un solo nombre culpable en labios—, ¡¿qué hace ahí Neji?

Y así la misión se fue al carajo, hubiera querido decir que habían salido ilesos, pero lo cierto es que habían tenido que abandonar a ciertos compañeros en su desesperada huída. Chouji y Naruto decían que su vida no volvería a ser la misma después de los tormentos de esa noche. Al parecer había tenido algo que ver con terminar amarrados a una silla y mucho lápiz labial, pero preferían no saber los detalles…

Cuando Neji pudo volver al mundo real (y a su momento presente) se dio cuenta con sorpresa que había terminado echándose agua directamente del pozo con un cubo y ahora estaba más mojado que perro callejero en aguacero.

Sin entender aquella desconexión con la realidad volvió a entrar a la casa y se sacó la ropa ceremonial empapada, su cabello le caía completamente mojado hasta la cintura y sus pies descalzos dejaban huellas por el recibidor. Apresurado se dirigió al cuarto que compartiría con Hinata (no quería pensar mucho en eso porque igual y se le pegaban manías de su prima y se desmayaba) y recorrió rápidamente toda la habitación en busca de una toalla, que suponía que presentarse frente a su esposa con unos boxers mojados (todo él mojado a ser sincero) no sería precisamente algo usual.

Pero no había ninguna toalla (seguramente el cuarto de baño las había raptado todas para sí) y ya estaba planeando envolverse en las sabanas de la cama cuando con un "click" la puerta del baño se abrió y apareció en el umbral una tímida Hinata, sus mejillas completamente rojas y su mano que sujetaba tambaleante el marco de la puerta.

—Hinata-sama. —Neji murmuró y aquello fue como si hubiera desatado una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

—Ne-Neji-niisan. —Finalmente la joven terminó de abrir la puerta, llevaba un diminuto negligé morado que realzaba de tal manera sus ojos que parecía como si fueran luceros en el firmamento. Neji abrió la boca completamente tomado por sorpresa, por desgracia ella hizo lo mismo, no esperaba que Neji también se hubiera preparado para ella y aquella apariencia salvaje y húmeda era como para que todas las chicas del mundo cayeran rendidas a sus pies.

Ambos parecieron reaccionar al mismo tiempo y cerraron la boca de tal manera y con tal fuerza que se escuchó el golpe que hizo su quijada al volver a su sitio original.

—¡Ou! —Si hasta en eso ambos eran despistados…

—Hum… —Hinata se preguntó si debía caminar hacía el futon, hacía Neji o simplemente quedarse donde estaba. Neji se cuestionó si debía explicarle que quería una toalla o si debía seguir gozando el momento que se le estaba entregando sin reservas.

—Yo… —Titubeante Hinata empezó a juguetear con sus dedos índices, no sabía que hacer, ella no era del tipo de chicas que pudiera llevar adelante esa situación tan incomoda.

—Eh… —Neji se dijo que debía girarse para no incomodarla con su mirada, pero luego se recordó con sorpresa que ella era ahora su esposa, se suponía que tenía que verla, se suponía que tenía que hacerla sentir deseada, eso era lo que había dicho Kakashi. Tímidamente la recorrió con la mirada y tuvo el desfalleciente pensamiento que no se estaba portando varonil en lo absoluto, cada cosa que veía lo hacía enrojecer más, si hasta parecía un cachorro indeciso.

Hinata bajó la mirada sin poder aguantar más tiempo la mirada de él sobre ella, si Neji no hacía algo rápido simplemente se desmayaría sin más, ¡pero no!, las chicas habían dicho que Neji la había estado esperando, no podía hacerle algo por el estilo, tenía que resistir, tenía que mantener su consciencia por ella y por él.

—Hinata-sama. —Empezó a avanzar hacía ella más por instinto que por el entrenamiento previo. Ella juntó las manos en su regazo sintiendo todos y cada uno de los latidos de su corazón.

—Ne-Neji… —Intentó ser firme y certero como lo era en sus misiones, pero sus dedos parecían estar temblando cuando se colocaron bajo su barbilla y le alzaron la cara para que se vieran a los ojos, aquel fue un momento eterno en el que sus mejillas se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo y sus pupilas temblaron con el mismo deseo agazapado.

Neji quiso recordar las enseñanzas de Kakashi y los tips que le había dado para no acabar haciendo el ridículo, pero todo conocimiento parecía haber huido en desbandada de su mente así que tuvo que conformarse con sus instintos primitivos.

Con lentitud dejó que su mano rodeara el talle de su prima, apegándola lentamente a él, despacio, muy despacio… Hinata pareció derretirse en sus brazos, un pequeño y delicado suspiro se escapó de sus labios rosas.

Neji tragó saliva y bajó la barbilla hasta que sus labios gruesos hicieron contacto con la piel suave de su cuello (Sai había dicho que eso siempre pasaba en las películas francesas), para su sorpresa Hinata se removió risueña, suponía que aquel beso no buscaba crear cosquillas en primera instancia (de cualquier modo Sai no se lo había aclarado), sin embargo aquello pareció relajarlos así que volvió a buscar su cuello.

—Ja, no, basta Nii-san. —Entre risitas Hinata intentó apartarlo, sonriendo él la sujetó de los hombros y se inclinó hacía ella para seguir besándola—. ¡Nii-san, ja, ja! —Su risa era suave y delicada, tal como lo era ella, aquello se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en una lucha por las cosquillas que Neji tenía planeada ganar. Realmente Hinata era sensible en el cuello, se estaba riendo de tal forma que apenas podía manotear e intentar respirar, divertido Neji trató de inmovilizarla, pero el resultado de aquel forcejeo fue que ambos se fueron al suelo.

—¡Hinata-sama!, —preocupado Neji colocó ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza—, ¿se encuentra bien, se hizo daño?

—No me paso nada Neji-niisan. —Al parecer seguía demasiado divertida y risueña como para tartamudear.

—Su constante entretenimiento es asustarme. —Neji la censuró dibujando apenas una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—O-oye Nii-san… —Parpadeando Hinata desvió la mirada, al parecer algo llamaba su atención.

—¿Sí?

—No se suponía que… bueno, que el futon…

—¿El futon?

—Que-que teníamos que llegar al futon…

—Ah sí, el futon… —Por un momento hubo silencio, Neji parpadeó, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que su posición era altamente comprometedora—. Es decir, —tragó saliva—, ¿quiere ir al futon?

—Hum… —Hinata se sonrojó furiosamente.

—Aunque supongo que es mi deber llevarla hacía allá tomando en cuenta que yo la hice caer al suelo y bueno, no debe ser muy cómodo.

—¿Cómodo?

—En el suelo. —Neji volvió a sonrojarse—. Hacerlo en el suelo quiero decir.

—Ah, —Hinata pasó saliva azorada—, supongo que no. —Ambos volvieron a verse como cachorros perdidos, Neji supo que su momento de actuar había llegado.

—Yo… —No pudo agregar más, la sujetó en brazos y la cargó contra su pecho.

—¿Nii-san?

—Este será nuestro recorrido de amor al futon. —Y bien, para ser una idiotez del momento había sido una buena broma para relajarlos.

—Bien. —Hinata sonrió pasando las manos por su cuello, había sido un acto reflejo (en las misiones a veces se hería y la cargaban, aquella era la manera más fácil), pero en ese momento pareció como que estaba poniendo de su parte, se felicito por eso.

Neji finalmente la deposito en el futon y se quedo de rodillas a su lado… ¿y ahora?

Hinata hubiera querido hacerse un ovillo, pero suponía que aquello no sería ni por asomo sensual. Tragando saliva adelantó una mano y acarició la rodilla desnuda de Neji, él pareció reaccionar cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un placido suspiro, pero luego dirigió la mirada hacía ella y era esa misma mirada que aseguraba que era sincero.

—Hinata-sama.

—¿Sí?

—Sé que esta es su primera vez. —La joven se sonrojó furiosamente, no es que le diera vergüenza, quería entregarse solo a su esposo, ese siempre había sido su sueño, amar desesperadamente a una sola persona y compartir con ella su sueño y su vida por entero. Pero decirlo en ese momento era como la antesala a lo que iba a suceder—. Sé que esta nerviosa y que tiene miedo y que espera que yo la guíe… —Neji cerró los ojos, se le notaba extrañamente perturbado—. Pero lo cierto es que… —Junto fuerzas, ¡vamos Neji, mejor desengañarla ahora!—. Lo cierto es que no tengo experiencia previa, —habló lo más rápido que pudo—, lamento desilusionarla, pero no tengo la menor idea de lo que…

—Neji-niisan. —No pudo seguir hablando, Hinata le cubrió la boca con dos dedos, había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y por alguna razón (una que en ese momento no supo comprender) se le veía aliviada—. E-esta bien ser los primeros e-en todos los sentidos… —Su rostro se sonrojó—. Estamos asustados y nerviosos, pe-pero ambos queremos… queremos hacerlo… aprendamos juntos.

—Hinata-sama. —Los ojos de él se llenaron de gratitud, había sido un tonto tratando de aprender formulas y grabándose consejos, no se podía planear un momento como ese, su Hinata-sama siempre sería su Hinata-sama y él era él, Neji Hyuuga, el genio del clan que nunca había hecho el amor, pero que aprendería al mismo tiempo que su esposa.

Con ternura se inclinó sobre ella y juntó sus labios con los suyos, sus cuerpos se fusionaron en uno solo y sí, habían sido torpes, habían actuado de manera aturdida, no se habían acoplado bien a la primera y quizás se habían hecho un enredo con brazos que no sabían donde colocarse, labios que titubeaban al tocar y piernas que se enredaban de manera extraña, pero al final habían acabado uno en brazos de otro y quizás (y sólo quizás) Neji había hundido la nariz en medio de aquellos dos senos que tanto lo habían torturado en el pasado durmiendo como un niño y quizás ella había comprobado eso que había dicho Kiba en el pasado "que los Hyuuga tenían atributos grandes de familia", pero el caso es que al despertar pudieron verse fijamente y sonreír con los ojos modorros y la misma cabellera larga, despeinada y enredada sabiendo que aquel era el rostro que querían ver al despertar en lo que durara su vida en apagarse.

Sólo una cosa no entendió Neji cuando su hermosa esposa se acostó sobre su pecho y sonriendo avergonzada lo sujetó por los hombros.

—Misión cumplida.

—¿Qué misión Hinata-sama?

—N-no nada.

—¿Hinata-sama?

—Na-nada Nii-san.

—¿Hinata-sama? —Pero ella simplemente se refugió más en su pecho, quizás algún día se lo diría… quizás.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas finales de Okashira Janet: **Bien, extrañare una infinidad a mi Neji (sollozo), este fic fue realmente divertido de escribir.

Agradezco a:

**Mitchel0420**

**Hinamel**

**Vejibra Striker**

**Leontinees**

**Angelo di luce**

**Ania-coug**

**Maribelteka**

**Kage ni Hime**

**Zeldi-chan de hyuuga**

**Diana carolina**

**Tsuki Tsuruga**

**Naghi-tan**

**Rociio Uzumaki**

**Adlgutie**

**Flordezereso**

**Gaby L**

**Brujita Merlina**

**Guerrera221**

**Legendary**

**Princess331**

**MeganWeasleyGranger**

**DanBrownfan**

A todos muchas gracias por leer, realmente han sido fabulosos, sacarles una sonrisa ha sido un placer. Un beso Ciao

_28 de Junio del 2012 Jueves _


End file.
